Quimica Perfecta
by remainlikethis
Summary: No puedes obtener nada sin sacrificar algo a cambio..¿Quien dijo que el sacrificio seria tan grande?....un terrible e impresionante secreto ah salido a la luz...... MUY extenso
1. La Mision

Hola! Ke tal?

Bueno, esta es una historia en la que eeh puesto todas mis energias, y hasta eso, me eh desvelado por ella ¬ ¬…..bueno, algo ke si kiero decirles, eske este fanfic, esta escrito a mano, (duh) pero empeze en una libreta, asi ke debo pasar los capitulos a la computadora, y creanme, eso no es muy facil ke digamos….

Espero que lo disfruten mucho, los primeros capitulos, son tediosos, pero les prometo intriga, amor y accion!

Y claro, groserias y risas! XDDD

Bueno, eh aki mi fan fic de Fullmetal Alchemist!

Autora: l-wind alchemist-l

Aki les dejo mi mail para lo ke kieran: esta….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

LA MISIONcap1

(empezo un buen dia…)(una armadura y un chico de pelo dorado hiban hacia la base militar)

(uno de ellos, la armadura…grande, muy alta, le ganaba por mucho a el otro muchacho) (su nombre era Alphonse Elric, era casi imposible creer que lo que estaba dentro era un niño adolescente, y lo mas impresionante, esque no habia niño adentro, era una armadura vacia, un alma atada a la tierra en ese objeto)

(el otro muchacho era un chico llamado Edward Elric, hermano de Al, de cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color)(se veia muy normal, pero la realidas, tenia un brazo y una pierna de metal, denominados como auto-mail)(era un alquimista de estado)(su hermano y el , atados a un pasado tormentoso, salieron adelante, haciendo lo que pueden por buscar la piedra filosofal…)

(ya habian llegado a la base y entraron)

(asi como si nada)

Al: espero que el coronel este aquí nii-san..

Ed: tiene que estar aquí, por eso nos llamo ¿no?

Al: mmm….talvez…

(y de repente) (se les pone enfrente…)

: HEEEY!

(los hermanos se asustan)

Ed: HUGHES! O.O! me asustaste!

Hughes: (rie) yo se! Como estan? Hace tiempo y no nos vemos!

Al: teniente Hughes! ¿Cómo le va?

Hughes: me va muy bien! Gracia ya esta a unos meses de aliviarse!

Al: me alegro mucho!

Ed: ke es? Niño o niña?

Hughes: es una bella niña! Tengo una niña! Pronto sere padre! D

Ed: muchas felicidades!...eh…ahora…

Hughes: oh si! Casi lo olvido voy a llevarlos con Roy, seguro los recibira con gusto!

Ed: ¬x¬ odio a ese tipo…

(bueno, el caso eske van hacia alla..)

(y pasa Riza por el pasillo, algo preocupada)

Riza: teniente coronel Hughes!

Hughes: ya te dije Riza, que me digas Hughes! Solo Hughes X3

Riza: ¬¬ Hughes..

Hughes: siiii?

Riza: has visto a viento?

Hughes: mm…no…

Riza: uff..gracias…(se va)

Los hermanos: Oo? (pensando) porque viento? Tienen calor?

Hughes: esa niña…(llegan a una puerta) ya llegamos!

(y entonces entran) (el sillon veia la ventana, bueno, el que estaba ahí sentado)

Hughes: Roy, ya llegaron.

(la silla voltea) (estaba un joven de pelo negro, corto y con un traje de la militar)

Roy: ya veo…

Ed: ya estoy aquí Mustang, ke kieres? (se sientan)

Roy: hace tiempo que no nos vemos, porque no tomamos una taza de té?

Ed: y Que hay de divertido tomar té contigo?

Roy: bueno, bueno…

Ed: ke kieres!

Al: nii-san! Trankilo!...(a Roy) ke se le ofrece coronel?

Roy: no tienen nada que hacer…necesito que se estacionen aki un rato.

Ed: Ke! Como nos pides eso! Como que estacionarnos! No podemos!

Roy: es una orden

Ed: pero tu sabes lo que buscamos!

Roy: te lo repito de nuevo: es una orden…

(Ed se queda callado)

Roy: necesito que protejan a una chica…

Ed: KE! Kieres que proteja a una niña!

Roy: no solo es una niña!...luego les dire quien es…ahora…porque no van a la biblioteca y leen un poco?..o algo….se les abrira la mente y descansaran un rato…(toma unos papeles y los lee)

Ed:

(el caso es que fueron a su cuarto con Hughes)

(en su cuarto)

Ed: (se acuesta) Que mierda…

Al: mmm…niisan…

Hughes: les recomiendo lo que Roy les dijo…liberense! (rie) (se va)

Al: nii-san…yo digo lo mismo (Ed lo voltea a ver) vamos?

Ed: (se levanta) e……..Al….

Al: …nii-san…yo…yo se lo que quieres…pero debes esperar..

Ed: cuanto mas Al? eh?...yo….yo quiero tener a alguien a mi lado….sentir….amor…cariño..como el de mama, aunque yo se que nunca sera igual.

Al: (rie) a mi tambien me encantaria…niisan…pero…mirame…soy una armadura….no tengo nada dentro…no creo que nadie se fije en mi…pero…aun asi…niisan..debo esperar.

Ed: (se kedo pensando)

Al: niisan…trankilo…vamos a la bibloteca..¿si?

Ed: (sonrie) o.k…vamos

(y salen)


	2. Viento

Vientocap 2

(llegan a la biblioteca) (habia muy poca gente y un pasillo arriba con mas libros)

(muchos mas)

Al: ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vinimos niisan…

Ed: si…ya no se…donde quedan los libros de alquimia avanzada.

(una persona, sentada en una silla (duh), tenia su mesa llena de libros y su cara no podria ser observada…)

Al: preguntemosle a el! Seguro sabe donde estan

Ed: …ok…

(se le acercaron..) (cuando digo que la mesa esta llena de libros esque asi era! No se podia ver por ningun angulo! Y la pila de libros..enorme…y alta)

Al: um…disculpe…e…

Ed: …Señor…(apoyo su mano en una pila y por accidente lo tiro…TODOS) (era una avalancha del libros)

(hasta que ya…todos se caen)

Al: niisan…te encuentras bien?...

Ed: .si….

(y oyen un debil..)

: ayuda….

Ed y Al: Oo uh?..

: ayuda….

Al: hay alguien ahí niisan!

Ed y Al: (empezaron a kitar los libros..)

(hasta que bien…Ed kita un libro y encuentra una mano l)

Ed: Al! tengo una mano! (y lo jalan..) (entonces abren los ojos..)

(era una señorita…de pelo castaño, de cola de caballo..largo y rizadito…el traje d elos militares le quedaba muy bien…unos ojos verdes se fijaron en otros dorados…)

Al: esta bien señorita? (la levanta)

: oh no! Que tonta soy! (y se pone a levantar todo)

Ed: no,no,no! (se pone a recoger con Al) fue mi culpa perdone…solo queriamos….e…

(se levantan ) (ponen los libros en la mesa)

: entonces…creo que comenzamos por el pie izquierdo……(toma sus manos (Ed) lo saluda)soy Sara, pero diganme Mercy….

Ed: (sonrie) bueno..yo soy Edward Elric, y el es mi hermano menor Alphonse Elric.

Mercy: wow! Los hermanos Elric! Hablan mucho de ustedes aquí! Es un honor para mi saludarlos! X3

Ed: gracias…(cierra los ojos)

Al: seguramente has oido de un tal Alquimista Fullmetal

Mercy: si! Seguramente debes ser tu!

Ed: (abre los ojos) SOY YO!

Mercy: …e..te estaba señalando a ti…

Ed: eh?...Oo?

Al: niisan, no viste porque tenias los ojos cerrados…pero te señalo a ti…

Mercy: mucho gusto Sr. Edward Elric! (le estrecha las mano) (las sacude) (se oye un…)

: Viento!

Mercy: (voltea) Srita. Riza! Como esta?

Riza: (baja)Viento…lo hiciste de nuevo…la cocinera esta triste, nadie quiere eso para la cocinera.

Mercy: ..e…ke?

Riza: …lo hiciste de nuevo…

Mercy: hice..hice..hice..hice ke?

Riza: (suspira) dejaste libres a las codornices de la cena verdad?

Mercy: e…que codornices?...

Riza: ¬¬ viento..

Mercy: ………………..esta bien! Confieso! Eske pobrecillas! Me vieron tan tristes! Ademas…me dijeron algo..

Riza: asi?

Mercy: si! Me dijeron que estaban hartas de esperar toda su vida solo para que al final, viniera una cocinera loca para cortarles el cuello y bañarlas en salsa de arandino……..

(todos se callan)

Riza: …(suspira) ke voy a hacer contigo?...

Mercy: kererme y alimentarme! D

Riza: ke sea la ultima vez…hasta luego Edward (se va)

Ed: ..Mercy..

Mercy: si/ Ed: te dijo viento/ Mercy: e..si, es mi nick…..

Ed: …ke hacias con tantos libros?

Mercy: oh..estudiaba alquimia avanzada..tu sabes..uno tiene que repasar y actualizarse..

Ed: …e…entonces….? (ella le interrumpe)

Mercy: perdona pero..mejor vamos a sentarnos 

(fueron a sentarse a platicar)

d: entonces…eres…alquimista?

Mercy: e…asi es…alquimista de estado…de hecho…pienso ver si me puedo convertir en alquimista nacional..

Ed: e..wow..y…

Al: e..porke te dicen viento?

Mercy: por mi sobrenombre! Soy conocida como "la alquimista del viento de cristal", pero mi original es "la alquimista del viento" de hecho..tuve mi licencia a…a los…..los…a…8!...8 años.

Ed: QUE¿! OxO! Yo a los 12!

Al: (rie) creo que hay uno mas joven que tu..

Ed: ..m…asi ke…tienes…

Mercy: 14 años..

Ed: a…yo 15..Al tiene la misma edad que tu..

Mercy: wow! Pero..estas muy alto para ser de esa edad!

Al: ummmmmm…yo se…e..lo herede! lw

Mercy: oh..ok..

Al: hablando de familia..y tus padres?...

Mercy: bueno pueees…..vivia en un pueblo llamado Rezembul…

Ed y Al: (solo se impactan un poco)

Mercy: e…vivia con mis padres…(suspira) muy lindo ahí…

Al: y ke paso?

Mercy: bueno pues….veran….mis padres eran doctores, excelentes! Y atendian a la gente del pueblo, desde pequela me interese en eso..y pues..pasaba tiempo con ellos y ..luego..pues..a los 6 años descubri la alquimia….fue maravilloso! Me ponia a leer después de la escuela…y es enso…a la edad de 7 años…la Srita Riza….

Ed: e…Riza es algo tuyo?

Mercy: si, es mi tia…cuido de mi desde niña…bueno, y a los 7 años, les dijo a mis papas..que tendria futuro en esto de la alquimia…y podria llegar a ser unagran alquimista…mis papas aceptaron y Riza me trajo aki, y….pos estudia! Y soy una alquimista…

Al: e…tus papas…estan….e…

Mercy: vivos? Si, son jóvenes aun, les mando cartas y ellos a mi, los visito cada 2 semanas…de hecho mañana ire a verlos con mi tia Riza…estaran tan felices! Y…ke hay de ustedes?

Ed: nuestros padres….los 2………..estan muertos

Al: (enojado) NIISAN SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD! NUESTRO PADRE AUN SIGUE VIVO!

Ed: (enojado) ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! EL ABANDONO A MAMA Y A TI!

Al: PERO NOS DIO LA VIDA!

Ed: NO ME IMPORTA SI ESE BASTARDO ME DIO LA VIDA! NO TENGO PADRE!

los 2 callaron…)

Mercy: ….perdon si les recorde algo….mejor me voy…

Al: no,no,no……perdon….

Ed: no lo pudimos evitar….

Mercy: ummmm podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Ed: oh si…y trabajas aquí?

Mercy: oh claro! Trabajo de enfermera y doy una clase

Al: asi? Cual?

Mercy: "introducción a la alquimia" es algo pesado….son estudiantes tan grande para mi….en los 2 sentidos XD…

Al: oh si? Cuanto mides?

Mercy: no…no….n/n soy de muy baja estatura….y odio que me digan pequeña o enana o algo asi….me lastiman TT

Al: jeje eso me recuerda a una cierta person aque conozco.

Ed: ¬¬

Al: tu y niisan tienen muchas cosas en comun…

Mercy: (sonrie) me alegro..

(y entra a la cafeteria Hughes)

Hughes: hey Ed! (a Mercy) Mercy! Ke pedo?

Mercy: ke pedo Hughes?

Los hermanos: O.O….(sin palabras)

Hughes: Riza te buscaba…

Mercy: yo se! Me encontro

Hughes:…tu fuiste la de las codornices cierto?

Mercy. ….e….mm…..si..

Hughes: (rie) tu y tus ocurrencias…oh! Ya conociste a los famosisimos hermanos Elric cierto?

Mercy: si! Se han portado muy amables, me salvaron la vida de una avalancha de libros. l-

Hughes: mmm…tu y Ed hacen linda pareja ¿eh?

Ed y Mercy: O/O

Ed: kien te pregunto tu opinión?

Hughes: (rie) solo digo lo que pienso! Soy hombre casado! (y enseña su anillo)

Ed: ….(todo rojo) ke kieres Hughes?

Hughes: te necesitan aca. Van a asignarte tu mission…te escoltare..

Ed: a…ok..(se levanta con Al) (Mercy tambien se levanta)

Mercy: …bueno…entonces..ya se van…

Ed: e..si..

Mercy: entonces nos vemos luego! Adios Al! (y se da la vuelta)…(se va)

Ed: (la veia de lejos…le gusto ver su cola de caballo moverse…)

(y ya se va)

Hughes: (cantadito) UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ed: ke! O/O?

Hughes: ya le echaste el ojo verdad?...

Ed: No! O/O / Al: (rie) niisan…no lo ocultes

Ed: Que!

Hughes: (rie)…m kerido Ed…yo conozco cuando alguien kiere a otra persona… soy hombre casado! (enseña el anillo)

Ed: puedes llevarnos ya! Digo a eso venias! O/O

Hughes: (rie) por aki…porfavor…

(lo siguen…) (llegan a la oficina de Roy)


	3. La Historia

Hughes: bueno…aki vamos..

Ed: pero ni es tu mision….¬¬

Hughes: yo se….pero se oye tan chido!

Ed y Al: l o.k..

(entran)

Roy: Fullmetal! Alphonse! Tomen asiento…

(y se sientan) (Hughes escucha)

Ed: desde cuando te portas asi con nosostros eh?

Roy: …eske…(y se sienta) (endereza unos papeles) no se como vayan a tomar esto…

Ed: ¬¬ muy gracioso…

Roy: bien…ire al grano….protejeran a esta jovencita…..(le sda los papeles) (con su perfil) Sara Mercedes…

Ed: (toma el papel) a Mercy?

Roy: Mercy? la conocen?

Ed: si, hoy la conocimos en la biblioteca, hace unas horas…

Roy: (rie) entonces se llevaran bien..

Al: y porke kieres que la cuidemos?

Roy: ….e….digamos que es especial…

Ed y Al: …….

(recibieron información y salieron)

Ed: Hughes…

Hughes: eh?

Ed: porque kiere que la protejamos?

Hughes: ..deben saberlo…

(y fueron a una sala a platicar)

Hughes: (vayanselo imaginando pues) todo comenzo cuando ella, Mercy, entro a la escuela a los 7 años, fue compañera mia y de Roy (Hughes se refiere a ke ps, ellos ya eran militares y era su compañera en la miltar cappishi?)….era la mas pequeña…pero aun asi..era linda…a esa edad atrajo la atención de Roy…

Ya después a los 8 años, unos meses depuse de recibir su licencia…llego la guerra…Roy fue a pelear y ella como enfermera….se conocieron cuando Roy llego herido y ella le atendio…cautivo a Roy……lo cautivo mas de lo que crei que lo haria. Ella lo ha tomado como un buen amigo, pero el…..la toma como mucho mas que eso…ademas…ella…sabe algo que los demas no…bueno..no información sino…tiene algo que muchas personas quieren (que es? Pos seguramente talento amados fans mios XDD) (no ya enserio si es talento) Roy siempre se aprovecha de ello y siempe kiere estar con ella.

Al:…entonces…a Roy le gusta…

Hughes: si…pero ahora. Le pidio a ustedes cuidarla y…como ya tiene 14 años..ya casi 15, todos los dias me dice que la desea mas, Quiere estar con ella, es muy sencillo.

Ed: …entonces…ella lo sabe? Que la protejeremos?

Hughes: apuesto a ke Roy ira personalmente y le dira……la verdad…tiene…una obsecion hacia ella..

Ed: ..a..pero..si ella sabe de sus sentimientos?

Hughes: (suspira)bueno…..sospecha algo..pero..o.k, cambiaremos el tema…mañana ira a ver a sus padres…eso significa que iran a ustedes tambien…

Al: …a..Rezembul?

Hughes: si..

Al: o.k….supongo

Hughes: bueno…tengan (les da 2 boletos) el tren parte en…(ve el reloj) unas horas…ire a ver a Mercy a ver que necesita y darle el boleto (se levanta) me retiro..adios!

(se va)

Ed: …o.k…iremos a Rezembul…

Al: …bueno..podemos visitar a Winry…

Ed: si…(sonrie)….bueno..no puedo creer que Roy se haya enamorado...yo siempre crei que le gustaria Riza..¬¬

Al: yo tambien pero ya vez...

Ed: …m…o.k…vamos con Mercy….(se levanta)

Al: …eeee….Ed..kieres verla verdad?

Ed: no! O/o es una amiga…y…vamos a hablar con ella sobre el viaje es todo..

Al: ...(se levanta) bueno…pero el Sr.Hughes esta con ella…mejor..vamos a hacer maletas…

Ed: …o.k..

(mis pobre pobres dialogos feos TT)

(mientras…)

(Mercy fue a la biblioteca..de nuevo…estaba acomodando unas cosas..apuntes de un libro de alquimia, en la hoja, circulos, datos, notas, etc…estaba estudiando)

(entonces entra Hughes)

Hughes: Mercy!(llega a su mesa)

Mercy: hola Hughes..ke tal?

Hughes: muy bien….hey..(se sienta) te han asignado protectores para ir con tus padres a Rezembul…

Mercy: asi? Kien? (osea kien se los asigno)

Hughes: …e….el Coronel Roy Mustang...

Mercy: …a…Roy…o.k..y kienes son?

Hughes: no te preocupes…no son extraños…son los hermanos Elric..

Mercy: a de veras? Genial! ..e…es decir…bien….

Hughes: (rie) (le da el boleto) el tren parte en 4 horas..yo ke tu me pondría a hacer maletas sabes que es un viaje largo.

Mercy: si..o.k…(toma el boleto) (se levanta) ire a mi cuarto.

Hughes: bien..nos vemos luego..

(y se van)

(ella se va y se dirige a su cuarto…alguien le seguia…)

(entra..)

Mercy: bueno…tengo 4 horas…tengo tiempo para cenar..

(y se pone a arreglar sus cosas)

(ya estaba por acabar)

(alguien toca la puerta)

Mercy: kien sera?..(y va a abrir la puerta)…Coronel!

Roy: hola Sara..

Mercy: me asignaste protectores? Para que?

Roy: una dama no puede ir sola, menos con el peligro de ahora…

Mercy: m…asi? Pero Coronel! Puedo protejerme bien!

Roy: es una señorita! (la toma de los hombros) la militar no podria soportar perdidas como esta…

Mercy: …gracias Roy…desde chica has sido mi amigo…gracias!

Roy: denada….Mercy…Hoy te vas a...Rezembul cierto?

Mercy: si..sera un viaje pesado..pero seguro divertido con los hermanos Elric nn

Roy: si…yo creo..

Mercy: y…ke haces? Debes ir a trabajar, si te ven aki, te pueden regañar o…

Roy: (le interrumpe) no me importa..

Mercy: ……a…no te importa? Pero si tu..si a ti siempre te ha importado tu trabajo..

Roy: ahora no..(se le acerca..seguian en el umbral de la puerta)

Mercy: Roy…Roy…porfavor…tengo que terminar de empacar…

Roy: …esta bien…(se hace para atrás) perdon a…solo venia a decirte que tengas un buen viaje.

Mercy: gracias Roy…a por cierto…dile a Hughes si me hace el favor de recoger a las niñas de la escuela mañana, yo no podre ir..

Roy: claro..

Mercy: bueno..nos vemos en la cena!

Roy: Adios..

(y ella le cierra la puerta)

Roy: (pensando) claro..en la cena..

(Ed y Al ya empacaron)

Al: bueno, ahora, vamonos con Mercy y que ella nos diga…

Ed: si..(se sienta)

Al: ke pasa?

Ed: siento…algo….(al lo escucha) ..no olvidalo….(se levanta)

Al: ke cosa?

Ed: nada..vamonos..

(los 2 salen) (Al con la duda de lo que Ed Le hiba a decir, y Ed con una duda en el corazon)


	4. El Viaje Comienza

El Viaje Comienzacap4

(en el camino) (se encuentran con…)

Roy: Fullmetal! No se supone que deben estar con ella?

Ed: ¬¬ para alla vamos, nos atrasamos un poco..

Roy: rápido! No podemos tratarla asi!  
Al: nos podria decir donde esta?

Roy: su cuarto….suban las escaleras en el pasillo derecho, el cuarto cerca del final del pasillo, tiene pegado al lado de la puerta un jarron con unas rosas rojas…

(y se va)

los 2: ….o.k

(bueno y suben)

(van a la puerta, ternia razon, estaba el jarron y esas rosas no estaban muy viejas…estaban recien puestas)

Al: mm..le han de gustar las flores!

(y antes de tocar)

(abre)

Mercy: hola chicos! De hecho hiba a buscarlos!

Al: le ganamos D

Ed: m….Quien le dio esas flores?

Mercy: cuales? (y sale) miren eso! (las toma) ke lindas! Ustedes las trajeron?

Ed: e…no…

Al: sabe kien se las dio?

Mercy: desde que era niña, y dormia aquí, me llegaban flores, rosas rojas, nunca he sabido kien…(las huele) son bellas no?

Al: vaya que si…

Ed: es decir…todos los dias le dan flores?

Mercy: sip, pero...lo curioso es….que siempre…(y saca una tarjeta) viene una tarjeta que dice: te pones mas linda cada dia….

(los hermanos Elric sospechaban, Ed estaba algo celoso)

(algo)

Mercy: n/n ha de ser un admirador secreto! Nunca lo habia pensado!

Ed: bueno…ya es hora..podemos?

Mercy: oh si…solo esperen…(y se lleva las rosas a un florero, de una mesa de su cuarto) (toma 1 maleta) vamos…

(y se van a cenar)

(llegan)

(se sientan para cenar) (ya habia mucha gente)

Mercy: oh…hay 4 sillas! Genial!

Ed: porke?

Mercy: a...porke..

(llega Roy con Hughes y Havoc)

Roy: …mercy…nos podemos sentar aki?

Mercy: claro!

Ed: Roy!...

Mercy: por supuesto! Roy, Hughes, Havoc y Riza se han sentado conmigo siempre!

Ed:...(enojado)

Roy: ke paso?

Ed: …nada…Roy!

Roy: (rie) me alegro..(se sienta del otro lado de Mercy y acerca la silla hacia ella) como esta?

Mercy: bien...nn

(del otro lado de Mercy estaba Ed…)

Ed: (viendo a Roy, vigilandolo)

Havoc: ke tanto ves Ed?

Ed: nada…nada que valga la pena…

(havoc y Hughes se rien)

(ya habia mucha gente) (y Riza va alfrente, y toma el microfono)

Riza: hola a todos...e…el platillo de hoy, codornices en salsa de arandino, se pospondrá para mañana..por..un incidente (ve a Mercy)

Mercy: uy…j eje…jeje…

Riza: se sustituye por…Tepanyaki

(se oyo un "aaa" deprimido de todas las mesas) (y solo un..)

Mercy: SI! Tepanyaki! (todos voltean…)…….um…….es decir…awwww..porke tepanyaki?...

Ed: (rie)

Roy: porke te burlas de ella?

Ed:(sobresaltado por la reaccion de roy)no me estoy burlando de nadie! Solo me dio risa!

Mercy: Roy…dejalo porfavor….es bueno que le de risa (risita) o no?

Roy: …creo que tienes razon..eres muy inteligente..

Ed: ¬¬ (pensando) maldito…es malo que me ria? Digo, seguro es muy linda O/o pero…..no! ke estoy diciendo?...no…no!

(llega Riza)

Riza: siento haber llegado tarde, tenia que dar un anuncio..

Mercy: si jeje nnl

Havoc: me muero de hambre…..y la comida?

Riza; estara aquí en unos momentos..

Roy: y…( se le acerca mucho mas a Mercy) ya acabo su maleta?

Mercy: si, gracias, solo estare sabado y domingo para el lunes estare aquí...

Roy: genial…

(y entonces..sirvieron la cena!)

(todos comianmenos al)

Mercy : Al ! como supe que tu no podias comer…(saca una botella) toma (con un trapo)

Al: ke es?

Mercy: aceite, yo se que te servira de algo…

Al: de hecho si! Gracias X3 ( y se pone aceite) (la traducción de "oil") (ed veia a mercy…le gustaba como su pelo se movia a los lados y de arriba y abajo…)

Roy: (hizo de las suyas..puso su mano debajo de la mesa...)(puso su mano en la pierna de Mercy u/u) (ella se dio cuenta)

Mercy: ROY! òo

Roy: perdona…...o-o...perdon…eske me confundi con mi pierna…lo lamento…

Mercy: ¬¬ acaricias tu pierna?

Roy: ee…..Cof cof…e….perdon me referia a el mantel…

Mercy: …..o.k..

(Ed estaba un poco celoso….puedo decirle "celoso" a una persona que vigila sin cesar?)

(si es asi, estoy usando el termino correcto)

(Roy estaba muy cerca de ella…mucho…podia sentir como sus piernas estaban juntas…y se empezo a sentir especial) (nnl) Mercy: (lo veia algo distraido viendo hacia el frente) (asi ke le susurro al oido: ) Roooooy…

(Roy ya no pudo mas….)

Roy: (se levanta) compermiso (y se va al baño)

Mercy: ke tenia?

Havoc: (rie) (prende un cigarro) ningun hombre puede evitar eso si una mujer le susurra al oido…(exhala humo)

Mercy: e..ke kosa?

Havoc: sera mejor que no sepa nn

(o.k, en terminos explicitos, Roy tuvo una ereccion nnl)

(siguieron comiendo)

Ed: …e…Mercy

Mercy: si?

Ed: sera mejor que nos apuremos, nos keda 1 hora…

Mercy: enserio? Vamonos!

Hughes: pero no han acabado de cenar!

Mercy: no importa! Esa hora tengo que aprovecharla…

Ed. …O.k….

(Todos se levantan y se van)

(llega Roy)

Roy: bueno ya…(ve la mesa) ke carajos?...Oo?

(afuera ya se subieron a el carro, los hmnos Elric y Mercy, un chofer "x" les llevaba)

(arrancan) (Hughes, Riza y Havoc se despedian)

Riza: es la primera ves que va sin mi T-T

Hughes: estara bien…no te preocupes..

(sale Roy) ( jadeando)

Roy: y Mercy?

Hughes: se acaba de ir…

Roy: Ke?

(mientras en el carro)

Al: nerviosa?

Mercy: a..e…creo que si nnl (ve la ventana)ya kiero llegar a mi casa

Ed: (sonrie) (de alguna manera..esos ojos verdes le habian hecho algo…no podia dejar de verlos)

Mercy: (lo ve) algo gracioso?

Ed: e..no no…(se pone rojo) e….

Mercy: …(le sonrie) tienes lindos ojos, me gustan

Ed: (mas rojo) gracias…

Al: (pensando) niisan se chivea mas con ella que de costumbre…¬w¬………sera que…...si! debe ser!

(llegan a la central de trenes)

(y estan por subir al tren..) 8este tren, como es para pasar la noche en el, es como los de Harry Potter XD)

Mercy: Ed, Al, voy a hablar por telefono, esperan aki?

Ed: si….e…

Al: te esperamos afuera de la Caseta! ºwº

Mercy: o.k..

(y ella entra, marca un numero y empieza a hablar…) (Ed y Al esperaban justo afuera)

(dentro de la caseta…) (solo pongo lo ke Mercy dice, dejare espacio para que lo imaginen bien9

Mercy: …mama?...bien y tu?...eso espero…ma, ya estoy por abordar el tren………si estoy bien……si, ma, estoy segura….aja, asignaron protectores, y mi tia Riza no podra ir……a..son 2 personas maravillosas! X3, …….a! se llaman Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric, son hermanos, famosos aki en cuidad central!...si ma, creo ke tienen un gran apetito nnl…

(y afuera…)

Al: niisan…

Ed: mande…

Al: …te gusta verdad?

Ed: O/o no!

Al: tansikiera te atrae no?

Ed: …m…es….muy linda, es todo…

Al: (sonrie)

Mercy: bai ma!...si en unos momentos nos vemos! (cuelga) (sale)

Al: termino?

Mercy: sip X3 gracias…

(oyen la voz de Hughes)

Hughes: Edd! Mercyyyyy!

(ellos voltean)

(Riza, Hughes, Havoc, y….Roy…fueron a su encuentro)

Mercy: ke sucede?

Hughes: es…ke…

Roy: (a Mercy) eske no podia irme sin despedirme de usted…

Ed: (todo enojado)

Mercy: muy amable coronel……

Señordeltren: TOOODOS A BOOORDOOOO!

Al: vaya, hora de irnos..

Riza: (a mercy) cuidate mucho, mucho…(la abraza fuerte…)

Hughes: hasta luego Mercy…(la abraza)

Havoc: buen viaje (hiba a abrazarla, pero, ella le estrecho la mano n-nl) (saben que el es un pervertido…)

(ahora se despidieron de los hermanos)

Mercy: (se acerca a Roy) hasta luego…(estrecha su mano)

(el la toma pero la jala para abrazarla fuerte, muuuy fuertemente)

(ella le correspondio…esun buen amigo) (el la toma como algo mas que eso)

Roy: (sin soltarla) muy buen viaje…cuidate mucho…(la suelta) (lentamente suelta su mano) (y suben en el borde el tren)

Al: hasta luego coronel!

Ed: adios coronel…(cara de GRRRR….)

Roy: (bosteza) ya bai, bai

Ed: MUSTANG!

(el tren habia avanzado)

Mercy: adios a todos!

(ellos le despedian y ella a ellos, entonces entran, y el tren…se va…)

(los militares bajan la mano)

Roy: (suspira) es tan…hermosa…

Havoc: si, si….pero ke kerias? Los hermanos estan con una chica ardiente solos en un camerino cerrado y nadie los ve…(le toca el hombro) que pueden hacer 2 jovenes pubertos urgidos con 1 chica ardiente solos?

Roy: ….(empezo a sentirse incomodo…) (pensando) Fullmetal…la tocas…TE MUERES!


	5. La Noche en el Tren

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

La noche en el trencap5

(entraron y llegaron al camerino…) (entran)

Al: aki estamos..(tomo las maletas de los hmnos.) (y los puso arriba)

(y luego) Srita, dejeme ayudarle con su maleta (la carga) uff..que pesada….

Mercy: muy amable Al…yo..

(pero se le abre) (creen ke se callo su ropa?...) (ps no) ( porke estaba asegurada..) (para su sorpresa calleron libros y cuadernos muy anchos…)

Al: disculpeme!

(los 3 se agachan..)

Mercy: no no…noo pasa nada…es solo…que no los asegure…

Ed: (toma uno y lo abre..en una hoja decia: Soneto 10…) escribes?

Mercy: e…si..e…O/o no veas eso! (y el se lo da) son mis sonetos…

Ed: sonetos? Escribes sonetos? O-o?

Mercy: si…yo lo hice…desde niña me gusto la literatura y todo..

(ya los acomoda) (ella toma 2 libretas aparte) (y cierra la maleta, Al la pone arriba)

Mercy: solo mi tia Riza y mi familia lo sabia…pero ahora ustedes lo saben…

Al: publique un libro! nn

Mercy: no…no..n/n…aun no…tengo que hacer 5 sonetos mas…

(deja sus libretas en un lugar)

Mercy: tengo sed, en un minuto vengo...(y sale)

Al: (rie) ke tal?

Ed: ke tal ke?...

Al: lo que nos enteramos…

Ed: escribe y es todo…..pero…(ve la libreta)..debo ver…..(toma la libreta) (la abre)

Al: ke dice?

Ed: "Encuentro"

Sale el sol de mi morada

En la mañana, canta la aurora

Desperte sin mas ya demora

Llego el dia que esperaba

Me rescataron, ojos dorados

Sonrisa grabada en el rostro

Y tu te digo, confieso, me postro

El corazon los dias tenia contados

Encuentro que no se olvida

Conoci un caballero dorado

Aquel me dejo encantada

Me marco para toda la vida

El dia que he estada esperando

Que tu tambien lo has hecho

Y quiero que estes satsisfecho…..

Creo de ti, me estoy enamorando

(silencio…)

Al: es muy bonito niisan…no crees?

Ed:….si…hermoso…(alguien hiba a abrir la puerta)

(el rapidamente lo cerro y lo dejo ahí)

(Mercy entra)

Mercy: hey! (traia 3 vasos, 2 con chocolate y 1 con aceite nnl)

Al: hey!

Mercy lo leyeron cierto?...

Ed y Al: uh? O.o?

Mercy: el poema…(toma la libreta) (señala "encuentro") este no?

Al: e…perdona.esque..

Mercy: no importa…me gustaria que criticaran mi trabajo…(se sienta) adelante..

Al: no es para criticarlo, es muy bonito, digo, yo no sabia que escribia…y me ha sorprendido…

Ed: y…..esta dedicado a alguien?

(los ojos dorados que menciona el poema lo hizo sospechar) (y le emociono)

Mercy: mm…..no….era para, tu sabes…..algo que rimara con sentido….ademas, me refiero a que brillaban sus ojos…

Ed: a….o.k……(su emocion se esfumo..) (no se referia a el) (inconscientemente queria estar con ella)

Mercy: (le da su chocolate) (pensando) Ed, no debo decirte….se que mereces mas que solo yo….

(estaban platicando muy a gusto hasta que…..)

Mercy: (rie) yo se Al….y desde eso…..

(pero ed la interrumpe y le dice…)

Ed: ya callate! (estaba volteado, a la ventana)

Mercy: perdon?...(sorprendida)

Ed: ke ya te calles no has parado de hablar!

Mercy: he estado hablando con Alphonse, no contigo!

Ed: callate!

Al: nissan! No seas grosero con ella!No hizo nada!

Ed: me duele la cabeza! Pueden callarse! >

Mercy: eres un egoísta!

Ed: ya callate…

(el caso es ke se enojaron) (muy feo….)

Ed: (pensando) asi…ahora ya no pensara que me atrae, o que podemos tener algo…

Mercy: (pensando) Edward….primero amable, luego hostil….no lo crei de ti….no te entiendo!...imbecil….¬¬

(el caso es….llego la noche y durmieron…) (molestos el uno con el otro…)


	6. La Aurora

La Auroracap6

(Amanecio, era muy muy de mañana…la aurora apenas despertaba…)

Mercy: (se mueve…se sintio muy comoda y calientita..muy a gusto…..)

(la luz de la ventana, lentamentepega en la cara de Ed y lo despierta…abre muy lentamente sus ojos…lo mismo hizo la aurora con Mercy….)

(se vieron, estaban cerca….pues ella estaba en brazos de el….)

los 2: (pensando) O/O UH!

(pero abren la puerta)

Al: oh, como amanecieron, pajaritos de amor? nwn

Los2: O/O!

Ed: ke! Porke ese apodo!

Mercy: no se ke hacia con EL! (haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra)

Al: se veian tan tiernos juntos! X3, es decir….a media noche, ella empezo a temblar y…como si fuera reflejo…niisan la abrazo y la junto hacia el…por el frio…

Ed: O/O! HIZE ESO!

Mercy: O/O! HIZO ESO!

Al: si! X3…

(el y ella se vieron, sin saber que decir…)

Ed: (se levanta)vamos a desayunar…o/o

(y salen…)

(se sientan)

(o.k, Ed y Al, pidieron un GRAAAN desayuno….waffles, jugo, frutas, camarones, huevos etc…)

(y se pusieron a tragar XD)

Mercy: (solo pidio 2 vasos de jugo de naranja)

Al: …solo comera eso?

Mercy: e….si…. poco en la mañana….

Al: segura?

Mercy: bueno e…no tengo dinero u/u

Los2: O-O

Al: no tienes?

Mercy: no…el dinero que me dan…mando la mayoria a mis padres…

Ed: (pensando) awwww…es…tan….noble!

Al: es muy generoso de su parte…

Mercy:….kiero lo mejor para ellos….y su negocio! Se que les importa mucho….

Ed: (toma un waffle con el tenedor) toma…(se lo pone en el plato) come algo..

Mercy:……gracias…(pensando) se ha vuelto…tan amable…n/n

(después de comer el waffle …se levanta) voy al baño

(y va….)(Ed la vio alejarse, le gustaba ver su cola de caballo)

(ella va y en el baño) (saca el celular)

Mercy: deben saberlo! w

(mientras en la militar…)

Roy: (estaba leyendo el perfil de Mercy)…..te extraño…….(tocan la puerta) (voltea los papeles) si?...pase…

(abren la puerta)

Hughes: si?

Hughes: (rie) unas niñas le buscan…

Roy: asi? Que pasen…

Hughes: ok…(y las pasa)

(una niña…de pelo café le dijo:…)

: Donde esta Mercy?

Roy: k-kienes son?...aahhhh…….sus amiguitas no?...Sandra?

Sandra: nos dijo Hughes ke se fue…pero…tu le pusiste…

Bere: (una niña de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color le dijo:..) Protectores cierto?...eh? EH?

Stephanie y Erika: (unas cuatitas de pelo güero y ojos negros alegaron) Por eso no nos recogio!

Roy: ustedes saben que ella va cada 2 semanas a ver a sus padres ke kerian? ¬¬ atencion continua!

Stephanny: (una niña de ojos negros y pelo café y tez morena le dijo:…) pero tu! Tu coronel de mierda, no dijiste nada!

Roy: …….cierto…creo ke lo olvide…ya? (sigue escribiendo) teniente coronel Hughes, hagales el grandisimo favor de guiarlas a la salida…

Hughes: e….si…Sr.

Nirka: (chaka de pelo café y ojos café claro) nos estas corriendo!

Roy: estoy ocupado..

Karen: (chika de pelo negro, ojos miel y unas rayas en la cara, rojas) BASTARDO!

Roy: ¬¬…Hughes…

Hughes: niñas porfavor, retirense….(se kejan) (les susurra) ya hablare con el..

(ellas aceptan y salieron)

Hughes: porque no les dijiste!

Roy: son unas niñas! No tienen porque saber….ademas….ke hacen aki a las 5:00 AM! O-O

Hughes: ……….a pues………………tienes razon! O-O

(XDDD)

(mientras afuera)

Bere: no puedo creer ke haya eso eso! > (estaban afuera de la base)

Nirka: esperen, mi celular pilla..(cheka) llamadas perdidas: 1

Bere: de kien?

Nirka: ..aver….de….Mercy!

Sandra: hay ke hablarle!

Karen: rapido a la casa de Bere!

Bere: porke a mi casa…..>>

(mientras en el tren)

(Mercy llega a la mesa)

Ed: ke paso?...porke la tardanza?

Mercy: nada…hable por telefono…pero no contesto nadie…

Ed: a…ok…

(Al le da un codazo)

Ed: ke?...

(o.k les doy el flash back?...)

-------------------.:FlAsH BacK:.-------------------------------

(en el momento en ke se fue, Al le dijo a Ed:…..)

Al: niisan, fue muy malo de tu parte decirle eso ayer niisan, le duele!

Ed; como sabes?

Al: ……se notaba en sus ojos…le dolio…y a ti no te importo!

Ed: no es ke no me haya importado! Es ke………eske simplemente…..e……no me atrae!

Al: eso no es pretexto para tratarla asi! Eso es…malvado!

Ed: claro ke no! bueno….un poco…si..pero..

Al: debes diculparte!

Ed: ke! Porke!

Al: como ke porke! La lastimaste! Porfavor! Debes!

Ed: y si no ke!

Al: va a tener una mala impesion de ti…

Ed: …………………………………..m……esta bien…..(Al se puso feliz) lo hare…

Al: lo haras nissan?...de verdad lo haras? Bien ºwº (voltean) o…aki viene…

(ella llega) (se callan)

-----------------------:.:Fin DeL flash back:.:---------------------------

(Al le vuelve a dar un codazo)

Ed: detente!

Mercy: un…..algun problema?

Al: no,no,no,no! nwnl,eske…..hay algo……que niisan kiere decirle….

Mercy: a si?...pues dilo D

Ed: a…um….pues…….(se pone bien rojo, pero bieeeeeen rojo) e…e…….(ella esperaba, Al tambien)

Ed: yo…eske……yo………yo……..

Mercy: tu?..

Ed: yo……lo…..(pero algo lo interrumpe)

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIING……………..RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

Mercy: oh…disculpen…….(saca el celular) bueno?...hey niñas…………………………..perdonen…pero…..(se voltea) este no es momento para hablar!...porke no! estoy ocupada!...claro ke con mis protectores!...(se imaginan la cara de ed de: "osease, me interrumpieron" jaja pues esa tenia XD) con kienes mas?...e…...les hablo cuando lleguemos….eh?...(y se oye un UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU cantadito, bien fuerte..) (ve alos hermanos) jeje……(al telefono) adios!..(les cuelga)..perdonen, mis amigas…eske….estan….locas y….

Ed: no importa…en lo absoluto..

Mercy: a….o.k…y….ke era lo ke hibas a decirme? Ed?

Ed: um…que yo…

(y el tren se para)

Mercy: ke sucede?

Al: parece que ya llegamos…

(van por sus maletas y bajan)

(llegaron a la estacion)

Mercy: (suspira) llegamos a la estacion! Rezembul! Genial!

Ed: si, genial….

Al: y donde nos kedaremos?

Ed: cierto! No tenemos planeado ni un hotel! Y ni hay! TT

Mercy: kedense en mi casa!

Ed y Al: uh?

Mercy: si! No batallen porfavor, tengo que agradecerles lo que han hecho por mi

Al: ke hemos hecho por usted?

Mercy: es muy sensillo! Me rescataron de la pila de ibros! w

(o.k, salieron…solo viron un camino…un camino solo) (muy solo)

Mercy: oook! Vamos a caminar! (y se ponen a caminar) no esta lejos! Vamos!

(los hermanos la siguen)

Ed: (hiba detrás de ella..) (le gustaba ver su cola de caballo…)

Al: …….(estaba algo dudoso……)(una duda no lo dejaba en paz)


	7. Hogar, dulce hogar

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

o.k...creo ke hay un problema con esto...eske kiero poner caritas y no salen! > es molesto saben? ¬¬

bueno, kiero agradecerles a todos por leer este fan fic..es muy importante para mi y muy significativo.

dejen reviews! se los encargo! y esperen! pronto estara lo mas emocionante!

gracias por leer...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogar, dulce hogarcap7

(entonces ….llegaron…)

Mercy: hogar dulce hogar! Miren!

(era una linda casa, grande pero sencilla…)

Mercy: pasen! (ella fue hacia su casa)

(ellos veian….cerca de ahí estaba una casa incendiada…)

Al: niisan ella era…nuestra vecina!

Ed: si..lo noto..

Mercy: (a la puerta) MAAAAAA!...PAAAA! ya llege!

(abren la puerta) (una señora de pelo corto y guerita salio junto con un señor alto y moreno)

Sra: Mercy!

(y la abrazan pero con cierta delicadeza)

(algo ke ed noto)

(Ed y Al veian esa escena conmovidos, pues…les recordaba a alguien)

Mercy: Ma, Pa….les presento a …..Edward Elric y Alphonse Elric….Ed, Al, ella es mi mama y el es mi papa…nn

Al: un placer…(hace una reverencia tradicional)

Mama: Mercy! me dijiste que hibas a traer protectores pero no uno tan grande! Pasen!

(y entran) (la casa era sencilla, tenia fotos y unos cuantos cuadros)

Mercy: vaya..nada ha cambiado desde que vien…hace 2 semanas…

Mama: y nada cambiara!...la clinica sigue detrás..

Mercy: les sirvio el dinero que les mande?...

Papa: lo tenemos, gracias

Mercy: denada nn

Mama: vaya vaya…llegaron muy temprano….Hija…enseñales su cuarto no?

Mercy: sip…(a los hmnos.) por aki…(y sube las escaleras)

(llegan al segundo piso) (en las paredes habia pocas cruces)

Ed: son religiosos?

Mercy: mi familia es muy religiosa…

Ed: (rie) ke tonto no?

Mercy: (voltea) yo tambien lo soy…

Ed: e…(rie) perdon…

Mercy: (lo ve feo…y se voltea, siguen caminando)

Al: (le da un codazo)

Ed: (pone cara de: "ke?")

Mercy: o.k….(para en un cuarto) este es su cuarto…(y entran) (habia 2 camas, 1 ventana que daba al jardin, era un cuarto muy belllo)

Al: gracias Srita..

Mercy: no tienen nada ke agradecer..

Ed: (va y se sienta en su cama)

Al: claro ke si! ºwº

Mercy: (rie) bueno…duerman un rato, yo ire a cambiarme…

(y se va, cierra la puerta)

Al: y bien? Ya llegamos, ke dices…kieres hacer algo?

Ed: no…eske…(suspira) no podemos estar aki….mejor…vamos con Winry…Mercy merece privacidad con sus padres…

Al: pero niisan…

Ed: yo ya no quiero discutir, debemos darle privacidad, cumplimos el trabajo, llego sana y salva

Al: pero niisan…ella…

Ed: porfavor……..

Al: ………………o.k

(entonces entra ella..) (Ed de alguna manera no le podia o bien, no queria quitarle los ojos de encima)

(se puso tenis negros unos pantalones negros, se le veia grande y una camiseta gris, los ojos verdes resaltaban y su cola de caballo se veia bien en su atuendo)

Mercy: listo? Ya se instalaron?

Al: e….niisan y yo decidimos algo...

Mercy: asi? Ke es?

Ed: …….e…….terminamos el trabajo y……debo ir a ver a mi mecani…..digo a mi doctor….y….es como mi familia …..nos gustaria movernos alla para darles a usted y a sus padres privacidad…

Mercy: m…………entiendo………….o.k………¿cu-cuando se van?

Ed: ahora..

Mercy: ..oh….bueno (y bajan)

(ya en la puerta con sus padres…)

Al: gracias Srita..(reverencia tradicional)

Mercy: denada…entonces……e….Ed….nos vemos

Ed: luego…..si…..

Mama: pueden venir cuando kieran!

Papa: estaremos aki todo el dia!

Mercy: a….adios…

(Ed no queria irse, asi tanto como Mercy no keria que se fuera……inconcientemente querian verse, estar juntos…pero…no podia ser eso, los 2 alquimistas, por mas que quisieran, no podian estar juntos….)

(por 2 razones….) (Ed no queria involucrarla y Roy lo mataria si tiene algo ke ver con ella…) (y Ed como ella creian….que no tenian esperanza)

(Ed y Al partieron..)

(y llegaron a casa)


	8. La Familia Que Espera

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

bien...les agradesco mucho a las personas ke estan leyendo este fic...en verdad ke es muy significativo parami, en serio...MIL GRACIAS!

SIGAN LEYENDOOOO! les pido disculpas por la tardanza...eske como lo tengo ke pasar a la compu...pueees...tardo un chorro...

actualmente estoy escribiendo a mano en un cuaderno el tomo 2 de este fic...pero no eh acabado con el tomo 1 como pueden ver! XDD

o.k, este capitulo es algo perv. bueno pa mi XDD pero ps es M no? jojoj

heey recomienden mi fic :D

gracias...gracias gracias gracias por leer.

Disfruten y dejen reviews!.

---------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥ Tomo I

La familia que espera----cap8

(una viejita muy pequeña, los vio)

:mmm han llegado…(grita dentro de la casa) WINRY! NUESTROS CLIENTES LLEGARON!

(una chica guera, delgada, ojos de color y con un top, salio de la casa al encuentro de los hnmos)

Winry: ED! AL!

Ed: hola Winry!

Al: gusto verte!

Winry: y yo a ustedes! n-n

(CLANK!)

(le dio con una llave a Ed en la cabeza)

Winry: CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO DE KE TIENES KE LLAMAR PRIMERO!

Ed: cual es tu problema mujer violenta!

Winry: (rie) bienvenidos!

(y entraron a la casa…)

Pinako: ke les trae aki tan temprano?

Al: eh…..niisan y yo vinimos a proteger a una Srita…..que venia para aca….decidimos dejarla en paz con sus padres…

Ed: no keremos ser un estorbo…

Pinako: ooh….ya veo…(pero vio en los ojos de Ed otra cosa…)

Winry: tienen hambre?

Ed: acabamos de desayunar…y…..(lo interrumpen)

Winry: hambre de….automails..? (insertar cara malandra)

Ed:…….um….esta perfecto…..gracias..

Winry: bueno, si no haran nada…sugiero que descansen…fue un viaje pesado…

(Ed y Al subieron y se instalaron..)

(a lo lejos, en la ventana de el cuarto de ed y al, se veia la casa de Mercy, la cual Ed no dejaba de ver…) (sentado en su cama veia la casa)

Al: niisan?...que tienes?

Ed: n…nada….s-solo….veia la ventana…

Al: mm…….(se asoma a la ventana) niisan…..veias su casa no?

Ed: n-no! O/o

Al: (rie) es muy bonita…

Ed: ……………..(suspira) si…..tiene……..ojos……….muy bellos…

Al: ……..niisan…me referia a la casa…

Ed: ………………..aa! si! Yo tambien! Eske…..los ojos….son las ventanas y…(lo interrumpe)

Al: niisan…yo….(suspira) ire a ayudar a Winry y a abuelita en el taller…vienes?

Ed: no…aki estare…

Al: o.k niisan…..supongo…(NOTA: el taller, esta en un cuarto de la casa)

(Ed se kedo ahí)

(entonces….)

(vio algo…)

(era ella)

Ed: O-o! es ella! E-es ella!

(Mercy traia una falta amarilla de tablones, una camiseta negra y traia en sus manos una canasta…)

Ed: ( no lo penso ni 2 veces…corrio afuera a verla…)

(NOTA: Ed no traia su gabardina roja…solo su chaketita negra ooo papi XDD)

(sale…estaba a sus espaldas)

(y corre hacia ella)

Ed: MERCY! ME-MERCY! E-ESPERA!

(y estaba ya por alcanzarla…)

Mercy: oh Ed!...ke sor…….(Ed hizo ke tropezara, pues…choco con ella)

(la tiro al suelo..)

Ed: Mercy! (la levanta)

Mercy: e….hola Ed…como estas?

Ed: bien…e…a. donde vas?

Mercy: a casa de mi abuelita…voy a darle unas galletas que hize…n-n (se las muestra) kieres una?

Ed: oh claro! n-n..(toma una, se la come..) mmm muy buena! Ke es?

Mercy: son deditos de nuez…..son famosos aki! XP

Ed: (derrepente…recordo a su madre….)

----------------.:.FlaSH BacK.:.--------------

(Ed y Al de niños en su casa)

Al: y mama?

Ed: no se….ya debe de llegar! ºwº

Al: mira! Aki esta!

(y entra)

Mama: miren lo ke les traje niños!

(era una cajita transparente con algo dentro)

Al: ke es mama?

Mama: galletas! Las hizo una vecina!...tomen una!

--------------------:..Fin dEL flash Back..:-------------------

Mercy: Ed…

Ed: e…ke?

Mercy: paso algo?

Ed: no…..solo…..recorde algo………..(pensando) podria ser…?

Mercy: ………a pues….(ve su falda) ay no!...mira! se mancho! (de lodo y tierra)…ke mal! Ke hare! T-T

Ed: p….porke lo dices?

Mercy: mi abuelita la hizo….le prometi ke iria con la falda que ella hizo y….mira!

Ed: e…fue mi culpa…..yo choque contigo…….e….(se pone rojo)…ke tal si….entras a mi casa….y te bañas mientras….yo lavo tu ropa?...

Mercy: …..(estaba muy sonrojada) e…..o….o.k…..e…esta bien…

(y pues entraron….) (nadie los vio entrar….) (llegaron a su cuarto)

Mercy: lindo cuarto…

Ed: gracias…

Mercy: …entrare al baño…..

Ed: si…aki espero…..

(ella paso a un lado de el…su perfume fue inhalado por Ed, cada particula de aire con su aroma…)

Ed: (pensando) huele muuy bien…….

(ella entro..) (se desnudo XDD) (por la puerta…le dio su ropa) (y se metio a bañar)

Ed: (pensando)…ke hare….no puedo decirle a Pinako que las lave….me preguntara de donde las saque y pensaran que las robe y que soy un pervertido! O/o e….mejor….las lavo yo…ay! Pero abajo no! si me ven me castran!...o.k………..los lavare en el lavavo….no..pasa nada….(toca la puerta) hey…pasare a lavar tu ropa!

Mercy: O/o o..ok!

(y pasa) (ke conste, ke habia una cortina separandolos)

Ed: (empezo a lavar la ropa) (pensando) genial….si Roy se llaga a enterar…..si Roy……Cierto! Roy! O.O! no va a venir?...y si viene? O-o mierda! Y si no!..

Mercy: algo malo?...

Ed: no…nada…

(y entonces……….) (m…..)

Ed: (pensando) QUE! (estaba sonrojadisimo)…..(tenia unos calzones y un sostén) (¬/¬) …….. llego esto aki!...no estan sucios…..seguramente se ekivoko y…..Ed! reacciona! Te ve sosteniendo esto y creeran que eres un pervertido! ( y ps que hacerle? Se pone a lavar eso tambien…)

(acaba y va a sacarlo) (afuera…en un balcon ke hay en su cuarto….tomo un pedazo de tela y la transmuto en una cosa para colgar ropa… XD y la empezo a colgar)

(y al colgar la ropita interior y el short….¬/¬)

( unos amigos de Ed pasaban)

Amigo1: heeeey Ed! Desde cuando tienes ropa de mujer? Eh!

Ed: (estaba muuuy rojo) NO ES MI ROPA!1

Amigo2: es de una amigilla? Una invitada de honor?

Ed: USTEDES KE SABEN!

Amigo3: eso dice demaciado!

(se oye la vos de Mercy)

Mercy: ya esta lista mi ropa Ed?

(los 3 amigos se rien)

Ed: (molesto, pero muuuy sonrojado entra al cuarto) (ella estaba en toalla)

Ed: O/o se esta secando…

Mercy: ok…n-n

Ed: mientras….(saca una ropa) kieres ponerte esto?...n/n,le ofrece unos boxers y una camiseta suya…)

Mercy: ……e….(se pone roja) claro…..(y los toma)

(entra a cambiarse)

Ed: se sienta en su cama..) (donde Mercy dejo sus galletas)

Ed: (pensando) vaya…que lo le importa como la vean…

(entonces algo..suena)

(Ed se pone a buscar donde esta…y lo encuentre an la canasta…y bueno?

(era nirka de la otra linea….) (con las demas) (en el altavoz)

Nirka: (extrañada como las demas) bueno?

Ed: e….si?

Nirka: es el celular de Mercy?

Ed: e….si…

Nirka: donde esta?

Ed: e….se esta cambiando….e…kieres dejarle algun mensaje?

Nirka: e…(bere la interrumpe)

Bere: se esta cambiando? Porke?

Ed: a…e….estaba con la ropa de la militar…y keria cambiarse…

Bere…(desconfiada) a……(no le creia)

Nirka: si….dile ke me hable….al celular de nirka…..

Ed: claro….adios…

(cuelga)

(ps las niñas en parte se emocionan pero en parte se kedan extrañadas)

Ed: (después de colgar, suspira)

Mercy: kien era?...(y sale)

Ed: era una…..tal…….(y ve a Mercy) Nirka….(sus boxers le kedaban, y su camisa algo grande verdad? Pero ps bueno…..su cabello largo vaia y eso era algo que a Ed le gustaba)

Mercy: a …o.k….y…es tu casa?

Ed: a…técnicamente……aki vive….mi "abuelita" Pinako y una amiga de la infancia: Winry…

Mercy: a…(se notaba algo celosa..) o.k….

Ed: ……y…….e….

(ya no sabian ke decirse)

Mercy: te gusta ser alquimista?

Ed: e……si…..(claro…el mismo sabia ke solo lo hizo..para recuperar lo ke perdieron….)

Mercy: yo llevo 6 años ejerciendo mi licencia y tu……3….cierto?

Ed: si………..y…..oye! tu viviste la guerra de Ishbal cierto?

Mercy: (baja la cabeza) si……fue una terrible guerra…..yo no keria ir….ni mis padres…ni Riza……pero era mi deber como alkimista de estado….(suspira) en la guerra conoci al Coronel…

…………..:.-FlaSh BAcK-:………….

(era en plena guerra cuando conoci al coronel…)

(los que trabajaban en enfermeria, como yo, cuidabamos y atendiamos alos alquimistas caidos…)

(entonces…..llego)

(en una camilla, gritando…) (yo tenia entonces 8 años..)

Mercy: RAPIDO! POR AKI!

(lo llevaron a una camilla mas grande)

Mercy: ponganlo ahí..

(lo pusieron)

(su pierna era lo que agarraba, le dolia y gritaba…me toco atenderlo)

(Rapido, rompi su uniforme de la pierna para abajo y examine) (el se calmo)

Mercy:………….(y lo examina) pierna rota….

Roy: tardara mucho?

Mercy: unos 2 meses….por?

Roy: (rie) podra ayudarme?

(ella se rie)

Roy: soy Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego…

Mercy: Sara, la alquimista del viento de cristal….

(asi nos conocimos….lo cuide por 2 meses y nos hicimos amigos..)

……….:..fiN DeL Flash Back..:……….

Ed: ….mm….

Mercy: y desde entonces somos amigos…es mas…creo que es mi major amigo

Ed: ……….m…..(se notaba algo celoso)

Mercy: y tu? Te llevas bien con el Coronel?

Ed: yo? Con Mustang? JA! Porfavor……Lo odio!

Mercy: por?

Ed: …..yo tambien tengo tiempo de conocerlo…..no tanto como tu…pero creo ke es muy sarcastico…..¬¬ (pensando) ademas de muchas otras cosas!

Mercy: …..(rie) tienes razon…pero aun asi, tiene su lado amable…

Ed: ……..a lomejor……(cambio subitamente el tema) y…..que perfume usas…? O-o….(pensando) ke pedo! O-o porke dije eso?

(tanto el como ella se impresionaron)

Mercy:…..p-porke lo dices? Te gustan los perfumes?

Ed: e…..si!

Mercy: yo….yo no uso perfume…

Ed:a…..enserio?...digo……o.k….

Mercy: tu hueles a……………Onix! nwn Onix verdad?

Ed: a….e…si? (?)

Mercy: oh me encanta ese! Mi hermano lo usa mucho!

Ed: tienes hermano?

Mercy: no soy hija unica, pero en esta temporada, mis 2 hermanos estan en un campamento de 2 meses….

Ed: …no ps ta bien….

(ella se para)

Mercy: bueno….(se estira…) (Ed notaba como su ropa resaltaba su figura…) (o.k, es hora de resaltar algo importante..)

(no traia ropa interior pero no se le tranparentaba nada)

(Ed deseaba ke si)

Mercy: espero no haberte molestado..es decir…traerte aki…y…causarte tanta molestia

Ed: (se levanta enfrente de ella) no….no no….no fue molestia alguna….(pero) (el se dio cuenta…)( sus brazos tomaban los de ella, y estan juntos…cara a cara)

Mercy: …..(no podia decir casi nada……estaban muy cerca)…….(voz tenue) Ed………….(ed se le acerca…..)(pero)

Al: niisan! Mercy? OwO! (habia entrado)

(los 2 se separan)

Mercy: Al! O-o!

Al: niisan? Mercy? ke haces aki! Y….porke traes la ropa d emi hermano? Owo! Y……O/O AH! Hay ropa interior de mujer colgando! AAA! (se tapa los ojos)

Ed: te explicare todo! T-T calma!

(y ps se trankiliza)

Al: s-solo venia a ver como estabas….digo….y-ya van a ser las 12:00 de la mañana…

Ed: muy bien Al, gracias! n-n

Al: bueno…me boi….adios:D! y …niisan…….no sabia ke esos boxers eran tuyos…

(se va)

Ed: O/o

Mercy: (suspira) bueno, ire por mi ropa….(y va)

(sale)

(los 3 amigos de Ed la ven y….vestida asi……¬¬…….bueno….Mercy recoge su ropa y entra)

los 3: O.o………….

Amigo1: Ed tiene buen gusto eh?...O-o

(ya adentro)

Mercy: bueno, a cambiarse….(va al baño) Que raro….no recuerdo aver puesto mi ropa interior…

Ed: (intenta sordearse)

(ella entra)

(el se acuesta en su cama)

Ed: (suspira) (se pone a pensar) ke hacías?...no keria!...no sabia ke estaríamos….tan…..cerca….esto no puede ser….no me había pasado….no a mi…

Mercy: (pensando) no pensé que estaríamos tan, tan cerca!...esto….esto no puede ser!...esto no me había pasado…..no a mi….

(ella termino)

(y salio)

(ya cambiada…Ed la vio, le gustaba tanto esos ojos y esa cola de caballo…)

Mercy: bueno…gracias Ed….(ella sale) (el la sigue) (no podía seguir ahí y los 2 lo sabían)

(baja y llega a la puerta)

Ed: espera! (la toma de la mano)

(la detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta….justo debajo del adorno que pinako había puesto)

(ella volteo….pero, asi debe ser….) (los 2 sabían, que aunque les doliera no debían….no podían….)

(y sin pensarlo ya estaban cerca….)

(sus ojos se miraron profundamente, sentian gran tristeza…)

Ed: …….espera….

Mercy: …….me…me tengo que ir!...(y se fue)

(Al, Winry y Pinako vieron como se iba)

(si, sintieron gran tristeza, pero algo muy grande lo superaba, algo muy grande nacía…..algo….) (lejos del alcance de Roy…)

Ed: (pensando) no puede ser…..

Mercy: (pensando) …no lo imagine….

Ed: (pensando) sera que….

Mercy y Ed: (pensando) Me estoy enamorando?...


	9. Consecuencias

♥Quimica Perfecta♥------un mensaje de la autora

hola! nn ke bueno ke siguen leyendo...me siento realizada meeen XDDDD. bueno...este es un capitulo largo...bueno...tarde en pasarlo a la compu...

denuevo kiero pedirles el enorme favor de recomendar mi fic...y pod Dios dejen reviews!

se los agradezco de nuevo...de leer mi fan fic...

eh estado intentando seguirle...pero por los examenes finales y trabajos es casi ya imposible...XDDD

boi a pasar eso examenes y boi a seguirle XDDD ke reto XDD

Gracias

Dsifruten!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Consecuencias…cap 9

(ella fue a casa de su abuela)

Mercy: O-o! oh no! la canasta! (y voltea) no puedo regresar………(y siguió su camino)

(NOTA: claro ke se podían ver y la mamada! Pero después de eso como ke no)

Ed: (sube)

Al: niisan…

Ed: estoy bien….(y entra a su cuarto)

Winry: tu que crees Pinako?

Pinako: m……son adolescentes….se les pasara la vergüenza….(se va)

Ed: (pensando) mejor amigos…..(y voltea) (ahí estaba la canasta) Mercy! (la toma)….ire a dejarsela…en plan de amigos…(y sale)

(mientras en ciudad central….)

(Roy todo el día veía el perfil de Mercy…no se cansaba)

Havoc: no se cansa? ¬¬

Roy: ….no…..(suspira)…no puedo esperar a que sea Lunes….

Havoc: (rie) si Coronel…(saca el cigarro) (lo prende)

(entra Hughes)

Hughes: Roy…

Roy: eh?...

Hughes: las niñas vienen a hablar contigo….

Roy: ….¬¬ ash….(suspira).. pasen niñas….

( entran sandra y las demas)

Havoc: (se sonroja) SANDRA!

Sandra: (se sonroja) HAVOC!

Havoc: (aun sonrojado) (pensando) oh…ke linda…cada dia se pone mas bella! La invito?...si!...no!...para nada! Hay ke hago! La amo!

Sandra: (pensando) oh por Dios papi! º¬º….Havoc! me encantas!

Roy: ejem ¬¬

(voltean)

Roy: ke kieren?

Nirka: llevanos a Rezembool..

Roy: (rie) no les puedo no les boi a autorizar eso…

(NOTA: ….Roy ama a Mercy….asi ke…cuando ella esta fuera, como es la ke va por las niñas, las mantiene, las cuida, alimenta etc…(XDDD pinches mantenidas jojo XP) le pido a Roy ke este a cargo mientras ella no esta…asi ke Roy es como…..como su papa)

Nirka: porke no? eh?

Roy: no la interrumpan! Ella kiere tiempo con sus padres!

Stephanny: (rie) si claro….y porke no estaba en su casa!

Roy: en casa de su abuela….

Bere: ahí no estaba!

Roy: su celular entonces!

Karen: contesto un hombre….!

Roy: KE? (gritando) LES DIJO KIEN ES!

Karen: no…solo ke estaba ocupada y le dieramos un recado

Roy: maldita…MALDITA SEA!

Hughes: Roy! Trankilo! No le hara daño alguno!

Roy: per…..(suspira) cierto…..(pensando) talves era Alphonse….

Sandra: nos dejaras ir?

Roy: no!

Adri: porke?

Roy: dije ke no y punto final! Vayan a sus casas!...y ke les vaya bien…..

(ellas kejandose salieron..) (Y a Roy lo consumian los celos)

(volviendo a Rezembool….)

(Mercy ya estaba por llegar a la casa de su abuelita)

(oye una voz….de Ed….decia: )

Ed: MERCY! MEEEERCY! ESPERA!

(ella voltea)

(y si, el venia corriendo)

Mercy: E-ED! (y llega, descansa sobre sus rodillas, estaba exhausto…) ke pasa? n-n

Ed: olvidaste esto…(y le enseña su canasta) vine a dejartela…

Mercy: gracias…(lo toma)

(ni ed ni ella sabian ke decir…)

Mercy: voy a entrar…gracias Ed…(y le da un beso en la mejilla) no le digas a Roy…

(y se voltea para entrar..)

Ed: (se puso rojo)…..(y se toco la mejilla)………SIIII! WOOJU! XDD

Mercy: (se voltea con cara de….ke?)

Ed: (sonrie) no…nada…recode algo importante :D

Mercy: o.k…bai Ed! Despideme de Alphonse! ( y se va)

Ed: (feliz regresa) (tarareando) me dio un beso, me dio un beso! X3

(Mercy entra a la casa de su abuelita)

Mercy: abuelita! Ya llege! (cierra la puerta)

(entro cuidadosamente por la alfombra ya empolvada….)

Mercy: abuelita? Estas en casa?

(se oye una voz de Abuelita que decia..)

Abuelita: si mi amor..aqui estoy…

(Mercy siguo su camino, entre los viejos retratos y los gatos)

(hasta llegar a la sala, donde estaba una señora ya de una edad mayor..sentada tejiendo lo ke parecia un sueter…)

Mercy: Abuelita! X3 (la abraza) como estas?

Abuelita: bien y tu? Oh mira! Traes la falda! Eres tan dulce! Mi niña!

Mercy: gracias n-n…te traje galletas!

Abuelita: gracias presiosa…..oh..y hablando de galletas, hablo un muchacho preguntando por ti…

Mercy: ah si?...kien?

Abuelita: mm….tenia voz de galan! Era un tal….e….Roy Mustang……dijo ke te….(suena el telefono) oh mira…debe ser el…(contesta) bueno?...bueeeno?...si?...si……..si Coronel aki esta………….aja…………ke?...ah si……claro….( a Mercy) kiere hablar contigo dulzura…

Mercy: gracias abuelita…(toma el telefono) bueno?

Roy: Mercy?...como estas? Estuve hablando y no estabas…

Mercy: no eh…venia par aca…

Roy: oh…ya veo….oye tus amigas estan muy preocupadas por ti….

Mercy: ke dulces (se sonroja)

Roy: e…y….y…ke haces?

Mercy: vine a acompañar a mi abuelita…e..haremos unos pasteles y galletas como siempre XDD

Roy: muy bien eh….te extrañamos aki….

Mercy:………….Roy….apenas es la una de la tarde…solo tengo 9 horas aki n-nl

Roy: e…..a….ejem por eso…

Mercy: debes ir a trabajar….tu sabes…que no pueden verte asi..

Roy: no importa, esta la puerta cerrada..(rie)

Mercy: (rie) pero Roy…

Abuelita: mi vida! Vamos a empezar con las galletas!

Mercy: voy abuelita.! (a Roy) me tengo ke ir…esas galletas no se haran solas! X3

Roy: esta bien…adios!  
Mercy: adios..

(y ella cuelga)

Roy: (suspira) necesitaba oir su voz…..(cuelga) me urgia…….

(entonces mientras en Rezembool…)

(paso el tiempo….ya eran como las 4:00 de la tarde…)

(Ed y Al ya habian acabado de comer…) (y Ed solo veia la ventana…..) (se levanta…)

(Mercy tambien) (no podian esperar verse de nuevo….)

(ya era hora de irse de la casa de su abuela….)

(con mas postres en su canasta, le dio un abrazo y salio….)

(camino por los hermosos pastizales de Rezembool…y corto unas flores….)

(hiba a su casa….)

(pero…paso por el cemeterio)

(noto muy nitidamente….a un chico de gabardina roja….enfrente de una tumba….)

(y unos metros detrás de el…..estaba Mercy…..viendolo con la mirada triste….)

Mercy: (se acerca)…………lo lamento mucho………….

Ed: (sin decirle nada….seguia viendo la tumba…)

("Trisha Elric")

Mercy: no sabia que tu madre estaba enterrada en Rezembool…….

(un viento suave paso por entre ellos….)

Mercy: debio haber sido duro…..

(silencio…..)

(ella dio unos pasos alfrente y dejo esas flores que habia recolectado en la tumba de la madre de ed)

(ya estaba a su lado)

Ed: ………….gracias…..(ella lo voltea a ver)………..(sonrie) ella……..te sonrie……

Mercy: (conmovida….abrazo a Ed……lo abrazo fuertemente…para compartir su dolor….y si era necesario llorar con el….)

(ella se separo)

Mercy: listo?

Ed: si….vamonos…..

(y asi, Ed acompaño a Mercy a su casa….alegre de ke….ella sepa comprenderlo…..)

(Trisha sonreia…..)

………..

(ya en la puerta de su casa…..)

Mercy: esta haciendose tarde….debo entrar..

Ed: si…..yo…yo tambien

(de nuevo no sabian ke decirse)

Mercy:…………..hoy Roy me hablo…..

Ed: ah si?

Mercy: si, dijo, que me extrañaba, ke lindos no?

Ed: (rie) si….jeje

Mercy: oye…..no hay ke desperdiciar esta noche!...vamos a ver las estrellas!

Ed: (se sonroja) e…si….tu y yo?...e….solos?

Mercy: ( se sonroja todavía mas….) yo decia que……Al y Winry….tu amiga…….nos acompañaran…. quieras…..

Ed: v…vamos por ellos….

Mercy: ……….solo ire a avisar….(y entra)

Ed: ( se pega) (pensando) TONTO! Lo arruinaste todo! Porke dije eso! La hisiste pensar otra cosa!

Mercy: (ya dentro) Ma! Pa! Llege! (va a la cocina)

Mama: hola! (la abraza) ke bueno ke vienes….e…vas a comer?

Mercy: ire a ver las estrellas…..(toma unas cuantas frutas y cominda)

Mama: con kien?

Mercy: con los hermanos Elric…

(los 2 papas se sorprendieron un poco)

Mama: e….esta bien…supongo….

Papa: ustedes solos?

Mercy: no….iremos con una amiga de ellos…Winry..

Mama: Winry Rockbell?

Mercy: e….supongo..

Mama: o.k….

Mercy: gracias ma! Vuelvo pronto!

(sale)

Papa: sabes ke? Ese niño me da muy mala espina….

Mama: es un buen muchacho….ademas es guapo….creo que a Mercy le gustara… hacen linda pareja!

Papa: (se para) y si lo descubre?...eh! son los hermanos elric! Los mas jóvenes y talentosos alkimistas!

Mama: algun dia debe saberlo…..

Papa: aun no………

(ya fuera)

Mercy: Ed ya…..Ed? O-o…ke haces?

Ed: (golpeándose en la cabeza) (para) O-o…e…. y………..y……(ella esperaba una respuesta con cara de; "aja?" XD) ps….asi es….y….me keria rascar pero….golpearse es mejor sabias:D

Mercy: un metodo algo…..masokista….o-o….pero……bueno! XD

Ed: (suelta un suspiro de alivio) (pensando) me salve por un pelo

Mercy: vamos! Me dieron permiso! traje comida y los postres ke hornee!

Ed: e…genial! (empieza a caminar)….tu primero…

(ella le sonrio y paso primero ke el…porke…..a Ed le encantaba ver su cola de caballo….el perfume ke despedia……y la belleza ke posee)

(llegaron a casa de Pinako y Winry)

Ed: (entra con Mercy) Pinako! Al! Winry! LLEGE!  
(la voz de pinako dijo: )

Pinako: finalmente el hijo prodigo llega! (y baja)

Ed: callate pinako….¬¬

Pinako: oh! Ella es Mercy eh?

Mercy. mucho gusto….

(la voz de Al dijo: )

Al: niisan! Srita Sara!

(y baja con Winry)

Mercy: hola Al!

Al: Srita! No la eh visto desde…..e….desde……e….…ustedes saben! (lo de la ropa interior)

Mercy y Ed: jejejeje….(se sonrojan)

Winry: tu eres Mercy no?

Mercy: si….y….tu debes de ser Winry!

Winry: si! X3 oye…tu te me haces muy muuuy conocida…

Mercy: tu tambien a mi!

Pinako: bueno, bueno…..a ke vinieron los pajaritos de amor?

Mercy: (se sonroja)

Ed: (sonrojado pero enojado XDD) PINAKO!

Pinako: (solo se rie)

Mercy: jejeje e…veniamos por Al y Winry….a…ver las estrellas…

Al: siii! Siii! Vamos a verlas Winry!

Winry: o.k…vamos!

Pinako: como a ke horas volveran?

Ed: tarde..no nos esperes despierta…

Al: adios!

Pinako: adios!

(salen)

Pinako: Ed, Ed, Ed…..(suspira) este puberto urgido…

(y van a un campo…un pedazo de pasto..en una loma…en la ke las estrellas brillaban….)

Mercy: (Puso un mantel grande donde todos se sentaban, cabian y hasta sobraba…y la canasta de comida…) estrellas como estas…………..no se ven en central…..eso es seguro……….

Ed: dudo mucho ke haya de estas alla

Al: (rie) niisan…recuerdo….desde pequeño…..que ni antes habia estrellas asi de brillantes…

Winry: tiene razon….por algun motivo……es como si…..hoy kisieran brillar mas…

(la mano de Mercy estaba en la manta, Ed estaba a su lado) (y puso su mano justo encima d ela de ella) (los 2 voltearon)

(sonrojados….pues…..sus manos juntas….debajo de las estrellas……………)

Mercy: (no dijo nada…desvio la mirada…...sus ojos le decian a ed….que no podian……)

Ed: (entendio….) (y alejo su mano…) (pero de alguna menera….)

(eso de no poder no le importaba)

Mercy: tienen hambre?...(saca la comida) kieren?

Winry: SIII COMIDA! X33

(y se pusieron a comer)

Winry: wow tu los hiciste? (con la boca llena)

Mercy: si jaja ricos?

Winry: mm si! Deberias tener negocio!

Mercy: ajajaja mi abuelita y yo los hecemos desde ke recuerdo….

Winry: mm deliciosos…ke rico!

Al: XDDD

Mercy: Al, tu eres alkimista tambien?

Al: e….ºwº sip…

Mercy: puedo ver por tu bolsa de gises que tienes en la pierna..

Al: o-o como supo que era de gises?

Mercy: se oye al caminar n-n

Winry: bueno Al….(se levanta y se estira) vamos….

Al: a don………….aaaaa….ya……si……(se levanta)

Mercy: adonde van?

Al: a……voy a acompañar a Winry…

Winry: e….si…..la luna me inspira y….kiero ir por unos proyectos de auto-mail…..y….creo ke…..e…ya me boi! En unos momentos venimos!

(y se van)

Mercy: a….nos dejaron solos….jeje…n-n

Ed: um….si…..jeje….

Mercy: Ed……..(voltea) te molestaste por lo de la mano?

Ed: e….no…no….para nada….digo …tu kieres tu privacidad y…..

Mercy: no…eso no…..eske…fue un accidente no? por eso la pusiste ahí..

Ed: si….SI! si exacto! (rie) fui tan tonto….(rie)

Mercy: todo bien?

Ed: Si….todo bien…

(Al y Winry…..si..como sospechaban……espiaban….)

Ed: sabes?...(ella voltea)..a……no…olvidalo..

Mercy: no! dime! n-n…

Ed; e…que….te quiero decir…que…aunque no uses perfume…hueles….muy bien…(se pone rojo)

Mercy: (se sonrojo mucho)…..y tu ropa interior tambien huele bien XDDDDD

(ed se rie con ella)

(y Winry yAl…)

Winry: ke? Como ke ropa interior? Se la puso? O-o?

Al: niisan tambien tiene muucho ke decirme…¬¬

Mercy: ke hermosa luna….mira las estrellas!

Ed: muy lindas!...y….yo….

(denuevo…sus manos estaban juntas)

(ella al moverse…..se cae….termino acostada….pero….por sus manos…Ed termino encima de ella)

Winry y Al: O-O OMG!

(Mercy y Ed se vieron….)

("por algo paso esto….")

(penso ed)

("vamos a aprovecharlo…")

(se le acerca….los 2 tenian muchas ganas de que esto psara pero…….)

Mercy: (puso sus manos en el pecho de Ed….y lo empuja) Ed….

(los 2 se sentaron…)

Ed; …perdon yo……

Mercy: fue mi culpa…..

Ed: no no….yo…

Mercy: lo fue…

(silencio…..)

Ed: (sonrie) (se levanta) (le ofrece la mano) ven…

Mercy: (toma su mano) (se levanta) a donde vamos?

Ed: (vuelve a sonreir) a un lugar a donde hiba de niño..

(la llevo a un arroyo…al ke hiba de pequeño…debajo de la loma….)

Mercy: es hermoso!...

Ed: si…n-n

(oyen la voz de al)

Al: aki venia cuando me pelaban con Ed…

(voltean)

Mercy: regresaste Al? y Winry?

Al: ºwº…fue …a…..todavia no acaba XDD

Mercy: oh….ya veo…

Al: mama siempre sabia ke yo estaba aki….y Ed no me encontraba…….mama le decia ke estabamos aki y nos reconciliabamos…..

Mercy: se peleaban muy feo?

Al: um….yo creo ke si! XDD

Mercy: yo tengo 2 hermanos…pero a veces son insoportables!

Ed: ah si? Se pelean?

Mercy: no mucho…pero cuando lo hacemos es feo XDD

(los 3 se rien)

(se sientan en el pasto)

Mercy: m….la luna se ve hermosa reflejada en el arroyo…

(Ed no veia la luna….veia el rostro de Mercy…)

(y pensar en la hermosa consecuencia de haberse conocido…)


	10. Peligro

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

XDD este es un cap. MUUUY chikito jajja no se como lo pude acortar tanto XDDDD

esta cortito...asi ke se esperan hasta el cap 11!

ya el cap. 10...

de nuevo...y como siempre les estare agradecida por segur mi historia...

Disfruten...n-n

Dejen reviews!

--------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Peligro cap10

(Ella se fue acercando cada ves mas al arroyo)

Al: cuidado Señorita..el arroyo es algo profundo…

Mercy: si….tendré cuidado….

Ed: (kiso asustarla) (se le acerca….) (la toma) HAY KE TE CAES!

Mercy: EDWARD! ME CAGE!

Ed: XDDD jajaja

Mercy: se ve tan bonito el arr……..(pero se callo….)

Al: Srita?

(se acostó en el pasto)

Ed: MERCY! MERCY! MERCY! (la toma y la sacude ligeramente) Mercy!

(ella se kedo ahí)

(entonces Ed siente algo en su espalda)

(se lo kita)

Ed: un dardo…?

Al: niisan? Ke paso!

(Entonces…del agua…)

(Empezó a salir algo…)

Ed: OH no…

(un animal salio del agua)

(una horrible quimera)

Al: O-O NIISAN!

Ed: es hora Al! su brazo de Metal, fue transmutado en una espada…)

(y fue a atacar a la quimera)

(pero esta le respondió)

(con la cola lo tomo y lo tiro al suelo)

Al: niisan!

(la serpiente queria tomar a Mercy…pero Al la golpeo y tomo a Mercy para ke no la tocara)

Al: ay no! NIISAN! (y va con el) (tenia a Mercy en los brazos) nii….O-O..

(no estaba)

(voltea)

Al: niisan!

Ed: (estaba parado ya…) Al….cuidala bien….voy a matar esta cosa….

Al: niisan!...me preocupaste!

Ed: perdona…era necesario….( y otra ves ataca a la bestia)

(y la partio a la mitad)

(un poco de sangre cayo en la cara de Ed)

Ed: (va con Al y Mercy) todo bien?

Al: si..

Ed: como esta?

Al: ……….mm…sigue dormida….esa cosa….ese dardo….creo ke la sustancia fue muy fuerte…

Ed: (vuelve a trasmutar su brazo…pero ya era…su brazo) (y con su mano….toca su mejilla)

(y observa su cara)

Ed. (sonrie) ….ya e starde….sus padres deben de estar dormidos….vamos a llevarla….a casa….

Al: si….niisan…

(Al la tomo y se la llevaron a casa)


	11. Un buen dia

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

hola hola! n-n bueno...no los kise dejar en suspenso..asi ke aki esta el cap 11...

por ahi alguien dijo en un review XDD ke no entendia el cap 10 con el resto de la historia...

yo se ke es muy repentino...pero ya veran...ya veran...mucho mas adelante se explicara todo >D pero no les dire NADA jajajaja

bueno...muchas gracias a los ke leen..

recomienden el fiiiic!

disfruten

aaah si...decidi ke pondre hentai u-u

----------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Un buen diacap 11

(la noche paso….el sol se asomaba por los verdes pastos de Rezembool…que acariciaba tiernamente las flores que alegres se despertaban con su canto…)

(igual se asomo por la ventana de el cuarto de mecanica…la luz del sol toco la cara de Mercy) (y sus ojos flojos poco a poco se levantaban)

Mercy: uh?...(y se levanta, seguia sentada en su cama) en donde….(voltea a la derecha…)

(ahí estaba Ed, dormido…recostado sobre la cama)

Mercy: (sonrie) (le acariciaba el pelo)

Al: (entra) Srita! (ella kita la mano)

Mercy: hola Al!..(se sonroja)

Al: (ve a Ed) (rie) niisan sigue aki…

Mercy: O-O uh?

Al: si…desde la noche, desde ke llegamos, no se ha separado de esa cama….

Mercy: (se sonroja) oh mis papas¡¿Qué hago¡¿Qué Les digo!

Al: ya saben ke estas aki, estan bien…

Mercy: o.k…..¿Que horas son?...

Al: mm…la 1:00….desde las 12:00 de anoche que Ed estaba aki….no lo vi salir del cuarto…

Mercy: ……(se sonroja) y…el Coronel sabe?

Al: si…..ah si! Hablo a tu casa 15 veces y aki 24 ………creo ke necesita decirte algo ¬¬

Mercy: ….y…ke paso anoche?

Ed: (se levanta algo modorro) una quimera….una quimera nos ataco…

Mercy: O-o? Ed?

Ed: (se toca la cabeza) amaneciste?...estas bien?

Mercy: Ed!...no debiste haberlo hecho!...digo….quedarte desde las….12:00! Fueron casi 14 horas seguidas…yo…(pero el la interrumpe)

Ed: no importa…..(los 2 se vieron)

Mercy: una…quimera?

Al: si Srita….una quimera salio de lago…pero primero…..usted durmió….por ese dardo..

Mercy: cierto! Cierto! Ahora recuerdo! Solo…que dormi….y la voz de Ed…..cayendo…….y….derrpente…ahí estaba…en….un…cuarto de mecanica? O-o?

(donde se ponen los auto-mails)

Ed: oh si, Winry y Pinako se dedican a esto…los…

Mercy: si..los auto-mails….n-n bueno….(y saca un pie) ya debo levantarme…e ir a comer con mis padres…..(y al parase)

(grita)

(se desploma)

Ed y Al: O-O!

Ed: Mercy! (y va con ella) ke paso?

Mercy: me..me…colapse….mis piernas…..(se levanta) ke habra pasado?

Al: ese veneno debio haber sido muy fuerte…talves es el efecto secundario…

Mercy: ire a casa…(y camina a la puerta)

Ed: e….kedate a comer! (no sabia lo ke decia…simplemente lo dijo)

Mercy: uh?

Ed: kedate a comer! Puedes e….decirle a tus padres..o…ke pinako les diga!

Mercy: e..gracias Ed….pero nose….y mis padres….

Ed: (sintio gacho…) a….o.k…..tienes razon….viniste por ellos…

Mercy:……………pero….seria un honor acompañarlos! X3

Ed: (sonrie)

Mercy: ire a hablar con mis padres…

Ed: oh claro :D

(suena el telefono) (oyen la voz d epinako)

Pinako: ………(suspira) 25…..(contesta)….si?...ke todavía no entiende! NO HA DESPERTADO O.K! NO!

(y van hacia donde ella estaba hablando…)

Pinako: ……..KE!...porfavor coronel!...claro ke los hermanos estan aki!...si y ella tambien!...COMO KE PORKE! ES MALO KE LOS 2 KIERAN AYUDAR A SU AMIGA?...EH?

Ed: Pinako! Pasamelo!

Pinako: gracias…¬¬ (se lo da)

Ed: Roy!

Roy: FULLMETAL! Donde esta! ¬¬

Ed: trankilo ¬¬ ella esta bien….

Roy: kiero hablar con ella……o acaso debe ser una orden?

Ed: …………..¬¬(se lo da a Mercy) te habla el coronel…

Mercy: (lo toma) bueno?

Roy: Mercy! Mercy estas bien? Te lastimaste? Te dolio? Estas cansada? O debil? Te sientes bien? Te…(pero ella le interrumpe)

Mercy: Roy, Roy, Roy…estoy bien….no paso nada…solo dormi por…mucho tiempo….y…(el la interrumpe)

Roy: y…como esta todo por alla entonces n-n?

Mercy: e…bien

Roy: me alegro….aki…..tus amigas kieren ir alla…

Mercy: oh! O-o no no no….que no vengan….no pueden perder el tiempo! Deben hacer la tarea…y ver esa película ke les dije ke vieran!

Roy: oh….(rie) hare lo que tu queras….

Mercy: no roy…..yo no te pediria que hicieras nada mas…te lo agradesco mucho…..

Roy: todo….todo lo que tu digas…..lo que me pidas….lo que sea…..lo hare…

Mercy: ………gracias….aunque no será necesario…

Roy: (rie….) te tienes ke ir ya?...porque…….estaria aki….toda la vida…

Mercy: (rie) …..si, tengo ke irme ya….

Roy: o.k…….esta bien….Fullmetal esta ahí contigo?

Mercy: eh?...a….si…

Roy: ………mm….bien…

Havoc: Roy….tenemos que ir por las niñas…

Roy: un momento mercy n-n (tapa el telefono) ellas pueden esperar! Tengo ke hablarle….(a mercy) a en donde estabamos?...ah! si…me alegro ke todo vaya bien alla

Havoc: ¬¬

Mercy: ya fuiste por las niñas?

Roy: O-o….e….(tose) de hacho hiba para alla…..esta diciendole a Havoc…ke dejara el trabajo para ke me llevara! Asi ke…hasta luego!

Havoc: ¬¬

Mercy: adios!

Roy: adios!

(y cuelgan)

Havoc: coronel? ¬¬

Roy: vamos….al fin y al cabo no tardamos y puedo volver a hablar…

Havoc: ¬¬ va de mal en peor…

(Regresemos a Rezembool)

Mercy: el coronel es muy atento conmigo n-n

Ed: si…lo notamos…

Al: no les interesa ir a comer?

Mercy: pero…tu estomago ya esta bien?...ya podrás comer?

Al: ºwºl e…e…

(recuerdan la primer ves que Mercy le dio aceite?) (o.k, es porke ella le pregunto antes, si podia comer, y le dijo que no, que le dolia el estomaguito X3)

(y por eso, no podia comer, según el XDD, y como es una armadura, a ella se le ocurrio dale aceite XDD)

(solo cree ke tiene dolor de estomago)

Ed: e…no creo….tiene una…fuerte gastritis…

Mercy: awwww…ke mal…..pero si no has comido en 3 dias! O mas!

Al: me siento bien!

Ed: vamos Mercy! a comer n-n…

(se la lleva)

(Al fue detrás de ellos)

(llegan a la cocina…Pinako cocinaba y estaba a espaldas de ellos)

Ed: Pinako!

Pinako: mande Ed?

Ed: tenemos una invitada!

Pinako: (rie) es Mercy verdad?

Mercy: (se sonroja)

Ed: e….s-si…

Pinako: me lo suponia….(se voltea)

Mercy: dejeme ayudarle con la cocina..

Pinako: JA! No es por nada niña, pero no puedo permitir que ina invitada haga eso..

Mercy: porque no?

Pinako: porque seria una groseria departe mia…..ademas….eres una señorita…no kiero que esas manos que TANTO le gusta agarrar a ed se maltraten…..¿o no ed?

Ed: NO DIGAS ESO PERRA!

Pinako: callate enano!

Ed: A KIEN LE DICES ENANO MALDITA ANTIGÜEDAD!

Pinako: NO ME DIGAS? GNOMO!

D: YA CALLATE! BOLSA ANCESTRAL!

Mercy: jejejeje….(seguian peleandose)

Al: e…niisan….la invitada….

Ed: O.O! cierto!...perdona Mercy…eske esta vieja taruga ¬¬

Pinako: ¬¬

Al: sentemonos si?

(se van a sentar) (pero la mesa estaba afuera)

(llega Winry, y se sienta con ellos)

Mercy: en unas horas nos vamos…no veré a mis papas

Al: pero los vivitas cada 2 semanas no?

Mercy: solo en esta temporada…

Al: y cuando es eso?

Mercy: Enero, Febreo y una mitad de Marzo….es decir…solo 11 fines de semana….y…este es el ultimo..

Al: ………m…O.K…

Mercy: pero….los visito en festividades….sus cumpleaños…etc….no es tan malo n-n

Winry: a mi me daria miedo dejar ami hija sola por meses y meses…

Al: tienes hija? O-o

Winry: no! solo sigo lo ke sentiria!

Al: aaaaa XDDD

Ed: …..y tus padres?...estan de acuerdo de ke seas alkimista?

Mercy: de hecho…..me converti en alkimista antes de hacer mi primera comunión….asi ke…creo ke la alkimia esta en contra de mi religión…creo..

Ed: O-O? QUE?

Mercy: si…es por eso ke no la ejerzo mucho….y si lo hago solo en emergencias….voi a misa y…..MISA! O-O

Al: niisan?

Ed: porke vas?

Mercy: porke ademas de ke es obligación kiero ir..

Ed: de ke te sirve?

Mercy: me llena de fuerzas…

(todos callan)

(sale Pinako)

(con la comida)

Pinako: a comer!

( ps se ponen a comer)

Ed: (pensando) de fuerzas?...fuerzas….ella ya es fuerte….y..hermo….O-o….ke estoy diciendo?...ella y yo sabemos…

Mercy: (pensando) ke no hay esperanza…

(terminaron)

Mercy: gracias Sra. Pinako!

Pinako: no…..dime tía

(ella le sonrie)

Mercy: debo irme….mis padres deben esperarme…(reverencia tradicional) adios!

Winry: adios!

Pinako: hasta luego!

Mercy: adios Al….(lo besa en la mejilla)

Al: ºwº g…gracias…

Mercy: ….hasta luego Ed….(le da un beso en la mejilla)

(ed se keda sonrojadisisisisimo)

(ella se voltea y se va)

Pinako: (rie) ya te descibri Edward Elric!

Ed: ke descubriste vieja mugrosa ¬¬?

Pinako: Te gusta! Te gusta! Yo lo sabia! XD

Ed: DE DONDE DEMOCIOS SACASTE ESO! ¬¬ ademas…kien te dijo ke me gustaba eh!

Pinako: nadie! Tus ojos lo hicieron!

Ed: pinako…(todo rojo)

Winry: yo veo que es un buen partido!

Pinako: si! Es linda…inteligente, amable y hasta esta de tu tamaño! XDD

Ed: PINAKO!

Pinako: ke mas puedes pedir! XDD

(Mercy fue a misa….y le pidio a Dios ke le dijera….)

("es esto una ilusion….o…es realidad Señor"?...)

("dime……….")


	12. Desastre y Caos

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

hola meeens! ke bueno ke estan aki leyendo.

bueno, kise poner algo de risas...asi ke esto se me ocurri oese dia, y eso puse XDDD

jajaja bueno, otra cosa, espero ke lo disfruten, porke me desvele demaciaado (me dormi a las 2:30 de la mañana!) jaja XDD

me apasiono mucho escribiendo, eso lo ke mas me gusta hacer..

bueno

RECOMIENDEN EL FIIIC!

Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

gracias por leer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Desastre y Caos cap12

(la misa termino)

Papa: Mercy…

(iban saliendo del templo)

Mercy: mande?

Mama: hoy hablamos con la Sra. Pinako……y…nos invito a cenar!

Mercy: (se sonroja) ah si?

Papa: si….y queremos agradecerle lo que hizo por ti en la noche….según ella te desmayaste

Mercy: eje si….pero…iremos?

Papa: ahora!

(cambio de escena)

Ed: QUEEE? INVITASTE A A SUS PAPAS A CENAR!

Pinako: (rie) querían conocerlos….y…ustedes también

Ed: a mí? AL!

Al: ke lindos n-n

Pinako: (ve la ventana) vienen para acá…(sonríe malévolamente, Ed sabia ke significaba algo…)

(y no era muy bueno ¬¬)

Winry: ke planeas Pinako?

Pinako: yo?...por favor…..nada…..jejeje

Todos: ¬¬

(tocan la puerta)

Ed: se acomoda el pelo…se sacude la ropa….se abrocha la chaketita….y se pone su gabardina roja, se acomoda las botas y se endereza XDD)

(lo mismo Al……XD pero….claro ke ya supondrian, no tiene botas, ni chaketa, ni gabardina, ni pelo XDD pero hizo lo ke pudo)

(XD)

Pinako: (abre) hola!

Mama: ke tal?

(Pinako y los 2 padres se saludaban….y Ed y Mercy de nuevo se timidas miradas ke apenas nacian….)

Pinako: ED!

Ed: eh si?

Pinako: ellos son los papas de Mercy…

Mama: no, ya nos estas ed?

Ed: bien….(se distraia con Mercy)

(y viceversa)

Pinako: Ed, Al….

Los 2: uh?

Pinako: vayan a hacer la cena….(ve a Mercy….estaba viendo a Ed)….ve con ellos Mercy!

(ella volteo y los vio…..sus rostros se iluminaron y….oculto, el de Alphonse también)

Mercy: e…perdón?

Mama: ve con ellos

Mercy: …..bueeno….(y fue) (y a medio camino)

Al: es un gusto ke nos acompañe, de nuevo nwn….(inconscientemente, Al tomo su mano)

Mercy: (se sonroja) Al…

Al: (todo apenado) pe-pe-perdón! (y la suelta)

(Ed veia algo celoso)

Mercy: esta bien Al XDD

(Llegan a la cocina)

Mercy: phew….ke haremos?

Ed: aki esta lo ke Pinako kiere ke hagamos….aver…(toma la hoja) m…..pollo en salsa de arandano……

Mercy: y….el pollo ya esta muerto….v-verdad?

Ed y Al: (se voltean a ver)

(oyen un cacareo)

(cambio de escena…)

Al: bueno…aki esta….(traia a la gallina en una caja)

Mercy: ke bonita! No la podemos mataar! T-T

Ed: p-p-pero es la cena!

Mercy: y? ke importa? Es un ser vivo! T-T debe de haber otra manera….

Al: niisan..Srita. tiene razon..

Ed: y ke podemos hacer?

Mercy: ya se!...yo ire a comprar el pollo y….ustedes hacen la salsa!

Voz de Pinako: algun problema con la gallina?

Mercy: e…e….YA MEROOO (a los hermanos) ke haremooos? T-T

Ed: ……no lo seeeee T-T

Al : Srita…..por mas que duela….tenemos que matarla….T-T

Mercy: no! no!

Al: Srita…no haga esto mas difícil….T-T

Mercy: ………..no kiero veeer T-T

(se preparan)

Al: (toma la gallina del cuellos y su cuchillo) niisan…debo hacer esto…?

Ed: si Al….u-u

Al: . ……m…….m….(toma el cuchillo)o……….k…..

Mercy: (estaba alado de Ed) no kiero ver! T-T

(se recarga en Ed)

Ed: o-O….(pero…la abraza delicadamente por la espalda…asi sabria…ke ahí estaria….)

Al: listos…..

(y levanta el cuchillo)

(lo hiba a bajar T-T)

Gallina: CO CO! O-O (traducción) FUCK!

Mercy: espera!

(se detiene)

Al: ke sucede?

Mercy: hay…hay ke concederle un deseo….antes…antes de ke su cadáver sea bañado totalmente en salsa de arandano! T-T

Ed y Al: ………………………………o.k

Ed: (a la gallina) ke dices amiguita?

Gallina: co co co! Co co co co co co cooo cooo co co coco!

Ed:………………….ke dijo? O-o

Mercy: a! dijo que….su muerte fuera rapida y sin dolor…ah! Y que no se espanten…tiene una pierna mas carnosa que la otra…

Ed: de eso no te preocupes amiga….seras desmenuzada :D

Gallina: O-O…….(traga saliva)

Ed: ………………eje….(tose) Al…listo…

Al: (la toma y de nuevo levanta el cuchillo) trankila…no durara mucho…

Gallina: CO CO COOO! (traducción) RAPIDO! CON UN CARAJO!

(pero cuando ya el cuchillo estaba a punto de separar la cabeza de su cuerpo….)

(entra Pinako)

Pinako: ALTO! AL!

(el se detiene)

(la gallina se desmaya…)

Ed: qué haces aquí?

(estaba Winry y Pinako)

Pinako: amante de los animales…eso no lo sabia!

Mercy: eje….m….disculpe?

Pinako: fue una pequeña broma!...(toma la ya desmayada gallina y la pone en su caja) el pollo esta en el congelador:D

Mercy: (estaba impresionada)

Winry: esperamos la cena! XDD

(y se regresan)

Al: Señorita?

(ella callaba)

Mercy: ………..entonces fue una broma después de todo XDDDDDD

(y seguía riéndose)

(y Ps Ed y Al se ríen también)

Mercy: bien…ese pollo no se hara solo…..

Al: vamos a terminar con esto XD

(Mercy hacia la salsa, ellos cortaban las verduras y el pollo lo harian los 3)

Mercy: (hacia un poco) (lo prueba) m…ke dices Al? (le ofrece)

Al: jeje…no puedo aun….

Mercy: ah jaja perdón…(a Ed) ke opinas? (le ofrece)

Ed: (ps…lo prueba) ….muy bien!

(y terminaron los platillos)

(solo faltaba un detalle)

Mercy: ahora Al…ponles la salsa! X3

Al: bueno X3

(se la pone)

Mercy: bien, creo ke es todo…

Ed: fue divertido!

Mercy: si…..y…después de comer..

(Ed esperaba)

Mercy: vamos a ver las estrellas de nuevo?

Ed:………claro! XD

(Al termina y sirven)

(y comen)

Winry: WOW! KE DELICIA DE POLLO!

(yomi yomi Winry)

(XD)

Pinako: cierto! Ke le pusiste?

Mercy: bueno….algo de chile serrano…le da un toke picante ;)

Pinako: ohh ya veo..

(suena el telefono)

Ed: yo ire..

(y contesta)

Ed: hola……….?...¬¬ coronel, sabia ke estamos cenando?...SI ella tambien……………..grrr…(a Mercy) te habla el coronel Roy Mustang ¬¬

Mercy:D o.k…..voy….(y se levanta y contesta)

(ed se sienta)

Mercy: hola?

Roy: (se levanta de donde estaba) Mercy!...me alegra tanto oir tu voz…

Mercy: gracias (se sonroja)…….y ke necesita?

Roy: ah si! Hoy regresas! O acaso lo olvidaste?...porque….yo no..

Mercy: O-O cierto! Tenemos que tomar el tren!

Roy: lo olvidaste?...oh no importa! Hablare a la estacion para que detengan todos los trenes y…

Mercy: (interrumpiéndolo) no! no! no te molestes…encontrare uno….aun es temprano

Roy: a…esta bien…solo para decirte que….espero que estes bien y vuelvas sana…

Mercy: gracias Roy! X3

Roy: porque si no, le quitare la licencia a Fullmetal y morira en llamas ¬¬

Mercy: ………..O-O……no creo ke eso pase Roy…..ellos cuidan muy bien de mi

Roy: eso espero…te veo en la mañana

Mercy: si! Adios! (y cuelga) (va a sentarse)

Mama: Mercy, kien es ese coronel ke habla tanto?

Papa: si, solo te busca a ti….

Mercy: no lo conocen…desde chica es mi amigo…

Mama: mmm…para hablar 15 veces a la casa….

Papa: (interrumpiéndola) 16…

Mama: si….16 veces a la casa…..debes de ser MUY amiga suya…

Mercy: si jeje……6 años de conocernos..

Ed: (estaba molesto yceloso)

Mama: 6? Es casi como un noviazgo no?

Mercy: e….si mama ¬w¬

Pinako: (rie) (le daba risa las caras ke Ed ponia)

Mercy: tenemos que tomar el tren hoy…

Mama: cierto! Hoy te vas!

Mercy: si, después de la cena debemos irnos….a menos que se kisiera quedar Ed…

Ed: no no no! nunca la dejaria…e..es decir (se sonroja) no sola….porque e suna señorita y…(Al lo interrumpe)

Al: niisan kiere decir ke iremos con usted..

(Ed seguia sonrojado)

Mercy: (rie) gracias… (mientras)

(en casa de Bere…)

(Hacían pillamada…)

(acosatadas en el piso del gym XP de la casa de Bere, con palomitas, y haciendo tarea…XDD)

Bere: ke bueno ke las dejaron!

Nirka: agradece ke vamos a la misma escuela

Bere: XD jaja ya se

Sandra: heyy mañana llega Mercy!

TODAS: SI ES CIERTO!

Adri: hay ke darle la bienvenida! X3

Stephanny: siii pore!

Erika y Stephanie: en donde?

Bere: dejen la fiesta!...llega a las 5:00 de la mañana! T-T

TODAS: noooo T-T

Erika : ke hueva T-T

Nirka : entonces…(acerca las palomitas) le pedimos al Sr. Hughes que nos lleve?

Karen: ¬¬ creen ke este despierto?

Nirka: claro! X3

( marca)

(pondre los 2 lados del telefono) (Hughes-casa de Bere)

(Nirka le pone en altavoz)

(Hughes estaba dormido…)

(suena el telefono)

Hughes: (contesta) bueno?...

Nirka: Sr. Hughes!

Hughes: oh Nitra como estas? X3 me alegra mucho oirte!

Gracia: kien es amor?

Hughes: trankila kerida tu duerme es una amiga de viento

Gracia: oh…le mandas saludos de mi parte! X3

(y se duerme)

TODAS: awwwwwwwwww X333

Hughes: a…ahora si….niñas! son las 8:30! Y mañana me tengo ke levantar a las 4:00 para recibir a Mercy a las 5:00!

Bere: si….pero….queriamos saber si tu nos podias recoger…

Hughes: oh claro ke si! X33 entonces…mañana pasare por ustedes a las 4:30! Hasta mañana! X3

(cuelga)

TODAS: (tenian cara de "no mames") a…..las…..4:30….

Sandra: 4:30? ESTO ES UN MARTIRIO!

Karen: ps nimodo wey!

Nirka: ayy tiene mucho ke decirnos…como lo del chavo en su celular….uuuy!

Bere: jajaja ya seee XDDD

Karen: ke hacia ahí en su cuarto eh?

Sandra: uuy Mercy ya se nos adelanto! XDD

( y bien, celebraron y comieron)

Mama de Bere: niiiiiñaaaaaaaaaaas!

Bere: ke mama? ¬¬

Mama de Bere: ya a dormir!

Stephanny: mira Bere!...tu mama ! XDDD

Bere : ¬¬

Mama de Bere: ya….son las 9:00…

TODAS: ¬¬

Bere: ya vete mama…

Mama de Bere: o.k..

(y se va)

(todas se atacan de la risa XDDD)

(Mientras en Rezembool)

(ya estan en la estacion)

(listos para partir…)


	13. El Viaje de Regreso

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

bueno...esta bien cortito...se esperan hasta el cap 14!

ya viene lo paadre...perense tantiiito jajaja

no puedo escribir todo el dia -.-

bueno, mas o menos XDD

gracias por leer

ya saben, lo de siempre ¬¬ dejen reviews Y recomienden el FIIIC! > 

DISFRUTEN!

--------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

El Viaje de Regreso cap13

(Ed, Al, Mercy ya estaban por regresar)

(con las maletas en la mano)

Mercy: Ma…..Pa……(los abraza) (muy fuerte) gracias, todos los dias les escribire y les hablare todo lo ke pueda…

Mama: si kerida, que tengas un buen viaje…

Papa: suerte en Central Hija….veremos si podemos pasar a visitarte…

Mercy: seria un honor:D

Pinako: (a Ed) bueno…chico…

Ed: gracias…

Winry: (lo abraza) te extrañare! X3

Ed: e…y…yo a ti n-nl

Winry: (abraza a Mercy) y a ti tambien! X3

Mercy: te mandare los postres!

Winry: uy si! Los amo! X3

Pinako: (a Mercy) hasta luego…

(se abrazan) (ella va a subirse y los espera en la puerta)

Pinako: (a Ed) hasta luego…

Ed: (la abraza)

Pinako: (le susurra) ve y hazla tuya!

Ed: (Se sonroja) (mucho)

Pinako: no la dejes ir…si lo haces te vas a arrpentir…

(ella lo suelta) (empiezan a subirse)

Al: niisan ya vamonos!

Pinako: (sonrie) Y KIERO MUCHOS NIETOS! XDDD

(Al lo toma y lo jala)

Ed: PINAKOOOOO!

(el tren empieza a avanzar…)

Mercy: ADIOS MAMA! ADIOS PAPA!

(y el tren desaparecio a lo lejos…)

(en el camino se estaban riendo de lo del pollo XDD)

Mercy: ustedes sabian de eso?

Al: no ºwº

Mercy: (ve a la ventana…es decir…estaba aun lado de Ed, el estaba justo al lado de la ventana)

(el se sonroja)

Mercy: miralas….(voltearon)no pudimos verlas en Rezembool hoy…pero…..aki estan muy bellas tambien!...

(Al apaga la luz)

Mercy: mira eso!

Al: usted cree que haya algo mas alla de ellas?

Mercy: si!...el infinito…Dios…los planetas…

Ed: um…e….(ella estaba mas que cerca)

Mercy: pero bueno….a dormir….buenas noches! XD (y se recuesta…) ( y se duerme)

Al: duerme….muy rapido O-O

Ed: si…nunca habia visto a nadie dormir…tan rapido….

Al: (rie) creo ke no rope tu record….

(por el movimiento del tren..la cabeza de Mercy voltea a la derecha…)(del lado contrario de la ventana)

Ed: (lo nota) ……no…

Al: no ke niisan?...

Ed: (dirige su mano izquierda a su mejilla….para llevar su cabeza del otro lado….) no puede dormir de ese lado…

Al: porque?...

Ed: ……….las estrellas………no la verian…..

(el la acomodo en su lugar…ya bien….y ambos…Ed y Al, descansaban…)

(pero mas o menos…a la media noche…)

(Mercy comenzó a moverse)

(Ed lo sentía..)

Ed: ….ñam……Ñam……uh?...WTF!

(ella iba subiéndose en el…) (estaba dormida…)

Al: e…nii……NIISAN!

Ed: al…e….(estaba sonrojado…en pocas palabras…le gustaba como se sentia…)

Mercy: uhn…….uhm……..(lo abrazaba y puso su cara en su pecho)

Al: KE HACE? OWO

Ed: debe de ser sonambula! (pensando..) no…no….no puedes……pero….KIERO!

(y sin decir mas…puso sus manos en su espalda…)

(ella…empezo a subirse mas…)

(hasta llegar a su rostro….)

(estaban taan juntos….pero aun…no se habia besado..)

Ed: ……M…mercy…………….

(sus labios ya estaba por unirse…pero…) (ella regreso a su pecho y cayo dormida)

Al: ……………OWo…..s-s-s-e acabo?

Ed: e…supongo…..(y acaricio su pelo…) bueno….trankila….descansa ya…..

Al: (los veia….estaban tan lindos juntos!...cerca en la ventana, ella abrazandolo…..y el acariciandole el cabello) ºwº

(mientras en central…)

Roy: (estaba en su cuarto…viendo la ventana)….Mercy….siento su respiración……cerca……y mas que eso…..quiero estar contigo….pero esa maldita regla lo impide todo!...no puedo mas….kiero estar contigo…….estos dias sin ti han sido un martirio!...Y…solo espero….(pone su mano en la ventana)…ke Fullmetal no te haya hecho nada……(y aprieta el puño) porke si no………

("lo mato….!")


	14. Destino

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

bueno...este es el penultimo capitulo, de la primera parte del tomo 1 de QP...esta muuy padre, pongan atencion ¬w¬

llevo 14 cap y no me eh prsentado como se debe! XDD

soy mexicana, 15 años,y mido 1.53 XDDD por eso me parezco taanto aEdward jajaja

ah si...los capitulos son cortos, porke los copio tal y como vienen el el fan fic (el cuaderno) la verdad, no me gusta alterar los dialogos, pero aveces si

es necesario, yo se ke son cortitos...pero me gustaria conservar la originalidad...

gracias por leer enserio MIIL GRACIAS!

recomiendenlo demonios! > XDDD

bueno, disfruten

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Destino cap14

(de nuevo amaneció…)

(Hughes ya se había levantado, se despidió de su amada esposa y su querida hija…y salio para recoger a las niñas….) (4:00 A.M)

(de nuevo, la aurora pego en la ventana del tren….entre ellas la de los 3 alquimistas…)

(apenas amanecía..)

(unas estrellas no querían retirase)

Al: uh?...(saben…al no duerme….solo descansa…)…..niisan..?...O-o

(vio algo)

(Ed, con un ojo medio abierto…..noto que ella seguía dormida…)

(y en ves de alejarse…la abrazo y la unió mas a el…para descansar de nuevo…)

Al: ºwº niisan…..

(pasa el tiempo)

(la luz no pudo mas y pego en la cara de viento)

Mercy: uhm……ñam…ñam….-.-……..(sintió ke alguien…..le abrazaba)……..eh?...ke pa………..O-O EH?

(se sonroja)

(Ed aun no despertaba y la tenia abrazada)

Mercy: EDWARD!

Ed (no contestaba, pues seguia dormido)

(entra Al) (traia una charola)

Mercy: (estaba sonrojadisisisima) UH?

Al: (rie) vaya vaya….

Mercy: e…yo…e.

Al: niisan….niisan…(intentaba despertarlo) ya vamos a llegar…

Ed: e……?...uh! MERCY!

(los 2 se sonrojan y se separaron)

Al: amanecieron bien? Jijijiji (pregunta capciosa ¬¬)

Ed y Mercy: (todos apenados) si…gracias

Al: no tuvieron…..frio?...XDDD

LOS 2: ¬¬…..no al…

(pero aun asi, ya saben…)

Al: tomen, les traje algo de comer….deben de tener hambre owo…

(se ponen a comer)

Mercy: e…oigan….

(los 2 voltean)

(ella estaba nerviosa…talves era algo no muy comodo de contestar….)

Mercy: e…este…..no tuve un comportamiento extraño…ayer en la noche?

Ed: O-O

Al: Porque?

Mercy: perdonen por decirles pero……ay no…eske se reiran de mi…. Jeje

Ed: no…nunca e….O-o me refiero a ke si, nunca nos reiriamos de usted

Al: ¬w¬ niisan….(pensando) no puedes evitarlo cierto?

Mercy: e..pues….bueno..(suspira) tengo…..bueno soy sonambula….hago cosas como….levantarme o bailar o cosas asi…depende de donde o con quien este….y…eso me pasa como 1 ves al mes….ayer me tocaba….siento no haberles dicho! XDD

Al: Owo e-es una enfermedad!

Mercy: mmmmmm no lo se…pero se controla con pastillas…y se me olvido tomarlas XD

Ed: a…..no…no te preocupes…..(come) (cacahuates ¬w¬)

Mercy: y….porke….amanecimos…….abrazados? n-n

Ed: O-O COF COF! (y se atraganta)

(empieza a ahogarse!)

Al: NIISAN!

Mercy: ED! ED! O-O

Ed: (no podia hablar, estaba ahogandose)

(imaginen a un pobre camaroncillo ahogandose ¬w¬)

Mercy: o.k o.k….(se pone detrás de el, y hace esa maniobra de primeros auxilios…) (Al, gritaba cada ves que ella empujaba a su hermano)

Al: AAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……….AAAAAAA!

Mercy. sal de ahí carajo!

(y sale disparado el cacahuate XDD)

(Ed y ella caen al suelo….el por cansado, y ella porke lo tenia agarrado y no lo habia soltado)

Ed: (respiraba difícilmente….estaba por morir!) g-g-gracias…

Mercy: denada…..fue…..un honor….n-n (pensando) vaya…si tenia pectorales….ese abdomen…..O-o…..soy una puerca ¬¬ pero es la verdad….XD

Al: sabia ke no debia traer cacahuates, lo sabia!

Mercy y Ed: XDD

Al: pero…gustan desayunar otra cosa?

Mercy: (toma los pastelitos y los pone en su maleta) les dare esto a Roy y Riza…..a ellos les gustan esas cosas y les boi a hacer el favor XDD

Ed: ….a Roy?

(tan solo oir su nombre lo llenaba de celos….)

Mercy: si Roy, …..algo malo?

Ed: no por nada…(se levanta y sale)

Mercy: Al..ke le pasa a tu hermano?

Al: no lo se…………………m……vamos….

(van al comedor….ed ya estaba ahí sentado)

Mercy: ke tienes….fue algo ke dije?

Ed: (suspira) no….

Mercy: ……..perdona……….

Ed: (estaba molesto….porke ella keria mucho a Roy) (pero era algo ke estaba fuera de sus fuerzas, no podria evitar ke lo considerara su amigo….)(pero….al levantar la mirada y ver esos ojos….sentia una sensación correr por todo su cuerpo…) no…no pasa nada…..(sonrie)

Mercy: (ella tambien)

(pone sus manos en la mesa…)

(y estaba enfrente de el…)

(y viene el mesero)

Mesero: que le sirvo joven?

Ed: bien…..una charola de frutas….y…(Mercy hiba a pedir lo suyo…pero Ed la callo tomando su mano…)….y….para la señorita….una jarra de jugo de naranja…..

Mercy: ( en lo personal, yo me sentiria apenadisima, si un bato ke apenas llevas de conocerlo por como 4 dias derrepente te kiera pagar el desayuno) um…….(se sonroja)

Mesero: si Joven, se lo traeremos…(se va)

Mercy: ed…no tenias porke hacer eso…XDDD……..yo…(intentaba desviar la mirada…..es una mujer muuuy timida cuando se trata de amigos nuevos…)

(y estaba un mas roja)

Ed: no…..(y aprieta su mano…) no fue nada,….tenia ke hacer algo por ti…n-n

Mercy: ….gracias….te debo una ;)

Ed: para nada! XDD

(Ella veia su mano…….algo como….asi: "ke haces"?)

Ed: ahh perdon….(se sonroja)

Al: (pensando) jeje..niisan……….realmente no PUEDES evitarlo cierto?...

(y ps les sirven)

(ya estaban por llegar, asi ke desayunaron rapido)

(y pueees….)

Mercy: rapido! Vamos a la cabina! XDD

(se levanta, va por el pasillo)

Ed: e-espera! Voi contigo….(se levanta y va detrás de ella)

Al: niisan…?

(pero…el estaba detrás de ella…) (y el tren frenó)

(y por inercia…..tumbo a Mercy y cayo encima de Edward…)

(la espalda de la chica callo encima del pecho del rubio…)

(los 2 se sonrojaron…)

(Ed olio su cabello por un minuto….)

(pero)

Señor1: Srita! Esta bien?

Mercy: si, Gracias…..(y se endereza) (ed tambien le ayuda a levantarse)

Señor1: se lastimó?

Mercy: no…pero….

Al: porke habra frenado asi el tren?...

Señor1: ah de ser porque hemos llegado….creo…

(Mercy va a la mesa)

Mercy: gracias Señor..

(se va)

Mercy: (bozteza)…..tengo sueño…..Al, me dices cuando lleguemos….(se acuesta en su hombro y se duerme)

Ed: yo tambien….(pero el se durmió en el sillón de el frente, osea, acostadote! XD)

Al: ….bueno XDD

(mientras en la estacion)

TODAS: ¬¬…..ñam…ñam…….(bostezan)

Nirka: a ke horas llegara ese MALDITO tren? ¬¬

Hughes: mmm (cheka su reloj) esto es muy raro, el tren deberia estar aki….y son muy puntuales…..

Roy: (estaba en camino…con Riza) ya mero llegamos?

Riza: si…ya llegamos Sr…bajemos….

(bajan….van hacia la estacion y se encuentran con Hughes y las demas)

Roy: hey Hughes!

TODAS: (entiendase por las ke les cae mal roy, osea…TODAS! XDDD) ¬¬……

Bere: TU? AKI?

Roy: si…vengo a recibir a Mercy…..y….a…………Fullmetal….

Erika: ¬¬ no sabemos kien sea ese (imitado la voz) "Fullmetal", pero CALLATE!

(suena el celular de Hughes)

Hughes: oh! Perdonen!...debe de ser Gracia! X3 (y se voltea para contestar, se retira unos cuantos metros)

Bere: hombre ocupado XDD

Karen: XDDDD ya se meeen!

Roy: callense de una maldita ves, dejenme oir ese tren

TODAS: ¬¬

Hughes: (cierra el celular…y se voltea)

Bere: hey Hughes! XD…………..uh?...

(pero su cara NO era la del Hughes ke conocian…)

(estaba serio….)

(y preocupado)

Riza: ke paso?..

Hughes: (baja su mano…)…………..algo malo….

Roy: ke?.

(las niñas tambien pusieron atención)

Hughes: no era Gracia…..

Riza: …….y kien era?

Hughes: hablaron del cuartel……………..(suspira) secuestraron el tren Rezembool-Central…..


	15. Mas Problemas

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

hola! hoy, me sacaron de la escuela, tengo calentura y me siento maal...-.-...rezen para ke me mejore, porke de seguro no me dejan usar la computadora mientras estoy enferma T-T la agoniiia!...ademas, gracias kamy-chan, me ah abierto los ojos y tiene razon, son capitulos muy cortos...y le spido disculpas pero eske kiero mantener la originalidad del fic XDD pero si la puedo mantener con dialogos extras verdaaad? jajaja. aki hise eso, este cap. deberia haber sido la mitad de lo que ahora es...espero que les guste puesto que batalle mucho en hacerlo, ya que mi mama no le gusta el anime, y no me dejo estar en la compu para pasarlo XDDDD

miren...los cuadernos donde escribi el fic, estaban ya separados en 4 partes con hojas amarillo chingame la pupila, y ahi escribo la historia hasta ahora, y una pequeña encuesta XDDD asi ke pliiis si kieren contestarla, vean las respuestas y ps...lo contestan por review jojojo

de nuevo GRACIAS POR LEEER este es un gran paso para mi, pues, llevo ya AÑOS escibiendo...y no miento, pero nunca me atrevi a subirlos a la internet...y como esta historia esta taaan buena la kise compartir con personas como ustedes :D gracias por leer...

oh si, aki acaba la primera parte de Quimica Perfecta, asi ke...si me pueden decir, ke tal la historia hasta ahora, o algo asi, lo que kieran, seria muy feliz d elo ke ya soy con lectores como ustedes T-T

dejen reviews!

y recomienden el fic:D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Mas Problemas cap15

(Ya dentro del tren…)

(todos los demas pasajeros estaban ya amenezados por los terroristas)

(Al y Mercy estaban ya de pie, ella estaba temblando del miedo, y tomo el brazo de Al, con fuerza….)

(Al aun sin sentir sus manos, accedio a protejerla…)

(todos estaban amenazados…)

(exepto….)

Secuestrador1: (estaba picandole con la punta de la pistola a una mejilla de un muchacho rubio….) despierta!

Mercy: KE HACE?

Al: Srita….porfavor..

Secuestrador2: cállate niña! Nosotros tenemos tu vida en nuestras manos…

Mercy: eso no es razón!

Secuestrador1: AAAAH NO PUEDE SER! PORKE NO ACTUAS MAS COMO UN REHEN! MOCOSO!

(Ed respondió levantándose y madreándose el secuestrador)

Ed: A KIEN LE DIJISTE ENANO MICROSCOPICO!

Mercy: O-o

Ed: ke pasa aki!

(el secuestrador le pega)

(Y deja a Ed algo mareado por el impacto en la cabeza)

Mercy: DEJELO EN PAZ!

Secuestrador2: MIRA NIÑA……(le apunta con la pistola) (a ella se le salen las lagrimas del miedo)ya me hartaste……(Al estaba congelado….no sabia que hacer) tenemos ordenes de matar rehenes si no nos hacen caso…asi ke….(carga la pistola) serás la primera

Al: ESPERE!...

(pero el otro secuestrador ya en si….lo sostiene y lo hace atrás)

Al: NO LA TOQUE!

Secuestrador2: seguro…….(le apunta)…..maldita niña…

(ella ni podía hablar de miedo ke tenia….)

Ed: (estaba apenas abriendo los ojos…tenia sangre en la cabeza…) maldito….bastardo…….(y cuando alza la mirada)

(ve a Mercy con una pistola en la frente, llorando….)

Ed: n-no! NOOO!

(pero disparó)

(ed sonrió)

(su hermano había evitado la bala…)

Al: le dije ke no la tocara Sr……..

(el otro secuestrador estaba tirado….)

(la demás gente lo estaba amarando)

Secuestrador2: ke demo….grrrr……MORIRAS!

(y se prepara para disparar)

(pero…)

Ed: CALLATE! (y empieza a golpearlo)

(los 2 secuestradores terminan en el suelo, atados)

(Ed los mira en el suelo, y después corre hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros)

Ed: estas bien?

Mercy: (llorando) ay Ed……..tenía miedo….

Ed: tranquila….tranquila…

Al: Srita, esta bien?

Mercy: si…si…

(pero…)

(los secuestradores, ya en el suelo….)

S1: esto no acaba asi!

S2: AHORA CHICOS!

(los hermanos Elric voltean y ven a un secuestrador entrando a la cabina)

(y antes de poder hacer algo….los hombres del suelo, los tiraron al piso)

Al: NIISAN! MIRA!

Ed: NOOO! NO LA TOKES! MALDITO CABRON!

(los hermanos se paran) (ed patea a los hombres del suelo)

(el tipo tenia una pistola en la sien de la joven, tomándola del cuello…)

(la expresión de miedo de su cara decia todo lo ke sentia…y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas)

Secuestrador3: jajajaja! La tomare como rehen principal! ….si no hablan y nos dan el dinero….ELLA SE MUERE!

Mercy: NO ED! NO DEJES KE TENGAN NADA!

Secuestrador3: TU CALLATE!

(ella solto un grito de terror ya ke el secuestrador unió la pistola mas a su sien)

Ed: DEJALA IR!...ASQUEROSO BASTARDO!

Secuestrador3: oh…si…ya veremos…

Ed: ……..gr…..hijo de puta……(da un paso)

Secuestrador3: (prepara la pistola) yo que tu no haría eso niño….un paso mas y le vuelo la cabeza

(ella lloraba)

Ed: Mercy…………..mercy no….

Secuestrador3: (rie) buen muchacho!...ahora nos vamos!

Mercy: NOOOOO EDWARD! ALPHONSE!

(se alza una mano….)

(y algo cayó)

Ed: NO! (pero se azota una puerta) ….maldito sea….

Al: niisan! Tenemos ke hacer algo!

Ed: YO SE! No tienes ke decirlo! (a los secuestradores) USTEDES!

Secuestradores 1 y 2: no hicimos nada!

Ed: (los toma del cuello) miren malditos hijos de perra…..A DONDE SE LA LLEVO? Y CUANTOS MAS HAY EN EL TREN?

(mientras…en la estacion…..)

(estaba ya lleno de militares)

(Roy estaba sentado, ansioso, preocupado, pensando si le habian hecho algo a la persona que mas queria en el mundo)

(las niñas estaban afuera, igual de ansiosas que Roy)

( y ya se pueden imaginar a Riza….)

Roy: esos malditos, me las van a pagar…

Riza: no digas eso…

Roy: LOS MATARE!

Riza: no puedes hacer nada! O.k?

Roy: (se keda callado) estan en mi jurisdicción….no permitire ke este caso de vaya de mis manos…….(saca su celular) hablare al celular de Mercy….

(marca)

(pondre los 2 lados….)

Roy: (piiiiiiiiiiiiii)…………………………………..(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)….vamos…………(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) VAMOS!...

(en el tren)

(Mercy estaba amarrada a un tubo, con las manos arriba…)

Mercy: suéltenme! SUELTENME!

(estaba en una cabina presidencial…) (con el jefe…) (y 3 guaruras)

Bald: (el jefe) tranquila niña….(la toma de la barbilla) aki…te…quedas…

Mercy: ARRG eske no entienden? Yo tengo nada ke ver! NADIE TIENE KE VER!

Bald: (ríe) con mas razón preciosa….

Mercy: Suelteme!...suelteme!...suel…..(RIIIIIING) (RIIIING)

(algo sonaba en su bolsillo)

Bald: uh?...(mete la mano a su bolsa) (saca el celular) dile ke todo esta bien….y no paso nada…..O.K?

Mercy:…………o.k……..(Bald abre el celular y se lo pone)….bueno?...

Roy: Mercy! mercy! ke bueno ke contestas!...soy yo, Roy, como esta todo?

Mercy: ………..b-bien..

Roy: bien? …pero si….no estaba secuestrado?...recibi información de eso…

Mercy: (ve a Bald, tenia una horrible cara, odio en sus ojos….) ……………………………………Roy……….

Roy: si?

Mercy: ….RAPIDO! HAZ ALGO! EL TREN HA SIDO SECUESTRADO! KIEREN DINERO! PERO NO LES DES NA…..

(por el teléfono se oyo como la interrumpían con un golpe….)

Bald: MALDITA MOCOSA!

Roy: MERCY? MERCY? kien es? CONTESTE COBARDE!

Bald: (toma el celular) mire Coronel….Roy….tenemos de rehenes a TODO el tren…y de rehén principal a su hermosa muñeca….si no manda el dinero a la locación que le dimos….no saldrán con vida! NI ELLA NI NADIE!

Roy: KE? KE? NOO! (Bald cuelga) NOOO MALDITA SEA!

Riza: ke paso!

Roy: oyelo por ti misma! (le da el telefono) grabé todo…

(mientras en el tren…)

Bald: JA! Ahora resulta ke te rebelaste?...EH?

Mercy: tenia ke hacerlo……de todas maneras…el ya sabia…

Bald: si………..yo se………..pudiste haberle mentido……

Mercy: lo siento…..no pienso mentirle a mi mejor amigo…

Bald: (con tono burlón, imitó lo que dijo….y los dejas guaruras se burlaron de ella) eres taaan ingenua…..nadie vendrá por ti…NADIE!

Mercy: (rie) así?...eso lo veremos….

Bald: uh?

Mercy: tengo amigos allá afuera…

Bald: (empezó a reírse, primero suavemente, luego a carcajadas….dejando perpleja a la chica ojiverde….) AMIGOS? Porquerías………los amigos no existen!...son solo puros traidores!

Mercy: OTRA COSA ESKE TU NO HAYAS TENIDO NINGUNO!

Bald: tal vez niña……..pero así son las cosas aquí…..(ríe) uno traiciona y se muere!

Mercy: acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida!

Bald: uh?

Mercy: jejeje…….secuestraste el tren equivocado…..porke aki vienen 2 personas que van a sacarme, a mi y a todos los rehenes y PATEARAN TU TRASERO!

Bald: asi? Quienes!

Mercy: tu peor pesadilla………………….LOS HERMANOS ELRIC!

(mientras en el vagón)

(las personas estaban seguras ya….pero de todas maneras, sentian el miedo en la garganta….)

(los Hermanos Elric, estaban….ummm "negociando" con los secuentradores)

Secuestrador1: ARGG! (fue golpeado en la mejilla por el automail de Ed)

Ed: DIME DONDE ESTA Y CUANTOS SON! CARAJO!  
Secuestrador1: o.k! o.k, te dire!(intentaba alejarse de aquella pareja tan extraña…)…somos varios….4 en el siguiente vagon…..y otros 3 en el que sigue…..y en el vagon principal…esta Bald…y 3 de nosotros…

Al: ese "Bald" debe de ser el jefe…

Ed: de eso no hay duda….(toma abrupamente al segundo secuestrador de la ropa y le grita….) Y LA NIÑA?

Secuestrador2: S-S-S-eguramente con Bald!

Ed: o.k…..Y EL RESTO? (amenaza con el puño)

Secuestrador2: SOMOS TODOS! LO JURO! T-T

Ed: muy bien….(lo suelta para que caiga al piso…se endereza…estaba listo para decir algo) (los demás rehenes prestaban atención…) bien gente….encargense de las cosas estas ¬¬ (refiriéndose a los secuestradores)

Señor1: y….tu a donde iras?

Ed: tranquilo abuelo, ire al vagón principal……y detendré el asunto….es todo :D

Señor1 y la demas gente: ¬¬ se puede saber como se supone ke vas a hacer eso?

(el rubio vio al cielo…..e hizo una mueca de hombre pensante…….se rasco la cabeza, y de nuevo volvió en si….)

Ed: no tengo ni la mas minima idea :D, pero tenemos experiencia saben?

Señor1: ¬¬ en subirse a trenes secuestrados y rescatarlos?

(se oye una risa desde el suelo, y voltean a ver que pasaba)

Secuestrador2: niño…..no sabes ni con quien te metes….ese hombre ni nos trata bien a nosotros…..seguramente vas hacia tu muerte…..

Ed: ¬¬ ya quisieras grandísimo bastardo….

Al: no le habrá hecho nada a la niña verdad?

Secuestrador2: bueno…(ríe) la gusta raptar a las mas jóvenes….para………..tu sabes…

(Al seguía serio, esperando respuesta)

Secuestrador1: satisfacer sus instintos…mas bajos…..

(la reacción de Al y de las demás personas fue de un sobresalto…y por supuesto….un sentimiento de preocupación…)

(Pero la reacción de Ed, fue mucho más compleja)

Ed: QUE! QUIERES DECIR QUE ESE PERRO ASQUEROSO BASTARDO SE APROVECHE DE ELLA!

Secuestrador2: e…bueno…

Ed: SI O NO MALDITA SEA!

Secuestrador2: SI! O-O

Ed: ARGGG ESO ME HIZO ENOJAR! QUE SIENTE APROVECHANDOSE DE UNA INOCENTE JOVENCITA! NI LA MENTE MAS ENFERMA Y PERVERSA PODRIA HACER SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD! ES INUMANO!

Señor1: acaso ella es su novia?

(esa pregunta dejo mudo al joven alquimista….y lo hizo sonrojarse al punto en el que le ardía el rostro)(y contesto un debil….)

Ed: ………no…..

(Su hermano complemento esa pequeña respuesta para formar algo mucho mas complejo, exactamente como el queria que fuera…)

Al: no….pero ya casi ºwº….

Ed: e….mm…(seguia sonrojado….seguramente el color desapareceria después de un tiempo….)….Al, es hora…(se quita su gabardina)….es hora de ponernos en acción no?

Al: vamos! n-n

(Ed camina hacia donde se retiro el hombre con Mercy…..pero en lugar de seguir derecho, se agachó para recoger algo…)

Al: ke pasa?

Ed: faltaba algo…..(tenia un collar entre sus manos….el que ella misma solto cuando se la llevaron…) estoy listo AL!

Al: O-o…………….ºwº niisan….(

(van a la ventana, ed estaba listo para subir encima del tren….)

Señor2: um………que son ustedes exactamente?

Ed: somos alquimistas! (Al lo sube por la ventana)

Al: mi hermano estará bien n-n, yo atacare por debajo….ustedes ya saben que hacer!

Señor3: si..

(la armadura se va)

Señor1: alquimistas eh?...

Señor2: si debe ser su novia…XDDD

(y ya encima del tren…)

Ed: muy bien…aki estoy……(pensando) no te preocupes….Mercy……….ire por ti…….(se levanta y corre por la tapa del tren) (aprieta su collar) resiste…

("porfavor resiste…….")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el fin de la primera parte de……..♥QUIMICA PERFECTA♥ (faltan 4 XDDD)

ENCUESTA XDDDD- se la ponia a mis amigas del colegio que leian el fic, y la verdad...todas las ke lo han leido...votaron por la opcion 2

-¿Quien hace mejor pareja...?-

1- (humano) AlxMercy

2-EdxMercy

3-RoyxMercy

espero su repsuesta! X33

Porque tu opinion...CUENTA! XDDD


	16. El Rescate

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

bueno...este es un **ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE! **estoy en semana de examenes...u-u yo se...la verdad me da taaaaaaaaaaaaanta hueva estudiar...pero son los examenes de Mayo...osea faltan los Finales y YA! se acaba tercero de secundaria :(...osea...se paso bieen rapido...pero bueno...mi mama odia el anime y por la tonto tooodo lo que tenga que ver con el ¬¬ asi ke hay veces en las que no me deja usar la compu! y es una desventaja...

ademas, por el otro lado...tengo otrs 5 fan fics que estoy escbribiendo! pero no los posteo XDD...y...ademas...necesito un bueen descanso...ya luego les dire cuando me lo dare...

bien. hablando del fic...mi amiga lo leyo...se llama bere...(es la ke sale en el fic XDD) y ha estado siguiendo mis historias desde que empeze a escribir...y cheken...me dijo...que los capitulos efectivamente estan corittos...asi ke eh decidido alaregarlos MUCHO

pero necesitare de su paciencia...ya que no quiero alterar la historia...pero kiero hacer los caps mas largos!

me eh tardado porque tengo que pensar mucho...asi ke necesitan esperar...-.-

ademas...ustedes son los lectores...se que no se aburriran...n-n porque...nu se o-o...

ya se me ocurrira algo...XDD

GRACIAS POR LEER!

DISFRUTEN!

DIGAN NO A LAS DROGAS, ALCHOHOL Y EL TABACO!

no kerran acabar como Havoc XDD

bueno

DEJAN REVIEWS!

MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

dejenlos! ºwº

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

El Rescatecap16

(Ed empezo a correr por el techo del tren, esperando que ella estuviera bien….)

Ed: (pensando) maldita sea….donde puede estar?...¬¬…este tren no es taaan grande….o si?...demonios….

(al ir corriendo…) (vio un vagon, mas adelante….se veia elegante desde arriba)

Ed: aquí! Este debe ser!...Mercy….boi por ti, no temas mas!

(y dentro….)

Bald: (oyo tenues pisadas por encima de su vagon)(levanto su brazo)

Mercy: O-O no puede ser! Un……..auto-mail?

Bald: (solo prepara su automail y en presencia de los que estaban ahí, disparo hacia arriba….) RATATATATATATAATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

(Empezaron a pegar en el techo…muchas rebotaban, pero la mayoría traspasaron el trecho…)

(Mercy se cubría de todas las balas posibles…)

Bald: (dejo de disparar)……es una rata……Tu…ve a chechar arriba…(le ordeno a un secuestrador, ke de mala gana se fue)

(Y afuera…)

(Ed estaba en los estribillos del tren, sentado, seguramente algo le pego…)

Ed: (estaba tomando su pierna izquierda) CASI ME DA! Eso estuvo muy muy muy muy muuuuuuuuy cerca!...(se kita la bota, y se ve, que se saca una bala del pie)…si hubiera sido mi otra pierna….ya estaría desecho!...solo………esperen!

(estaba enojado, si….bastante ¬¬)

(en otro vagon…)

(habia 2 secuestradores ahí, seguramente habia oido ke alguien entraba)

Secu1: ire a chekar afuera…….(y sale)…………..O-o

(cual fue su sorpresa ke estaba una enorme armadura ahí )

Al: (insertar cara malandra) hola….

Secu1: O-o………..AHH! AHH! (y le dispara)

Al: e-espera! (le rebotaron las balas) (pero muy tarde…ya una de ellas, se había incrustado en la pierna de el secuestrador)

Al: yo..

(pero sale su compañero)

(ya sabran lo que paso…..¬¬)

Secu2: ………..oye que pa………..O-o…..AHH!AHH! (y empieza a disparar)

(y una bala se le incrusta en el brazo)

Al: chicos, estan idiotas -.-?

(mientras…Ed…)

(llega a las cabinas del motor….donde estan los señores)

(los que manejan el tren) (y ponen el carbon)

(habia otros 2)

Secu1: RAPIDO! VAMOS!

Secu2: si! Bald obligo ke….

(pero…un sonido agudo los callo….)

(cuando vieron al suelo, estaba una bala ke seguramente habia entrado por la ventana)

Secu1: uh?...(lo recoge y lo ve…estaba analizandolo)como llego esto aquí?...

Secu2: no lo se…..talves un………..O-o (solo se interrumpio ya que un pie vino desde la ventana y le dio una patada en la nuca tan fuerte que su cara salio disparada a un tubo de acero y ahí kedo incrustada)

(auch)

(Ed callo dentro del cuarto)

Ed: VAMOS A PATEAR TRASEROS! YEEEEJAA!

R2: KE DEMONIOS!

(Ed no hizo nada mas que patearlo hasta morir XD)

(los señores que manejan el tren que no se como se llamen n.n ayudaron a Ed a salir de ahí)

(y pues, se subio a unas escaleras que llevaban al techo del tren)

Señores que manejan el tren: algo ke podamos hacer por ti?

Ed: manejen con cuidado porfavor! XD

(y al subir)

(un cabron le disparo!)

(con una metralleta….-.-)

Ed: KE CARAJO……..!

Secuestrador1: eso deberia decir yo ENANO! Ke haces aki!

Ed: A KIEN LE DICES ENANO SUPER MICROSCOPICO QUE NO SE PUEDE VER NI CON UN MICROSCOPIO ELECTRONICO!

Secuestrador1: dije eso? O-o

(pero Ed le cayo el hocico…convirtiendo salvajemente la tapa del vagon en la que estaba en un cañon que salio disparado hacia el morro ese XD)

(pero no le dio)

Ed: imbecil…¬¬

(mientras en el vagon principal)

(ella seguia atada, mientras bald estaba caminando en circulos por todo el vagon…se veia pensativo…y exageradamente feo….¬¬)

Mercy: NO SE QUE TENGO QUE VER CON ESTO! NADIE DE NOS REHENES TENEMOS QUE VER CON ESTO!

Bald: ellos no…

Mercy: ENTONCES KE CARAJOS ESTOY HACIENDO AKI! EHH?

(y le patea en donde….no se debe)

(XDD)

Bald: (sin poder hablar)…..n..n..niña….

Mercy: XDDD pobre debilucho….

(pero el vuelve en si tomandola de la barbilla)

Bald: ellos no…pero tu si…

Mercy: de ke hablas? ¬¬

Bald: eres joven y bella…….m…la esposa perfecta no?

(ella….no estaba muy deacuerdo con eso…)

Mercy: …….QUE? ESPOSA? NI EN UN MILLON DE MILLONES DE MILLONES DE MILLONES DE MILLONES DE AÑOS ME CASARIA CON UN VIEJO DECREPIDO ASALTACUNAS RABIOSO Y APROVECHADO COMO TU! Y CUALKIER MUJER DIRIA LO MISMO! A menos ke este ciega ¬¬

(apoco no?)

Bald: pero esto no es pregunta hermosa…..te lo estoy diciendo…amenos que tengas a otro hombre en planes..

Mercy: SI! Tengo un hombre en planes!

Bald: Ah siii?...(se rie, hace ke los demas tambien) kien es dulzura?

Mercy: es un hombre sencillo y dulce…pero de corto temperamento…..tiene ojos y cabello dorados….y lo quiero…

Bald: de nada te sirve mentirme con "hombres perfectos…."

(saca una pistola)….ahora kerida….haré mi trabajo…

(se levanta y coma una cámara)

Mercy: ke haras?...ke? (intentaba safarse, pero las cuerdas eran muy fuertes…y el nudo estaba muy bien hecho….)

(pone la cámara justo enfrente de ellos 2)

Bald: este es el problema chica….tu eres la carnada….

Mercy: me estas tratando…..COMO CARNADA!

Bald: (carga la pistola) levántame la voz de nuevo niña del demonio….y jamás vuelves a ver a tu hombre de ojos dorados…..

Mercy: (calla y lo unico que podia hacer…era escuchar…si eske keria ver de nuevo a Ed…)

Bald: si no nos dan el dinero….tu te mueres…

Mercy: (se le juntaron lagrimas en los ojos….)….no…….no kiero!

Bald: eso es…sabemos que no kieres….por eso cooperaras con nostros…

(en Central…)

(los militares ya habían llenado el área…Hughes estaba mandando hombres y esperando que se recibiera una información…)

(Roy estaba muy preocupado….no sabia que hacer….)

(Riza y las niñas….estaban igual o peor….)

Roy: Hughes! (el voltea) alguna noticia?

Hughes: aun no!

Roy: maldita sea…..sabia que no debi haberla mandado con los Hermanos….seguramente ya estan muertos o algo asi!

Riza: Coronel! No diga eso…

Roy: Ed es un patetico enano….si le hacen daño…me asegurare de que este en la carcel por AÑOS!

Riza: Roy..controlate…no sabes lo que dices..

Roy: le di lo ke mas amo Riza! LO KE MAS AMO!

(Riza le dio una cachetada….)

Riza: lo siento Coronel….

Roy: (callo por unos segundos….)

Bere: ….¬¬ finalmente lo hace…

Roy: …………..gracias Hawkeye…….lo necesitaba….

Riza: lo se…lo se… u.u…

(seguian sentados…hasta que….)

Hughes: HEYYY HEYYY

(voltean)

Hughes: por el comunicador! Los secuestradores han hecho contacto.!

(todos inmediatamente salieron disparados hacia el comunicador..que es como un video teléfono, pero mas grande)

Roy: …MERCY!

(se vieia a Mercy…amarrada de las muñecas….son los ojos rojos….y a Blad, sentado a su lado…)

Mercy: ROY!...AAAA! (Bald le tomo de la barbilla)

Roy: tu…..SUELTALA!

Karen: SIII NO LA TOKES!

Bald: (rie) muy esto mas facil……le propongo un trueque…

Roy: …..como?...

Bald: bueno………….denos el dinero….y yo le dare a la hermosa señorita eh?...

Mercy: NO ROY! NO LES DES NADA!

Bald: (carga la pistola y se la pone en la sien) CALLATE O TE VUELO LOS CESOS!

(ella llora…deja caer la lagrima)

Riza: por favor déjela! Es solo una niña!

Bald: cállate……esto a ti no te incumbe…

Roy: si……..si la tocas…..no sabes como te va!

(pero….)

(uno de los secuestradotes entro haciendo todo el alarme posible..el mismo que fue arriba a checar si habia "ratas")

Secuestrador: BALD! BAAAALD!

Bald: … ke pasa!

Secuestrador: N-NO ES NINGUNA RATA! ES UN NIÑO LOCO!

Mercy: (sonrie, y susurrando entre dientes…) Ed…edward…

Bald: imposible!

(mientras…arriba)

(Ed estaba encima de el vagón…)

Ed: esa idea del cañón…………..me salvo...la vida -.-

Sr.de la cabinadesdelacualsecontrolaeltren: HEEY ten cuidado! Ese es el vagon de agua!

Ed: Perdon!

(pero…)

(su pequeña mente siniestra, obscura y misteriosamente misteriosa ideo un plan…)

Ed: hey…..tengo una idea…..♥

(mientas abajo…)

Bald: COMO? NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

Mercy: (aprovecho para hablar con Roy) Roy, estoy bien! Solo tengo una herida!

Roy: pero es grande!...no te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí!

Bald: SOBRE MI CADAVER CORONEL!...y tu………….CALLATE NIÑA!

(la golpeo con el mango de la pistola en la cabeza….haciendo que se desmayara) (la sangre empezaba a brotar)

Roy: NOOO MERCY! MERCY CONTESTA!

Bald: ya sabe coronel….."mercy" o el dinero….

(pero sale una bocina de la pared derrpente….alarmando a los ya asustados secuestradores incluyendo a el jefe…ke pensando que seria una amenaza…permanecio atento…)

Bocina: hola hola hola! A todos los secuestradores ♥…….noticia importante! El tren ah sido retomado y se les pide amablemente que se retiren, si no kieren afrontar las consecuencias….

Bald: JAMAS! NO NOS RETIRAMOS!

Bocina: mm…..que lastima…si ese es el caso……….rehenes….hagan favor de tomarse fuertemente de algo…..gracias! ♥

(sale un tubo enorme desde debajo de la bocina)

Bald: ke es……oh no……..CORRAN POR SUS VI………(pero el agua entro por todo el vagón)

(Asi ke….el plan malévolo de Ed, era conectar el vagón de agua con el de pasajeros y demas XDD)

(lo único ke alcanzaron a ver fue el agua entrar al vagón principal….) (y luego "conexión terminada")

Roy: NOOO NOO! NO PUEDE SER!

(si, es logico el agua empapo a Mercy ¬¬ pero….debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, pudo respirar bien…)

(todos los secuestradores habian sido arrastrados por el agua a los demás vagones….asi ke dejaron solo el vagon principal…)

(solo estaba Mercy)

(Desmayada….)

(al levantarse, los secuestradores ya estaban el el territorio de Alphonse Elric ¬w¬….)

Al: bienvenidos….. 3……

Secuestrador3: ARRG es la armadura!

Bald: (se levanta) (estaba empapado……y para colmo, la cara que tenia….lo hacia ver muy molesto….)…MALDITA SEA…..

(y justo detrás de el y sin avisar)

(cae el Alquimista de Acero, listo para atacar…)

Ed: (transmuta su automail en un cuchillo) vaya vaya……..otra persona con un automail?...

Bald: (estaba impresionado….no podía creerlo…) n-no…..ERES SOLO UN NIÑO!...

Ed: (atravesó su automail con un su cuchilla)sabes?...compraste el modelo mas barato verdad?...

(alguien toco el hombro de Bald….) (era Al, que lo sorprendió con un golpe en el rostro, que seguramente le rompió algo….y Ed aprovecho que estaba en el suelo para partir el automail en 2)

(Bald cayo rendido….y los hermanos lo amarraron con unas cuerdas transmutadas…)

Ed: bien…ahora lo importante…..u-u…(se truena los dedos)

Al: ºwº?

Ed: (toma fuertemente el cuello de Bald) DONDE ESTA LA NIÑA?

Bald: eres…un suertudo (rie)….(escupe sangre)seguramente ustedes son los hermanos Elric….

Ed: los unicos!

Bald: ……tu…..tu eres el hombre de ojos dorados….

(el rubio se quedo extrañado con esa identificación…….quien le dijo eso?...acaso….ella?...acaso Mercy hablo de el?...ella lo tenia en cuenta?...)

(sea cual sea la razon por la cual ella lo menciono….estaba mas que seguro que era bueno….)

Bald: (rie) linda novia…..

Ed: (sonrojado)….n-no es mi novia!

Al: no…pero ya casi nwn….

Ed: (aun sonrojado) N-NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! DONDE ESTA!

Bald: en el vagon principal….

Ed: bien…..(lo tira) aki te quedaras hasta que los militares vengan por ti….(Al se adelanta)

Bald: …..(intenta zafarse de las cuerdas)

Ed: (ya de espaldas de el secuestrador) y no intentes zafarte…..son cuerdas transmutadas….

(y se van)

(Al abre una puerta)(y le grita a su hermano)

Al: NIISAN!

(y se oia alarmado)

Al: NIISAN! NIISAN VEN RAPIDO! RAPIDOOO!

(Ed sale corriendo hacia alla)

(la habían encontrado….seguía amarrada al tubo y estaba completamente empapada….la sangre corria de su cabeza)

Ed: MERCY! (va con ella y la desamarra)….me oyes! (pero al desamarrarla los brazos caen……seguía desmayada)

Al: NIIISAN? ESTA BIEN?

Ed: esta desmayada….(toca su mejilla con su automail….no sentía….)(pero ella se mueve)

(el rápido saca un guante de su bolsa y se lo pone…..Mercy no podía saber….al menos no aun, de su automail….)

Mercy: (empezaba a despertar) mi……uhn…….mi cabez….a….

Ed: tranquila…..te ayudaremos…..Al y yo estamos aki…..(le ayudan a pararse y la sostiene)

Mercy: Ed……..Al……………..

Al: no tema Srita…estamos aki para protegerla…….nwn…

(pero el tren frena, ya suavemente….)

Al: ya llegamos…..vamos, salgamos de aki niisan….

Ed: o.k……Mercy….agarrate fuerte n-n……y no tengas miedo……te tengo conmigo…..

(y en sus adentros de dijo…)

("y jamás te soltare"….)

(y se encaminaron hacia la salida del tren….)


	17. Nuevo Comienzo

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

bueno...como todos han de saber...o ya se han dado cuenta...este sera un fan fic LARGO y lo digo porque es LAAARGO! pero esta interesante...n-n

bueno...boi a decirles...**ALGO IMPORTANTISIMO: **

muy pronto entrare en examenes **FINALES,(para ser exacta 8 de junio)**despues sigue el viaje de graduacion, y todo lo de las calificaciones...u-u...en fin en este mes se me junto todo...asi que no podre escribir todos lo dias...por eso quiero pedirles toda la paciencia posible, ya que me sera dificil escribir estos dias...

ah si! otra cosa...

mi descanso sera de 3 semanas...del 9 de julio al 31 de ese mes...porque...

me boi a Europa señores n-n

SII JAJA! no es chido? n.n weee ya me kero irrr

mientras tanto tengo ke seguirle...la verdad...no se como le hare para NO escribir...

pero bueno, vere que se me ocurre...

o.k

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Y RECOMIENDEN EL FIIC!

:D

disfruten...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Nuevo Comienzo cap17

(Era muy temprano….)

(Los militares retomaron el tren y sacaron a salvo a todos los rehenes…)

(Y arrestó a todos los terroristas)

(Roy, Hughes, Riza y las niñas…esperaban a ver si los hermanos y Mercy estaban bien…)

(Es entonces cuando los ven…)

(A Mercy, difícilmente caminando…sostenida por un ángel rubio y uno de metal….)

(Y van corriendo hacia ellos)

(Roy fue el primero en tomar a la chica….haciendo a un lado a los hermanos….)

(lo cual molesto un poco a el alquimista de acero….)

Roy: (a Mercy) ESTAS BIEN?...(la abraza) oh Dios…me alegro que estés bien….

Mercy: estoy bien Roy….. (Se toca la cabeza)….. (Y hace una mueca, mas o menos de susto….)…oh Dios…..(ve su mano) SANGRE?

(Ed pensó que se trataba solo de un alarme normal……..Pero…..su rostro mostraba algo mas que un "susto" normal…)

(Pero lo que más le extrañó….)

(Fue que Roy tomo la misma reacción que ella…)

Roy: DIOS! SANGRE! Toma!...(le da un pañuelo)

(y ella lo pone en su cabeza….evitando así, mas escurrimiento….)

Riza: (le besa la mejilla)….que bueno que estas bien nwn…..tus padres hablaron, porque se enteraron por las noticias…..pero les dije…ke estabas bien n.n….

(Mercy sonríe…apenas iba a abrazar a Hughes, se le encimo la bola de wercas empedernidas…)

(Empedernida: palabra que significa…um…oo…..como….rápido…con euforia…XD)

Sandra: PENDEJA! QUE BUENO KE ESTAS BIEN!

Adri: AYY GRACIAS A DIOS! QUE ESTAS BIEEEEN CASI NOS MATAS DEL MIEDOO!

Bere: NOS CAGAMOS WEEE

Nirka: NOS PREOCUPAMOS MUCHOOOOOOOOOO!

(estaban llorando)

Mercy: estoy bien, no paso nada grave…..n ose preocupen……(les susurra) luego les explico con detalle...

Mercy: Roy….iré al baño…tengo que lavarme….

Adri: te acompañamos…

Mercy: no….no gracias…..me siento débil...pero no estoy inválida…XDD

Roy: segura?

Mercy: si….n-n

(y se retira)

Hughes: bueno….me alegro ke este bien XDD

Roy: y el secuestrador jefe?...

(Se oye no muy lejos un : AAAAA NO DEJEN KE SE ESCAPE!)

(Pero al voltear…)

(Ven a militares sangrando….)

(Bald se había escapado)

Hughes: maldita sea…….(a los militares) a todas las unidades! No se retiren! Tenemos un prófugo en el área!

(Pero….)

(Una voz aguda de una mujer conocida…)

(Los hizo voltear)

(Bald había tomado a Mercy….y en su automail partido..aun tenia una navaja ke tenia firmemente sobre el cuello de la joven)

Ed: KE NO TE HAS RENDIDO?

Bald: lo dudo! (ríe) me puedo llevar los 2 botines verdad?...eh?...(se carcajea)

(Sonidos que hacían estremecer a la joven)

Riza: (toma y carga la pistola…estaba lista para disparar…)

Roy: Riza….(mando ke bajara el arma…) yo me encargo de esto….

Bald: Quieres que muera? No? entonces dame el dinero!

Mercy: DEJAME MALDITA SEA!

(Empezaba a forcejearse)

Nirka: SUELTALA!

Roy: (da un paso) Mercy….(se acomoda el guate)…..….cúbrete….

Mercy: (entendió inmediatamente y se cubrió como pudo…)

Bald: Uh?

Roy: (truena los dedos….se oyó un chasquido…salio una chispa….y no mucho después…una explosión…directo a Bald que hizo que saliera disparado hacia atrás, mientras ella solo cayo de rodillas…)

(y Roy fue a sostenerla)

Roy: estas bien?

Mercy: si…gracias…

(Se levantan lentamente, viendo como un grupo de hombre iban y ataban a Bald)

Roy: (se le acerca) y no intentes levantarte, porque fui dulce contigo….si vuelves a levantarte, te convertiré en cenizas…

Bald: QUE DEMONIOS ERES?

Roy: ………Coronel Roy Mustang, El Alquimista de Fuego….Nunca lo olvides….

(Y va con Mercy)

(Llega con todos….)

Mercy: gracias Roy…..gracias a todas niñas…por sus oraciones….

(Las niñas se ruborizan…)

Mercy: gracias Al…….e….puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

Al: ºwº…..um….aquí esta bien…… (Se señala una parte de su casco….)

(Ella acepta y se para de puntitas….Al debía agacharse también…..y…le besa)

(Al por supuesto que se chivea…XD)

Mercy: gracias Ed….n-n por salvarme de Bald…(sin avisar le da un beso en la mejilla)

(lo cual hizo que a Ed le temblaran las piernas)

Ed: de nada…….. (Suspira)

Mercy: (sonríe amablemente)

(Para ser sinceros, Roy esperaba ansioso su beso….pensando que ella también le daría uno de esos….)

(Pero paso todo lo contrario)

Mercy: y….niñas…..tengo que presentarles a alguien…n-n

(Roy no dijo nada….esta celoso….ya sabrán porque…y si no saben porque…la razón es que a los hermanos Elric…les agradeció pero a el no….que había hecho para que ella tuviera que agradecerle?...solo el sabe….)

Bere: si……..lo veo ¬¬

Mercy: les presento a los hmnos. Elric, Alphonse Elric y Edward Elric…

Al: un gusto Sritas… (Hace reverencia tradicional)

Ed: buenos días… (Hace lo mismo que su hermano)

Mercy: el es Edward Elric…(lo señala)…..y este es su hermano menor Alphonse…

Sandra: el es tu hermano menor?...o-o (dirigiéndose a Ed)…pero…parece que es al revés….

Ed: (por la cara se veía que estaba molesto)

Mercy: jeje n-nl…..e….Al, Ed, ellas son mis amigas, (izquierda a derecha las fue nombrando) Stephanny, Karen, Erika, Nirka, Stephanie, Sandra, Bere y Adri….

TODAS: hola!

(Pero Roy interrumpe el momento de armonía u-u)

Roy: si si, bueno parece que nos esperan el la militar…..y no podemos faltar u-u….vamonos Mercy..

Mercy: si…claro…

(Empezaron a caminar…pero….Roy se detiene y le cede el paso)

Roy: las damas primero ;)

Mercy: gracias Roy:D

Roy: al contrario es un placer….(besa su mano)…

TODAS: ¬¬…

Sandra: maldito bato, se quiere lucir….

Karen: eso ya es normal ¬¬

(la cara de Ed decía MUY claramente : "estoy celoso")

Karen: ¬¬ suficiente Coronel!...XDD (Karen va a su lado y la jala para irse corriendo…y así hacer que las demás le siguieran…)

Mercy: hey! No tan rápido! O-O

(y junto con Hughes y Riza siguiéndoles el paso….fueron al auto…)

Roy: (a los hermanos, en especial a Ed…)….felicidades Fullmetal…cumpliste…

Ed: …….no fue nada…¬¬

(Roy se adelanta un poco)

(pero voltea hacia ellos)

Roy: vendrán o no?...

Ed: …….¬¬ si……..vamos Al….

(pero para esto….vienen 2 autos…, porque en uno no caben todos!)

(asi ke se repartieron…)

(un carro de hombres y otro de mujeres..)

(en el carro de mujeres…)

(o.k…como…toda mujer…XD se la pasaban platicando)

Sandra: oh….MEEERCYYYY….

Mercy: que? (Se sonroja)

Sandra: ese Edward….fue el que te salvo no es así? ¬w¬

Mercy: si…el fue…o-o

Sandra; cuéntanos cada detalle de cómo lo hizo!

Mercy: la verdad no lo se…..solo recuerdo que Bald me dio en la cabeza y…cuando desperté….estaba empapada, sostenida por Ed!

Nirka: tan siquiera dinos algo……..por ejemplo………..kien fue el que contesto TU celular una ves que te estabas cambiando?..

Mercy: O-O………seguramente fue Ed….(y se pone roja)

(y Ps…como era de esperarse, las niñas le hacen pedo)

Sandra: y como estuvo eh:D…digo…el chico se ve fuerte y sexy y musculoso……¿que tal la primera ves eh?...duele o algo así?...

Riza: O-O OMG!

Mercy: (la interrumpe) no! no hice nada de eso!...es que………(suspira) es una larga historia….

Riza: (ríe) hay mucho camino!..

Mercy: (suspira) o.k…..comenzó cuando yo….

(Mientras en el carro de hombres…)

(en el cual solo hiban 4 XDD)

Roy: y…ella sabe de tu automail?..

Ed: ….no…aun no….pero ella es………alquimista devota…

Roy: si….religiosa…..de hecho, por eso no practica mucho la alquimia, solo en casos especiales…

Hughes: pero es buena niña….sabe pelear bien…la verdad no necesita la alquimia…

Roy: si…pero nació con ella…

(Ed y Al seguían callados)

Roy: que pasa Full metal?...te comió la lengua el gato? (ríe)

Ed: ¬¬ no Roy… (y ve a la ventana)

Hughes: oh Por cierto……el Furher mando un mensaje diciendo que necesita verlos…

Al: a nosotros?

Hughes: sep….y a Mercy…y a Roy también…

Roy: perfecto! XD

(y en el otro carro…)

Nirka: ENSERIO! TE PRESTO SU ROPA? KE ENVIDIA!

Mercy: si..Pero…lo hizo en plan de amigos…

Riza: Mm.… (Tono sarcástico) enserio?...

Sandra: m….la verdad….eso no suena mucho en plan de amigos..

Mercy: p-pero lo fue! T-telo aseguro!

Nirka: por favor!...y no te gusta?...

Mercy: O-O por favor! No! solo tengo pocos dias de conocerlo!

Nirka: ……..ay por favor! Tan siquiera…..admite que es apuesto!

Mercy: e..em…

(Las niñas estaban cerca de ella, no la dejaban respirar...le rojez de su cara empezó a notarse cada ves mas…)

Bere: ADMITELOOOO!

Mercy: bueno…..e……o.k……si es guapo….(y se sonroja)

(y pues como es lógica la reacción de las niñas, pero de Riza no XDD, se pusieron a decir un "uuuuu" cantadito XD)

Nirka: aver! Silencio! non…..

(Seguían hablando)

Nirka: sileeenciooo! Ò-o…..

(seguian hablando)

Nirka: SILENCIOOOo!

TODAS: O-O…..

Nirka: ke dice Riza sobre esto?...verdad ke si?...n-n

Riza: mmmm (se puso a pensar)….la verdad…hacen una bonita pareja…yo creo que…………si…¬w¬

(Mercy estaba toda roja por los halagos que las niñas le hacían….)

(ya después de muchas risas y halagos…)

(llegaron a su destino)

(la escuela de las niñas…)

Bere: aki? Porque akiii? T-T

Mercy: ustedes preocúpense por estudiar por favor…. ;)

Stephanie: pero Mercy!

Mercy: pero nada….digan que llegaron tarde por que su amiga estaba en el tren secuestrado….Hughes, acompáñalas….u.u….

(Las niñas rogaban que no las llevaran….)

Hughes: en 2 horas salen! No se quejen ¬¬

Nirka: por eso mismo!

Hughes: ¬w¬ tienes un punto pero no importa….entren!

(Y aun sin que las niñas quisieran….las llevaron a la escuela….)

(Se volvieron a subir al auto…pero esta ves…iban en uno solo ya que pues eran solo 5….)

(El camino era algo tedioso…aunque las calles estaban llenas de color por el año del aniversario de la militar…)

(Ed veía de reojo y sin querer a la chica ojiverde….)

(Procurando que Roy no lo viera…)

(No sabia de lo que ese hombre es capaz…)

(Llegaron al cuartel central, el cual era un espacio ENORME y tenia distintas instituciones, aparte del cuartel…)

(Bajaron del auto…)

Ed: el Furher nos mando llamar?

Roy: exacto…creo que tendremos que ir…

Mercy: ..Cierto…..bueno….(suspira)…..cambiando el tema…¬¬……………..esta vez…..no dejare que Hughes las recoja…yo iré por ellas a la Escu…(se interrumpió a su misma…seguramente porque recordó algo)…escuela….ESCUELA! O-O no!

(Y se va corriendo…)

(En la distancia les grita a los chicos)

Mercy: LUEGO IRE!

Ed: ESPERA! PERO ESTAS EMPAPADA! O-O

Mercy: ME SACARE CON EL TIEMPO! NO PUEDO FALTAR!

(Y ya no se oyó más…)

(La alquimista del viento se había ido corriendo)

Al: a donde va?

Roy: a la escuela….hay una secundaria aquí……es en un salón grande…ahí en el edificio de al lado….

Ed: y para que va?

Roy: (tono sarcastico)¬¬ dime Fullmetal….para que vas a una escuela?...

Ed: ¬¬

Roy: va a terminar sus estudios!

(Ed y Al se quedan pensativos….pero aun así…..entraron a la base…)

(seguían a Roy a su oficina)

Ed: terminar sus estudios eh?

Al: es bueno que quiera superarse….

Ed: si….jeje….te acuerdas de la pequeña escuela a la que íbamos?

Al: (rie) jajajaja! XDDD si! Y la pelea que tuvimos con la maestra por que no dejábamos de hablar sobre como sacar la estructura molecular y celular de un ser humano! XDD

Ed: si…..

(Volvieron a suspirar….)

Al: me pregunto como estará?

Ed: supongo que bien…

(agacha la cabeza)

Al: niisan?..

Roy: (voltea de reojo) ke pasa Fullmetal?...¬¬

Ed: nada ke te importe….

Roy: deberías tener cuidado con hablarle así a tus superiores…

Ed: ¬¬

Al: niisan n-nl

(Ed vuelve a suspirar….sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo estacionado en Central…..pero en parte sentía que había valido la pena….había conocido a alguien…que….)

(Esperaba volver a ver…)


	18. Un Dia Diferente

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

jeje, pido una disculpa...ya se que el capitulo anterior acabo mucho asi como...un final , pero nada ke ver...asi ke van a tener much oke leer...

de una ves les digo que son MAS DE 50 CAPS...

estoy recibiendo reviews (y se los agradesco) ke dicen ke "si, eres mexicana" o algo asi...asi ke...espero ke no sea nungun tipo de...comentario negativo y o burla...porke...la verdad no tiene NADA de malo ser mexicana, es mas, es un ORGULLO MEEEN!

VIVA MEXICO CAB...XDD!

pero mil millones de gracias por sus reviews...uno mas y son 20! non!

bueno...en este capitulo puse algo ke..jeje me dio mucha risa XDD, miren eske en mi salon, les dio mucho por decir, por ejemplo, para todo contestaban TU MAMA...XDDDDDDD y kise agregarlo, asi ke no se les haga extraño...n-nl...

tarde DEMACIADO en pasalo a la compu, pues son 19 hojas en Word, y eso ke le kite un chingo de mugrero...-.-...

les agradesco tanto ke lean...para mi es muy importante...n-n...

dejan reviews!

y recomiendan el fic! n-n

GRACIAS POR LEER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Un Día Diferente cap18

(Había una chica de pelo color miel corriendo por el pasillo de un edificio yendo hacia un salón en específico)

(Entonces…un rubio con un cigarro en la boca..)

Havoc: Mercy?...(la veía venir) si….debe de ser!

(Pasa a su lado)

Havoc: y Sandra!

Mercy: (a lo lejos) en la escuela! Le diré que preguntaste!

Havoc: (a lo lejos) O.K! GRACIAS!

(Havoc se quedo lejos, mientras ella seguía corriendo empapada…)

(De repente…)

(En un salón….)

(Entra repentinamente una señorita empapada y cansada)

Mercy: llegue!

(El salón era mas o menos…..enorme o-o….tenia los lugares hacia arriba, como un auditorio…y no eran bancas…es mas…era como gradas…pero en las gradas apoyabas los libros capishi?...bueno ¬¬…y el pizarrón, estaba grande o-o)

Profesor: ….(Checa el reloj) unas horas tarde…..que le paso Sara?...el despertador no funciono?

(Ella entra cansada…algo como jadeando XDD y se dirigió inmediatamente a las escaleras….)

Mercy: (las empieza a subir)…………hubo una………complicación…

Profesor: mírese! Esta empapada! Que le paso?

Mercy: (llega a su lugar y se sienta a un lado de una chica de pelo corto y negro…tenia unos lentes…)(y se deja caer en el asiento dando un amplio suspiro y acostándose en el espacio de los libros…)…estaba en el tren que secuestraron….

(y pues los demás hacen murmullo)

Katsumi: KE? Y ESTAS BIEN?

(Katsumi era la chica de pelo negro)

Mercy: XD…….ke te parece empezar por un hola?

Katsumi: ups… perdón…hola! XD

Profesor: si así fue….entonces esta bien...

(Mercy ya había dado en suspiro en señal de alivio…)

Profesor: PERO….

(Ella vuelve a voltear hacia el)

Profesor: quiero para mañana una crónica de el secuestro y sus posibilidades de supervivencia…para mañana…...50 puntos….

Mercy: -.- si profesor…

Profesor: bueno….bien…En donde estábamos……la ley de joule se basa en……

(Pero dejaron de oírlo)

Katsumi: (ríe) dura vida eh?...

Mercy: si….no quiero que se enteren de todo lo que me pasa como alquimista -.-….

Katsumi: (ríe) si, pero no puedes evitarlo "Señorita Viento"….eres la alquimista mujer mas joven de la historia de la militar!

(Pero el profesor las volvió a interrumpir)

Profesor: algún comentario Srita. Sara?

Mercy: …..no profesor -.-

Profesor: perfecto…ahora…hágame el favor de permitirme seguir con mi clase…

Mercy: ….si profesor -.-

Profesor: perfecto…..como les decía…La ley de joule dice que si una corriente eléctrica…..

(De nuevo dejaron de prestarle atención)

(Enfrente de ellas, estaba un chico con el cabello parecido al de Havoc…pero negro y ojos azules…y se volteo con ellas)

Chico: nada mal viento ;) (Le sube el pulgar)

Mercy: cállate!

(el chico se ríe)

Profesor: joven Iyaki…algo que quiera compartirle a la clase?

Iyaki: (se endereza un poco)….no Sr., solo un comentario…

Profesor: pues comentarios al profesor! No a los alumnos!

(Y sigue con la clase)

(Y Ps toca para la siguiente clase)

Profesor: nos vemos clase…..y...SARA! No olvide su crónica para mañana! 50 puntos!

Iyaki: (inmediatamente se voltea) bueno…..eso significa problemas no?

Mercy: si…..vengo cansada…y tengo que hacer tarea…..-.-

Katsumi: OH POR DIOS! (señala la herida) TIENES UNA CORTADA!

Mercy: si….me abrieron con una pistola….

Iyaki: ya dejo de sangrar?

Mercy: si….Gracias a Dios…..llegue de Rezembool y me vine directo acá…..no pude descansar NADA! Y tengo que ocuparme de las niñas……

Katsumi: (la interrumpe) son muchas preocupaciones para ti…..además…porque no mejor las metes a esta secundaria?

Mercy: 2 razones….: 1-ya tienen tiempo ahí…tienen apuntes y todo….y 2-….no quiero que estén en este ambiente…ellas deben de estar en algo normal..no esto…..este es un ambiente de militar…. No es muy sano…

Katsumi e Iyaki: …..m…..o.k

(Mientras….)

(Roy, Ed, Al y Hughes…..)

(Estaban en la sala de la oficina de Roy…)

(y llega Riza)

Riza: Coronel!

Roy: Riza! A que se debe tu bella e inesperada visita a mi humilde oficina?

Riza: ¬¬

TODOS: ¬¬

Riza: …..que quiere Coronel?

Roy: ….dile que soy buen partido!

Riza: ¬¬………el Furher los manda llamar…

Ed: con que razón?

Riza: les dirá allá

Al: vamos ºwº

Ed: o.k…u.u….aunque la verdad me da hueva…

Riza: usted tambien coronel…dice que es urgente…..

Roy: entonces ire! Llevame! Òo

Riza: u.u….si….(y en la puerta les dice a Ed y a Al…) vayan por Mercy….necesita ir tambien….

Roy: y-yo boi por ella! O-o

Riza: no…u-u, usted y yo vamos…..el Furher necesita verlo…

Roy: p-pero o-o

Riza: puedes acompañarlos Hughes?

Hughes: sin problema! Non

Roy: pe-pe-pero….ARG!

(Riza se lo lleva)

Ed: XDDD ¬¬ pobre diablo

Hughes: vamos n-n

(Y Ps se van)

(Mientras en el aula estudiantil…XD)

(Iyaki, Katsumi y Mercy platicaban muy a gusto…)

(Hasta que…)

(Una tipa…se le puso enfrente…con 2 a su lado…)

(al parecer no era muy grata su visita…ya que….la cara de los 3 chicos..se convirtió, de agrado….a….incomodidad…)

(la chica era pelirroja…pero tenia cara de pocos amigos…)

Gina: con que secuestrada eh?...

Mercy: (suspira) a todo un tren pendeja ¬¬

Gina: Mm.….y….no te mataron?...

Mercy: ¬¬……de veras…eres o te haces Gina?...oh…cierto….tu si ERES una pendeja verdad? n-n….

(Gina hace caras)

(Se veía tan presumida…u-u)

Gina: bueno YA!...mira naca presumida…..tu sabes que me caes mal y no me agradas!

Mercy: si…ya se! Y a mí tampoco me agradas ¬¬…..odio la gente hipócrita...Además…porque entras a ese tema! Estábamos en otro!

Gina: jaja, muy graciosa alquimista……escúchame….no se que relación es la que tienes con el Coronel Roy Mustang…..con MI coronel Roy Mustang…pero tu……TU no vas a ganármelo o.k! OISTE?

Mercy: si si….es solo un amigo maldita sea¿Qué crees que llegaríamos a ser?

Gina: con esos 6 años de ser amigos, pueden llegar a ser NOVIOS!...escúchame Alquimista patética…..Yo soy la presidenta del club de fans del Coronel…..NO VAS A GANARMELO!

(la cara de Mercy ya era de molestia…)

Mercy: (suspira) mira Gina….(lentamente se levantaba de su lugar y levantaba la voz…) una cosa si te aseguro….TU NO ME AMENAZAS…….ROY MUSTANG ES LIBRE DE ELEGIR A LA MUJER QUE SE LE DE LA GANA! PERO ME ASEGURARE DE QUE TU NO SEAS ESA MUJER!

Gina: PORKE?

Iyaki: Mercy ya…no vale la pena….

(pero ella no oía los comentarios de Iyaki…)

(Se había vuelto una discusión)

(La mayoría del salón veía)

Mercy: PORQUE NO TE LO MERECES! MERECE ALGO MEJOR QUE TU! ALGUIEN CON CEREBRO Y CORAZON!

Katsumi: (tomando a Mercy del hombro) Mercy….por favor basta…

Gina: (ya estaba molesta)…….YA VERAS CON QUIEN TE METISTE! EL SERA MIO! Y NO TUYO!

Mercy: DI LO QUE QUIERAS ARPIA! PERO DEJAME EN PAZ! A MÍ Y A ROY!

(en ese mismo instante, entra el profesor de Cívica…viendo a las 2 chicas discutir…)

Profesor: a ver jóvenes!...Srita Gina y Sara…que pasa allá?

Gina: (a Mercy) ya veras………..(y acompañada de sus compañeras…..se fue)(no sin antes tirarle sus cosas)

Mercy: ……………¬¬ perra cula……. (Y recoge sus cosas)

(se sienta)

Iyaki: haber…es la….(cuenta con los dedos) la….cuarta en esta semana…verdad?

Mercy: siempre me repite lo mismo y lo mismo!

Profesor: hoy veremos los diferentes tipos de gobierno y su organización…..o.k?...Bien...

(el profesor empezaba a explicar…pero, Mercy no podía poner atención….por mas que quería….no paraba de pensar en ese alguien……..)

(mientras…Ed, Al y Hughes subían las escaleras de el edificio en el que Mercy se encontraba….)

Ed: Mm.….es un lindo edificio…

Hughes: si…aquí abajo es donde dan clases para los alquimistas de estado…justo en el piso de abajo! n.n

(Asi que el edificio era enorme…)

(Seguían caminando entre pasillos y paredes blancas…)

(Hasta que Hughes señala que ese es el lugar…)

Hughes: (se paran enfrente de la puerta) (y da un suspiro) aquí es…..(ve a Ed...) tu la pides n-n..

Ed: uh? QUE HAGA KE! O-O

Hughes: no seas tímido! Vamos! toca la puerta y pregunta si puede salir!...digo….no te gusta verdad?...¬w¬…

Ed: (solo estaba sonrojado)

Al: ¬w¬ (pensando) chantaje….

Hughes: digo…..no deberia darte vergüenza….si no te gusta…

Ed: o.k o.k! ire! Xx

(Hughes sonríe victorioso…y se hacen a un lado, el y Al….)

Al: (a Hughes) (le susurra) ¬¬ chantajoso….

Hughes: (le responde) hey! Eso no fue chantaje! Xx….fue…..como se dice cuando empujas a alguien a hacer algo?...

Al: uwu…entiendo teniente….entiendo….

(Ed tímido ya estaba enfrente de esa puerta….no podía echarse hacia atrás! A menos que quisiera que Hughes lo molestara todo el día…¬¬)

(Además….quería verla de nuevo…)

(entonces alguien toco la puerta)

Profesor: pase….

(y abre la puerta)

Mercy: (se ruboriza y susurra su nombre…) Edward…..

(pero su compañera pudo oírla)

Katsumi: qué? Lo conoces?...Mm…es guapo n-n

(Gina también veía a Edward pensando lo mismo que Katsumi…)

Ed: um…disculpe….me..m-me m-m-me o-o…..me permite a la Srita Mercy?

(Eso hizo que la mayoría de los compañeros de la chica voltearon hacia ella….)

(Algunos hacían ruidos…)

Mercy: jejeje n-nl

Profesor: no, no podra salir, estamos en clase vuelva después…..

Ed: no no no! es importante! Debe salir!

Mercy: n-n…..Ed ke haces?...

Profesor: dime porque ¬¬ Niño…

(la reaccion de Ed no fue muy civilizada)

Ed: NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRLE NADA!

Mercy: O-O….OMG

(y un grupo de hombre de ese salon…le echaron bulla al profesor)

Grupodeniñosqueleecharonbullaalprofesor: UUUUUUU Profesor…

Profesor: Salga de aki! Muchacho GROSERO!

Ed: no lo hare hasta que me escuche bien y deje salir a Mercy de ahí!

Gina: mm…se ve bien…es rebelde y guapo…

Niña1: qué piensas Gina?

Gina: que se ve apetitoso….

(y atrás de Ed, Hughes y Al oían todo)

Hughes: hora de intervenir….

(y entonces, entra Hughes)

Hughes: disculpe señor…aki en Teniente Coronel Hughes….um….se solicita a la Srita Viento en presencia del Sr. Rey Furher….

Profesor: oh! De haberlo dicho asi!...Sara puede salir…

(Mercy se levanta…aun estaba algo mojada…)

Mercy: gracias profesor n-n…(a Katsumi) Gina esta celosa?...¬¬

Katsumi: si

Mercy: bien! (y sin decir mas baja hasta llegar abajo)

Gina: no entiendo! Ke demonios quiere con esa asquerosa Alquimista!

Hughes: Gracias Sr….(y salen)

(Afuera del salón)

(Empezaban a encaminarse para el encuentro con el Sr. Furher...)

Mercy. gracias…me salvaron de Cívica ¬¬

Ed: um…Mercy….

(Ella voltea a verlo….)

(Le gustaba mucho ver esos ojos…..y aunque solo había dejado de verlos hace apenas unas horas…..sentía que le hacían tanta falta….)

(Pero...lo único que podía hacer….era ponerse en claro que eso no podía pasar….)

Ed: ….Roy nos dijo que no querías dejar de estudiar…

Mercy: si...así es….quiero ser autosuficiente y culta n-n

Al: pero….si la milicia te da dinero….

Mercy: pero me lo dan haciendo nada! ¬¬….bueno…..solo investigando y descubriendo cosas…pero……..quiero ser algo mas! Nose….escritora….lo que sea! XD

(Ed sentía cada vez mas que llenaba casi su lista de mujer perfecta…..)

(Pero no podía!)

(No debía…)

Hughes: hey…que te dijo el profesor de Fisica?

Mercy: ah! Ese maldito ¬¬…..me dijo que tenia que hacer una crónica de 50 puntos del secuestro y mis posibilidades de supervivencia para mañana!

Hughes: puedes sola?...porque……….no le vendría mal ayuda………verdad Ed? ¬w¬

Ed: (se sonroja) a…a que te refieres?

Hughes: (le guiña el ojo) (Ed sabia que eso significaba que tenia algo entre manos….)….(y luego se dirigió a Mercy) talvez Ed pueda ayudarte….n-n….

Mercy: e…de veras Ed? Puedes?

Ed: um……(pensando)Ed tienes oportunidad de estar con ella…..es……pero debes decir que no!...porque….inventa algo….! No debo…no debemos…….pero….vamos Ed dilo!

(Entonces contesto)

Ed: claro…te ayudare con gusto….n-n

Mercy: excelente! Hoy a las 2:30…en la biblioteca! Te parece?

Ed: claro! n-n

(ella le sonrie)

Ed: (pensando) dijiste que si! Dijiste que siii! Qué me pasa? por qué no me obedezco……(pero vio su sonrisa….) ……bueno……………………………………….esto cambia las cosas…

(Le gustaba tanto su sonrisa y a ella como se ruborizaba)

(Y llegaron a la oficina del Rey Furher…)

Hughes: (toca la puerta)

(Unos militares abrieron la puerta de par en par….)

(Mercy y Hughes hacen el saludo de…la mano en la frente….)

Mercy y Hughes: Señor!

(Ed la hace pero de mala gana…¬¬)

Furher: (ríe) pueden descansar… (Bajan la mano…)…..y Viento…tu sabes que te eh dicho mas de mil veces que no debes hacerme ese saludo y menos tu! n-n…

Mercy: es en señal de respeto Señor!

Furher: (rie) bueno…..

(los hermanos y Mercy se acercan al escritorio….y Roy estaba cerca de ellos)

Furher: los eh llamado para decirles algo…..(suspira, los chicos y Mercy estaban ansiosos)(suspira) el Coronel Roy Mustang hablo conmigo…..creo que debo felicitarlo….joven Edward y joven Alphonse, por su cooperación con el secuestro del Tren…el Coronel no pudo haberlo hecho solo…

(Porque…si lo hermanos ni Mercy hubieran estado ahí, hubiera sido todo problema de Roy porque es en su jurisdicción)

Roy: (pensando) QUE? PERO SOLO LE DIJE QUE ED Y AL ESTABAN AHÍ Y COOPERARON!...NO LE DIJE KE LOS FELICITARA!...

Ed: es un honor Señor….

Furher: y...Señorita Sara….también debo admitir que fuiste muy valiente al decirle todo al Coronel a costa de tu vida….

Mercy: no fue nada señor…

Furher: (sonríe) bien….iré al grano…

Roy: (pensando) que? Eso no era todo?

Furher: estoy asignando compañeros………..y….la Señorita esta sola no?

Mercy: así es Señor….

Furher: ………muy bien n-n…

Roy: (veía ansioso)

Furher: por el poder que se me confiere….la Alquimista del Viento de Cristal…Sara….y el Alquimista Fullmetal….Edward Elric….junto con su hermano Alphonse Elric….de ahora en adelante serán……COMPAÑEROS…

Roy: (pensando) WTF! NO PUEDE SER! NO ES JUSTO! NOO NO PUEDE SEEER!

(Tanto Al y Ed como ella, estaban muy impresionados con esa noticia…)

(y Ed y Mercy……ya había dicho mucho con sus ojos…)

Furher: qué dicen?

Mercy: ………(sonríe) será todo un honor compartir mi tiempo con estas honrosas personas Señor…

Ed: digo lo mismo…

Furher: me alegra!...pero recuerden….que ser compañeros implica estar unidos en todas las misiones….esta claro?

Los 3: Si Señor…

(Ya no podían echarse atrás, los 2 querían estar juntos…..y habían encontrado una forma de estarlo…….y no la iban a desaprovechar…)

(Salieron)

(También fue hora de la salida en la Secundaria….Iyaki y Katsumi quisieron ir al otro edificio a buscar a su amiga)

(Gina decidió quedarse y esperar a ver al rubio de nuevo…)

(Tenia que planear algo...)

Mercy: bueno…..

(Estaban afuera de la base…)

Mercy: iré por las niñas….no tardare….(va a entrar al auto…)

(Pero…)

Ed: no! (y la toma de la mano) (Roy veía celoso….) (Mercy volteo sonrojada…) (el también lo estaba)….e…iremos contigo….después de todo…somos compañeros….n-n..

Mercy: ………(le sonríe) si…..gracias Ed……(y entro….son soltar la mano de Ed….)

(lo cual atrajo mucho la atención de Roy y le prendió los celos….)

(Iyaki y Katsumi veían sin entender…)

(Roy, para separar a Ed de su querida….se sentó en medio de los 2…así vilmente….¬¬)

(Roy estaba muy a gusto….a su lado…viendo los ojos verdes de la muchacha…)

(pero Ed no estaba nada cómodo…. ¬¬)

(Al veía callado….)

(llegaron y ella bajo del auto…)

(no habia nadie del grupo de las niñas fuera….)

(y ella entro en la escuela)

Ed: (en el carro)…..te diviertes Roy?...¬¬

Roy: mas que tu….¬¬

(Silencio……….)

Al: qué le dijo el Furher?

Roy: oh nada…solo que le dijera como estuvo eso del tren…

Al: ya veo…¬¬

(Entonces Ed levanto la mirada….)

(había oído algo….)

(Entonces sin decir nada…pasa por encima de Roy para salir del auto)

Roy: O-O…F-F-Fullmetal! Qué haces!

(Pero se había ido…)

Al: niisan!

(y baja tras Ed)

Roy: O-O….qué carajos?...

(Ed corrió por la escuela, hasta verla asomada en un salón e iba a ir detrás de ella)

(Pero)

Al: niisan! (y detiene a su hermano con un jalón de oreja)

Ed: QUE TE PASA? DOLIO! SABIAS? T-T

Al: si, perdona niisan n-nl pero….ella esta ocupada….era mejor que te quedaras en el auto…

Ed: pero se me hace raro que los gritos del profesor se oigan por toda la escuela….

Al: niisan…estas seguro de lo que haces?

Ed: claro que si!

Al: ¬¬…..

(y Mercy)

(Estaba discutiendo con el profesor sobre que los dejara salir….porque no los dejaba , por la razón de que habían escrito en el pizarrón….)

Profesor: TU MAMA!

Mercy: ¬¬……..y?

Profesor: Y! ES UN ULTRAJE! UNA GROSERIA!

Mercy: mire Señor solo necesito a esas 8 señoritas y me urge…….

Profesor: NO SE VAN NI DE PE….

(Pero entra Ed….)

Ed: disculpe….profesor….vengo de parte de la militar…soy el alquimista de acero….(y saca su reloj) necesito que salga todo el salón por favor….u.u

Profesor: O-O….militar?...SALGAN TODOS!

(Ed salvo en día….y si, tanto las niñas como Mercy se lo agradecieron mucho XDD)

(Ya en el auto….)

(o.k…son como limosinas)

(el coronel y las niñas….no se llevan bien…así que solo se vieron con ojos feos…)

Mercy: (al chofer) a casa….y por favor rápido….o-o….quiero terminar ese trabajo lo mas pronto posible….

Nirka: trabajo?

Mercy: si….el maldito de Física me encargo un trabajo de 50 puntos para mañana….u-u…y Ed va a ayudarme n-n…

(el se sonroja)

Nirka: a si?...¬w¬

Mercy: si…el estuvo afuera del tren por mas tiempo que yo….de hecho yo ni salí XDD

Ed: si, y creo que debo ayudarle…

Karen: crees? CLARO que debes ayudarle!

Ed: um…si…n-n….pero no se si sirva de algo…

Mercy: claro que servirá! n-n…..es decir…eres un genio…..

(El no dijo nada…solo sonrió….)

(Y ella a el)

(Entonces llegaron a casa)

Mercy: bajen niñas….n-n….(y se bajan) háganse algo de comer….creo que hay sopa y pollo en el refrigerador…..pueden hacer ramen…..no le pongan mucha sal! Y recuerden…en especial tu Karen….¬¬….NADA de postres antes de comer!

Bere: si, si mama ya te oímos: P

Ed: (sonríe)…..

Mercy: ¬¬...vendré en unas 2 horas! O menos ….u-u……se cuidan niñas! Adiós!

(y se van)

Karen: …….CHOCOLATEEES SIIII! (y entra a la casa)

Todos: O-O RAPIDO! QUE NO TOQUE LOS CHOCOLATES!

(En el auto)

(Más bien limusina XDD)

Al: las cuida mucho Señorita…

Mercy: um…si n-nl……son como mis hijas….les hago la comida…les ayudo con las tareas….y ellas con la mía XDD

Ed: viven en la misma casa?...y sus padres?...

Mercy: cuando….se enteraron que me iba a venir a estudiar aquí…sus padres y los míos….decidieron dejaron vivir mi tía Riza….además…en Central están las mejores escuelas y universidades…..y…….(suspira) (luego continua) Quiero mucho a mis amigas….y espero que ellas a mi….

Ed: seguro que si….n-n…

(Llegaron a la base…)

Mercy: vamos!...

Ed: si!...(pero lo tomo por sorpresa cuando lo tomo de la mano y bajaron corriendo del auto….)

Al: niisan! (y baja)(corre detrás de ellos)

Roy: MERCY!

Mercy: (en la distancia) GRACIAS ROY!...NOS VEMOS! TE DEBO UNA!...

Roy: una eh?...tengo una idea de lo que puedes ofrecerme……

(Tenia algo en mente…)

Mercy: RAPIDO! RAPIDO!

Ed: porque la prisa!

Mercy: Quiero terminar la tarea temprano…XD

Ed: o.k n-nl

(pero al llegar)

(ella se detiene)

Ed: O-O ke pasa?

Mercy: …..demonios….

Ed: uh?...

Mercy: COMO PUEDE ESTAR CERRADA LA BIBLIOTECA!

Ed: O-O CERRADA!

(y si, las puertas estaban cerradas con un letrero que decía….)

("CERRADA")

(Hughes pasaba por ahí y los encontró)

Hughes: hey chicos…e…..(ve sus manos….no se habían soltado)…e….interrumpo algo?

(Ellos se sueltan sonrojados)

Ed: n-no…si-sigue….

Hughes: (ríe) que hace una linda pareja como ustedes por aquí?

(Los 2, ante el complemento de Hughes, se sonrojaron mas de la cuenta)

Ed: ve al grano….

Hughes: (vuelve a reír)….la biblioteca esta cerrada mis pajarillos de amor…..la bibliotecaria esta en el hospital por lo de tren secuestrado….

Mercy: QUE? PERO NECESITAMOS USARLA!

(En eso para Roy por la esquina, ósea, no podía verlo…)

Roy: Mercy?... (Pensando) que tendrán en mente?...

Hughes: entiendo…pero lo siento…..no estará abierta en un buen rato….

Mercy: que desgracia! T-T donde lo haremos entonces?...

Roy: WTF? O-O….

Hughes: ese "trabajo"?...era el único lugar?

Mercy: es el más cómodo para los 2 T-T

Roy: (pensando) WTF? MALDITO ED!...conque eso planeaba eh?...quiere tirarse a MI CHICA! 

Mercy: es que…además no tengo tiempo después…..y venia muy apurada porque ya lo quiero hacer!

Ed: si, y yo quiero ayudarla…

Hughes: yo se Ed…¬¬ pero bueno…

(y Roy estaba al borde del infarto…)

(Literalmente por supuesto…..u.u)

Mercy: YA SE! Hagámoslo en mi casa!

Ed: en tu casa?...

Mercy: si! Tengo una biblioteca ahí! Vamos! (lo toma de la mano) (Y se van corriendo) ADIOS HUGHES!...

Hughes: ADIOS! SUERTE!

(Y se alejan)

(de repente viene Roy)

Hughes: Roy!...mira! qué sorpr…..(pero Roy lo golpea en la boca con el puño) OYE KE TE PASA?

Roy: ME OCULTASTE TODO EL TIEMPO, SABIENDO QUE LA AMO, QUE LA MUJER DE MI VIDA VA A PERDER SU VIRGINIDAD CON LA PERSONA MAS VIL Y HORRIBLE DE TODA LA TIERRA! ACERO!

Hughes: O-o?...qué te pasa?...

Roy: CALLATE TRAICIONERO! VOY A EVITARLO! EL FURHER SE ENTERARA Y YO LO MATARE!

(y se va)

Hughes: oh Dios….Roy si lo mata! O-O….(se se va corriendo pero se encuentra con…) Al? qué haces aquí?

Al: ha visto usted a mi hermano?

(Mientras en un taxi)

Mercy: a esta dirección por favor….

(Le da al taxista un papel)

Chofer: si Señorita……(ve la dirección) (arranca)……cerca de ahí hay un parque….escogen bien…..todas las parejas jóvenes van ahí….

(Los 2 jóvenes se sonrojan)

Ed: N-n-no somos pareja ¬¬

Chofer: aw….que mal……harían una muy linda……

(Los 2 se ven sonrojados…)

(Y llegan a la casa)

(Ya habían bajado, era de pagarle al Señor….)

Mercy: aquí tiene….(la da el dinero)

Chofer: no, no le cobrare…

Ed: por?...

Chofer: porque en verdad hacen linda pareja!...(sonríe)

(Se va)

Mercy: bueno………eso fue…inesperado…..

(Van hacia la puerta)

(Ed veía la casa….era sencilla pero eso si, moderna…..era grande…y espaciosa…)

(Entran)

Ed: lindo recibidor…

Mercy: gracias n-n……pasa…aki esta la sala…..

(Estaban Karen y Bere jugando DDR! (Dance Dance Revolution…)

Mercy: niñas…ya llegué….y traje un invitado!

Nirka: Mercy!...trajiste a tu novio?

(Ed se sonroja)

Mercy: no es mi novio!

Nirka: (rie) ke les tre por aki?

Mercy: va a ayudarme con mi trabajo…el de 50 puntos…

Bere: oh…(estaba jugando y hablando)….si…ese…………..AY PINCHES FLECHAS!

Karen: XDDDD jajajaja!

Mercy: terminaron la tarea cierto?

(las cuatas asienten con la cabeza mientras dibujaban)

Mercy: bien…

Ed: …m……me gusta tu casa…

Mercy: gracias n-n

(y termina la canción)

Karen; JA! EN TU CARA PECOSA!...AHORA TU LAVAS LOS PLATOS HOY!

Bere: T-T

Nirka: bueno…van a hacer la tarea o se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día?

Los 2: O.O…..

Mercy: haremos la tarea ven Ed….

(Ed le sigue)

Mercy: mientras te mostrare la casa…..n-n

(empezó a mostrársela…)

(Entonces llegan a una puerta….)

Ed: ke hay ahí?

Mercy: es el cuarto principal……es una cama presidencial…

Ed: y tu duermes ahí?

Mercy: no…..yo duermo con las niñas….rara vez duermo ahí…..

Ed: entonces quien duerme ahí?

Mercy: nadie….lo hicieron para recordar a nuestros papas…

Ed: ya veo…..

(Algo que noto Ed…..fue que El destruyo lo que lo podía hacer recordar….o regresar…a casa….y ella….creo algo para poder recordar…)

(Entonces llegaron a la biblioteca, la cual estaba enorme…o-o……)

Mercy: bien!...empecemos! n-n….(y se sienta en la mesa que estaba ahí…..)(El se sentó a su lado….)

(Mientras….afuera………..un taxi iba llegando)

Roy: (baja de este) (y va a la puerta)

Chofer: hey mi dinero!

Roy: ¬¬…(va con el) cuanto es?

Chofer: varos….

Roy: O-O QUE? MIL? ESTA LOCO! NO LE PAGARE NADA!

(y va a la puerta)

Chofer: Chinge a su madre!

Roy: o-o…….e….la tuya!

Chofer: tu mama! (y se va)

Roy: ¬¬……..no importa!

(y Hughes y Al hiban llegando en otro taxi…)

Hughes: cuanto es? O-o

Chofer: un varo…

Hughes: ……bueno

(le pagan al chofer e inmediatamente van hacia la puerta)

Hughes: Roy!

Roy: KE HACES TRAIDOR!

Al: Coronel!

Roy: Y TU KE HACES CON EL TRAIDOR!

Hughes: ROY! No es lo que tu crees! Ellos 2…

Roy: lo haran verdad! VERDAD? solo tiene pocos dias de conocerla! Demonios! ES UN ENFERMO! Le enfermo la mente a la dulce e inocente Mercy….pero va a pagarlo….muy caro! NO VIVIRA PARA TOCARLA!...NO DE NUEVO!

(Intentó abrir la puerta)

Roy: ABRAN! ABRAN EH DICHO!

(las niñas se asustan)

Bere: quien es!

Hughes: NO LE ABRAN!

Roy: CALLATE TRAIDOR!

Nirka: es el coronel…¬¬

Adri: no te abriremos….u-u…

Roy: si eso quieren…..LO TENDRAN! (sube la mano para tronar los dedos…)

Hughes: ROY NO!

(Pero lo hace)

(La puerta sale volando y entra Roy, y detrás de el Hughes y Al….)

Bere: KE LE PASA?

Hughes: cree que Mercy y Ed tendrán sexo!

Las niñas: O.O!

(En la biblioteca….)

(Estaban tan felices…que no oían nada del exterior….)

Mercy: listo!...

(Entonces tiembla)

Ed, que tienes?

Mercy: n..n..n…nada…..(empezó a temblar….)

Ed: tienes frió?...

Mercy: n…n..o….y…yo….(pero Ed se quito su gabardina y se la puso)

Ed: no es la gran cosa…..pero es caliente…..te servirá….(y pone su mano en el hombro de la niña…como….abrazándola….)

Mercy: gracias…. (Ya no tenia mas frió….estar cerca de el…..que le compartiera su calor….era suficiente….)

(Roy ya había llegado a la puerta)

Hughes: ROY! NOO!

(Ed y Mercy estaban juntos…..ya habían terminado…pero….no querían soltarse…….aunque sabían…que no se podía……que era imposible….)

Ed: (se da cuenta) CUIDADO!

(la puerta explota…)

(Ed como la tenia abrazada……cayeron juntos….)

Roy: (los ve) LO SABIA!...FULLMETAL VAS A MORIR!...

Hughes: ESPERA ROY TRANKILO!

Roy: lo ves? FULLMETAL ESTABA CON ELLA!...ESTABA ACOSTADO CON ELLA!...(Ed y ella se levantan)

Mercy: ROY!...(va con el) ke te pasa?...estas muy alterado y….

Roy: tranquila….yo te salvare de esta bestia!

Mercy: Roy? O-O que pasa?

Roy: qué haces con su gabardina!

Mercy: tenia frió y….el…

Roy: (la interrumpe) NO TIENES PORQUE CUBRIRLO!...TE HIZO ALGO!

Ed: deja ya! Estábamos haciendo tarea!

Roy: si claro…PREPARATE A MORIR!

(se prepara para tronar los dedos…)

Ed: o Dios…

Mercy: Roy!

(Pero lo hace…)

(Ed cierra los ojos)

(Y…cuando los abre)

(No había pasado nada…)

Al: ….Señorita………….

(El fuego había sido encerrado en una burbuja de cristal y estaba suspendida en el aire….)

(y voltean a ver a la chica de ojos verdes…..)

(estaba una mano arriba…como sosteniendo la esfera…)

(luego, junta su manos…y la esfera, se hizo pequeña, hasta desparecer…)

Mercy: Roy, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas……

Ed: me…me salvaste….

(ella le sonrie)

Roy: y-yo no queria obligarte…….

Mercy: esta bien…solo necesito que me expliques…..

Roy: si?...(en la sala)

Mercy: ……………………………………….¿PORQUE DEMONIOS QUERIAS MATARLO?

Roy: solo…malinterprete algo…..n-nl

Ed y Hughes: ¬¬…

Hughes: …..oye…Mercy…..

Mercy: si?

Hughes: COMO HICISTE ESO?...la esfera…..como la desapareciste!...

Ed: nunca la habías visto?...pero si tienes tiempo con ella!

Hughes: ….yo no fui a la guerra….además…..ella no la ah usado mucho…..

Ed: pero….tu nunca me dijiste….(a Mercy)…..porque eres la alquimista del viento de cristal….

Mercy: lo se n-n….y tu nunca me has dicho porque eres el alquimista Fullmetal! XD

Ed: ….eje….es cierto…..

Mercy: (rie) te lo diré luego…alquimista con alquimista…

Bere: y porque no ahora? ¬¬

Mercy: (se levanta y suspira) porque tengo que rescatar 50 puntos de los escombros…

(va a la biblioteca)

Roy: yo te ayudo amo….digo Mercy! n-n….(va con ella)

Nirka: ¬¬…………o.k…………quien quiere chocolate:D

(Mercy logro recatar sus 50 puntos a punto de ser quemados por el Coronel ¬¬)

8todavia era temprano…no habían pasado de las 6:00)

(ya era hora de regresar….) (y para esto, ella se cambio al uniforme militar…)

Mercy: niñas….tengo que regresar a la base….

Adri: hoy tampoco te quedaras?

Mercy: (niega con la cabeza)…lo lamento chicas…..además…deje cosas pendientes….XD

Adri: pues….aquí estaremos bien…!

Mercy: mañana Hughes vendrá por ustedes para llevarlas a la escuela….. y si no salen las sacara n-n….cierto Hughes?

Hughes: cierto! XD………..y es en serio ¬¬

Mercy: XD….por cierto…..Sandra, Havoc pregunto por ti n-n

Sandra: (se sonroja) ENSERIO? Y qué le dijiste?

Mercy: que estabas en la escuela….

Sandra: (suspira) Havoc….es taaaan dulce…

Hughes: le diré a Havoc que me acompañe mañana a llevarlas a la escuela ;)

Sandra: ENSERIO? OH HUGHES! (lo abraza) derrepente siento que te amo!

Hughes: jeje pues lo siento!...(enseña su anillo) soy hombre casado!

Sandra: n-nl ejeje o.k…

Mercy: y ustedes 2….(Ed y Al) a donde Irán?

Ed: pues…nuestros cuartos están en la base…así que iremos contigo…

Roy: que desgracia….-.-…

Ed: ¬¬

Mercy: Roy!

Roy: perdona…e…nos podemos ir ya?...(entra al carro)

Mercy: e…….claro….(se despide de las niñas) (y se van)

(Riza los esperaba en la milicia….)

(Además aun tenían cosas que hacer….)


	19. El Juramento

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

WUOOLLAAAAA XDD

como staaan? ke bueno ke al FIN pongo un capi! eske no podia conectarme...estuve mucho tiempo con las Sores en Saltillo :'(...(Coahuila, Mexico)

ademas...eske...ahora si boi a entrar en examenes >.> Y con trabajos finales es algo dificil...

pero aki esta! el cap 19 en todo su esplendor:D espero ke lo disfruten mucho, ya que si batalle con el XDDD

ahi esta mi mail pa ke me agregen si tienen alguna duda y o comentario, queja o sugerencia

Les pido mucha paciencia...porfavooor! eske...ahorita como estan las cosas...y ademas...les pido paciencia en lo ke es la historia...;) aki se aclara porke NO pueden...y...ademas, el sig capitulo, el 20, es algo cortito...(solo una hoja y media de otra) asi ke tengo ke pensar muuy bien como le hago para alargarlo

Mi mama sigue con ke no le gusta ke escriba ¬¬ asi ke...hare lo posible...para poder escribir u-u

Les quiero agradecer atentamente por su apoyo con el fic...la verdad es muy importante para mi...y le eh estado poniendo TODO de mi para que les agrade y les guste...

diganle a mas personas sobre mi fic! bueno...nomas a los ke les gusten las historias largas :S

oh y sobre el comentario de ke si era mexicana...no lo tome como ofensa, eske se sentia algo...raro :S pero ps bien ekis...ya paso...

PA KE VEAN KE LAS MEXICANAS SABEN ESCRIBIIIIR! XDDD

(y bien bonito XD)

disfruten!

GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO!

en especial por leer XDD

DEJAN REVIEWS!

RECOMIENDEN MI FIIIC!

LAS KIERO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

El juramento cap 19

(Habían llegado a la base….)

(Riza ya estaba en la entrada de esta esperándolos…)

(Al parecer con ansias)

Riza: Mercy!

(Ya estaban fuera del auto)

Mercy: hola Riza n-n

Roy: aun tenemos trabajo?

Riza: bastante u-u

Mercy: que flojera….-.-

Al: bien, niisan y yo iremos a nuestro cuarto…n-n

Riza: no quieren que Hughes los acompañe?

Ed: me da igual…

Hughes: bien, entonces yo les haré el favor

Mercy: bien…entonces…nos vemos…n-n

(Los hermanos se despidieron de ella…)

(La vieron alejarse, junto con Roy y Riza…)

(Algo de celos habían nacido del corazón de Ed…pero el simple hecho de verla…le tranquilizaba…)

(Le gustaba ver esa cola de caballo)

(Hughes los lleva….)

(Y al llegar al cuarto….)

(Hughes entra con los hermanos)

(Inmediatamente, el hermano mayor se quita la gabardina y la tira al suelo….mientras el, se acomodaba en su cama, y soltó un suspiro…)

Ed: que día…

Hughes: (al oír eso se ríe) fue un día diferente ;)….además….ella se veía muy feliz…mas de lo común o-o

Ed: ella?...(se dio una idea de quien seria esa ella…) te refieres a Mercy?

Hughes: sip n-n…pero…..m….(vio a Ed con esos ojos…esos que hacían pensar a cualquiera que tenia algo en mente…) ella y tu hacen TAN bonita pareja! nwn

Ed: Hughes! (Estaba totalmente sonrojado…)

Hughes: te recomiendo algo…..mandale flores n-n….a ella le gustan o…..oye….(hizo una mueca) te gusta la poesía?

Ed: o-o…..um….creo….

Hughes: es tuya amigo XDD

Ed: ….me estas jugando alguna broma!

Hughes: no! solo te digo lo que le gusta….así la conquistaras n-n

Ed: O-O (sonrojado) y-y quién dijo que yo querría conquistarla?

Hughes: (ríe) tus ojos…

(Hubo silencio…Ed desvía su mirada)

Hughes: …..n-n…….irán a cenar?

Al: e…..si…verdad niisan?

Ed: ………..si

Hughes: (Hughes vio a Ed por un segundo….entonces sonrió y dijo convencido…) hoy se llevaran una gran sorpresa….n-n

(y se fue)

Al: porque habrá dicho eso? Owo…bueno…..niisan…..qué dices?

Ed: de que?

Al: um…..de ella…… (Ed abrió los ojos….) no has dicho nada…sobre la decisión del Furher…

Ed: …………que puedo decir?...

(Se sentó en la cama…a espaldas de su hermano)

Ed: ………es solo nuestra compañera………….de todas formas…… (Suspiró….su vos se notaba algo desalentada) de todas formas……………….no puede ser nada mas………..

Al: ……niisan….

(Mientras….)

(En la oficina de Roy, Mercy trabajaba)

(Estaba en su escritorio…..aparte del de Roy….estaba pasando en limpio unos documentos que Roy le mandaba)

(Estaban en silencio…)

(Pero Roy la veía con insistencia….)

Roy: ….Mercy….

Mercy: si?...(sin despegar la mirada del trabajo)

Roy: (se para y se dirige a ella….a su escritorio) ….solo quiero decirte que…….tienes que recordar lo que el Furher mando hace unos años…..

Mercy: (suspira) si lo recuerdo Roy….debo obedecer….y eso haré…..no te preocupes….

Roy: en ti confío…..(pensando) pero en Fullmetal no…

(Que mando el Furher?...)

(Hace unos años……el Furher impuso una regla que todo miembro de la militar debía cumplir….en especial…..los alquimistas estatales…..)

(Y dice…que no se permite bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia, una relación amorosa, entre alquimistas estatales (y menos compañeros) o entre personales de la militar con alquimistas)

(Su rompimiento conlleva a alta traición, cárcel o depende de la gravedad…..muerte)

(La razón……)

(Según las ideas más bizarras del Furher, era que el amor es igual a debilidad…y como los alquimistas estatales son, según el, armas humanas, no quiere debilidad en sus armas….es por eso que lo prohíbe…)

(Esa era la razón)

(Que no debían…..)

(El amor de esos 2 alquimistas era imposible…)

(Así como el de Roy….)

(Por esa chica)

Mercy: además……tu sabes que tanto yo como Ed estamos MUY concientes de esa regla….no podemos ni debemos romperla

Roy: ….y….quien dice….que me preocupo por el?...

Mercy: ¬¬ se ke lo odias…..es decir….no se llevan muy bien……así que…naturalmente…..le debes tener desconfianza o no?

Roy: …..tienes razón!...de nuevo! XDDDD

(ella se ríe con el)

Roy: ….(dejando pasar la risa) me preocupas sabes?...

Mercy: gracias…….pero………aun creo que te preocupas demaciado…..

Roy: …………mm….para mi….(se le acerca…) nunca es ni sera suficiente……(se le empezo a acercar) (la tenia unida a el…casi para besarse)…(su mano estaba en su mejilla) (ella estaba algo incomoda) quiero cuidarte…..

Mercy: gracias Roy….e…..(estaba sonrojada…algo incomoda) y-yo tambien quiero cuidarte….

Roy: ……….te digo algo?...(se le acerca aun mas)…..tienes………..linda boca………….

(Los labios del coronel estaban por besar los de la joven alquimista…)

Mercy: g-gracias Roy!...(pero se levantó...) ire por algo de tomar, ya le avance mucho al trabajo….

(y sale)

(Roy se quedo ahí…con las ganas de un beso de una linda joven…..besar lo que nadie había tocado nunca…..hacer suyo lo que quería….)

Roy: (se levanta) (su expresión era de seriedad)…………..DEMONIOS! (tiro la lámpara) estaba cerca……..TAN CERCA!...(golpea la pared con su puño) no puedo evitarlo…….no puedo…..(pensando) si la quiero….

(Mientras tanto….en el cuarto de los hermanos Elric….)

(Ed estaba en su camisa de tirantes……)(Es decir, su auto-mail estaba al descubierto)

Al: no te bañaras niisan?...es decir………..necesitas uno ¬¬

Ed: ¬¬……….u-u……de hecho si…..debería empezar ahora….

(Y, ahí en medio del cuarto, se empezó a quitar todo)

Al: ……ay niisan……uwu

(Se empezó a quitar todo)

(Solo estaba en boxers)

Ed: por favor Al…..tu y yo somos hermanos! No tiene nada de malo que uno de desnude enfrente de otro

Al: nwnl

Ed: (suspira)además……no va a venir una mujer derrepente a abrir la puerta y….

(Pero derrepente…)

(Alguien abre la puerta)

Ed: OMG! O-O (estaba sonrojadísimo)

Mercy: Al, keria saber si………………O-O (se sonroja) (inmediatamente se tapa los ojos) OH POR DIOS! NO QUISE VER NADA! PERDON! PERDON! DEBI HABER TOCADO LA PUERTA! NO ERA MI INTENCION!

Al: Srita! Trankila!...(pero va hacia ella y le da un abrazo) niisan!

Ed: QUE?

Al: metete al baño! POR DIOS!

Ed: …o-o um si!...(y se mete al baño)

Al: esta bien? (la separa de el)

Mercy: (aun sonrojada) e……..si….creo…..si, Al, venia a preguntarte si gustas acompañarme a tomar algo….o-o eske….Riza esta ocupada y…..

Al: jeje n-n….claro ke si! Vamos!

(se van)

(en el camino)

Mercy: (pensando) vaya….vine por Al y me lleve todo un recuerdo -.-

(Mientras en la regadera…)

(Ed ya se estaba bañando)

Ed: (aun sonrojado por lo anterior) que vergüenza…..debo aprender a echarle seguro a la puerta….¬¬………..u.u……..bueno…me lo merecía por ver su…silueta en el baño la ves pasada…….(suspira)……tiene hermosos ojos……….(pero….se sacude la cabeza) ke estoy diciendo?...no Ed! No no no!...no debes!...(pero se le cae el jabón) oh no ¬¬…..(y se agacha) …………..O-o………….ARGGG!...(se resbala y se cae)….x-x…a….a…..

(Al parecer estaba desmayado)

(Mientras Al y Mercy)

(Regresaban de el comedor)

Al: y cuénteme Señorita…..n-n….

Mercy: dime n-n

Al: usted y el Coronel Roy Mustang tienen alguna relación?

(la pregunta hizo a la joven sonrojarse, y se llevo la mano a la mejilla)

Mercy: mm….no Al…solo somos amigos….bueno….fue mi primer amigo aquí en la militar….

Al: ya veo….

Mercy: porke?...apoco…..parecemos algo mas? O-o

Al: n-no! para nada, no se preocupe….n-n…..era solo curiosidad

(Al quería a su hermano estar con ella……así que para eso….tenia que asegurarse de que Roy no era nada mas que un amigo para ella….)

(Pero algo lo hacia dudar….de hacerle ese favor a su hermano…)

(llegan al cuarto)

Al: niisan! Llegamos!

(cerraron la puerta)

(Nadie contestaba….)

Al: espere aki Srita…n-n

(Al fue a buscar a su hermano al baño y ella se sentó en el sillón)

(Ella estaba pensando…..)

Mercy: (pensando) la verdad…..hubiera sido bueno que hubiera visto tan siquiera la pierna! Pero no…..me tuve que tapar los ojos! Xx! Bueno…………u.u………..de todas maneras……el nunca sentiría algo por mi….

Al: (entra al baño)…(al agua se salía de la regadera) niisan!...

(Abre la regadera)

Al: OMG! NIISAN! OWO!

(El seguía ahí….desmayado….al parecer toda el agua le cayo a la boca y se ahogo….)

(Su hermano lo saca de ahí, pero claro, tapo su automail con toallas y le puso muy rápidamente lo que pudo de ropa)

Al: (sale con su hermano en brazos) SEÑORITA!

Mercy: (se levanta alarmada) KE LE PASO?

Al: lo encontré desmayado!

Mercy: PONLO EN EL SUEÑO! SOY ENFERMERA! SE QUE HACER!...(Al obedece…ella pone su oído en el corazón del rubio) muy bien…..esta ahogado….O-o….le daré primeros auxilios…..

(Empezaba a empujarle el pecho para ver si sacaba el agua…)

Mercy: …..(después de varios intentos) NO PUEDO!

Al: puede hacer algo mas?

Mercy: si!...necesita respiración de boca a boca!...(veia a Al…..)……..vamos!

Al: eh?...yo? OWO…..n-no puedo mi casco se atoro!

Mercy: no podemos esperar tanto!...se…..se….o-o….se lo dare yo!...(y se pone encima de el….) (abre la boca de Ed y empieza)

(una ves….no respiraba…….y sigue)

(y sigue) (y sigue)

(y sigue!)

(Ed no respiraba)

(empezo a preocupar a Mercy y a Al….)

Mercy: …..no….Ed……..REPSIRA! (y sigue dándole respiración)

Al: NIISAN! PORFAVOR!

Mercy: vamos Ed!...(hace el último intento)

(Pero….)

(Esta vez Ed empezó a toser)

Al: niisan!

Mercy: Ed!

Ed: -.-…..yo…e….(seguía acostado)…….ke paso?...

Mercy: nwn…ED! RESPIRASTE!

(Y lo abraza)

Ed: (aun algo descanteado….le corresponde….)…

Al: nwn

Ed:…..qué me paso Al?

(Ya estaban sentándos en los sillones….)

Al: estabas desmayado….o-o

Ed: oh! Ahora lo recuerdo! …..fue recogiendo jabón -.-

Mercy: enserio? XDDD jabón? XDDDDDDD

(Mercy se ataca de risa y los hermanos se ríen con ella)

Mercy: lo siento chicos…me encantaria quedarme aki por mas tiempo pero….debo irme a trabajar…..

Ed: ……a…jeje gracias por todo…

Mercy: (sonrie) tienes suerte de que soy enfermera ;) (se le acerca….y le da un vaso de te) te traje esto…

(los 2 se sonrieron)

(y la chica salio del cuarto)

(los 2 hermanos se kedaron ahí…)

(pensativos…)

Al: y….que tal? ¬w¬

Ed: que tal que? (y le da unos pequeños sorbos a su te)

Al: te gusto verdad? ¬w¬

Ed: claro ke………(se sonroja) no preguntes…..

Al: jeje….no me engañas niisan

Ed: a ke te refieres?

(Estaba tan sonrojado que intentaba desviar la mirada de su hermano las veces que fueran posibles…)

Al: eres mi hermano…….te conozco! Además………te despertaste en el tercer contacto de boca a boca no?

Ed: (no respondió…solo….intentaba desviar la mirada con la tez sonrojada….)

(Intentando pretender que no había oído nada…)

Al: y…….fueron…..7 intentos….verdad?

Ed: ……m…..um…..pues…..(cada ves se ponía mas rojo) (hasta que…) (se levanta) me voy a cambiar

(Se oyó un: "niisan!" y una puerta que se cerraba)

(Al se quedo en el suelo….son algo de risa….pero aun así…con otra cosa…)

(Mientras Mercy…..)

(Ya había llegado a la oficina del Coronel…)

(Y entro inadvertida…)

Mercy: hey…ya llegue! n-n

Roy: (no decía nada….parecía serio)

Mercy: te traje la bebida que tanto te gusta! n-n

(Pero el seguía serio)

(Ella se acerco extrañada por la actitud de su amigo al escritorio y dejo encima de el las bebidas)

Mercy: qué te pasa?

Roy: (se levanta abruptamente y levanta la voz) FUISTE CON ELLOS DE NUEVO CIERTO?

(Nadie estaba presente….)

Mercy: uh?...Roy? que te pasa?...con quien?

Roy: con esos de los hermano Elric!

Mercy: SI si fui con ellos! Por qué?...que tiene de malo? Son mis compañeros!

Roy: no me interesa! (tiro las bebidas y cada ves de le acercaba mas a la joven….haciendo que esta a la ves se hiciera hacia atrás) VI COMO TE LE ENCIMABAS Y LO BESABAS! A ESE PERVERTIDO DE EDWARD ELRIC!

Mercy: QUE? ROY! LO ESTAS MALINTERPRETANDO TODO! Además…..Me seguiste!

Roy: ……….yo…..yo…iba a otro lugar y…..quería ver donde estabas….y…(Mercy lo interrumpió)

Mercy: Roy…..mira, lo que tu viste lo malinterpretaste TODO o.k? mira: Ed se ahogo con el agua de su baño y le estaba dando primeros auxilios

Roy: no….no! (se acerca a ella mucho) no tienes porque cubrirlo! Porfavor! Se que algo te hizo!

Mercy: NO HIZO NADA!

Roy: (la toma fuertemente del brazo, y le apreto la muñeca) DIMELO!

Mercy: no hizo nada roy! Tranquilo! Por favor! (la fuerza que aplicaba ese hombre era tanta que soltó unas lagrimas…)

Roy: COMO PUEDO ESTAR SEGURO? COMO PODRE PROTEGERTE COMO UN DIA LO JURE? EH? ALGO QUIEREN! TE HICIERON ALGO!

Mercy: tu juraste otra cosa! (Las lagrimas seguían cayendo)

(Pero….)

Hughes: oye Roy….(había entrado a la oficina) (pero Roy seguía lastimando a Mercy) Roy…..no…¿KE HACES?

Mercy: ROY SUELTAME! ME DUELE!

Roy: PERO TU DEBES SER PROTEJIDA! TU DEBES…..

Mercy: (lo interrumpe) NO! ROY! SUELTAME!...(logro soltarse y plantarle en la mejilla del Coronel una cachetada)

(Las lágrimas corrían rápido por las mejillas de la joven)

(Y Roy se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho)

Mercy: ERES UN IDIOTA ROY!..(y Salió corriendo)

Hughes: Mercy espera!

(Pero no pudo detenerla…)

Hughes: (se dirigió al Coronel) Roy!...espero que tengas un buen pretexto….

Roy: no puedo tener un pretexto para esta atrocidad……..

Hughes: entonces?...

(Silencio)

Hughes: (suspira) te disculparas?...

Roy: en la cena….mientras………permaneceré aquí…..

Hughes: (suspira) como quieras……….(antes de irse….) y Roy…….si sigues con ese comportamiento…..no la merecerás…..(Roy voltea hacia el, pero se había ido)

(Mientras Mercy….)

(Iba corriendo por el pasillo buscando a alguien en especial..)

(Y al doblar la esquina, choca con alguien)

(el brazo que Roy habia lastimado….tenia marcas….unos muy pequeños moretones…de esos que duelen mucho)

Riza: viento!...?...(noto unas lagrimas en los ojos de Mercy)

Mercy: (no dijo nada….solo la abrazo muy fuerte…..)

(Riza comprendió inmediatamente)

Mercy: es Roy….el….el esta obsesionado con su promesa…..tanto….que me lastimó……no quiere protegerme………..

Riza: ……………….(no sabia que decir)…no es cierto…….te quiere proteger….pero….a veces no le sale….

Mercy: te crees? (la mira a los ojos)

Riza: Mira…..Roy es un imbecil ¬¬………..pero…..a veces pierde los estribos……o.k?.

Mercy: (se limpia las lagrimas) si Riza……. (Se limpia las lagrimas)……creo que me siento mucho mejor….

Riza: (sonríe) me alegro……de todas maneras hablare con el….tu…vas al comedor no?

Mercy: si…y gracias!...

(y se aleja corriendo)

Riza. (Suspira) ù-u donde esta ese imbecil?...

(Hughes había ido por Ed y Al par a ir juntos a la cena…..y contarles lo sucedido…)

(llego y les dijo)

(en el cuarto)

Ed: QUE COSA? QUE ROY HIZO QUE?

Hughes: me temo que así es……llego a su limite….y la lastimo….

Ed: QUE? LA LASTIMO?...ESE MUSTANG LOCO!

Al: niisan! Tranquilo! (Ed se sentó molesto) (a Hughes) porqué lo hizo? Ella esta bien?

Hughes: si, ella si lo esta….pero….creo que tiene pequeños moretones por lo que alcancé a ver….pero…lo que mas le dolió, a mi criterio, es que lo haya hecho su mejor amigo…

Ed: se atreve a hacerle eso?

Hughes: el rompió con su promesa…..debe remediarlo…

Al: Roy juro algo?

Hughes: ………….(suspira) fue hace tiempo…..

----.---.---.----.---.-FlAsH BACk-.---.--.--.--.----------

(Fue cuando ella tenía 10 años….)

(Era hora de que durmiera….)

(Riza y yo veíamos)

(Y Roy nos acompañaba)

Riza: Que descanses….

Mercy: pero…..me da miedo…no me dejes sola!

(Pero Roy dio un paso al frente y le dijo con una sonrisa…)

Roy: no te preocupes…….me quedare aquí….y…. no dejare que nadie te lastime…..

Mercy: prometido?

Roy: te lo juro….

(Y ahí se quedo….)

(Ella descanso feliz…)

---.-----.-----.----.----.-.—FiN Del flash BAcK--.-----.----.---.----.

Hughes: fue muy sencillo, pero se lo tomo muy en serio….

(ya estaban en el pasillo)

Ed: Y COMO CHINGADOS SE LE OCURRE ROMPER CON ESA PROMESA?

Al: es…..malvado…

Hughes: yo no se…..pero se disculpara….y en la cena….te ruego que no comentes nada…..

Ed: o.k………..pero será difícil….

Hughes: porque?...(ríe) ella te interesa tanto? ¬w¬

Ed: (se sonroja) YO NO DIJE ESO!

Hughes: (ríe) si……llegamos….

(Llegaron al comedor)

(Riza y Mercy estaban ahí)

Hughes: recuerda, no digas nada!

Ed: ……o.k….(y se van a sentar)

Mercy: hola:D qué hay?

Ed: n-nada….

Mercy: que sucede?

Ed: nada….

(Como ustedes sabrán, Ed no sabe mentir…..y ella noto, como su cara, tenia una expresión de molestia….)

Mercy: …………(suspira) no se como te enteraste de lo de Roy….pero……….pero no lo culpo……no quiero que te preocupes…….o.k?...no….no fue la gran cosa…..solo….unos moretones…

Ed: pero te lastimo! Eso no lo hace un hombre!

Mercy: el rompió algo que prometió…..y lo siguió renovando cada vez que podía……así que….el sabrá que hacer…

(Ed se callo…)

(Entonces…..viene Havoc)

(Y más adelante….Roy)

(Se sienta a lado de Mercy)

(Ella no le dijo nada)

(Los demás veían muy serios)

Roy: …………Mercy…..(toma sus manos)………..perdóname……estaba cegado, no sabia lo que hacia….se que soy un imbecil, un idiota, pero no sabes lo mucho que te protegería…..

Mercy: (empezó a conmoverse) ay Roy…

Roy: rompí mi promesa….pero….estoy dispuesto a recuperar tu confianza…a el que sea….

(Ed y Al veían…..por una parte se sentían alegres por ella , pero Roy…les daba algo de lastima…¬¬)

Roy: si? Me perdonaras?...

Mercy: era todo lo que quería escuchar….

Roy: e-enserio?...(levanta al rostro) me perdonas?

Mercy: (sonríe) si Roy, sabia que recapacitarías…

Roy: (la abraza) gracias….mil gracias…

(Ella le corresponde)

Ed: (tenia algo de celos…pero….era el mejor amigo de Mercy, no podía decirle nada….)

(Ya estaban en paz)

(Y tuvieron la cena tranquilos…..)


	20. Bienvenido Mayor!

♥Quimica Perfecta♥----una nota de la autora

batalle mucho para pensarle en este capi...pero sale mucho las niñas y Roy...his elo mejor ke pude...XDD

WOOOOO YA CAPITULO 20!

es un buen buuueeeeeeen comienzo n-n

y...respondere a algo de sus reviews...:unos me preguntan...que...si escribire en vacaciones... .-.debido a mi viaje a Europa, que es de 1 mes, solo tendre una semana de vacaciones, las cuales no se si podre ocuparlas escribiendo (que espero que si)

Oh y lo de se acabo la fiesta, es una cancion XDD con madres XDD

la verdad espero ke se rian con este capi...nwn

hora si, ya empiezan los examenes...deseenme suerte...

DEJAN REVIEWS!

RECOMIENDEN EL FIIIC!

ATRAIGAN A OTROS LECTORES!

gracias por leer..

LAS KIEROOOO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Bienvenido Mayor! cap 20

(En la cena….se la estaban pasando platicando)

Havoc: (rie) si como les decía, era muy tonto pensar que ese pedacito de hierba era mota……XD si si yo se muy tonto! XDDD jajaja!

Todos: n-nl si Havoc…

Hughes: ah por Cierto….Mercy…..(le dijo con voz aniñada) le dije a los hermanos que les esperaría una sorpresa! ¬w¬

Mercy: (sonrojada) Hughes! Lo hiciste de nuevo!..

(Los hermanos no sabían ni ke pedo….XDD)

Hughes: vas a tener que pasar!

Mercy: no! yo ya no! ya he pasado muchas veces .

Hughes: vamos!

Ed: e…no es por nada…pero….de que hablan? O-o

Hughes: en la cena, a veces Mercy nos deleita con su voz y este es uno de estos a veces no?

Mercy: Hughes! Qué vergüenza!

Ed: cantas?...wow…..enserio?

(la verdad es que deseaba verla hacerlo)

Al: para ser una linda señorita, seguramente tiene linda voz nwn

Mercy: gracias Al…

Roy: ….mhm….claro que tiene linda voz….nunca la has oído?

Mercy: mi voz es solo una voz! O-o…hay personas que cantan mejor que yo…

Havoc: pero aki en la milicia no…XDD

Roy: (ríe) tu voz…me encanta……(se le acerca)

Mercy: um….(se sintió incomoda y de hizo hacia atrás) cantare……Cuando Armstrong Venga, se sienta en esta silla vacía que tengo enfrente y me pregunte si cantare….

(Entonces…..)

(De la nada…)

(Las puertas de la cafetería se abren..)

(Alguien entra por la puerta)

(Era un tipo muy alto y grande…..con un rizito en la frente….y entro con 4 maletas hacia la mesa…..)

Armstrong: WUOOOLAA! ♥

Todos: ¬¬ no puede ser…

Armstrong: miren eso! Son mis amigos! TT

(y va corriendo hacia la mesa)

(Y se sienta en la silla vacía que estaba enfrente de Mercy)

Armstrong: y………vas a cantar?...

(y todos voltean a ver a Mercy)

Mercy: …………………………………..(suspira) voy a prepararme

(Todos veían algo impresionados)

(Era casi improbable que haya pasado eso)

Armstrong: e….suerte! Mucha suerte!

Roy: o-o imposible ¬¬

(Mercy subió al escenario…..tomo el micrófono y pusieron la canción….)

(La vos de la chica, Edward ya la había escuchado….cuando lavaba su ropa, hace pocas semanas…..)

(Pero ahora que la oía mas fuerte…mas cerca…..estaba encantado…mas que eso…)

(La canción tuvo que terminar y la sala se lleno se aplausos)

(Armstrong empezó a llorar XDDD)

(y ella baja y se sienta)

(Empiezan los halagos…)

Roy: estuviste divina….

(Ed seguía callado….)

Mercy: (se animo a decirle algo….) y……que te pareció?

Ed: ………….m…………maravilloso…

Mercy: eso crees?...(se sonrojo bastante)

(Roy estaba celoso)

(La cena paso algo tardía, ya que con eso de la platica y los eventos que pasarían en la milicia, se tomaron algo de tiempo de los militares)

(Hasta que al fin salieron de ahí…)

(Seguía siendo temprano….)

(No habían pasado de las 8:00 así que…)

(Saliendo de la cena….)

Mercy: ah, Roy, te pediré un favor…

Roy: n-n el que quieras…

Mercy: bien….um…Al, Ed y Yo iremos a un pequeñisisisisimo compromiso con el Brigadier ¬¬ así que…..podrías ir a la casa y…..cuidar a las niñas? nwn

Roy: (pensando) las niñas? esos demonios! no…..no puede ser…… pero…..tengo que ganármela….debo sacrificarme! (a Mercy) claro que te ayudare….no te preocupes….

Mercy: si lo haras? Mil gracias! n-n

Ed: Mercy es hora de irnos, ya sabes como se pone ese Brigadier..¬¬

Mercy: u-u cierto….nos vemos Roy!

(Y se alejaron en la distancia)

Roy: (suspira) soy tan buen hombre….

Riza: solo porque quiere quedar bien con mi sobrina ¬¬

Roy: claro que no!

Havoc: hay que admitirlo….u-u

Roy: ¬¬

(y salieron en rumbo a la casa de Mercy)

(al llegar)

(Roy suspira…se pone sus guantes)

Havoc: e…Coronel……La Srita Viento dijo que las cuidara, no que las quemara vivas .

Roy: es….defensa…..quien sabe lo que pueda pasar….

Riza: quien sabe lo que pueden hacerte unas niñas de 14 y 15 años sin idea de lo que es la alquimia, y que no saben usar armas ni tampoco saben pelear….wow….por defensa ¬¬

Roy: ¬¬….Así jamás conseguirás un ascenso Hawkeye…

(Toco la puerta)

(Y abrió Sandra….)

Sandra: ¬¬………que quieres?

Roy: vine a cuidarlas un rato….Mercy me lo pido….

Sandra: u-u…… (Les grita a las niñas) hey niñas! Tenemos invitado! (En voz baja) si es que así se le llama a esta cosa ¬¬

Roy: decías? Ò-o….

Sandra: n-nada! n-n

(Roy pasó a la casa….y Havoc y Riza se fueron de nuevo a la milicia)

(Inmediatamente Roy noto que subieron la música y estaban haciendo desmadre por toda la casa u-u)

(Algo que es lo que Roy detesta más que nada…)

Roy: DEJEN ESE RUIDOO!

(las niñas le bajaron al volumen)

Roy: no porque seré su niñera por UNA noche me haran de esta un infierno!

Bere: oh vamos Coronel…..¬¬…..tomese esto a la ligera…

Roy: LIGERA?...QUE ME LO TOME A LA LIGERA? USTEDES QUE ME CREEN? UN TIPO QUE LE GUSTA EL VOLUMEN ALTO? EHH? O ALGO ASI?

Nirka: que tiene que ver el volumen alto? .

Bere: quien sabe .

Roy: SILENCIO!

(las niñas se sintieron algo agobiadas en ese ambiente asi que….se les ocurrió algo)

Roy: Y NO MAS RUIDO! ¬¬

Karen: ahyy Roy…..déjanos seguir con la fiesta!

Adri: por favor! ¬w¬

Roy: NO! Ò-O SE ACABO LA FIESTA!

TODAS: que que?

Roy: Que se acabo la fiesta!

TODAS. Que que?

Roy: que se acabo la fiesta!

(y Nirka le subió a la música)

(Empezaron a sentir el ritmo….)

TODAS: que que?

Roy: que se acabo la…..o-o un minuto!...me están jugando una broma? Ò-o

(y sin decir mas….trono los dedos y exploto la grabadora)

Erika: HEEY! Era mía ¬¬

Roy: ya ven lo que me obligan a hacer?...ahora, tomen una escoba y limpien el desorden….Mercy no estara contenta si ve todo este mugrero…..¬¬

TODAS: ¬¬

(El caso es que se vieron obligadas a hacer eso)

(y ya, después de rato…)

(al estar trapeando….a Bere le rugen las tripas…)

Bere: TT no puede ser….me muero de hambre…

Karen: yo también .

Roy: acaben y después cenaran algo…

Bere: QUE?... - malvado hijo de puta…

Roy: decías? Ò-o

Bere: nada n-nl

(Bere y Karen se morían de hambre…..y…No….Roy no les iba a dar nada hasta que terminaran….)

(así que se les ocurrió algo…)

(Y para esto…necesitarían la ayuda de las cuatas ¬w¬)

Roy: (estaba sentado…en la sala de la casa…) (suspira) que cansancio…

(Vienen las cuatas y se pone a su lado)

Erika: hola coronel! n-n

Roy: ¬¬ que paso? Terminaron?

Stephanie: no…..n-n…..pero…..mira! (y saca algo de por detrás de su espalda..)

Roy: ………o-o……..no…puede…ser….

Stephanie: es el álbum de fotos de MERCY y únicamente MERCY

(Haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra MERCY)

Roy: tengo que verlo…….tengo que veeer!...(intento quitárselo) dame dame dame! O-o

Stephanie: atrápenos coronel! XDD

(Y salieron corriendo)

Roy: o-o n-no! Esperen!

(Y las persiguió)

Bere: ahora!

(De por atrás de sillón salieron Bere y Karen…)

Karen: vamonos!

(Y salieron por la ventana)

(Y justo cuando salieron, Roy entraba a la sala con el álbum en las manos….)

(Afuera de la casa)

Karen: vamos Bere! rapido!

Bere: si! No debemos tardar mucho!

(Y salieron corriendo)

(…)

(Después de mucho correr…cansadas llegaron a un edificio)

Karen: el esfuerzo valio la pena! Mira eso! Oço

Bere: que co………..o-o wow…..

(Ahí estaba)

(La tienda de dulces…)

(XDDD)

Karen: mi santuario…..ç……….

Bere: . traes dinero verdad? me muero de hambre….

Karen: - ….pense que lo traias tu….

Bere: NO TRAES DINERO! TT ahí esta! Terminamos! Mercy nos matara! Ya veras como nos ira con Roy! Bueno….¬w¬ en parte esto es bueno, ya que molestaremos a Roy bastante y………o-o….Karen?

(al voltear la joven tenia un extintor en las manos)

(y estaba enfrente de el espejo)

Karen: (suspira) perdóname, Mercy u-u….

(y tira el extintor al vidrio, rompiéndolo)

Bere: O-O

Karen: RAPIDO! TOMEMOS LOS DULCES Y ESCAPEMOS!

(Sin decir más entro tomando todos los dulces posibles)

(Y tomo a Bere para salir de ahí…)

(Corriendo)

Bere: KAREN KE HACEEES?

Karen: ESCAPO DE LA LEYYY!

(Y al ver hacia atrás….)

(Bere ve a unos militares detrás de ellas)

Bere: PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE ROBAR UNA TIENDA DE DULCES!

Karen: lo he hace la necesidad! TT

Policia1: HEY! DETENGANSE!

(Mientras en la casa….)

(Roy veía muy tranquilo el álbum de fotos y se detenía para observarlas mejor y acariciar la imagen de su amada….)

(La que en ese instante estaba con su compañero Ed Elric)

(Ese que odiaba tanto….)

(Y sonó el teléfono)

Roy: (pensando) seguramente es una de las amiguillas de estas…niñas ¬¬

(Y siguió hojeando el álbum)

(Pero Nirka viene)

Nirka: um…Coronel…..

Roy: QUE? No ves que estoy ocupado?

Nirka: ¬¬ tiene una llamada…

Roy: dígales que hablare después…

Nirka: no…..Coronel…..es de la cárcel u-u

(Roy sin decir más tomo la llamada)

Roy: si?...

Policía: aquí el policía Faynor…..

Roy: si? Diga…ù-u estaba ocupado…

Policía: espero que no este tan ocupado como para no vigilar a sus hijas!

Roy: o-o? hijas?...a-a que se refiere?

Policía: sus 2 hijas han sido detenidas por robar una tienda de golosinas….

(Roy estaba tanto impresionado como encolerizado)

Policía: tendrá que venir, y si quiere sacarlas de aquí, tendrá que venir por ellas….aunque…el castigo es solo de 48 horas de cárcel…………..me retiro Señor…si necesita algo, llámenos.

Roy: si….si asi sera….

(Y colgó)

(Más atrás…las niñas observaban con cautela al hombre vestido de azul, el que estaba ahí, parado…. si planeara hacer algo…..)

Nirka: ke creen que quiera hacer?

Stephanie: quien sabe….oo pero la verdad, me siento algo culpable….porque ayudamos a las niñas a escapar….

Erika: a mí me vale madres: P

LAS DEMAS: n-nl

(Pero Roy estando a espaldas de ellas….les grito)

Roy: NIÑAS!

(Ellas respondieron)

TODAS: QUE QUIERES!

Roy: ¬¬ VENGAN AKA!

(El caso es que las niñas fueron)

Roy: o.k les seré directo, MUY directo ù-u: 2 se sus amigas están encarceladas porque robaron una dulcería .

TODAS: ……………….O-O………………………XDDDD jajajajajaajjaaajajaja

(Estaban cagadas de la risa)

(Roy estaba inconforme sobre su reacción….)

(Quería que se enojaran o algo asi)

Stephanie: JAJAJAJAJA!

Stephanny: XDDDDDD se mamaron!

Roy: ù.u……….eso es todo! Risas?...ESTAN EN LA CARCEL! Y……oh Dios….o-o…

Nirka: que pasa?

Roy: (Pensando) oh no…..si Mercy regresa y ve que ellas están en la cárcel….. me odiará toda la VIDA!

Nirka: Coronel? ¬¬

Roy: VAYAMOS POR ELLAS! ÒO

TODAS: …..bueno…

(y pues….tomaron un taxi hacia la cárcel XDDD)

(Mientras en la celda)

(Estaban las 2 niñas….sentadas en el suelo…esperando aver QUE les pasaba…)

(o QUIEN vendría por ellas…)

Bere: - PORKE LO HISISTE? YO TE DIJE KE NO LO HICIERAS! PERO NOOO QUE LA MULA AL TRIGO! LO HISITE!

Karen: TT nunca me dijiste que no lo hiciera!

Bere: Karen! Es que mira donde estamos!

(Dieron un rápido vistazo a su alrededor…)

(Paredes rayadas….piso mojado….el ambiente de agonía y frustración…..las marcas de uñas en la pared…..las camas húmedas….)

Karen: la verdad….lo que uno hace por necesidad….

Bere: estamos en la cárcel ¬¬ espero que te guste

Karen: no te enojes! Lo lamento! O-o……es que…ese maldito bastardo cabron hijo de puta de Mustang!

Bere: ese que? ¬¬

Karen¿Cómo que ese que? No nos quiso dar de comer! Además….quien le dio autorización sobre NUESTRO refrigerador? ¬¬

Bere: tienes razón!

(Pero vino un policía)

Policía: HEY! Ustedes 2!

Bere: n-no-nosotras? O-o

Policía: ¬¬ ¿Quién MAS?...tienen visita…..

(Se levantaron atontadas….y vieron entrar al Coronel y a las niñas detrás de el)

Bere: ¬¬ a….eres tu?

Karen: que quieres bastardo?

Roy: ù-u vengo por ustedes mal agradecidas…..

(Y el Policía les abría la reja)

Bere: Que?...asi….asi tan fácil?

Roy: sep…..vamos ya….si Mercy llega y se entera de esto….u-u….

Nirka: (a Bere, le susurra) en el camino recibió una llamada de Mercy, que si todas estaban bien….y el le mintió diciéndole que todas estaban con el viendo una película tranquilamente….¬¬

Bere: ¬¬ maldito…..

Roy: les parece si nos vamos ya?

Karen: ……..para que?...(se acuesta en la cama) este es un lindo lugar…..n-n

Roy: ò-o no es el tiempo ni el lugar….

Bere: (a Nirka) le haremos tiempo…¬w¬

Nirka: u.u eres mala mala…..

(Mientras…)

(Mercy estaba en el pasillo de la milicia, intentando localizar a Roy)

Mercy: (al teléfono) contesta Roy……(pero nada…..rendida, cuelga el teléfono) no lo encuentro…

Al: vamos Señorita, tranquila….lo encontrara! XDD

Ed: …..¬¬ a menos que este tomando…..

Mercy: disculpa?

Ed: nada o-o

Mercy: volveré a Marcar….

(En casa….)

(El teléfono se la pasaba timbrando….)

(Pero no había nadie)

Mercy: no contestan……(suspira) tengo un muy mal presentimiento….

Ed: quieres irte?

Mercy: si…..(Ed se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano)

Ed: vamonos….

(Y los 2 jóvenes sonrojados se dirigían a la salida, seguidos por la enorme armadura….)

(Y subieron a un taxi….)

(El joven rubio estaba hechizado por esos hermosos ojos….aun sabiendo que si lo descubrían viéndola asi……podían hacerle algo muy muuy malo…)(a ella….)

(Y tal vez a el…)

Al: (pensando) nwn lo que es quererse mutuamente…..

(el taxi iba bastante rápido…)

(Mientras con Roy)

Roy: RAPIDO! EN ESTE DIRECCION!

Taxista: ¬¬…claro…….la llevare a uste' y a sus hijas….

Roy: ò-o ellas no son…….ù-u llevenos a ese lugar maldita sea…

(Los 2 taxis iban en camino…..)

Roy: tenemos que llegar!

(Pero….)

Roy: oh no…

Taxista: pasa algo seño'?

Bere: hay otro taxi en casa…..o-o…

(Y bajan los hermanos y la chica de ojos verdes)

(Ed la ayuda a bajar….tomándola de la mano….)

Roy: ¬¬……..grrr…….

(El taxi llego y se estaciono….)

(bajaron las niñas y Roy de el)

Al: mire Señorita! Estan a salvo!

Mercy: Gracias a Dios!...donde estaban Roy? No contestaban en casa?

Roy: puees….veras….(las niñas veian con cara de :"pobre diablo" y el buscaba una buena excusa….)…..um….fuimos por películas…n-n…..

Mercy: ah si?...cuales rentaron:D

Roy: …..um….niñas! y las películas?...(ellas se le quedan viendo)……no puede ser! Las olvidaron en la tienda -.-

Mercy: hay niñas que barbaras!

Bere: p-pero….o-o

Roy: vengan algo….nosotros debemos regresar a la base n-n….

(y todo paso taan rapido…)

(tomaron un taxi y se fueron los 4….)

(y las niñas….ahi…paradas…..)

Bere:………..¬¬………….MALDITO CABRON!

(al llegar a la base….)

Roy: Mercy ve a descansar n-n…..te lo mereces…..despues de esta larga jornada…..

Mercy: Bien….nos vemos…..(al despedirse de Roy….vio a Ed….)

(Luego se dirigió a El….)

Mercy: adios….Ed….(y le dio un beso en la mejilla…..)

(Sin decir mas, se fue corriendo)

(Los hermanos se quedaron ahí…)

(Roy estaba bastante celoso)

Roy: ……QUE? Se quedaran ahí parados? ¬¬….LARGENSE A DORMIR!

Ed: ni ke fueras….

Roy: (lo interrumpe) es una orden….

(Y sin rezongar…se fueron)

(La verdad no valía la pena….)

(Y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos)

Mercy: edo…….(se sonroja) eres lindo…..y solo puedo decir esto en secreto….(suspira)

("estoy sintiendo algo prohibido por ti….")


	21. Nuevo Reto

♥Quimica Perfecta♥--una nota de la autora

hey n-n gracias por leeer! n-n, este capitulo no lo kise alargar mucho...solo unos cuantos dialogos...pero no le puse mucho rollo...ademas, ya! el lunes empiezo examenes, (seran las 2 semanas mas estresantes de mi vida TT) me pidieron romance? jejeje ¬w¬ les gustara este capi!

este es el penultimo capi de la segunda parte de QP...asi ke...esperen pronto en 22!

gracias por su apoyo!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

RECOMIENDEN EL FIC!

ATRAIGAN NUEVOS LECTOOREEES! ¬

(jajaj parecen reglas XDDD)

Gracias por leer...

DISFRUTEN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Nuevo Reto cap 21

(Amanecieron…)

(Ed y Al despertaron lentamente..)

Ed: uf…..(se levanta, seguía sentado en su cama) (y se estira)….buenos días….-.-

Al: buenos días niisan! nwn

Ed: (sonríe) (se estira)…..hoy que vamos a hacer?...

(Esta vez se levanta de su cama…)

Al: um….creo que nos quedamos aquí….por trabajo no?...que no querías preguntar sobre….

Ed: (lo interrumpe) si…es cierto….

Al: bueno….entonces….si vamos a ponernos a trabajar…necesitamos a la Srita….es nuestra compañera

Ed: (siente como el corazón empieza a palpitar fuerte….) …..c-creo que tienes razón…..vamos…

(y va al baño a cambiarse…)

(cuando acaban….los 2 salen de su cuarto para ir al de la chica de ojos verdes….)

(al llegar, ven rosas en el florero de afuera…) (Ed ve la nota…decía lo mismo de siempre…."Te pones mas linda cada día…"…)

Al: wow….ese alguien sigue trayéndole flores….owo…

Ed: (se dice para si…) tengo que saber quien es….

Al: uh? Dijiste algo niisan?

Ed: e ….no! nada!...(toca la puerta) (Al seguía algo confundido) Mercy!... Mercy!

Al: deja lo intento yo…(se acerco a la puerta) Señorita!...(no contestaba) Señorita!...(no contestan)

(Entonces intenta llamarla tocándole la puerta…)

(Pero….se abre…)

Al: owo….

Ed: ……entremos…

Al: niisan! no!

(Pero sus ruegos no fueron suficientes para que su hermano no entrara….porque solo abrió mas la puerta y paso sin decir nada…)

Al: u-ul ay…niisan!

(y AL lo siguió)

Al: ……..Seño………rita?

(Pasan por la estancia del cuarto…olía a perfume….seguramente eran velas aromatizantes….había fotos de ella y Riza…y con sus padres…...asi como ella con el Coronel….)(Ed toma la foto, aprovechando que su hermano no volteaba) (Y dio un gran suspiro….acariciando a la Mercy de la fotografía….)

Al: niisan! ya…… (Se interrumpió….vio a su hermano con la fotografía….y Ed reacciono de manera, que dejaba la foto donde pudo y volteando rápidamente hacia su hermano….)….um…que hacías con la foto de el Coronel y…la Señorita? Owo…

Ed: e…..yo…..ve…ia….a…….m…(se sonroja)…m…..e….ya encontraste a Mercy?...

Al: …¬w¬….. (Suspira) era lo que iba a decirte pero….

Ed: pero?

Al: …..velo por ti mismo nwnl

(Ed y Al llegan a una puerta en especial…y al pasar….)

(La cara del rubio estaba muy roja….)

(Ella estaba en su cama…dormida….totalmente cubierta por el cubrecama color azul…., dejando ver su rostro y sus brazos…)

(Ed estaba hipnotizado….)

(Su cabello color miel caían como cascadas sobre la blanca almohada….)

Al:…..¬w¬…..(pero de la nada….se oye…: MAUUUUU MIAU……) OWO!

Ed: que se oye?...

Al: e…nada!...(tapa la parte de enfrente de su armadura)….voy afuera si? Nos vemos!

Ed: A-AL! espera! (pero se oyó una puerta cerrándose)

(y se quedo ahí…enfrente de ella….)

(no sabia muy bien que hacer….)

(estaba en hacer tantas cosas en ese momento…..mil pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente….atacándolo…..intentando persuadirlo de hacer lo que ellos quisieran….)

(Estaba con una persona que su corazón quería querer….pero….su mente se lo negaba….)

(Lentamente, se dirigió a su lado….y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama….)

(Viendo a la chica dormir….)

Ed: bueno…..e….entonces?

(La cara que tenia en ese momento, para Ed era de un Ángel….)

(un hermoso Ángel dormido…)

Ed: (la ve….se enterneció mucho…..y decidió hablar….)…….eres……muy linda sabes?...(el ángel seguía con sus ojos cerrados…)……(con su auto-mail, toca la mejilla de la chica….)…..me gustaría sentir…..pero…..por alguna razón….no puedo………. no puedo…..(se le acerca….lentamente…..)……(a sus labios….)…..déjame………..(se le acerca mas) ….sentirte……por favor………..(los labios de los 2 jóvenes estaban por unirse……)

(Pero)

Ed: ARG! O-O

(La silla no pudo mas….y de la nada se rompió)

(Ed se fue con ella….)

Mercy: (se despierta por el madrazo…)(ve al piso….)(Ed estaba tirado….sobandose el trasero XD) Ed….qué paso?...(se talla en ojo)…

Ed: (se levanta) p-perdón por despertarte yo…..(estaba además de apenado….muy muy muy sonrojado)

Mercy: y……..qué hacías en el piso?

Ed: e…es que yo……tu……tu silla……se….s-se rompió y…me caí!

Mercy: ….que raro -.-……..la compre anteayer .

(Entonces, ya cuando Ed pensó que todo había pasado…..ella se quito las sabanas de encima…)

(la cara de Ed se torno de un color carmesí de nuevo….)

(La chica traia una camiseta, de esas de señores….y unos shorts de licra negros…)

(resaltaban su figura….y su cabello caia por encima de sus hombros…)

(entonces entra Al)

Al: n-n….listo ya……AAA! (ve a Mercy) La señorita es HOMBRE! OWO!

Mercy: (rie) es solo una camiseta…..es normal…

Ed: t-tu la compraste?

Mercy : …..no…me la dio Roy n-n….es que cuando me dieron la fiesta de bienvenida aquí a Central…..Riza invito a Roy, y el creyo que era hombre ¬¬…..y le compro esta camiseta…..y pues que sorpresa se llevo cuando se dio cuenta que era mujer! XDDD

Al: XDDDD

(Entonces se para de su cama)

(El rubio no podía sacar ni una palabra de su boca……le gustaba verla asi….resaltaba tanto su figura…..la hacia ver…..atractiva….)

Ed: te….dejaremos cambiarte…

Mercy: e…si gracias….(y entra al baño)

(Los hermanos se retiran….y se sientan en la sala….)

Al: o.k…..creo que no le dijimos…..tu lo hiciste cuando me fui?

Ed: um…..no n-nl

Al: (suspira) pero si tenias oportunidad niisan -w-

Ed: yo se -.-

(Pasan 20 minutos...)

(Seguían sentados esperando….)

Ed: …..ya tardo mucho! (se para, para ir a ver que pasa)

Al: niisan! no creo que sea……buena…….(pero ella se le adelanto…abriendo la puerta) (los 2 quedaron boquiabiertos) ……idea…

Mercy: hola n-n…..ayy se quedaron esperándome! Que cueros! X33 (bueno…Mercy traía su uniforme escolar….la falda era azul de tablones, corta, y la blusa blanca….pero tenia un moño de tamaño considerable color rosa pastel….)

(También esos típicos calcetines blancos altos….y unos botines color carne)

(Su cabello lo había amarrado con una cola de caballo…)

(Tal y como a Ed le gustaba)

Al: va a la escuela hoy?

Mercy: si….es que es toda la semana . ….además la vez pasada no me cambie al uniforme….(y toma su mochila del suelo…)

Ed: te….acompañamos?

Mercy: …..claro!...vengan!

(La siguen)

(Ed iba justo a su lado….olía cada partícula de su perfume…..)

(Aunque tenía bien claro que lo que sentía estaba totalmente prohibido….)

(Llegan al edificio)(y llegan a los pasillos….)

(Muchos alumnos, veían a los hermanos como raros…)

(No es normal ver a una armadura caminando feliz por la calle XD)

Mercy: no les hagan caso - …..asi tienden a ver a la gente nueva….

(Un joven rubio como de 19 años….viene corriendo hacia ella….)

Chavoguerode19: MAESTRA! MAESTRA!

Mercy: oh….(y llega con ella) Luis¿Qué sucede?

Luis: Maestra…el trabajo es para cuando?

Mercy: el de…..Química Orgánica?...um…para el Viernes….n-n

Luis: Gracias Maestra!

Mercy: Que tengas lindo dia!

(y lo ve alejarse)

Ed: Maestra?

Mercy: no recuerdan que les dije que doy clases aki?...(Capitulo 2, "Viento")

Al: oh! Claro! Introducción a la Alquimia no?

Mercy: si…..el chico que acaban de ver, es alumno mio…..es bueno……o.k….exceptuando el dia que me dijo: "perra enana" ¬¬

Ed: yo lo hubiera matado ¬¬

Mercy: pero no importa….solo le quite sus 40 puntos de examen…y Santo Remedio….desde entonces, se ha comportado como un ángel! n-n

Ed y Al: n-nl

(Entonces…en el camino….se encuentran con Katsumi e Iyaki)

Katsumi: Mercy! buenos días!

Mercy: hola mujer! XDD

Iyaki: em….(ve despectivamente a Ed) veo que esta aui el joven que te tomo de la mano la vez pasada ¬¬

Ed: QUE DICES?

Mercy: tranquilos los 2!...Iyaki….el es Edward Elric…y…el es Alphonse Elric…Ed, Al, el es Iyaki….

Al: (reverencia tradicional) buenos días, y mucho gusto joven Iyaki…

Ed: hola ¬¬

Iyaki: hola ¬¬

(Bueno….se sentía un ambiente hostil….)

Mercy: chicos….(dirigiéndose a Katsumi y a Iyaki) Ed y Al son mis compañeros de ahora en adelante….

Iyaki: Eso significa que tienen que venir a vigilarte TODO EL TIEMPO?

Mercy: Iyaki! Ò-o

Ed: HEY! SOLO VINIMOS A DEJARLA! O.K?

Iyaki: pero si….

(Lo interrumpieron)

Gina: no te portes mal con el chico Iyaki……parece de buenas intenciones….

(Gina hizo se presencia junto con 2 chicas mas…)

(Al parecer, igual de putas que ella…¬¬)

Gina: (se le acerca provocativamente a Ed)….hey….soy Gina…… ¿Cómo te llamas?...podemos ser…..(y levanta su mano para ponerla en el pecho de Ed) amigos…

Ed: (detiene la mano de Gina) tengo los amigos que necesito, gracias….(y suelta la mano)

Mercy: (sonríe)….(sabia que Ed no se dejaría llevar….)

Gina: ……..m….(se sentía molesta….pero….) y….tu nombre?...(no dejaría de molestar hasta obtener lo que quería….)

Mercy: suficiente!

Ed: (a propósito….se hace a un lado….chocando…su brazo en el de ella….haciéndole entender…que no se preocupara….)…..soy Edward Elric…y….el es mi hermano Alphonse Elric…..tu debes ser….

Gina: Gina Nogosky……(y levanta su mano, para que Ed la bese)

Ed: (finge no haber visto la mano) Mercy…..llegaras tarde….

(Gina baja la mano…)

Mercy: si Ed….vámonos……

(y se van)

Gina: hmp…..¿quiere guerra?...la tendrá! Ese chico es muy guapo….demasiado para ella…..Roy Mustang y Edward Elric…serán MIOS!...enamorare a todo hombre que se le acerque!...MALDITA ALQUIMISTA!...(esto ultimo lo grito)

(y se da la vuelta para irse…)

Al: Señorita….ke le pasa a esa niña?

Mercy: hmp….me odia….y yo a ella…

Al: pero porque?

Mercy: ……(suspira) fue cuando yo tenia 7….ella entro conmigo a la escuela de alquimistas….

Ed¿Qué? Esa cosa también? -

Mercy: si…pero fue porque sus papas la obligaron….ella no tiene la vocación de ser alquimista……el caso….es que desde que entro…me vio tan feo….Entonces bien…..las 2 íbamos en la misma clase…..y Roy me frecuentaba mucho…….a ella le gustaba Roy….además, siempre sacaba bajas calificaciones, y yo sacaba mas altas…..e intento superarse, pero solo para darme en la cara e impresionar a Roy…. me decía de cosas y me hacia llorar….siempre que pasaba a mi lado…me tiraba…..por eso Roy le tiene rencor….le cae mal y ella no lo sabe…

Entonces….cuando ella tenia 9 y yo 8……en la prueba final….ella no la paso y yo si…y ese dia me dijo enfrente de todos que me odiaba y que me arrepentiría de todo….desde entonces….nos llevamos mal….y por eso odia la alquimia y todo lo relacionado con ella…

Al: ya veo….

(Entonces, llegan a las puertas del salón….)

(Y suena la campana)

(Todos empiezan a entrar a su respectivo salón)

Katsumi: rápido! El Prof. ya llego!

Mercy: si…(a los hermanos) adiós! Nos vemos en la tarde!

(Y entran…)

(Ya no había nadie en el pasillo)

(Estaban técnicamente, desiertos…)

Al: um….ahora a donde vamos?...

(y se fueron caminando)

Ed: (suspira) no se…..yo me quedaria aquí……(se sonroja) digo! Para…pues…para recogerla a ella y decirle que hay que ir a preguntarle a…

Al: (lo interrumpe) tranquilo niisan….nwnl…..se lo que quieres decir…..a menos….que me hayas querido dar a entender otra cosa

Ed: C-claro que no!...me alegra que me hayas entendido COMO QUERIA que lo hicieras….n-n….

(Al se sonríe)

(No se veía…pero su alma estaba feliz…)

Al: y…a donde iremos?

Ed: …….¬¬ vamos con Hughes, no tenemos nada que hacer…

(En clase…)

Katsumi: Mercy! es Edward de cerca es mucho mas guapo! N te gusta?

Mercy: (se sonroja) n-no! e…digo….es mi amigo!

Katsumi: y…..no le gustas? ¬w¬ eh?

Mercy: (sonríe sonrojada) Katsumi!...no digas eso….quien sabe!

Katsumi: hay si….claro….tan siquiera…admite que es lindo!

Mercy: e…m…..n-n si lo es….

Iyaki: yo creo que es un imbecil…..¬¬…no tiene de que hablar….

Katsumi: no digas eso!...parece que te gusta Mercy!

Iyaki: claro que no! no me gusta! nunce me gustaria!

Mercy: IYAKI!

Iyaki: no lo decia en ese plan! TT….es que….me gusta otra de sus amigas…. su amigo, quiero ayudarle!

Mercy: awwww que liiindo! X33

Iyaki: gracias nwn

Profesor: EJEM!...(Mercy, Katsumi e Iyaki se enderezan) es la quinta vez en clase que los veo hablando……algo que comentar?...(se quedan callados)

Srita. Sara?

Mercy: ¬¬ mande

Profesor: parese….

(ella obedece…)

Gina: um….Profe…..(el voltea) no es por nada pero…..digo….todas traemos botas negras y…..ellas es la unica con botas color carne…..

Mercy: ¬¬….maldita perra….es una asquerosa puta….

Profesor: tiene razon….gracias Srita Gina……(Gina le manda un Beso)

Mercy: ke asco .

Profesor: Señorita Sara, baje…

(Ed y Al ya hiban a mitad del pasillo….)

(hasta que….)

Ed: espera! Olvide algo!

(y se regresa corriendo)

Al: niisan!

Ed: ADELANTATE!

(Y se fue corriendo al salón de Mercy)

Profesor: ……..y vaya a la oficina del director!

Mercy: si Profesor….(va bajando) y….veo que si hay DEDOS en este salón….(hasta abajo)

(Todos le hacen bulla)

Mercy: además…a ella que?...le cala que traiga estos botines? ¬¬

Profesor: Que grosería! Váyase ya!

Mercy: claro! n-n…..Katsumi! Anota en mi cuaderno por favor!

Katsumi:D o.k…

(Ella sale…)

(Voltea)

Ed: (venia hecho madre….asi que….) MERCY! CUIDADOOOO!

Mercy: …..uh?...O-O……OMG!...AAAAA!

(Y chocan)

Al: niisan?...

(El cayo encima de ella…..)

Al: niisan…..seguramente eres tu…..

(Cayeron en una pose…muy comprometedora….bastante….parecía….posición sexual….)

(No se decían nada….)

(De hecho…preferían estar asi…callados…)

(Y….querían estar juntos…..)

(Pero….)

(El profesor salio del salón…)

Profesor: QUE DESORDEN ES ESTE? O-O?

(Los 2 se levantan)

Mercy: profesor! Yo….

Profesor: conque por eso quería salirse? EH? NUNCA LA CREI ASI SEÑORITA!

Ed: Señor….fue un mal entendido…y…

Profesor: NADA! vaya a la oficina del director inmediatamente!

Mercy: PROFESOR ESCUCHEME!

Profesor: NO! Ahora…(a Gina) encargare de la clase Gina…

Gina: si profesor ;)

(Y sin escuchar lo que los jóvenes tenían que decir….se llevo a los alquimistas a la oficina del director….)


	22. La Nueva Mision

♥Quimica Perfecta♥---una nota de la autora

u.u...aver...

perdonen por no ser muy clara...pero...eske...ustedes saben...el fanfic, de divide en TOMO 1 Y TOMO 2, los cuales a la ves estan dividios en 4 partes...con este capitulo se cierra la segunda parte n-n

yeey segunda parte lista :D eso me pone taan feliz...

la verdad, en este capi no le pude agregar mucho, de hecho le kite XDD porke agrege unpersonaje ahi que NADA KE VER y ke no lo puse mas adelante, de hecho se me olvido que existia...

les agradesco muuhcisimo que lean pero...les boi a ser sincera...como lo escribi hace un año, hay capitulos muy muy muy ABURRIDOS -.- pero les prometo que bo ia intentar hacerlos con madre XDD

faltan 29 dias para irme a Europa! ke pinche emocion! XDD

Oh si, como cada fin de seccion...(parte 1, 2 o 3 etc) pongo encuestas, las contestan por Review! XDD

mil gracias por leer

DEJAN REVIEWS!

GRACIAS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Nueva Misión cap 22

(el Profesor los llevo a la Dirección)

(era un gran lugar….entraron casi gritando…)

(y tocaron a la puerta del director)

Secretaria: QUE SUCEDE? NECESITAN CITA!

Profesor: esta señorita es una ramera! (la toma del brazo)

Mercy: MENTIRA! SUELTEME!

Ed: NO LE DIGA ASI DE NUEVO MALDITO!

Profesor: DIRECTOR!

:…………pase….

(El profesor sin perder tiempo abre la puerta)

(Dentro estaba un señor….extraño…..muy curioso….Alto, feo, moreno, calvo y con un bigote bien raro….)

(Les dijo)

: ke sucede?

Profesor: esta señorita fue sorprendida en el suelo con este muchacho en el pasillo!

Mercy: MENTIRA!

Ed: TIENE RAZON!...FUE CIERTO QUE CAI ENCIMA DE ELLA…PERO….FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Profesor: Señor Brigadier….Basque Grand…..usted tiene la última palabra…

Brigadier: si…..(se para…) suéltela….(ella se suelta)…m…(se le acerca)…..(la toma de la barbilla)….Srita. Sara……es usted una muy linda señorita….y le creo a usted..

Profesor: QUE?

Brigadier: y tu…Elric…

Ed: m….temía que no me reconocieras Brigadier….

(le dijo esto con tono sarcástico)

Brigadier: trajiste a tu hermano también eh?...me entere que son compañeros de la Srita. Viento…y no los culpo….(no había soltado a Mercy)…..(voltea con ella) no pierda su tiempo con ellos…..yo soy tu mejor opción….soy mejor para ti…

Mercy: …….yo sabré que decisión tomar, gracias….

Brigadier: …..(se molesta) no me tomes como un idiota….yo no te tomo como tonta….es mas, eres linda……(sonríe) seria un excelente compañero, tu lo sabes….

Mercy: Gracias por los cumplidos señor….(Quita la mano del Brigadier de su barbilla) pero ya tome mi decisión….además…creo que solo veníamos por el asunto del pasillo que el profesor creyó en su corto criterio que seria algo indebido….y ya lo arreglamos cierto?...no?...(a Ed y Al) vámonos….aki ya acabamos…

(y salieron)

Brigadier: ….Y USTED? KE ESPERA? VAYASE TAMBIEN!

Profesror: SI SEÑOR!

(los 3 chicos ya estaban fuera de la oficina del Director…)

(hiban a dejarla en el salon…)

Ed: ke fue eso?...porke demonios te toco asi?

Mercy: …mira, el es el Brigadier Basque Grand….el era alquimista cuando yo era chica….y decia que yo era un estorbo…..por algo debí haberlo sido….

Al: lo dudo bastante n-n

Mercy: (rie) bueno…..y…entonces…fui creciendo y ese Señor se dio cuenta de mis habilidades….y entonces kiso ser mi compañero…..y entonces a los 13 dijo ke era linda y bastantes cosas mas…pero a mi siempre me valió XD

Al: (rie) osea que es como un pretendiente no?

Mercy: mmmmm creo….pero me cae muy mal….

(Siguieron caminando y la dejaron en su salón….)

(y los hermanos se dirigían con Hughes)

Al: ke se supone ke le kerias decir?

Ed: ….bueno….o-o….me puse a pensar y decidi que seria una buena idea decirle sobre sus botines color carne XDD

(Y se fueron con Hughes)

(Paso el tiempo….)

(Llego la hora de salida y los hermanos Elric estaban con Hughes…)

Hughes: (ve el reloj)vaya miren esto…ya es tarde (se levanta)…..hey chicos, ire por las niñas al colegio….ustedes vayan por Mercy si?

Ed: (se sonroja)…n-nosotros?

Hughes: claro ke ustedes!...¬w¬ o les da penita?

Ed: no!...vamos al! o-o

Al: buenu uwu

(y sin decirle mas al ojiverde salieron de su oficina…)

Al: uwu crei que no querias salir niisan…

Ed: pues mirame! O-o….estoy……¬¬…..mira ya mero llegamos…..

Al: nwnl

(Se pararon en la entrada del edificio….)

(Había bastante gente saliendo de la escuela…..la mayoría viendo a Al de manera extraña….)

Ed: no la veo….

(y buscaba su cara en la multitud….)

Ed: Mercy!...MERCY!

(hasta que vio a una chica salir con Katsumi e Iyaki…)

Ed: Mercy!

(ella voltea…)

(se despide de sus amigos….y va con los hermanos Elric…)

Mercy: hola muchachos!...ke onda?

Ed: um…Hughes nos pidió que viniéramos a recogerte…..

(pero…)

(viene un militar corriendo hacia ellos…)

(se veía apurado…)

(era güero…)

(y tenia un cigarro en la boca)

(o.k, era Havoc XDDDD)

Havoc: Ed. Mercy….el Furher los llama, dice que es urgente, y que solo tomara un momento…

Mercy: urgente?...

Al: entonces, tenemos que apurarnos…

Havoc: por aki…

(Havoc los llevo hasta el cuartel de Furher….)

(¿Qué seria lo que les quería decir?)

(entonces, entraron)

Furher: hola!...acero y viento….

Mercy y Havoc: (saludan) SEÑOR! SI SEÑOR!

Furher: pueden bajar el saludo….Teniente Havoc, gracias por hacerme el favor….Puede Retirarse…

Havoc: SEÑOR…..(Y se retira…)

Ed: nos mando llamar señor?

Mercy: nos dijo el teniente que se trataba de algo urgente…

Furher: si….cierto….y no tardare menos de cinco minutos…

(se sienta…)

Furher: tengo que advertirles….

Al¿sobre que señor?

Furher: les sere directo…….hay un asecino suelto….

Ed: eso era señor?

Furher: eso no me preocupa…..lo que pasa es que solo mata alquimistas de estado….

(Tanto Mercy como Ed no pudieron evitar el tragar saliva….)

Furher: yo se que es muy repentino…pero como son los mas jóvenes de toda la milicia, y de mis mejores alquimistas, les pido que se cuiden, y cualquier anomalía, infórmenle al Coronel…

Ed y Mercy: si Señor!

Furher: me temo que ya es todo….pueden retirarse….

(y se van)

(Para sorpresa de Ed….su "B.F.4.E" estaba ahí)

Roy: que bueno que ya lo saben….

Ed: ……a ti ke? ¬¬

Mercy: n-nl

Ed: justamente….necesita hablar contigo Roy….

Roy: vamos a mi oficina entonces…

Mercy: y yo no voy a interrumpirlos….además, debo ir a hacer mi tarea…-.-……hasta luego!

(Y se va)

(Los 3 la veían retirarse….)

Roy: bueno….nos vamos?

(Ed accedió y fueron a la oficina del Coronel…)

(llegan y se sientan)

Ed: (suspira) me debes una por lo del tren Roy….

Roy: …..muy bien¿Qué quieres? u.u

Ed: sabia que tu irias justo al grano!...

(y empieza)

Ed: necesito saber algo sobre alquimia biológica…crees que puedes ayudarme?

Roy: mm….alquimia biológica…..(se levanta) si…..(y empieza a buscar en los expedientes…)….aver….aver….Donde esta……Aquí!...(le da un fólder)….Shou Tucker….el alquimista de la vida…..vive aki…en Central, se especializa justo en lo que quieres…..alquimia biológica, mira, (suspira) sabes lo que es una quimera verdad?

Ed: ¬¬ si, una quimera, una forma de vida creada por 2 tipos de vida diferente¿Por qué?

Roy: el creo una que podía hablar y entender el idioma humano…

Ed: O-O que? Hablas en serio? Una quimera que podía hablar? Impresionante!

Roy: si…pero en este tiempo yo no estaba a cargo entonces, nunca vi una por mi mismo…pero, lo único que decía es…: "Quiero morir"……..después de eso, se negó a comer y murió pronto.

Al: owo estoy impresionado…

Roy: bueno, en este momento el Sr. Tuker esta en su casa….pero, si quieres ir, tendrás que ir con ella, tu compañera…

Ed: tienes razón….

Al: que vaya con nosotros, no pasara nada…

Roy: …..espero….

(Los hermanos salieron a decirle a Mercy, pero Roy los quiso acompañar…)

(Y llegaron al cuarto)

(Tocaron, y ella abre)

Mercy: wow, que rápidos! Acabaron de hablar tan pronto? XD

Ed: um…..iremos a investigar…algo…o-o…..

(No podía ni siquiera hablar bien, la ropa que tenia, la hacia ver tan hermosa…..)(Roy tampoco le podía quitar los ojos de encima…)

Mercy: pasen….n-n……por favor….(los hace pasar)

(Y se sientan en la sala)

Mercy: saldré en unos momentos…..(y va a arreglarse XDD)

(Los 3 hombres estaban ahí, sentados…esperando….)

(Viendo a su alrededor...)

(Y al ver las fotografías…los ojos del rubio se detuvieron en la foto de Roy con Mercy….esa que anteriormente ya había tocado….)

Roy: (noto eso…y le quiso dar celos…) Fue hace un año…

Ed: que? O-o

Roy: la foto….fue hace un año…cuando fuimos de excursión a los bosques…

Ed: (tenia cara de…:"a mi ¿Qué chingados?")….a…..o.k….y….por qué están en diferente lugar?...

(Las fotos estaban acomodadas de diferente manera de cuando el habia ido)

Roy: a…la tomaran como rara, pero…ella tiene una ideología, que cada 7 días, cambia de lugar las fotos, porque dice que se aburren de estar en el mismo lugar…..y si eso hace que la estancia en la sala o en cualquier parte, se torne aburrida…Y que debemos evitar que la esencia de algo desaparezca…

Ed: wow….eso es un pensamiento algo profundo para unas simples fotos….

Roy: ella es muy inteligente….habil, bondadosa…..(suspira)

Ed: …..Coronel, de casualidad le gusta? ¬¬

Roy: CLARO KE NO! ¬¬

Al: o-o era una pregunta!

Roy: ù.u pues que preguntitas….

Ed: ¬¬

(Pasaron 30 minutos y no salía)

Ed: iré a ver que pasa…

Roy: no! IRE YO!

(Se vieron con ojos retadores….)

Al: owo…..mejor iré yo

(Los 2 alquimistas se sentaron….)

Al: uf….uwu…espero que niisan y el Coronel no se agarren a golpes….(toca la puerta) Señorita!

Mercy: (oye que alguien toca) Si?...("que le falta?") nada….e…voy en un segundo!...

(Sale del baño…)

Al: la estábamos esperando…..

(Ella le sonríe)

(Los 2 fueron a la sala…)

Mercy: n-n….Ed, Roy….ya….O-o….

(los 2 estaban jugando el juego ese de los dedos, que tienes que aplastar el dedo gordito del contrincante, jojo se veian muy apasionados….)

Roy: te…te….ganare….

Ed: n-no….lo creo!...(le aplasta el dedo) JA! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, 10! JAJA TE GANE MUSTANG! BESA MI TRA……..O-O Mercy!

Mercy: wow, estaban muy ocupados no?

Roy: (rie) si…le queria dar placer a este niño….

Ed¿Qué? A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO?

Mercy: trankilos los 2……um…a donde iremos?

Ed: iremos con un Shou Tucker….

Mercy: enserio? SI! Genial! Siempre quise conocer….a esa persona que hizo la quimera que habla….debe de ser todo un genio…..

Ed: si…ah de serlo o-o….

Roy: bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo de acuerdo Mercy? ;)….es hora de irnos…

Mercy: si, vámonos de una vez….

(salieron de ahí, y ya estaban entrando al auto.…)

Ed: (pensando) Ed…porque te sientes asi?...ni sikiera deberias...no puedes!...es totalmente imposible!...

Roy: (a Havoc) vamos al Centro porfavor…

Havoc: claro Coronel…(arranca)

Mercy: te veo algo estresado, porque?

Havoc: no es estrés….es amocion….quiero ver a Sandra….

Mercy: oh es eso? XDD pues ah estado muy bien……de hecho…nos se calla sobre ti…

Havoc: NO! ENSERIO! O-O

Mercy: si! Solo dice: "Havoc esto…" y "Havoc lo otro"

Roy: y el solo dice "Sandra esto.." "Sandra lo otro…"

Havoc: a ke no! (se sonroja)

Al: usted y la Señorita Sandra hacen una linda pareja…

Havoc: t-tu crees?

Al: si…..n-n………OWO HAVOC! LA CALLE! MIRA LA CALLE!

Havoc: ah! (entonces esquiva otro auto..)…wow….casi lo choco….o-o…lo siento….

Mercy: O.O

Ed: casi me da el ataque! O-O

Roy: ya es normal de el…¬¬

Mercy: XDDD ajaja…

Roy: (se le acerca…..puso una mueca de satisfacción, y puso su brazo en el hombro de la chica)…..sabias que deberías ascenderte?

Mercy: para que? Yo no trabajo oficialmente ahí….

Roy: claro que si! Además….(toca su pelo….)(intentaba darle celos a Edward….)(y lo había logrado)..seria un lastima que una chica como tu …no sea galardonada por su gran habilidad….

Havoc: (lo interrumpe…) Roy, porque estas abrazando a Mercy y tomando su pelo de una manera comprometedora? ¬¬

Ed: (se ríe), (la cara que tenia Roy era de vergüenza…)

Mercy: la verdad, no me molesta, somos amigos….

Roy: exacto…(aprovecho lo que ella dijo para rodear el frágil cuerpo de la joven por sus 2 brazos….) que tiene de malo un abrazo entre amigos?

Ed: (estaba intentando ver a la ventana tranquilamente….pero….el pensar que el Coronel la estaba abrazando lo mataba de celos)

Mercy: n-nl claro Roy…(a Havoc) ya mero llegamos?

Havoc: solo unas cuantas cuadras mas….

(Roy estaba cerca de ella…podía oler su cabello, le gustaba demasiado….)

Mercy: Roy…..o-o ya puedes soltarme….

Roy: O.O oh si claro….(se separa de ella)

Ed: y cuéntame Mercy n-n, te conoce mucha gente?

Mercy: no creo…pero dice Roy ke si

Roy: claro que mucha gente te conoce! Morirían por hablar contigo!...eres la alquimista estatal mas joven!...

Ed: …

Mercy: tranquilo Ed, sigues siendo el genio….n-n

Al: XDD

(Ed solo alcanzo a ruborizarse)

Havoc: llegamos Coronel….

(Bajan)

(Los 3 veían impresionados)

(Era una casa bastante grande…y extensa..)

Roy: bueno, llegamos..

Ed: lindo lugar…

Mercy. Bueno….que esperamos? Debemos entrar!

(Ed seguía viéndola….no podia evitarlo…sus ojos se clavaron en la chica tal y como la primera vez..)

(Algo acababa de nacer..)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki acaba la segunda parte de-...♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Encuesta!------------------------

----¿Te gustaria que Scar se enamorara¿si contestas si, de quien?----(mis amigas contestaron la segunda opcion XD)

1-SI

2-NO

ENCUESTA PLUSIII!-----------------------------

-----¿Con quien te gustaria que se quede Al¿si es con una de las niñas, con quien?

1- una de las niñas (amigas de Mercy)

2-otra vieja que invente

3-con Mercy

4.solito

5-lo pensare

6.NO SE! PUTA MADRE! DEJA DE PREGUNTAR!(XD)

(la numero 6 puede ser valida si es de broma :P nada ke ver)

PORQUE TU OPINION...CUENTA! XDDD


	23. Nina

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

heey! ke bueno ke me meto...XDD hace mucho ke no escribo meens

me ha hido muy bien en los examenes, exepto por fisica...e Historia (sake un 8.4) me siento tan mal por ese 8.4...u.u...bueno mañana tambien tengo examenes y uno de ellos lo exente :D imaginen mi felicidad!

de verdad espero que les guste el fic, y aunque aveces se torne tedioso -.- veran que vale la pena ;) mas o menos por el cap. 27 empezara lo interesante...;) jojojo

agregenme al MSN ahi esta mi mail, por si tienen alguna duda, queja sugerencia o lo ke sea

bueno, este capi esta corto, lo se, pero es porke le kite cosas que no vienen al caso O-O

como siempre, les agradesco que lean n-n

**dejan reviews! XDDDD**

**Gracias por leer! XDD**

importante:

**VEAN EL PARTIDO DE MEXICO-ANGOLA!**

**NOS LO VAMOS A COGEERRRR! (asi como los cogimos a los iranies)**

**VAMOS MEXICOOO! XDDD**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Nina cap 23

(Llegaron a la puerta)

Roy: (toca la puerta) (pero nadie contestaba) tal vez no haya nadie

Ed: no lo creo….(pero oye un ruido que provenía de los arbustos….y lo hizo voltear hacia ellos) uh?

(Pero…algo salio de los arbustos cayendo encima de Ed y soltando un grito…)

Mercy: O-O?

(Entonces, sale un Señor, de lentes…y dijo)

: Nina¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que ataras al perro?

Nina: (la niña que tenia a un lado) mira papi! Muchos invitados nwn

(Ed estaba ahí tirado, con un enorme perro encima)

: lo lamento tanto….que vergüenza….um…Nina…

Nina: si papi….Alexander!

(El perro que estaba encima de Ed, se paro y fue hacia la niña…)

(La altura del perro era tanta que sobrepasaba a los 2 alquimistas estatales…)

Alexander: ARF!...ARF!

Ed: ¬¬ maldito perro…

Mercy: es lindo n-n

: Pasen por favor, pasen….

(y entraron a la mansión…)

(al pasar por la sala, había bastante desorden….)

Roy: Señor Tucker?...

Tucker: siento mucho el desorden…como no hay mujer en la casa…tengo ke hacerlo todo yo, y a veces no me da tiempo,

Mercy: entendemos Señor…n-n

(Hasta que llegan a la sala regular)

(Se sientan…y se presentan ante el Sr. Tucker)

Tucker: bueno muchachos….yo soy Shou Tucker ese que le llaman el Alquimista de la vida.

Mercy: TT es un honor señor….

(derrepente se acerca la pequeña niña con su perro y este empieza a lamer la mano de Mercy….)

Mercy: aww…que lindo cachorro! n-n…es tuyo?

Nina: si…mira le agradas!...(luego, tomo la mano de la joven) ven ven! Te enseñare mis muñecas!

Tucker: um…Dulzura…..

Mercy: esta bien Señor permiso….(a Nina) dime….cuantas tienes?...

Nina: puees…..tengo las suficientes para jugar! (y empezaron a dirigirse a su cuarto)

Mercy: ah si?...

(y se fueron con Alexander)

Roy: (depuse de ver a su querida alquimista irse con esa tierna niña…se dirigió al Señor Tucker y empezó la conversación) Señor Tucker……Edward esta interesado en alquimia biológica, y pensé que usted podría ayudarlos…¿puede ver su información?

Tucker: por su puesto que si!...pero…..(Ed bajo un poco la sonrisa que tenia…) si quieres ver que tengo, primero tienes que decirme algo no?...digo…¿para que quieres esa información?...alquimia esta basada en el intercambio equivalente…..

(los 2 hermanos se vieron algo inseguros ante ese situación…)

Roy: bueno….el, Señor….(Ed lo interrumpe)

Ed: Coronel…………..creo que el Señor Tucker esta bien en preguntar…

(y se quito el broche de su camiseta….)

(Entonces, le mostró al Señor Tucker sus miembros de metal….y le contaron la cruda historia de el intento de resucitar a su madre….)

Tucker: ….ya veo….

(La mirada de los 2 hermanos estaba clavada en el suelo)

Tucker: perdieron a su madre……..debió haber sido duro…

(Los 2 callaron)

Roy: le dije a mis superiores que perdió sus miembros en la guerra civil en el este….le debo pedir atentamente que se quede callado sobre este caso de transmutación humana….

Tucker: ….bueno sobre eso no hay problema….(se levanto) estoy seguro que la militar no soportaría la perdida de un genio….n-n….déjenme enseñarles mi laboratorio….

(Tucker los lleva, Roy, Ed y Al buscaban a Mercy con la mirada…)

(Llegan al laboratorio)

(Ven muchos animales transmutados en jaulas….muchos estaban inquietos..)

Tucker: tendrán que disculparme…se supone que soy la autoridad de las quimeras….muchas fallas, miles de intentos fallidos…

(Entonces, los lleva a un cuarto mas grande aun…)

Tucker: (tomando la perilla de la puerta) este es mi cuarto de información…..

(Abre la puerta)

(Era, técnicamente, una biblioteca)

Ed: O-O WOW! Es enorme!

(Inmediatamente, Ed se fue a un estante y empezó a buscar libros….exploraba cada titulo, hasta ver uno que fuera útil…)

(Parecía un niño en una dulcería….)

(Estaba más que encantado…)

Tucker: siéntanse libres de ver alrededor….estaré en el laboratorio si me buscan….

Roy: muy bien, ustedes 2, tengo que regresar a trabajar,.

Ed: si aja….(toma un libro...y después de leer unos cuantos renglones, ya estaba totalmente involucrado en el libro…)

Tucker: tiene una sorprendente habilidad para enfocarse!

Roy: si, no nos sorprende que haya sido alquimista estatal a una edad tan temprana….

Tucker: si…los genios en verdad existen…(y se va)

Roy: mandare unos hombres para venir a recogerlos…..y…..cuiden a Mercy…

Al: sip nwn

(Roy se va..)

(Los 2 hermanos se quedaron ahí, leyendo…)

(Entonces, paso rápidamente el tiempo….)

(Ed seguía leyendo….y Al no estaba con el)

(hasta que el reloj marca las 5:00 y suena)

Ed: oh!...(interrumpe si lectura) no me di cuenta del tiempo….(se levanta) AL! vamos a buscar a Mercy!...(no le contestaba) AAAL! (pero….) (SWASH!) (se le aparece Alexander y se le lanza)

(y PUM!)

(y sale Al con Nina en los hombros y Mercy a su lado)

Al: hey niisan nwn

Ed: (con Alexander encima) a que te refieres con "hey niisan" NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTAR LEYENDO! .

Mercy: (ríe) X3

Al: bueno……Nina quería que jugara con ella….asi queee….

Ed: ALPHONSE! ¬¬ (se había librado de Alexander)

Mercy: (ríe) tranquilo Ed! XDDD

Alexander: ARF! (jadeo) ARF! ARF! (y empieza a lamer a Ed)

Nina: hermano mayor!...Alexander dice que quiere jugar contigo también!

Ed: (limpiándose la baba) feh…..debes de ser muy valiente si quieres que juegue contigo……..¡SOLO PONME UNA PATA ENCIMA, MI AMIGO CANINO, Y YO, EDWARD ELRIC, PELEARE CON TODO MI ALMA Y MI SER!

Nina y Mercy: XDDDDD jajaja!

Al: ¬w¬ que inmaduro….

(Ed jugo con Alexander un rato…y cuando se dio cuenta que JAMAS va a poder ganarle a Alexander….(XD) se fue a estudiar un poco de alquimia en otro cuarto….)

(Al y Mercy se quedaron el la biblioteca)

Nina: juguemos Mercy! n-n

Mercy: o.k! a que quieres jugar?

Nina: um……..pues….quiero jugar con hermano Mayor!

Mercy: um….Al….¿tu hermano?

Al: se fue a estudiar en otro cuarto…

Mercy: (a Nina) hermano Mayor esta ocupado ahora….

Nina: no es divertido son hermano mayor……

Mercy: …..u.u o.k….ire por el…Al, cuida de ella mientras lo busco…

Nina: SIII! Sr. AL!...nwn

(y fue a buscarlo)

(Cuando encontró el cuarto….)

(Abrió la puerta….ahi estaba, en una mesa leyendo….y sin que su ángel se diera cuenta, ella entro inadvertida…..lo veía…lo veía de manera que no le podría quitar los ojos de encima….se le hacia tan tierno verlo leyendo…)

Mercy: (sigilosamente se acerco a el….)(lo tenia muy cerca….)(su cabello dorado brillaba como nunca…)……..ED!

Ed: (ps se caga! XDD) WTF! O-O

Mercy: XDDDD te asuste!

Ed: a ke no! (se sonroja)

Mercy: A KE SI! SI TE ASUSTE!

Ed: ¬¬…o.k……u.u…ke necesitas?

Mercy: muy ocupado?

Ed: no creo…por?

Mercy: …..eske…..

(Pero…..SWASH! vino Alexander y se lanzo encima de los 2)

Los 2: WTF!

(Se asoma Al)

Al: e….niiisan?...señorita?

(Los 2 estaban tirados en el piso)

(Se oyó la voz de Tucker desde abajo)

Tucker: Nina! Señores Elric! Señorita! Vengan a cenar!

(Los 2 jóvenes alquimistas se levantan)

(Aun mareados por ese tan inesperado susto XD)

Nina: (los toma de la mano) vamos! vamos! papi los habla! X3

(Los jala y los lleva hacia abajo)

(Pero cual fue su sorpresa, ahí estaba Roy…)

Roy: n-n Konbawa Fullmetal…

Ed: (estaba MOLESTO) Roy…¬¬

Mercy: (se ríe) sentémonos XDD

(Se sientan)

(Tucker le trae la comida)

Tucker: listo!

Nina: puré de papa! Ke rico! X3

Roy: y….encontraron algo?

Ed: aun no…

Tucker: no se preocupen….pueden venir mañana a primera hora…

Mercy: gracias….

Tucker: (a Mercy) perdone por ser grosero…pero…usted es alquimista o es una civil?...

Mercy: um…..perdone n-n…..soy Sara, la Alquimista del Viento de Cristal…

Roy: seguramente ah oído hablar de ella….n-n

Tucker: la verdad si, tiene razón?

Mercy: enserio? O-o

Tucker: si…dicen que eres una alquimista muy joven y hábil…..y también eh oído de bocas jóvenes que eres muy linda…

Mercy: (se sonroja) bueno, no se que decir…

Tucker: además…..dicen que puedes hacer Cristal del viento no?...

Mercy: asi es…

Tucker: debes de ser bastante hábil para hacer eso…

Roy: de hecho, Sr. Tucker….se hizo alquimista estatal a los 8 años….uu…..

Tucker: (estaba muy impresionado) QUE?...a los 8! Y….Ed a los 12…o-o…

Ed: ¬¬

(la verdad, a Ed le gusta que le digan que es un genio XDD)

Mercy: bueno….si, pero….el sigue siendo el genio….

Ed: (rie) n.n ella no se keda atrás….

Tucker: bueno…pero……sigo muy impresionado por eso que puede hacer señorita

Mercy: no es la gran cosa Señor...n-n

Tucker: ahora no dudo porque es usted tan inteligente….n-n

Mercy: wow…que halagos…n-n

Ed: (se puso algo celoso del Señor Tucker…)(pero le gustaba el tono de su rostro cuando se sonrojaba)

Nina: Mercy! (se baja de su silla) juguemos!

Mercy: muy bien!

(y se la llevo)

(……)  
Tucker: supongo que ella no sabe lo de tu implante cierto?

Ed: no………….no quiero que sepa…………al menos no aun..

Tucker: bueno….solo para asegurarme de no meter la pata….

(era ya hora de irse…)

Mercy: adiós Nina…

Nina: no! no te vayas!...(la toma del brazo)

Mercy: tranquila Nina….vendremos mañana….

Tucker: deja que vayan Nina….ya oíste? Mañana vendrán!

Nina: si…n-n….

(Entonces se dirigieron a el auto)

(y se subieron)

(al voltear hacia atrás….)

(Ed vio como Nina seguía despidiéndolos….moviendo su mano en el aire….)

(el rubio sonrió…y se sentó….)

(y partieron…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EspeRA eL CaPitUlO 24


	24. Nueva Familia

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

jajaja! bueno aki estoy! me alegro que siguen leyendo a pesar de (como ya se habran dado cuenta) son capitulos a los que una le dice :"de relleno" ¬¬ pero como les he dicho, el cap 27 sera uno de los mas fuertes que habran leido, esperenlo!

ya termine los examenes, pase con 9.2 de promedio final ;) muy buen promedio, y...tambien obtuve puntos extras, presente 2 obras de teatro, expuse varias cosas pero ya todo esta perfecto

ahora solo falta el viaje de fin de cursos. Para las que son de Mexico, si viven en la frontera, mi viaje es...a San Antonio, Texas, Estados Unidos que esta a 5 horas de aki...¬¬ yo vivo en la frontera asi ke...u-u puedo ir a el reino magico de bush cuando kiera XDDD

bueno, y sobre estos caps, (24 y 25) de ke los habia terminado, PERO, el sistema no me dejaba subirlos, batalle por 4 dias >> y hasta ahora se pueden subir, y ps ya se pudo u-u

gracias por leer!

dejan reviews!

disfruten!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Nueva Familia cap 24

(era ya de mañana)

(Ed y Al decidieron ir lo mas temprano posible, pasaron por Mercy, salieron de la milicia, llegan a la casa y el Sr. Tucker los recibe con su hija Nina…)

Nina: MERCY!

(la abraza)

Mercy: n-n….hola Nina

Nina: ven ven! Vamos!

Mercy: espera! XDD

(Nina la arrastro hacia la casa)

Tucker: ….me alegro que mi hija este tan feliz con ella…..digo…casi no tienen amigas en el colegio…

Ed: enserio Sr.?

Al: pero es una niña linda, porque no tiene amigas?

Tucker: es muy sensible…..además tímida….(rie) estoy muy contento que la Señorita Sara este convirtiéndose en su primera mejor amiga….

(Entonces, entraron para seguir su investigación sobre la alquimia biológica…)

(Estaban leyendo)

Mercy: son muchos libros….(y se acuesta en la mesa) estoy algo exhausta…..(a Ed) Ed, exactamente, que buscamos?

Ed: lo que sea sobre alquimia biológica…

Mercy: uh?...desde cuando te interesa la alquimia biológica Ed?

(Ed no le contestó)

(entonces, entra Tucker)

Tucker: hola, espero no estarlos interrumpiendo…(cierra la puerta detrás de el y da unos pasos adelante) invite al Teniente Coronel Hughes….espero que no les vaya a molestar….

Mercy: en lo absoluto n-n

Ed: ese hombre esta loco ¬¬

Al: niisan! no digas eso ¬¬

Ed: es que es la verdad! lo has visto? Esta….loco…

(pero….)(tocan la puerta de la biblioteca)

Tucker: quien sera?

Ed: (volvio a clavar su vista en el libro…no sin antes, ver de reojo a la chica que tenia a su lado…)

(entonces, oye su voz…)

Mercy: hola Roy!

Roy: hola chicos n-n

Ed: (aprieta el libro con las manos….porque no pensaba levantar la vista para verlo…y menos a el)

Tucker: que sorpresa Coronel!...n-n

Roy: espero no interrumpir nada….pero vengo a ayudarle a…..m….(estaba como buscando a alguien)…..y Ed?...no lo veo?...se habrá escondido?

(Pero Ed supo responder a esa pregunta)

Ed: (se levanto y levantando la voz le dijo..)AQUI ESTOY MUSTANG!

Roy: a….ahi estas!...es que eres tan pequeñito que te pierdes bajo esos libros!...XDDD ajjajajajaja

(Ed estaba tan molesto, que su hermano tuvo que sostenerlo para que no hiciera algo estupido ¬¬ y Mercy tuvo que regañar a Roy…)

(no querían peleas)(Entonces Tucker sale)

Mercy: ù-u….ejem….bien, entonces….n-n gracias por venir a ayudar Roy, si lo necesitábamos….

Roy: ya sabes que ahí estaré para lo que necesites…

Mercy: pero….y tu trabajo?...te saliste verdad? que haras si te descubren?...

(Roy la interrumpió…)

Roy: tranquila….yo arreglo eso y no me interesa su me despiden…..ayudarte es mi máxima prioridad….

(Quien diría que Roy algún día diría eso ¬¬)

Ed: ¬¬….mentiroso…

Roy: ke dijiste!

Ed: nada u-u

Roy: ¬¬…….sigue leyendo rata de biblioteca…

Ed: QUE DIJISTE?

Al: niisan tranquilo!

Mercy: Roy que te pasa?

Roy: Perdona….es que….me precipite un poco…lo siento…

Mercy: o.k Roy solo….tranquilo…..

(Se sienta y sigue leyendo)

(Al paso de las horas, los alquimistas leían….y buscaban algo sobre la alquimia biológica….)

(Mientras tanto….Mercy veía la ventana….estaba siento distraída por el paisaje que se veía desde esa altura….viendo a la gente pasar, y a los pájaros pasar por la ventana…)

(Entonces….derrepente….vio, una cosa blanca posándose en la ventana….ella, curiosa, se acerco para verla un poco mas de cerca….)

(Era un copo de nieve)

(Impresionada….ve como de la nada empezaban a caer, y lentamente se veía como el patio empezaba a ser cubierto por esa capa blanca)

Mercy: O-o….AL! AL! (hizo que los 3 interrumpieran su lectura)

Al: ke sucede?...(ve por la ventana)

(Asi como Ed y Roy)

Roy: nevando?...

Ed: en esta época del año?...es…imposible!

Mercy: nada es imposible! Vamos! no podemos perdernos esto!

(se levanta y va corriendo hacia fuera)

Ed: M-Mercy! O-o espera!

(Los 3 alquimistas se levantan y salen)

(Mercy estaba con Nina y Alexander)

Nina: hermano mayor mira esto! Nieve! Mucha nieve!

Ed: ya veo Nina…n-n…

(Estaban en medio del patio….sintiendo la nieve caer….viendo como poco a poco se llenaba el patio de esta…)

Roy: Mercy! (se quita su chaqueta y se la pone a Mercy) ponte esto…te enfermaras..

Mercy: (sonrie) (se la acomoda) gracias Roy…

Roy: (nomas para cagar palo….Roy dice…) (a Ed) eres un grosero ¬¬……pudiste haberle prestado tu gabardina no? Ed?..

Ed: ¬¬….CA….cállate Roy….ù-u (pensando) eso era justo lo que iba a hacer…de no ser porque TU viniste ¬¬…

Mercy: tranquilo Roy…esta bien XD

Nina: viento! Vamos a jugar!

(Entonces, toma a la chica y la jala para jugar con la nieve)

(Alexander las sigue)

(Ed y Al también)

(Mientras jugaban con la niña…el rubio veía a la ojiverde con unos ojos que antes no tenia….)

(Y Roy la veía deseándola cada vez mas)

(Pasaba el tiempo y no paraban de jugar, aunque claro que se cansaban XD)

(Pero obviamente, a Nina no le importaba)

(Quería SEGUIIIIIRRR XDD)

Nina: donde esta el Sr. Doy?

Mercy: es Roy n-nl

Nina: buenu….donde esta? O-o

Mercy: lo buscare por ti Nina…n-n….Al, cuídala por mi por favor

Al: bueno XD

(ella se levanta y se pone a buscarlo…)

(pero nada…)

(y encuentra a Ed haciendo….una cosa extraña o-o….)

Mercy: Ed?

Ed: uh?...Mercy!...um…mande?

Mercy: ….eh….qué haces? O-o

Ed: oh si! Mira! Es mi fuerte de nieve!

Mercy: . ….eso es un fuerte de nieve?

Ed: ¬¬ si si lo es…..nos servirá como refugio para ganar la guerra contra Roy! JAJAJA D

Mercy: ….n-nl muy interesante….de hecho….sabes donde esta el Coronel?

Ed: no y no me importa…¬¬

Mercy: ¬¬

(y….se oye un….tenue…."auxiiiiiiiiiiiiilio…." que caía…)

los2: O-O uh?

("ayuda……")

Mercy: O-O AAA! SE UNDIO!

Ed: quieres sacarlo?

Mercy: SI! AYUDAME!

Ed: …. - …..segura?..

Mercy: RAPIDO!

(Empiezan a cavar)

(y ps hicieron un hoyo!)

(La nieve ya estaba algo profunda)

(los 2 alquimistas estaban ya cansados…)

Roy: gracias! pense que moriria ahí adentro! XDD

Mercy: no tienes frio? O-o

Roy: no, no te preocupes ;)

Ed: ...>.> ¬¬

(Viene Nina con Al)

(Mercy se levanta y va hacia otro lado…vio algo lindo y se le ocurrió algo…)

Nina: Sr Doy!

Roy: es Roy .

Mercy: Nina:…mira lo que te hice….

(Nina voltea) (Era una girlanda de flores….)

(Ed, al verla….le recordó tanto a su madre…..)

(Tanto….que casi se le salen las lágrimas….)

Nina: me gusta! X333

(y se la pone…)

Mercy: te ves linda Nina n-n

(Entonces oyen pasos…)

TODOS: uh?...

(Era Hughes…)

Hughes: hola chicos están?...

Mercy: hola Hughes! XDD

Ed: XDD ke pasa amigo?

Hughes: bueno…pues…venia a invitarlos…a…..(se interrumpe) hey Roy….ke haces sin chaqueta?

Roy: la tiene Mercy….o-o

Hughes: y tu ke haces con esa falta jovencita? .

Mercy: es mi uniforme! O-o

Hughes: mmm de todas maneras…hace frio…y deberías abrigarte….n-n….bien, a lo ke iba, estaba por invitarlos….a mi casa n-n….

Roy: para que?... .

Hughes: hoy es el cumpleaños de mi esposa, Gracia…n-n y como dicen, entre mas mejor!...y si joven amiga, la niña…puede venir también! XDDD

(Aceptaron la invitación de Hughes…)

(Le avisaron al Sr. Tucker y se fueron…)

(pero algo mas que una fiesta les esperaba….)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eSpeRa el cAp.25!


	25. Recien Llegado

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

bueno, aki esta el cap 25 :D, bastante corto...pero...tiene un significado especial, que cambiara la prespectiva de los alquimistas para toda su vida...

sobre la vida

espero ke lo capten tambien :p seguramente sip

bueno, ya no hayo mas que decirles u-u

oh! si! mi disclairmer atrasado! XDD

Disclairmer: (por Edward Elric) bueno...me pidieron que hiciera el disclairmer ¬¬ y eso hare...um...l-wind alchemist-l no posee Full Metal Alchemist asi como ninguno de sus personajes u-u pero de todas maneras esta haciendo la historia XDD nada la detendra! NADA!

suficiente XD

disfruten!

dejan reviews:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Recien Llegado cap 25

(Y llegaron a la residencia Hughes….)

(Inmediatamente el Señor de la casa llamo a su esposa cariñosamente…)

Hughes: Gracia! Amor! Llegue! Y te traje una sorpresa! ¬w¬

(Se oyó la voz de una mujer…)

Gracia: Maes! Que bueno que llegas!

(Poco a poco se iba acercando…hasta que llega)

Hughes: te ayudo en algo querida?...

Gracia: no…no pasa nada…n-n

Roy: como esta Señora?

Gracia: bien gracias a Dios n-n

Mercy: O-O Gracia!...

(Tenia panza de embarazada de 8 meses!)

Ed: WOW! O-O es enorme!

Gracia: (se sonroja)…quieren tocarla?...

Ed y Al: NO GRACIAS O-O….

Nina: yo si quiero!...

Gracia: adelante pequeña….n-n

(Nina se acerco y puso sus manos sobre la panza de Gracia….se quedo quieta…hasta que dijo…)

Nina: se movió!

Ed y Al: O-o….

Hughes: bueno…cenemos!

(Se sentaron y se sirvieron de comer y todo….empezaron a cenar y celebraron a Gracia en su cumpleaños…)

(Ed no podía dejar de ver a su compañera…)

(Entonces Gracia fue por mas te)

Gracia: bien…quien quiere ma…..(pero….tira la jarra)

TODOS: O-O (se levantaron alarmados)

Hughes: GRACIA! (Se levanto y fue con ella..)

Mercy: esta bien?...o-o…

Hughes: Gracia! Dime que tienes!

Gracia: H-H-H-H-Hugh-Hughes….

Hughes: GRACIA! QUE PASA?

Gracia: y-y-ya e-es-es ho-hora…

Hughes: hora de que?

Gracia: ¬¬ el bebe quiere salir

Hughes: O-O

TODOS: O-O

Hughes: RAPIDO AL HOSPITAL!

Al: pero! Mire!

(Había una tormenta de nieve)

Al: no podrá salir asi!

Hughes: entonces iré por el doctor…Roy, acompáñame

Roy: voy detrás de ti Maes…

Hughes: cuiden de Gracia!

Ed: E-e-es-esperen que hace…..

(Pero se habían ido…)

(No había mas remedio que ayudar a Gracia, y eso hicieron…)

(La acostaron en un sillón)

(Ed entro al cuarto con un bote de agua caliente)

Ed: asi esta bien Mercy?

Mercy: si…ponla en el suelo, ahora Al, trae muchas toallas….MUCHAS

Al: OWO si!

(y se va)

Gracia: dime que haceeer!

Mercy: y-yo? O-o

Gracia: tu eres enfermera!

Mercy: bien, respira hondo…muy muy hondo….y tranquilízate….

(llega Al con las toallas)

Mercy: Al! moja una y ponla en la frente de la Sra Hughes!

Al: bien…(y lo hace)

Ed: estoy nervioso…

Gracia: (empezo a sentir dolor) AAAAAAAAHH! AHH ME DUELE! BOI A MORIR! BOI A que se desmaya)

TODOS: O-O!

(Nina se pone a llorar)

Al: se ha muerto! OWO niisan! se murio!

Mercy: NO! no esta muerta! Esta cansada!

Al: pero en la alquimia dice que para traer vida, tenemos que sacrificar algo de gran valor!

Ed: ESTO NO TIENE NADA KE VER CON ESOOOO!

Gracia: (volvió en si….respirando fuertemente…)

(Pero volvió en si….)

(Estaba viva…)

(Era algo maravilloso para los alquimistas ahí presentes…)

(Ed veía maravillado….)

(Visto desde los ojos de alquimista….)

(No había sacrificado nada…para obtener algo a cambio….)

(entonces…paso la noche….y el Doctor vino….)

Doctor: necesito un asistente!

Mercy: doctor! Yo soy enfermera!

Doctor: bien! Ayúdeme por favor!

(Gracia ya había empezado con trabajos de parto….y se oían los gritos de ella por toda la casa)

Mercy: Ed, Al, saquen a Nina…y si quieren ver quédense….

Ed: salgamos Al…

(Salieron de ahí….)

(y estaban en ambos lados de la puerta)

Ed: ….crees…..que estén bien?

Al: si….yo asi lo creo….

(….)

(callaron….)

(hasta que oyeron un alarido….)

Gracia: AAAAAA NO PUEDE SER! MORIRE! MORIRE! ME DUELE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Los2: O-O (se cagaron y se abrazaron)

Al: tengo miedo niisan o-o….

Ed: yo tambieeen o-o

Nina: TT

Roy: ¬¬ son unos miedosos….

(Paso el tiempo…)

(Los 4 esperaban afuera...)

(Nina ya había quedado dormida…)

(Ed estaba ahí, pendiente…quería ver a su Mercy salir bien de ahí…)

(Roy estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, asi como de su querida….)

(Al estaba con las manos unidas…rezando….para ver que pasaba…)

(Entonces paso…)

(Mercy salio…)

(Pero con su delantal….)

(Lleno de sangre)

(Los 3 alquimistas alarmados…van hacia ella…)

Roy: QUE PASO?

Ed: estas bien!

Mercy: (sonríe)….es….es una hermosa niña….

(Los 3, sonrientes, entraron junto con Mercy hacia el cuarto…)

(Vieron a Gracia…con una bebe en sus brazos….una bella niña..)

Hughes: (estaba orgulloso de su esposa…viéndola…llorando) ESO ES GRACIA! MUY BIEN!

Gracia: todo fue…gracias a ellos….

Ed: (veía a la niña…..estaba viendo el milagro de la vida….algo que ningún alquimista jamás podrá hacer en toda su vida…)

(Hacer vida…)

(Ver el milagro de esta….)

(Y solo pudo sonreír…)

(Mas tarde, Hughes y Gracia…fueron a un hospital, aun necesitaba de atención medica…)

(y fueron a casa de Tucker…)

(Roy ya se había ido)

Tucker: enserio?...eso hicieron?

Nina: si papi! La bebe nació! n-n

Tucker: y…(dijo con inseguridad)..…tu viste algo?

Mercy: no Señor…ella se durmió cuando nació…n-n

Tucker: que alivio….bueno Nina….es hora de dormir…

Nina: nooo! No quiero!...quiero quedarme con ellos!...

Tucker: em…Nina…no me hagas quedar mal…debes ir a la cama ahora!

Nina: pe-pero…

Mercy: ve Nina….yo mañana iré por ti a la escuela…n-n

Nina:D enserio? SIII! Ya quiero que sea mañana!

Tucker: para que pase mas rápido la noche, ve a dormir…

Nina: si papi nwn

(La niña subió rápidamente las escaleras, seguida por Alexander, que ladrando la escolto hacia su cuarto…)

(y con un "buenas noches" la niña cerro la puerta de su cuarto…)

Tucker: (suspira) bueno….supongo que es hora de que se vayan no?...el teniente Havoc viene por ustedes….

Mercy: si señor….gracias….

Tucker: gracias a ustedes…

(Salieron de ahí…)

(había algo que no les gustaba mucho en la mirada del Sr Tucker….a pesar de ser amable y tener linda sonrisa….su mirada a veces se tornaba bastante si un loco se hubiera apoderado de el….)

(No le tenían buena espina por….esa mirada de loco….)

(Pero su hija….su hija era todo un caso aparte….)

(Después del tiempo que habían pasado con ella….le habían tomado tanto cariño….)

(Mas del que se imaginaron…)

(Era dulce y atenta….y además….siempre sonreía….)

(La querían mucho solo para ser….Nina….su niña…)

(Y ya querían que fuera "mañana" para verla de nuevo)

(Entonces...en la noche...ya en el auto...)

Ed: saben?...(estaba viendo a la ventana)

Havoc: que cosa?

Ed: ...las mujeres son grandiosas...

(Mercy se sonrojo bastante con ese halago...no sabia si se referia a ella o no, pero logicamente, era algo que apreciaba)

Al: porque lo dices niisan?

Mercy: si...porque?...n-n

Ed: ...porque pueden tener a otro ser humano en su estomago...porque...pueden...ser parte del milagro de la vida...lo que los alquimistas no han podido hacer en siglos, una mujer lo hace en 9 meses!

Havoc: ¬¬ le quita toda la belleza cuando hablas del misterio de la vida cientificamente!

Ed: ...e...pues...soy un alquimista! como mas puedo pensar? o-ol...(sonrie)...las mujeres...son asombrosas n-n

(y de reojo vio a Mercy...que aun sonrojada...estaba sonriendo)

(sonrio y volvio a ver a la ventana)

(la noche era hermosa...) (le gustaba estar alado de esa joven tan hermosa...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EspeRa CAp. 26!


	26. Ultimo Dia

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

hola! XDD como tan?...wow...espero que les guste el fic! y mas este capi, le puse mi esfuerzo y mis huevos! XDDD

saben?...fijense bien en este capi...pero si sospechan no lo pongan en el review XDDD

VAMOS MEXICOOOO! tiene ke ganar contra los gays de argentina :p no no es cierto pero si tienen que ganar XDD

cuidense

gracias por leer!

dejen reviews!

:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Ultimo diacap 26

(el día siguiente, Mercy se levanto muy temprano, para arreglarse y estarse lista para recoger a Nina de la escuela, no podía esperar…quería verla..)

(y Hughes fue a dejar a las niñas al colegio…)

(y el auto se paro enfrente de la institución, y las jóvenes bajaron)

Hughes: bueno niñas las dejo…

Nirka: bueno…y felicidades por tu hija! XD

Hughes: X333 GRACIAS! Las recogeré temprano…nos vemos!

(Y se va)

(Las chicas suspiran)

Karen: estupida escuela ¬¬ ¿Por qué Mercy no nos deja en paz y nos saca de esta cárcel?

Bere: es la mejor escuela de toda la zona .

Karen¿y eso? La escuela es solo para perder tiempo!

Adri: uwu como digas Karen, entremos….

(Asi era todos los días…)

(Entraron)

(Asi como que Mercy….)

(Mientras…)

(En el cuarto de los hermanos Elric…)

(El rubio estaba con su hermano, en su cuarto…pero se veía algo inquieto…no dejaba de mover el pie…quería hacer algo, estaba ansioso….y veía el reloj con insistencia mientras se mordía la uña….)

Ed: (pensando) debo verla………debo verla!

Al: niisan?...te veo algo nervioso….todo esta bien?

Ed: si…esta bien……. (Pensando) pero… ¿Por qué siento que DEBO verla…... ¿Porque?...¿porque siento que de alguna manera DEBO?...(entonces se levanta)

Al: uh?...niisan?

Ed: (toma su gabardina, y se la pone) Al, ire a ver a Mercy…

Al: uh?...Owo ¿Por qué?

Ed: por….por que necesito decirle algo ¿o.k?...es importante….no preguntes….(va a la puerta y sale sin hacer caso de la voz de su hermano)

Al: pero niisan!...(ya se había ido…)….(suspira) tenemos que trabajar en ese ego…¬w¬

(Era aun media mañana)

(Ed corría por el pasillo)

(Buscando el aula de su compañera Alquimista…)

(y por no fijarse por donde corría..)

(Choco con alguien…)(Y lo hizo caer al suelo)(y al levantarse del suelo)

Ed: (levanta la mirada) O-O

(Era el Brigadier Basque Grand…)

(el cual le había lanzado una mirada de muerte a Ed…)

Brigadier: QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Ed: feh….eso debería preguntarte….¿que haces afuera de tu escuelita Señor director?

Brigadier: son asuntos fuera de tu incumbencia Fullmetal…..ahora dime ¿TU que haces aquí?

Ed: iba al departamento de secundaria, necesito hablar con mi compañera…

Brigadier: ESTA EN CLASE!

Ed: pero será rápido!

Brigadier: no me interesa ni un maldito carajo…ella esta en…

(Pero una vez femenina, dulce…los interrumpió)

(Ed la identifico inmediatamente)

Mercy: Señor Director¿un problema con mi compañero?

Brigadier: (volteo hacia ella, falseando una sonrisa…y dándole la espalda al Alquimista de Acero…)no….ningún problema Señorita….

Mercy: (a Edward…) que paso Ed?

(Ed se puso aun lado del Brigadier hasta estar enfrente de la joven)

Ed¿no estabas en clases? Tu director asi me lo informo ¬¬

Mercy: ….tengo permiso para salir, Nina ya Salio de la escuela, asi que pedí permiso para salir y me lo concedieron.

Brigadier: suficiente!...y tu hermano? Elric?

Ed: esta en el cuarto…

(Pero se oían pasos de una armadura acercándose)

Mercy: O-o hablando del Rey de Roma….

(Entonces, se acerca y se pone a un lado de su hermano)

Al: niisan! Señorita! Owo

Brigadier: a un lado ustedes 2! 8dijo esto empujándolos a los lados…) (a Mercy) la acompaño Señorita?...

Mercy: ………..ellos lo harán, gracias…

Ed: (se pone a su lado) (ríe) si……vamos….(toca el brazo de su compañera…)

Brigadier: OH NO FULLMETAL! (Sin decir nada mas, con su mano de acero, le dio a Ed en la nuca desmayándolo….)

Mercy: (lo sostiene) EDWARD!... (y se arrodilla junto con su hermano)…BASQUE! QUE CARAJOS TE PASA!

Brigadier: (vuelve su mano a la normalidad…..sigue con metal…pero lo hace menos ancho…) escúchame bien Fullmetal! Eso es para que jamás te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo!

(Se dio la vuelta y se fue)

(Recuerden que el Brigadier es conocido como el Iron Blooded Alquemist, o como dice la traducción directa, el Alquimista de la Sangre de Acero…tiene en una mano un guante de metal y puede hacerlo mas grueso para golpear fuerte y es un maestro en las artes marciales)

(es entonces cuando Ed se levanta débilmente por el golpe…)

Ed: ….bastardo…

Al: NIISAN! estas bien niisan?

Ed: ….s-si…(se tambalea…y justo antes de caerse, Mercy lo toma del brazo…evitando asi, su caída)

Mercy: no te preocupes Ed…..no te dejare caer…

(Lentamente Ed le sonríe…se sentía tan bien estar a lado de un Ángel de ojos verdes….)

(y salieron por Nina…)

(al llegar al auto)

Al: niisan…estas mejor?

Ed: si si….(suspira) solo fue un golpe…

Mercy: uno que puedo haberte costado la vida…

Ed: O-o e-enserio?

Mercy: sip….mira…la nuca, es donde esta el bulbo raquideo, que coordina muchas de las funciones de tu cuerpo, esta justo aquí…(puso su mano en la nuca y toco un area en especial…) y nótese que en ese lugar No esta protegido por el cráneo, que es el hueso mas fuerte de tu cuerpo y un golpe ahí puede resultar fatal.

(tanto Ed como Al se quedaron callados)

Mercy: asi que…ten cuidado con el "Señor Director"…no me da buena espina…no te le acerques mucho….

Ed: si…tienes razón…(pensando) Dios….es tan….inteligente!...sabe bastante sobre todo…(en voz alta) quien nos llevara?

Mercy: Hughes debe de estar ocupado….asi que…

(Pero la voz de un joven los interrumpió)

(Una voz que de tan solo oírla, a Ed se le encogía el estomago de rabia)

Roy: yo los llevare n-n

Ed: MUSTANG! QUE HACES?

Roy: bueno…supuse que no habría nadie para llevarlos, asi que decidí llevarlos yo…

Ed: porque siempre te metes en todo! ¬¬

Roy: .

Mercy: ¬¬…

Roy: yo los llevare

Ed¿pero porque¿Porque de todas las personas debiste ser TU?

Roy: (ríe) (a Mercy) vamos…ya salio Nina, y no queremos dejarla esperando….

Mercy: bueno XD

Ed: ME IGNORO! VISTE ESO AL! ME IGNORO!

Al: niisan! Tranquilo! Owol

(Y Ps se subieron al carro)

(Pero Roy se sube en el asiento trasero)

TODOS: ¬¬….Roy…

Roy¿Qué?

Ed: ….tu manejas no? ¬¬

Roy: …..oh si! CLARO! XDDD….(empezó a hacer una risa nerviosa)

Ed: ¬¬….estupido….

Mercy: NO ROY!

Roy: O-o que pasa?

Mercy: (sale y se sube al asiento del chofer) (y cierra la puerta) YO CONDUCIRE! X33

TODOS: O-O Mercy?

Al: pero…señorita…OWO….

Mercy: listos? n-n….bueno lo estén o no allá voy! (Prende el motor y arranca!)

TODOS: O-O!

Mercy: wiiiii! X33

Roy: alguna ves has manejado?

Mercy: … (Se puso a pensar) si…si lo eh hecho!

(Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio)

Mercy: en esos video juegos de moneditas:D….wow, recuerdo que SIEMPRE chocaba el auto XDDD

TODOS: O-O! (se cagaron)

Mercy: vamos! XD

(Entonces….se asustaron todavía mas por lo que Mercy tenia al frente y no se había dado cuenta)

Al: SEÑORITA! AL frente! MIRE AL FRENTE! OWO!

Mercy: uh?... (Y voltea) (Había un camión enfrente) oh claro! (y se hace a un lado) (Pasaron el camión rozando) jajaja! Casi lo choco!

(y pues, ya se imaginaran como estaban todos los demás XDD)

(Entonces, llegaron a la escuela)

(Inmediatamente bajaron con el corazón en la mano…sudando y muy nerviosos)

Mercy: wow! Lo hice bien! XD

Roy: u-u……(estaba al punto del infarto)

(y entonces…cuando Mercy levanto la vista hacia la escuela, vio con sorpresa que era…en donde estaban sus amigas…)

Mercy: wow…..con razón la dirección se me hacia muy conocida owo….(a los hermanos) vendrán conmigo o quieren quedarse aki?

Ed: …..u-u….iré…

Al: ….yo también

Mercy: y tu Roy?...

Roy: ….(todo cagado)…….O-o…. traumo) (XDDD)

Mercy: …..mmm o-o….luego se le pasara….vamos, Nina, espera….

(Entran)

(La mayoría de la escuela ya estaba afuera, quien sabe porque….era temprano….seguramente hoy la escuela completa salía temprano…)

(Estaban buscando a Nina por todas partes, pero nada….no encontraban a nadie….)

(De hecho, encontraron a otras personas….)

Sandra: hey! Que sorpresa verte Mercy! XDD

Nirka: mm y miren! Vino con sus compañeros ¬w¬

Mercy: n-nl Nirka….

Ed: ù-u donde esta preescolar? Si podemos saber? ¬¬

Bere: ellos salen en 30 minutos, pero los llevaremos….vamos n-n

(Empezaron a caminar por la escuela…)

(Era bastante extensa…)

(De hecho, era la mejor de esa zona en Central)

Adri: (intento romper el hielo y agrego) saben?...oí mucho de los hermanos Elric por estos rumbos….dicen que son muy fuertes y que son bastante famosos….y también, oí que el alquimista de Acero…esta a favor de la gente! N-n

Ed: todo eso oíste?...(se sonrojo) que mas?

Al: uwu ay niisan…

Adri: dicen que Ed tiene muchos fans….o-o

(a Mercy le llegaron sin querer los celos…)

Mercy: ¬¬ ah si?...

Adri: que yo sepa si…dicen que es guapo y sexy…

Ed: O-o

Mercy: ¬¬

Karen: acuérdate que también oímos de esos fans de la alquimista del viento..

Mercy: O-o

Erika: aah! Si! Es que como son los mas jóvenes de la milicia, les hacen mucho pedo…y por ejemplo, en toda central los conocen….

Stephanie: sep, y dicen que Mercy parece modelo de Playboy XDDDD

Mercy: (estaba tanto sonrojada como sorprendida…)

Ed: (también estaba algo celoso)…¬¬ ke les pasa….

(Llegaron a preescolar…)

(Y todos empezaron a salir…)

(Las chicas ya debían irse, puesto que Hughes ya debía estar en la puerta)

(Hasta que vieron a una niña muy muy conocida…)

(y se acerco a ellos)

Nina: hola hermano Mayor n-n

Ed: vámonos Nina…n-n

(Pero…un tipo alto…se veía fornido, estaba acompañado de 3 chicos mas…y se puso enfrente de los 3 jóvenes y Nina…)

(La gente de alrededor, le sacaba la vuelta)

(Al parecer le tenia miedo)

mono1: que pasa Ray?

mono2: si que pasa jefe?

Ray: …..miren eso….la pequeña Nina….(se rie)….esa niña me debe dinero…

Mercy: como te puede deber dinero esta niña!

Ray: no me subestimes preciosa…(dio un paso…y toco su brazo)..yo se quien me deb y quien no…

Ed: déjala! (y golpeo su mano para alejarlo de ella) no eres mas que un buscapleitos…

Ray: quien eres tu?

Ed: …(a Mercy) cuida a Nina….este tipo quiere algo de mi…(ríe)

Ray: jeje…no sabes quien soy verdad?

Ed: la pregunta debería ser alreves imbecil….

Ray: COMO ME DIJISTE?

(Apretó el puño y lo levanto para darle en la cara a Ed…)

(Pero el le gano…golpeándolo en la mejilla con su mano izquierda)

(Y lo dejo en el suelo…estaba noqueado)

Ed: vámonos ya….

Mercy: u-u….Nina ya puedes abrir los ojos….

Nina: o.k….o-o…

(Llegaron al Auto…)

(Esta vez Mustang manejaría….XDD)

Roy: y vaya que nos metiste un GRAN susto cuando manejaste ¬¬

Mercy: lo se….n-nl les pido perdón…

Al: ….no importa señorita….no hab….(pero se interrumpió)

Mercy: no que? Perdón?

Al: no….nada….(pensando) que no había sentido emoción hace tiempo….mil gracias….

Roy: llegamos….(bajan) mandare a Havoc por ustedes…..o.k?

Nina: que se queden a dormir!...pueden?

Roy: lo siento linda n-n…pero deben de irse mas tarde….

Nina: (pone cara triste)

Al: pero debemos aprovechar en momento!...

(Y pues Roy se va…los demás entran)

(Trabajaron duro ese día…y Ed no consiguió mucha información….)

(y decidieron ir a jugar con Alexander….)

(Ed y Al observaban a Mercy jugar con Nina y Alexander…)

Ed: …..le gustan los perros….

Al: ……si…

Ed: ……… (La vio un rato mas en silencio….)….se ve lindo….que trate tan bien a una niña y a su perro….

Al: (ríe)… (Se dio cuenta de que tenía razón) (Se veía en verdad linda)

Ed: (se levanta) bueno….a jugar con Alexander….

(Y ps el perro ve que se levanta y no pierde tiempo!)

(Se le echo encima!)

(Y para colmo tenia cadena!)

Mercy: O.O

(Entonces, Ed toma la cadena, ya estaba parado)

Mercy: ….(va con el) (estaban….pues, cerca)….um ten cuidado con el..

Ed: por?

Mercy: es algo….loco n-nl

Nina: ALE! HAY QUE DAR VUELTAS!

Ed: porque lo dices?

Mercy: bueno pues…u-u

Alexander: ARF! ARF!

(Empiezan a dar vueltas…)

(Enredando a los 2 alquimistas…los unían con la cadena….los estaban juntado….)

(Hasta que terminaron totalmente unidos)

(Menos en el rostro…)

(Pero estaban muy cerca…..bastante cerca….)

(Menos de 5 centímetros…)

(Los 2 forcejeaban….pero por un lado, querían safarse, por el otro, querían estar ahí…juntos…)

Nina: perdonen O-o

Mercy: no importa…solo….n-nl….

(Inconscientemente se acercaban, pero luego, se hacían hacia atrás….)

Al: OWO NIISAN! (Y empezó a desamarrar la cadena)

Están bien? Niisan? señorita?...

Ed: si Al, gracias….

Mercy: te dije que este perro era algo loco…..n-nl

Ed: XDDD

(Se separaron….)

(Pero como hubieran querido besarse….)

Mercy: vamos…adentro….

(Entraron)

(Entonces….ya paso el tiempo….)

(Vino Havoc por ellos….)

Tucker: pase Teniente…

Havoc: gracias n-n…

(Al entrar…vio a Alexander encima de Ed)

Havoc: ¬¬ se puede saber que haces?...el coronel me pidió que viniera por ti….

Ed: auauauauauauuuu….x-x

Mercy: (ríe) ya nos vamos?

Havoc: sip…

Nina: se van?...

Al: si, pero jugaremos mañana!

Mercy: si! Vendremos todos los días!

Tucker: (ríe) (pero su mirada permanecía fría)

Ed: (vio a un lado) (el dibujo que Nina había hecho de Tucker….estaba quemado…)(mientras estudiaban…Nina dibujaba….y ese se lo dio a su padre…)

(Sospecho…pero ni sabia de que….)

(Se despidieron….y se fueron….)

Havoc: (antes de irse) oh casi lo olvido!... dice el Coronel que no olvide que el dia del el proyecto esta muy cerca

Tucker: …..si….lo se….

(Y se van)(Cierra la puerta)

(Tucker suspira)

Nina: papi…que es ese día del proyecto?

Tucker: mira Nina…cada año….chekan el trabajo de papi….y si no les gusta como voy, me quitan la licencia….

Nina: nooo! Papi! Tu lo haces genial! Siempre estudias mucho!

(lo abraza)

Tucker: si mi amor….pero….no puedo hacer nada…..nada….

Recuerdas?...la pregunta que te hice?

Nina: ….cual papi?

Tucker: perdonarías a tu padre si un día te hace algo malo?

Nina: si! n-n eres mi papi…

(Tucker la abraza con fuerza)

(Con toda la que pudo….)

(Esa noche….Al despertó….tenia un presentimiento…)

Al: ……que….que será….?...

(Al no sabia…pero esa corazonada………..avisaba lo que pasaba….)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EspeRa cAP. 27


	27. El Llanto de la Quimera

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

espero que disfruten este cap...n-n... Dejan reviews! disfruten mucho el fic...(solo 13 dias nwn)

disfruten...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

El Llanto de la Quimera cap 27

(Desde la mañana que no paraba de llover)

(Mercy veía a la ventana, le gustaba ver el agua deslizarse por esta….mientras soltaba un largo suspiro)

Mercy: …..mm…… (Sin dejar de ver la ventana)….me pregunto si Nina este bien……a ella nunca le gustaba la lluvia…. (Se levanta) iré con Ed y Al…veremos que tal…espero que pronto acabemos con esto de la alquimia biológica…

(Abre su closet)…..estoy harta de que solo me vean con ropa normal y mi uniforme ¬¬….asi que…debería ponerme algo mas diferente esta vez….algo mas….aerodinámico XD

(Entonces, toma un traje, muy lindo, y si bastante aerodinámico, porque era de falda y con esa, podía moverse con mucha mas flexibilidad, y además, tenia un licra negra debajo de la falda, la blusa hacia resaltar su figura…)

(Pero ese traje lo pone en el baño, porque ahí se cambia)

Mercy: bien, asi iré con Nina n-n….Ed y Al deben ir para allá…

(Se mete a bañar)

(Pero los hermanos ya estaban afuera de su puerta)

Ed: porque no mejor esperábamos a que ella venga a nuestro cuarto?

Al: niisan….es de cortesía venir a recoger a la mujer uwu

Ed: ah si?

Al: sip nwn

Ed: ¬¬….(volteo a su lado izquierdo) (había flores en el jarrón) le siguen mandando flores?

Al: siempre….

Ed: …… (Toca la puerta)

(Y dentro del cuarto…Mercy se asomo por la puerta del baño…)(Creyó haber oído algo…) (Pero no volvió a repetirse…)(Y volvió a entrar)

Ed: mm porque no contesta?...(vuelve a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abre)

Al: ….nwnl Señorita debe aprender a cerrar su puerta…

Ed: (no dijo nada…solo entro)

Al: Owo….y niisan debe aprender a no meterse en el cuarto de las personas w

Ed: quédate aquí!...veré si no hay nadie dentro….

Al: um…si niisan…

(Y Al obedeció a su hermano, mientras que este se adentra mas y mas al cuarto…)

(Empieza a darse cuenta, de que cambio de nuevo sus muñecos y las fotos…)

Ed: (ríe para si)….se aburren…. (Entonces va derecho y encontró la sala…pero no había nadie…)(Entonces….ve hacia al frente y vio una puerta de madera…)

(Curioso, abrió la puerta y entro)

(Era el cuarto de Mercy!...)

Ed: O-o….(estaba muy sonrojado)….m…bo-bonito…jeje si…muy lindo….

(Pero vio algo mas que le atrajo)

(Otra puerta dentro de su cuarto)

Ed: uh?...otra puerta?...mmm qué será?...(se dirigió hacia ella)

(La empujo para asi abrirla lentamente, el crujido de la madera le corrió por la espalda)

(Entonces vio lo que había dentro)

(Una cruz en la pared, un reclinatorio, velas y un rosario….una que otra imagen)

Ed: m…..religiosa…….(se acerca a la cruz)…no entiendo….ella dice que la escuchas…..como algo tan tu….puedo oírnos a nosotros…?...somos tan pequeños…..

(Pero abren la puerta)

Ed: (voltea cagadisimo)(pero no era nadie…) (nadie aun, porque estaban abriendo la puerta!)

Mercy: (en toalla) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (con sus manos hizo rápidos movimientos, que convirtieron al viento en una jaula de cristal que atrapo a Ed)

Ed: AAAAAAAA!

Mercy: ….ED?...(se sonroja) (y desaparece la jaula) que haces en mi cuarto?...mas importante, que haces aquí!...tu no eres religioso….

Ed: n-no! e…..yo…pase…y….vi un…..un……ummmmm (estaba viendo a Mercy…..ya que estaba empapada….pelo suelto, descalza y la toalla se la puso como pudo….y veía como esa toalla se le pegaba al cuerpo….)

Mercy: que?...(entonces, es cuando se ve a si misma) OMG! (Estaba muy sonrojada) que vergüenza! (Y se va para meterse al baño)

Ed: Mercy…..yo….O-o….

(Entra Al)

Al: niisan!...escuche gritos y vine…qué pasa?

Ed: n-nada……..n-no p-paso nada…

Mercy: (en el baño)…O-o que vergüenza…..espero que…le haya dejado mucho a la imaginación…..

(Ed y Al, esperaban en la sala)

Ed: m….tarda mucho…

Al: niisan…ya sabes como son las mujeres nwnl

Ed: …..m….¬¬….(se levanta…entra de nuevo al cuarto…ya que había dejado caer su reloj de alquimista estatal en el piso)…….m...donde….esta……aquí esta!...(va por el)….(pero…cuando se levanta, ve arriba, unas para abrir una ventana….)

(La curiosidad mato al gato)

(Y decidió abrirlas…)

(No creía lo que veía)

(…)

(Pañuelos con sangre…muchos, muchos pañuelos con sangre…)

(Se asusto bastante)

Mercy: Ed!... (El voltea) que haces!

Ed: ….MERCY! (Se hace un lado y le muestra los pañuelos) PODRIAS EXPLICARME ESTO?

(Ella se sobresalta, era como un tipo de sorpresa que no podía ser descrita…)

(Había descubierto algo que le daba miedo que viera…)

Mercy: TU DIME QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO!

Ed: se me callo mi reloj y vine por el…ahora…dime…QUE HACEN ESTOS PAUELOS AQUÍ?

Mercy: ….(su mirada cambio a una de miedo)….esa…es mi sangre Edward….

Ed: (se impacto….) ("!su sangre!")……TU SANGRE?...PORQUE LA GUARDAS? ESTAS LOCA? TIENES ALGUN TIPO DE PROBLEMAS?...TE HABIAS QUERIDO SUICIDAR?

Mercy: NO ES LO QUE TU CREES! (ahogo la desesperación de Edward….)….Ed….(ahora sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como queriendo llorar…) mis padres…desde niña…me habían dicho….que cada ves que me lastimara y saliera sangre….debía limpiarla…que jamás dejara caer una gota al suelo….y que…si se puede…que me la tomara….pero que mi sangre se quedara conmigo….cada gota….

Ed: ….. (Estaba impresionado por lo que le había dicho….)…p-pero…M-Mer-Mercy…porque?

Mercy: ….me gustaría saberlo…..

Ed: (callo un momento….sabia que la había hecho pasar por un momento vergonzoso y fuerte…asi que decidió ofrecer disculpas) perdona…si te ofendí o algo…

Mercy: no…no pasa nada

(Le sonríe)

(Salen con Al, el cual había oído en silencio todo…)

(Pero no dijo nada…)

(Entonces salieron de la milica y llegaron a Casa de Tucker…)

(Se veía sola, no había luz en las ventanas….y la casa despedía, dolor….y soledad…)

Mercy: la casa esta muy rara…..lo notan?

Al: si…pero…porque?

Ed: …….m….vamos…Nina debe de estarnos esperando, tardamos mucho…

Al: nwnl (pensando) le tomaste mucho cariño¿no? niisan? vienes mas a jugar con Nina que a leer….

(Entran…)

(Se oyó en chillido de la puerta en toda la casa….)

(Estaba obscura….y todo lo que estaba ahí, estaba inerte…)

Al: deben…estar jugando a las escondidas n-n

Mercy: yo quiero jugar! NINA! ALEXANDER! LLEGAMOS!

(Nadie contesto)

(Ni una risa, ni un ladrido)

Mercy: creo que si Al….O-o…

Ed: …..yo no creo….tal vez…salieron n-n

(Siguieron caminando)

Mercy: SEÑOR TUCKER!...hey! tal vez estén en el laboratorio¿No creen? n-n

Ed: tienes razón….(pensando) siempre la tiene…. :)

(Entraron mas al fondo de la casa,…juntos…la verdad es que la casa estaba tan silenciosa, que les daba miedo)

(Entonces, bajaron las escaleras del laboratorio…)

Mercy: Señor Tucker?...esta aquí?...

(Alguien le contesto rápido)

: Vengan…

(Se acercaron, pasaron unas puertas….el cuarto…lleno de círculos de transmutación en las paredes…con libros en las mesas y velas que daban una tenue luz al interior…)

(Y ahí estaba el Señor Tucker…agachado…)

Ed: Señor Tucker!

Tucker: Ed! Al! Mercy! Que bueno que vinieron!...vengan a ver esto….es mi creación mas reciente….

(Se levanta) (Ahí estaba un animal extraño, parecía como un ojos tristes, larga melena, y encorvado…)

Tucker: es una quimera que habla como humano…

(los 3 alquimistas vieron impresionados a la quimera….)

Mercy: e-enserio?

Tucker: si! mira….(a la quimera) esta persona es Mercy…entiendes?

Quimera: ……(con voz ronca y débil repite…) ….M-M-Me-Me-e-Merrrrrrrcy….

Tucker: si! muy bien!

Quimera: m-m-muy….b-bie…bien?

Mercy: impresionante!

(Ed fue a ver de cerca la quimera…)(la acaricio de la cabeza)

Tucker: me alegro haberla hecho para antes del día del trabajo! Esto me salvara el pellejo y no tendré que preocuparme por los gastos de la investigación por un rato (ríe)

(Ed veía atento a la quimera….empezó a decir algo…)

Mercy: a propósito, donde esa Nina?

Quimera: …..M-Meeercy…Me-Meeeerrrrrrrcy…..Mercy…..

Tucker: ……n-n fue a casa de una amiga querida…

Quimera: (levanta la mirada)….her…..mano mayor?

(El corazón del alquimista se paro por unos segundos…)

Ed: …..Señor Tucker…

Tucker: si?

Ed: cuando obtuvo su licencia de alquimista de estatal?

Tucker: hace…2 años…

Ed. Y….cuando lo dejo su esposa?...

Tucker: …………………..hace…2 años…

(Mercy empezó a entender…)

Ed: y no me había dicho…que Nina…no tenia amigas?...que Mercy era la única?

Tucker: …………….si..

Ed: entonces…déjeme preguntarle de nuevo….(voltea hacia el) DONDE ESTAN NINA Y ALEXANDER?

(Y con esa pregunta, el Señor Tucker aguanto su respiración por un minuto…)

Tucker: …………..detesto a los niños astutos como tu…

(Ed se levanto, lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo con fuerza a la pared)

Al: NIISAN!

Ed: PRIMERO FUE TU ESPOSA! AHORA…CREASTE UNA QUIMERA CON TU PROPIA HIJA Y TU PERRO!

(Ni Mercy ni Al pudieron hablar la realidad era tan impactante, no lo podían creer…varios sentimientos pasaban por la cabeza…)

Mercy: COMO PUDISTE? COMO PUDO JUGAR CON VIDAD HUMANAS! ES UN MALDITO!

Tucker: (ríe) (su mirada era como la de un loco) jajajajajajajajajaja! No es raro! ED sabe lo que es jugar con vidas humanas¿no Ed?...SOMOS IGUALES!

Ed: (lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas con su derecha…) YO NO SOY IGUAL A TI! (Empezó a repetir cada vez con mas fuerza los golpes mientras decía…) NO SOY IGUAL A TI!...NO SERE IGUAL A TI!...NOSOTROS JAMAS HARIAMOS ALGO COMO ESTO!

(Pero Al le detiene la mano)

Al: …..detente….sigues y morirá…

(Ed agacho la cabeza…..y soltó al maldito…)

Tucker: (en el suelo…sangrando) (le dijo despectivamente) lindas palabras Ed!...no servirán de NADA!

Mercy: Señor Tucker….una palabra mas…(y lo voltea a ver, con ojos de ira) y seré yo la que empiece…

(Tucker callo)

(Los 3 se acercaron a Nina…)

Al: (la toca)…Nina…..ahora….no tenemos el poder para regresarte a tu forma original….lo siento…lo siento mucho….

Nina: ……..qu-qu-quie-quieren….quieren…..qui-eren….jugar?...jugar?...quieren jugar?...

(Y la lluvia se oyó cada vez mas fuerte)

(Pero derrepente…)

Brigadier: ALTO ELRIC!

(el Brigadier y unos cuantos soldados entraron….)

Mercy: BRIGADIER!

Ed: Que haces aquí?

Brigadier: que no seria al revés Elric?...ESTAS EN PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!

Mercy: (se levanta) ABRA LOS OJOS Y DESE CUENTA! TUCKER HA VIOLADO LA LEY DEL RESPETO A LA VIDA HUMANA!

Brigadier: a un lado! Esto quedara en manos del estado!

(Salieron, metieron a Tucker en un auto de caja completa….y a Nina también…)

Brigadier: tu no dirás nada….(toma la barbilla de Mercy) ni tu linda….

Mercy: (quita su barbilla) aléjese de mi Señor!

Brigadier: hmp……impertinente….(entonces la golpea en la nuca con su mano de plomo….) (ella se desploma)

Ed: MERCY!...

(Los 2 la sostienen de la caída…)

Ed: MERCY! CONTESTAME!

(Pero no lo hacia)

Brigadier: impertinente…..pude haberte dado todo……pero seguiré insistiendo….

(Los hermanos)

Brigadier: háganse a un lado….esto ya es asunto del estado

(Entra al auto y arranca)

Ed: …….maldito…..COMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMARLA?

(Aplaude y transmuta el pavimento, haciendo que el auto se volteara, y en consecuencia saliera Nina….)

Ed: NINA!... (A Al) toma a Mercy….iré por Nina!

(Se levanta a correr)

Al: niisan! (Toma el frágil cuerpo de la joven y corre detrás de su hermano)

(Mientras corrían…Ed podía sentir como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos…pero el no se los permitía)

Al: (empezó a sentir como Mercy se iba despertando…) Señorita!

Mercy: Al? qué paso?...el brigadier………….NINA! Al! Bájame! Debo ir también!

(La bajó y los 2 corrieron juntos)

(Detrás de Edward….)

(Pero ninguno de los 3 creía que lo peor apenas y empezaba)

(Nina corrió como puedo….y llego a un callejón…)

(Estaba sucio y oscuro…pero era el único lugar que se le ocurrió…)

(Una persona, estaba ahí, sentada, sin una manga de su camiseta….y su brazo….era un signo, algo grabado en todo el brazo)

(Con lentes obscuros y ojos rojos….)

(Nina se acerco a el y movió su mano…en señal de que….quería ser protegida….en señal de auxilio….tenia miedo)

: ….pobre criatura…(pone su mano encima de ella….par acariciarla…pero…los signos brillan…)…(la retira)….no eres un animal…….eres una creación artificial una mezcla de humano y una bestia…..pobre animal……(pone su mano en su cabeza)….Dios, una alma esta por ir a tus aposentos….no le des la espalda….y recibe con amor esta alma...

(Su brazo comenzó a brillar…)

(Ed, Al y Mercy, ya estaban por llegar con Nina…)

(Y al ir corriendo….)

(Mercy choca con un tipo….)

(Lo ve…..) (Vio sus ojos rojos….y sus lentes obscuros…..y el vio sus ojos verdes….)

(Pero fue solo por un instante, ya que ella no se podía dar el lujo de detenerse, y menos en ese momento….)

(Cuando Ed volteo…vio a esa persona….y la reconoció….hace 3 años en la librería de Central….vio su brazo y lo recordó)

(Esta persona también lo vio)

(Pero siguieron su camino)

(Mercy y Al ya habían entrado al callejón…..)

Ed: (llega al callejón….) hey donde esta nin……

(Se callo)

(Mercy y Al estaban aterrorizados…enfrente de una una silueta de sangre….de un animal….)

(De una quimera….)

(De Nina…)

(Ella se acerco a la pared…)

(Ed tenia ya el nudo en la garganta…cada ves haciéndose mas y mas fuertes…)

(Ella callo de rodillas frente la pared….viéndola fijamente….mientras sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas…)

Mercy: Ni…. (Y gotas empezaron a caer de sus ojos) Nina….(y empezó a golpear la pared) …NINA!...(empezó a llorar…)

)y su puño, débilmente callo en sus piernas…)(apoyo su cabeza en la pared….y siguió llorando…)

(Al agacho la cabeza….)

(Ed se acerco mudo a la pared, y empezó a aplaudir y pegarle a la pared una y otra vez….)

(Mientras lloraba…)

(En uno de sus sollozos….Mercy levanto su mirada al cielo….y sonríe muy débilmente….)

(Sabia que un par de Ángeles, ya habían subido al cielo…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EspRa el cAP. 28!


	28. La Vida Sigue

♥Quimica Perfecta♥--una nota de la autora

HOLA! wow, ya llege de mi viaje...estuvo genial! no habia visto cosas iguales nunca! regrese muy inspirada asi que preparense para el tomo II! ya que estara bastante intenso, pues es con el que estoy trabajando ahora...n-n el tomo I acaba en el capitulo 43, asi que esperenlo!

**les pido una diasculpa por no ser muy clara con los cuartos de la milicia, pero veran...se los explicare de lamanera mas detallada que pueda:**

los cuartos en si son muy grandes, en especial para aquellos que tienen mucho trabajo o que su estancia esta en la milicia, para los favoritos del furher o personas con contanctos, pueden mandar a hacer su cuarto de la manera en queellos quieran, asi como paso con Mercy, que su mejor amigo es un Coronel. Ensu caso su cuarto tiene: una sala,baño cocineta y una pequeña capilla.

En la puerta de su cuarto, del lado derecho esta en jarron de flores, que ya estaba cuando eligio la localizacion del cuarto. Entrando, hay un pasillo de bienvenida, con unos pocos cuadros, sillas y espejos. El pasillo es algo corto, pero, cuando terminas llegas a la sala de estar. del lado derecho de esta, esta una pequeña puerta, pero sin puerta n-nl para que puedan pasar a la cocina.

volviendo a la sala, justo en frente, esta la puerta para ir al cuarto de Mercy.

es algo ancho.

El cuarto de Mercy tiene solo(de muebles)una cama ,un ropero, un escritorio y un estante de libros, y la silla que Ed rompio ¬¬ XD.

del lado derecho de la cama esta una puerta que conduce al baño.

como entrando al cuarto, a mano izquierda esta esa puertita que Ed abrio, donde estan sus pañuelos con sangre, justo arriba del escritorio.

y a mano derecha, esta la capilla.

bueno, creo que eso es todo, si tienen una duda o sugerencia mandenme un mail o no se, diganme!.

me alegro de volver a escribir, en Europa no podia ¬¬.

bueno, ya es todo.

disfruten! y dejan reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

La vida sigue…cap 28

(Los 3 seguían ahí….)

(Y el agua seguía cayendo)

(Y los militares ya habían llegado)

(De un auto bajan 2 militares, los cuales, apresurados, fueron corriendo hacia la pared….)

Roy: MERCY!...MERCY! (Llega con ella e inmediatamente se pone de cuclillas en su nivel y la abraza) estas bien?...Mercy!...me alegro que no te haya pasado nada….ven,(se quito su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros….y ella no decía nada…) debemos irnos ya….(intenta levantarla)

Mercy: NO!... (Empieza a llorar)Nina…..NINA!...(vuelve a golpear la pared)

Riza: Mercy…es hora de irse….

Mercy: NO!...NOOO!

(de otro auto, baja un grupo de niñas…que igual que los militares anteriores, fueron corriendo hacia la pared…)

Sandra: MERCY! ESTAS BIEN?

Bere: vámonos ya…si?

Mercy: NOOO!...Nina….NINA! NINA!...

Roy: (a Al) que le pasa!

Al: …………………..

Roy: ALPHONSE! CONTESTAME!

(Al no decía nada….)

Roy: ALPHONSE!

Mercy:…..no…(Roy voltea a verla) (Al levanta su cabeza)….no….no lo culpes a el…a el no….(se levanta)

Nirka: Mercy….

Mercy: iré con Riza….(y se va con ella…caminando…con los pies arrastrando)

(Ed seguía haciendo lo mismo…intentando hacer algo que el sabia que era imposible….)(Lloraba, no podía soportar tanto dolor…se juntaba la presión en la garganta y caían sus lagrimas como cascadas….)

(Al va con el…)

Al: niisan….

Roy: no se puede crear vida de algo que ya esta muerto Fullmetal…

(Ed voltea, enfadado) (Roy Mustang, la persona que mas le hartaba en el mundo estaba detrás de el en ese instante, y para colmo, en un momento en el que le gustaría estar solo…)

Roy: como vas a poder revivirla?...

Ed: CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

(Pero Roy se le acerco, tomo su brazo derecho y le dijo, seriamente…)

Roy: enserio tienes tiempo para parar?...no tienes algo mas importante que hacer?...(le mostró su propio brazo metálico….)

(Y soltó su mano)

Roy: apártate….esto ya es asunto del departamento de investigación…

(Ed no se movía…solo lo veía a los ojos…)

(Llega un auto….del cual baja Hughes)

Hughes: todo esto, no eh tenido ni tiempo de estar con mi hijita en paz….(va hacia la pared, junto con unos hombres mas…)

Roy: (a Ed)……muévete

Ed: (se quedo callado)….(pero se hizo a un lado y se fue)

(Junto con su hermano)

(Paso al lado de Hughes y el lo ve pasar)

Hughes: (a Roy) que pasa?...

Roy: mira…

Hughes: (ve la pared) wow…..es como si…..hubiera explotado desde adentro…

(Los hermanos fueron con Mercy, que estaba sentada con Riza y las demás en la banqueta….)

(Pero aun seguían escurriéndole las lágrimas)

Al: (se agacha) ya paso Señorita….

Mercy: (se levanta….y le sonríe) (pero ve que Edward seguía cabizbajo) (y le levanto el rostro poniendo su mano en su barbilla)…. (Suspira)….la vida sigue….

(Ed no pudo hacer más que sonreír)

(Y todos, excepto los militares, fueron a descansar…)

(Dejando pasar el día…)

(Y ya antes de dormir….)

(Los 2 alquimistas, Mercy y Ed, se prometieron a si mismos, saber quien la mato….)

(Amaneció)

(Ed y AL solo veían el techo de su cuarto….)

Al: niisan…

Ed: ………..eh?...

(Ed seguía muy pensativo….)

Al: …………………..vamos con Mercy si?...no somos los únicos que estamos tristes…..y como amigos de Nina…..tenemos que apoyarnos unos a otros…

(Ed permaneció callado)

Al: solo nos tenemos el uno al otro….

(Ed volteo a verlo)

Ed: (sonríe) si…vamos

(Mientras…Mercy soñaba…)

(Estaba sola, en un cuarto…en la nada…)

Mercy: ….ho-hola?...hoola?

(No había nada)

Mercy: alguien?

(Nadie)

Mercy: vaya….que extraño….nunca me había pasado algo asi….

: Es el primero?..

Mercy: (voltea atrás de ella) QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?...O-O

: (Ríe)….hola…

(No había siquiera empezado a hacer una conversación con la voz de esa mujer….y de la nada, se le vinieron a la cara un montón de imágenes horribles)

(Entre ellas, la de un muy complicado circulo de transmutación….un charco de lo que parecía sangre….y un cadáver en el suelo)

(En ese instante se despertó gritando….sudando…estaba muy alterada)

(Pero gracias a Dios ahí estaban Ed y Al, y la ayudaron a tranquilizarse….)

Al: SEÑORITA!

Ed: (llego con ella y la tomo de los hombros…) MERCY! estas bien?...paso algo?

(Ella, poco a poco regreso en si….)

Mercy: si…..solo fue una pesadilla…..

(Ed y Al, se tranquilizaron y salieron a esperarla...)

(Pero ella permaneció en su cama…no estaba muy tranquila del todo…)

(Talvez era porque había algo más….algo como…..)

Mercy: ….¿una señal?...(entonces se puso a pensar)….y…¿Qué tal si tiene que ver con Nina?...o…que tal si es algo….importante…

(Pero Ed toca la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos)

Ed: lista?

Mercy: no…esperen por favor…

Ed: claro….n-n

(Entonces, ella se para a cambiarse….)

(Ya que acaba, sale con ellos…)

Al: Señorita?...(noto que no tenia el uniforme de su escuela) no ira a clases?

Mercy: no….ayer en la noche recibí la llamada del Brigadier…diciéndome que tenia la falta justificada por toda la semana….o el tiempo que se me diera la gana….

Ed: por que?

Mercy: …(suspiro) (la verdad, no quería decírselos…) por lo de ayer….dice que tardare mucho en recuperarme….del golpe..

(Hubo silencio)

(Entonces, Mercy se animo a hablar)

Mercy: que les parece si vamos a leer algo?

Ed: a la biblioteca?

Al: pues….quieren ir?...owo

Mercy: si….necesito ver unos…círculos de transmutación….pero si ustedes necesitan ir a otro lugar, no los detendré n-n

Ed: no, iremos, nunca tenemos algo que hacer XD

(Pero Riza abre la puerta)

Riza: hermanos! Mercy!

Al: buenos días teniente!

Mercy¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Riza: los estuve buscando…Roy los manda llamar…

Ed: ¬¬…para?

Riza: su siguiente misión n-n…

(Y fueron con ella para ir a la oficina de Roy)

(Ya estaban sentados enfrente de el)

Roy: esta es su misión….(les da un papel a Ed y Al)

(Mercy lee por el papel de Al)

Mercy: si! Inspección! n-n

Ed: entonces….nos la pasaremos muy bien n-n

Roy: (se aclaro la garganta)…."pasaremoS?"….perdona Fullmetal….yo nunca dije que ella iría con ustedes….

Los 3: O-O…QUE?

Mercy: Roy!...son mis compañeros!

Roy: yo lo se….y entiendo!...pero….tienes trabajo bajo la cabeza)

(y Ed ya sabia lo que tramaba)

Mercy: pero ser compañeros implica estar juntos en todas las misiones! Y el Furher nos asigno!

Roy: lo se pero….

Mercy: …además, tu sabes que solo trabajo aquí para ver pasar el tiempo!...esta en mi verdadera vocación! Yo quiero ir a esta misión!

(Roy permaneció callado)

(Pero cedió)

Roy: muy bien….¬¬…..(les dio un boleto de tren a cada uno) sale hoy, después de desayunar, asi que vayan a hacer sus maletas rápido….

Mercy: bien….ire a hacer mi maleta entonces…

Ed: adelántense….yo tengo que preguntarle algo al coronel…

(Roy puso cara de extrañado)

Mercy: …o.k

Al: te esperare en el cuarto niisan…

(y salieron…también Riza)

Roy: …mm (utilizo su tono sarcástico) Fullmetal algo que preguntarme?...que raro…

Ed: ….¬¬ asi es….(lo mira a los ojos) es sobre ella..

Roy: (se pone serio)….¿que quieres saber sobre ella?

Ed: …..tu llevas mas tiempo conociéndola que yo….asi…que dime…(Roy escuchaba)….¿porque guarda su sangre?

Roy: ……eso…es algo que yo no te puedo decir…

Ed: (se altero un poco) PORQUE?...es algo TAN SECRETO?

Roy:….no!...es porque es algo que ni yo se…

(Ed se calla….)

Roy: Fullmetal……sus padres asi la educaron….no podemos decirles nada….tendrán sus razones…

Ed: pero sus padres son doctores!

Roy: tal vez tiene una enfermedad y no nos ah dicho!

Ed: lo dudo…te la pasas leyendo su informe de salud todo el día….

Roy: (toma un papel y lo guarda) que te importa…

Ed: Roy….NO ERES EL UNICO AL QUE LE INTERESA! (pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo…)

Roy: …..QUE DIJISTE?

Ed: me interesa porque es MI compañera!...Y ES MI AMIGA…

(Pero el sabía que tenia que mentir…)

Roy: …..si…pero mas que eso….ella es mi AMIGA también….y mas que eso…..ella….ella es….todo para mi….

(Ed se quedo callado)

Roy: si eso ya es todo puedes irte….(se sentó en su silla)…dile a Riza que puede pasar….

(Ed ya estaba por irse)

Roy: y…Ed….(el se detuvo)….esta conversación no saldrá de este cuarto….entendido?...

Ed:……..si

(y se fue)

(Mercy en su cuarto, estaba haciendo su maleta….)

(Al esperaba a su hermano en su cuarto…guardando solo lo la lata de aceite para su armadura…unos cuantos tornillos…ropa interior para su hermano….etc…)

(Pero Ed sin darse cuenta había tomado otra ruta….)

(Ya se encontraba enfrente del cuarto de Mercy)

Ed: O-O….por Dios…¬¬...malditas piernas….se supone que iba a mi cuarto! No al de….ella…….será...porque en verdad quería venir?...(entonces ve al lado del jarron…)…o-O…..¬¬ no puede SER! (habia mas flores) (de esas que siempre le llegaban….y ese dia no fue la excepción) ARG! No puede ser! (tomo las rosas…todo el ramo) SE PUEDE SABER…QUIEN O QUE VIENE Y PONE ESTAS FLOREEES!...no puede ser que sea tan rico!...ade….(pero lo interrumpieron pues abrieron la puerta)

Ed: O-O……HUGHES!

Hughes: um hola Ed…e….(ve las flores)…aaaaa ¬w¬

Ed: ….que?...(ve las rosas)…eh! (Se ruborizo por completo)….no! no! Hughes! Yo…estaba ahí y….

Hughes: ….ooo Meeeeeeeeeeercy

Ed: Noooo! Hugheeees!

Hughes: de donde las sacaste?...Romeo?...XDD

Ed: e….pues es que mira…

Hughes: (ve el jarrón vacío) ya veo….(se las arrebata) (le guiña un ojo) me encargare de esto…..MERCY!

Ed: O-o Hughes!

Hughes: (entra) te dejaron flores de nuevo!

Voz de Mercy: asi? Que lindos! Ponlas en el florero!

(Ed sonreía y entro al cuarto…)

Hughes: (llega con el) te salve el pescuezo! XD

Ed: ¬¬…

Hughes: o….prefieres que le diga que las tomaste del jarrón y….

Ed: O-o no! no! no! no! además….era solo para verlas mas cerca….

Hughes: ¬¬….si…como no Ed…..yo se que querías traerle flores ;)….pero como no pudiste salir, recordaste que siempre le dejan afuera! Asi que las tomaste!

Ed: O-o! CLARO QUE NO!

Hughes: ¬w¬ Te gusta!

Ed: NOO!

(Entonces, Al llega con ellos…)

Al: niisan! Te estaba esperando en el cuarto!

Ed: perdona Al….n-n….es que….surgió un imprevisto y quise estar aquí…

Al: owo…o…ya veo…

Hughes: pero….bien….irán a desayunar primero no?...su tren saldrá en muy poco tiempo…

Ed: si…solo esperamos a Mercy…

(Ella estaba en su cuarto dándose los últimos toques….)

Mercy: bueno….es hora de irme….

(Salio del baño….tomaron sus maletas y fueron a desayunar en compañía con Hughes…)

(Ya en la mesa)

Roy: n-n hey! Mercy!

Ed: que haces aquí! ¬¬

Al: niisan… nwn

Roy: y las maletas?

Mercy: ya listas…n-n

Roy: ¬¬ y las tuyas Ed?...

Ed: ….¬¬….intento ignorarte, no me hagas esto mas difícil….

Roy: ….cállate Fullmetal, no querrás problemas enfrente de tu compañera

(Hubo un silencio incomodo)

(Hasta que…)

Armstrong: …..oh…( empezó a llorar) BUAAA! T-T! sniff…

Mercy y Ed¿Que? O-o

Armstrong : (los abraza a los 2) (y ya ven como abraza el Mayor ¬¬) me eh enterado ! LOS 2 SON COMPAÑEROOOS!

Mercy: A…..A….(no podía hablar) A…AUXILIO! O-O

Ed: su- su…..SUFICIENTE!

Armstrong: (los suelta) sabia desde un principio que Viento tendría un compañero ejemplar! T-T!

TODOS: ¬¬l

(el desayuno fue excelente)

(Roy y los demás fueron a despedirse de los hermanos y de Mercy a la estación y el tren avanzo)

(Las minas de Yussel los esperaban)


	29. Tecnicas

♥Quimica Perfecta♥--una nota de la autora

bueno...estoy feliz feliz feliz feliz feliz feliz feliiiiiiiiiiiz que esten pendiente del fic n-n y...que bueno que esperaron XDD

pero ahora esperaran unos...4 dias mas...pues me ire de vacaciones con mi familia a la Isla del Padre, pero regresare en 4 dias, bueno, 3. y por eso les subi este capi, para que se den una probadita de lo que sigue, y n ose queden con las ganas...

esta muy corto, pero eske mi mama me apura y era todo lo que pude poner...

DEJAN REVIEWS!

DISFRUTEN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Técnicas Cap 29

(Entraron al camerino, o lo que sea ¬¬)

Mercy: (se sienta y se estira) bueno….bien…es bueno que ya es de mañana….porque Yussel no esta TAN lejos…

Ed: m…..y…Mercy….

(Ella le volteo a ver)

Ed: um…oye…es que….recuerdas esa esfera de cristal que hiciste cuando detuviste a Roy?..

(Cap 27 un día diferente)

Mercy: um….si…por?

Ed: …..pues….dime como lo haces! XD

Mercy: ….o-o…o.k (sonríe) o.k…. (Alza sus manos…) (Tenia 2 pulseras anchas en cada muñeca desde que la conocieron…)

Ed: nunca se las quita?

Mercy: jeje no n-n…miren… (Las pulseras se bajaron) (Los 2 hermanos veían impresionados)

(era un circulo de transmutación grabado en su piel, en los 2 lados de su muñeca…y en las 2 manos)(el circulo en si era algo raro, asi que intentare describirlo lo mas detallado que pueda…)

(el circulo tenia rayas en todas las direcciones posibles, diagonales, horizontales, verticales…)

(En cada punta de estas líneas, había un pequeño punto)

(En medio del círculo estaba un rombo, simbolizando a un cristal)

(Y cubriendo el círculo estaban un par de alas…)

Al: es algo complicado…

Ed: asi que te los tatuaste para hacer las cosas mas rápido no? XDD

Mercy: no….nací con ellos…

(Los hermanos no podían creerlo)

Ed: O-O….QUE?...enserio?

Mercy: asi es….por increíble que parezca…nací con esto…

Al: y…y como funciona?...porque es asi?

Mercy: ….(ríe) verán….el circulo tiene líneas por todas partes, eso significa, los puntos cardinales o sea, Norte, Sur, Este, Sureste, todas las direcciones posibles, y las alas

Simbolizan al viento…es decir, que puedo controlar al viento en todas las direcciones posibles, y el rombo de en medio, significa que lo puedo convertir en cristal…

Al: es un círculo complicado….

Ed: …p-pero enserio enserio naciste con ellos? O-o

Mercy: si

Ed: no me mientes? ¬¬

Mercy: NO ¬¬

Ed: …..o.k te creo…

Mercy: XDD o.k….(se para) iré al tocador, vendré en un minuto…

(Los 2 hermanos se quedaron ahí….)

Ed: ….recuerdas como lo hizo?...

Al: hizo que?

Ed: como….hizo la esfera….es decir….se veía tan elegante moviendo de esa manera los brazos…... el viento se pegaba a su cuerpo…como siendo uno solo….

(Al veía a su hermano suspirando mientras decía esto…)

Al: ….te gusta

Ed: O-O….pero que dices!

Al: …¬w¬ te gusta! Se te notaba en la cara de niño enamorado! XDD

Ed: O-O NO ES CIERTO!

(Mientras…Mercy en el baño…)

Mercy: ….vaya….espero que no me hayan tomado como rara…. (Se ve en el espejo…y vio sus muñecas…)….Ed es muy lindo…pero….si el Furher se llegara a enterar que le di un beso en la mejilla….adiós licencia…

(Caminó hacia la puerta)

Mercy: ….si tan solo no fuera tan complicado…

(Y sale)

(Llego al camerino)

Mercy: ya… (Cierra la puerta)

(y se pone a ver la ventana)

Ed: que ves?

Mercy: ….ya llegamos?...

Al: no lo se…a lo mejor y si..

Ed: bueno, pues iré con el maquinista, a ver si sabe algo…

(Se para)

(Sale al pasillo…pero derrepente…)

Ed: **QUE DEMON- O-O!**

(el tren freno muy muy fuerte y por inercia, Ed se cayo hacia atrás …TOOODO hacia atrás…revolcándose)

(y dentro de el camerino, Mercy salio revolcada encima de Al)

(el tren paro)

Al: Señorita!...esta bien?

Mercy: si…gracias…pero…O-o Ed!...ED! (Sale…y se asoma…y ve a Ed tirado hasta el fondo)

(Inmediatamente, Mercy va hacia el asi como Al)

Mercy: ED! Estas bien?..

(La gente empezó a salir algo preocupada al pasillo….pues no sabían nada de lo que pasaba…)

Ed: si…estoy bien…..pero… ¿Por qué el tren freno asi?...

Al: no lo se niisan…

(se levantan)

Pasajero1: que sucede!

Pasejero5: que demonios pasa aquí? Porque se detiene el tren si aun no hemos llegado?

Mercy: no lo se pero…el tren se ah parado en medio del desierto…

TODOS: WTF! O.O

(y ya todos tranquilos, 4 señores fueron a hablar con el maquinista, el cual…)

Mercy: QUE? COMO QUE NO ESTA? O-o

Señor: lo buscamos por todas partes, pero no esta donde debe estar!

Señor4: lo buscamos en la cocina, en el comedor…

Señor2: pero nada!

(La gente estaba desesperada)

Pasajero7: QUE HAREMOS!

Pasajero1: lo mejor será que nos movamos nosotros…

Ed: (a Al y Mercy) mejor bajemos y caminemos no?...

Los 2: si..

Al: al fin y al cabo no debe estar muy lejos…

(asi los 3 alquimistas decidieron partir….y dejaron a los demas pasajeros por su propia cuenta…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EspeRa CaP 30!**


	30. La Ciudad de las Minas

♥Quimica Perfecta♥---una nota de la autora

HOLA!

wow, despues de mucho n oescribir aki estoy! n-n fresca y dispuesta a escribir! como siempre:p

edite mi profile, asi ke si alguien kiere leer algo de mi en mi vida como...um..."escritora" puedo hacerlo, escribi una peque;a reseñA XDD. Ademas, estoy de fiesta! TENGO COMPU NUEVA! YEEEY! lo ke me merecia! tiene pantalla grande! de 22 pulgadas:D y asi veo mejor la letra! XDDD

bueno, hablando del fic...

este capi esta..larguito...son como 11 hojas en word con letra century gothic en tamaño 14 asi ke...espero que les guste y ke me dejen review!

Como se habran podido dar cuenta...en el fic me baso principalmente de el anime (duh) pero tambien del manga...asi ke...para ke esten enteradas (os) de lo que hago XDD

en fin, espero ke les guste

y si kieren ver europeos en accion metanse a mi blog: vemos eh?

dejen reviews!

DISFRUTEN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

La Ciudad de las Minas cap 30

(Entonces, ahí estaban los 3 alquimistas, caminando debajo del tedioso sol que les agobiaba…)

Mercy: uf…hace muchisisisimo calor! Porque tuvo que hacer tanto calor…¿HOY?

Al: ni se lo pregunte, talvez solo se revuelva más asi…

Ed: pero…seguros que el maquinista no estaba?

Mercy: mas que segura, yo también cheque, y no había absolutamente nada…ni nadie

Al: pero al irnos yo vi al maquinista!

Mercy: tal vez se salio del tren...

Ed: entonces…solo nos llevo a mitad del desierto para nada! ¬¬ Maldito…

(Seguían caminando)

Al: niisan, faltara mucho?

Ed: no lo se…además, ese coronel inútil ni siquiera nos dio un maldito mapa! ¬¬ y este calor me esta rostizando!

(Mercy escucho eso…)

(Y sin decir nada, con su mano derecha hizo unos movimientos, sin que Ed se diera cuenta)

(De la nada, Ed se da cuenta que una sombra bastante extensa lo había cubierto…y se detiene)

(Al voltear, ve a Mercy sosteniendo una sombrilla de cristal que hermosamente desviaba los rayos del sol hacia arriba…)

Mercy: para ti…

(Ed la tomo sonriéndole)

Ed: gracias…

(Y siguieron caminando)

(Pero…Mercy seguía caminando en el Sol, sin que Ed se diera cuenta)

(Y cuando al fin vio que ella seguía bajo el sol…)

(se acerco a ella…con su brazo derecho alcanzo su cintura y la tomo hasta atraerla junto a el, en la sombra…)

(Mercy estaba bastante apenada…y Ed no la había soltado)

(Y antes de que ella le dijera algo…)

Ed: es para la sombra…no preguntes.

(Ella le sonrió)

(Unos treinta minutos después…)

Ed: NO PUEDO MAAAS!

(Estaban totalmente exhaustos….)

Mercy: miren! O-O ahí esta Yussel!

Ed: DONDE?...O-O No lo veo!

(Enfrente de ellos se veía una ciudad…)

(Yussel, la ciudad de las minas…)

(mas tarde llegaron)

Mercy: miren eso, el tren aun no llega…

Ed: si, jeje pobres diablos ¬w¬

Al: muy bien…por donde empezamos?...

(derrepente un pedazo de madera grande le da en la nuca a Ed haciendo que en efecto se pegara con la armadura de su hermano y asi caer al suelo)

Mercy: O-o ED!

(Van con el y lo levantan)

Al: estas bien niisan? owo

Ed: - creo….pero….(sacudiéndose la cabeza, se levanto de un salto y le grito a ese que le había golpeado) HEY! KE TE PASA? TIENES ALGO EN LA CABEZA?...EH?

TALVEZ MIER-… (Pero fue interrumpido por el que lo había golpeado, que era un niño)

Niño: uh?...HEY! Son turistas¿No tienen donde quedarse? Yo conozco un lugar! (Se les acercaba mas conforme les hablaba) y es de muy muy muuy buena calidad! (Sube la mirada y levanta la voz) PAPAAAA TENEMOS CLIENTES!

Señor: GENIAL! Bien hecho Kahyal! Ahora llévalos a la posada! Y dales un cuarto!

Los 3: Oxo…..um…

(Y asi, Kahyal los llevo a su posada, una linda y acogedora posada….)

(o.k, dejémoslo en posada)

(Estaba lleno de obreros de minas bebiendo cerveza y esas cosas…)

(Veían a Mercy de una manera no muy cómoda…pero ella no se daba cuenta XD)(Pero Ed si…)(XDD)

(Ya los 3 estaban sentados)

Mercy: se siente acogedor…n-n

Ed: ¬¬ yo no diría eso…(dijo viendo con ojos de muerte a un par de obreros borrachos…)

Al: a mi me parece bien niisan…

Kahyal: XD lo crean o no es MAS acogedor aun! Tiene años en mi familia y aun seguimos funcionando!

Ed: ¬¬ o.k, o.k, pero no es tiempo para eso, debemos ir a dormir… (Levanto los ojos buscando con la mirada a Halling, el posadero…hasta que lo encontró y lo llamo, el vino hacia el) Señor…disculpe, cuanto cuesta la noche para 3 personas y la cena?

Halling: jejeje….(le puso una mirada maldita) ¬w¬ es un precio alto…

Ed: Señor, lo parezca o no, tengo mucho dinero….cuanto es?...

Halling: si insistes…..son 300 mil

LOS 3: QUE? 300 MIL?

(siguiente escena…)

(los 3 debajo de una mesa, discutían…)

Ed: no puede ser! No tengo tanto dinero! T-T

Al: que haremos?

Mercy: um…yo tengo dinero…

Ed: … (La miro incrédulamente)O-o tienes 300 mil?

Mercy: um….un…poco mas…

Al: MAS?...OWO….Señorita, viaja con mas de mil en el bolsillo?

Mercy: son….800 mil…

LOS 2: O-O! 800 MIL?

Al: p-pero de donde los saco?

Mercy: la verdad…no debí aceptarlos…y cuando regrese los devolveré…pero Roy insistió en que los tomara…

Ed: un minuto…..te los dio Roy?

Al: uwu aquí vamos de nuevo…

Mercy: esste si…me dijo que a ti seguramente se te olvidaría pagar todo y que quedarías como más que un idiota.

Ed: (estaba enojado) no…NO ACEPTARE DINERO DE ESA COSA!

Mercy: O-O pero Ed…no era mi intención el-..

Ed: no te preocupes, no es por ti….pero no pienso pagar con su dinero….creerá que dependo de el o no se! ¬¬

Al: entonces?

Ed: voy a tener………que hacer oro….

Mercy: O.O!

Al: p-pe-pero esta prohibido niisan! OWO

Ed: si no decimos nada, no nos atraparan! Jejeje

Al: eres malo niisan…¬¬

(Pero Kahyal los escuchó…)

(Y gritó a su padre)

Kahyal: papa! Mira! Este tipo es un alquimista!

(Ed, casi de inmediato…se levantó y trasmuto una pala que de casualidad estaba en la mesa…)(Lo arregló por completo…)

(Y todos los obreros estaban maravillados)

Halling: WOW! Nuestro primer cliente en meses y es un alquimista!

Ed:D Gracias, gracias!

Mercy y Al: n-nl

(Y Ps les dieron todo gratis y los sentaron el la mejor mesa!)

Halling: asi que vienen de lejos?

Ed: asi es n-n

Mercy: es muy amable por recibirnos!

Halling: como no recibir a invitados tan especiales como ustedes?

Mercy: n-nl…

Kahyal: y a que vienen?...visita?...cuantos días se quedaran?

Ed: solo venimos hoy y mañana, vengo a una inspección….(de la nada…el volumen de voz de los obreros de disminuyó hasta quedar en silencio…y ahora, lo veían de manera diferente…serios, y enojados) qué pasa?..

Halling: ……de las minas?

Ed: n-n asi es

Halling: ……..eres….un militar?..

Ed: si, soy alquimista de estado…

(Se levantaron enojados)

Ed: uh? Que!

Mercy: NO! ED!

(Lo habían tomado de los brazos y lo jalaban a la salida…)

Mercy: NOO ED! QUE HACEN CON EL?

(Tenia miedo que le hicieran algo peor…)

(Intento alcanzar a Ed…)

(pero lo único que el rubio alcanzo fue otra cosa...)

(la tomo de ella…)

( Y lo Sacaron de una patada de la posada)

Mercy: ED!

Ed: PORKE HICIERON ESO?

Halling: (en la puerta) no servimos comida a los perros de la milicia!

Mercy: no sean asi! DEJENLO!

Obrero: que! (se le acerco y la tomo del brazo) TU Y LA ARMADURA TAMBIEN!

AL: SEÑORITA!

Mercy: SUELTEME!

Ed: (se levanta) **NO!**

(y voltean)

Ed: el es un amigo…y a ella…..la conocí en el tren…no tienen nada que ver conmigo…

(Ella estaba impresionada por lo que dijo…y el obrero la soltó del brazo)

Al: ….wow….niisan…

Halling: pues entonces lárgate! Ve con los perros! Ahí debes estar!

(y sin decir mas le cierran la puerta en la cara)

(Ed se quedo ahí viendo la puerta…)

Ed: …bueno…debí haberme esperado esto…

(Dentro…)

(Al y Mercy estaban sentados…)

Mercy: ….Ed….(a Kahyal) no les simpatizan mucho esos militares verdad?

Kahyal: no es obvio? LOS ODIAMOS!

(Varios obreros se unieron a la plática)

Obrero1: asi es! Tal y como Yoki!...ese sucio ladrón…

Mercy: …Yoki?...

Obrero5: si! es el militar que esta a cargo de Yussel, nos mantiene pobres y eleva los impuestos!

Obrero3: y no nos paga lo suficiente para mantener a nuestras familias!

Obrero2: para colmo, si pedimos ayuda a otros militares, Yoki los sobornara! Asi que técnicamente jamás saldremos de esta condición!

Obrero4: nos hace trabajar como bestias!

Mercy: ….ya veo….

Kahyal: ….apesta, verdad?...

Halling: (les deja la comida) y luego están esos alquimistas de estado…"los alquimistas trabajan para la gente" ese es su slogan…la fuente de su orgullo….yo se que obtienen mucho a cambio pero no puedo perdonar a esos que han vendido su alma a los militares…

(Al y Mercy callaron…)

(Entonces…Mercy busco su reloj de plata…)

(Pero no estaba…)

(Al minuto se espanto un poco…pero recordó..)

(Cuando intento tomar a Ed…el le quito su reloj de la bolsa…)

(Y soltó un suspiro…)

(Mientras…afuera)

(Las tripas de Ed no sonaban…RUGIAN más que nunca)

Ed: (tomándose el estomago sentado) awwwww….no puede ser…no cenare hoy..T-T

(De la nada, alguien le muestra una charola de comida con una taza de café…)

(Ed levanta la mirada)

Al: me logre salir con la comida que me dieron…

Ed: (lo abraza) QUERIDO HERMAAAANO!

Al: nwnl hay niisan…eres tan raro…

(Ed se puso a comer…)(Mientras Al le contaba todo)

Al: y es por eso que no les agradan los militares…

Ed: ya veo…

Al: …ese Yoki les da sobornos a todos los militares de mayor rango que el...y los obreros no pueden hacer nada…

Ed: también es culpa de los obreros no?...

(Una femenina voz les dijo…)

Mercy: es que no pueden…ya sabes que no les pagan bien…

(Voltean)

(Estaba recargada en un palo de la posada)

(Cerca de ellos)

Mercy: Yoki les rebaja el sueldo cada vez mas…y hace que trabajen como animales…

Ed: ….entonces ese tal Yoki es el malo aquí… (Le da un mordisco a tu comida… (Un GRAN mordisco) tenemos que arreglar eso…

(Entonces vio a Mercy…callada, seguía viendo el atardecer…)

Ed: ….no…has comido nada?

Mercy:….(lo ve) no gracias, no se me apetece algo ahora…. (Le sonríe)

(Pero Ed solo quería ver esa sonrisa)

Al: Que? Pero Señorita…debe comer!

Mercy: no es para tanto Al…además….tu tampoco has comido en mucho tiempo…

Ed: O-o…….puees…

Al: estamos hablando de usted! nwnl

Mercy: yo estoy bien! De veras!

(Cuando volteo a ver a Ed…lo vio…raro…como triste…)

Mercy: (camina hacia el diciéndole) oye tu y yo….(se agacha y se sienta a su lado) desde cuando nos conocimos en el tren?

Ed: O-o…um…pues… (Se sonroja)

Al: esa estuvo buena niisan! XDD

Mercy: ….además...tomaste mi reloj…

Ed: (se paralizo un segundo)…y-yo…. (Se sonrojo) no quería que la sacaran…asi que lo tome…

Mercy: y eso que?...soy una alquimista estatal también!

Ed: pero….tu no mereces ser tratada como perro…de los militares…

Mercy: …pero Ed…

Ed: solo yo merezco esta degradación….además…ya debía esperármelo…

Mercy: pero somos compañeros!

Ed: Mercy……..no quiero que te traten mal….por eso…conservare tu reloj…hasta que nos vayamos…finge que no eres nada de ellos…

Mercy:……..si Ed…o.k ya veremos…

(De repente, oyen un ruido que los hace voltear…)

(El de una puerta siendo abierta a la fuerza…)

Voz misteriosa: A UN LADO! HAGANSE A UN LADO!

(Un militar, que, por ver las caras de los obreros, era el muy renombrado Yoki, entro a la posada junto con 2 soldados más…)

Yoki: (con un pañuelo en la nariz, dando a entender…asco) el lugar, sucio como siempre, o no? Halling?

Halling: que necesita aquí señor? En un lugar tan sucio como este?

Yoki: feh…no intentes burlarte de mi posadero…tu sabes que vengo aquí a cobrarles sus muy atrasados impuestos…

Halling: no tengo para pagarle Señor…

Yoki: mmm entonces…tendré que bajarles el sueldo un poco mas?...

Todos: QUE?

Kahyal: DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! (Y le aventó un papel sucio al rostro…hace que se embarre todo)

Guarura1: Señor...déjeme acabar con est-…

(Pero Yoki golpea fuertemente a Kahyal en la mejilla, arrojándolo al suelo…)

Halling: KAHYAL!

Yoki: (hace una seña, que el guarura entiende y saca su espada) no me detendré solo porque es un niño… (Al guarura) hazle daño…

(El tipo baja su espada…estaba apunto de hacerle mas daño que el que debió hacerle…)

Yoki: que esto sea…una advertencia…de no meterse con la milicia…

(Justo al bajar la espada…)

(CLANK!)

(Algo detuvo la espada…)

(Edward había puesto su brazo justo a tiempo…)

Guarura: QUEEE? C-COMO SE ROMPIO?

(Ed le dio un sorbo a su café…y Mercy y Al veían a el rubio sonrientes…)

Yoki: COMO OSAS ENTRAR AQUÍ?

(Los 2 guaruras veían a Al impresionados…)

Yoki: esto no es de tu maldita incumbencia! LARGATE!

Ed: bueno bueno….(da otro sorbo)(y mete la mano a su bolsillo) oí que el teniente estaría aquí…así que….(saca el reloj de plata) vine a saludar n-n

Yoki: que es esto…?...(ve el signo)O-O! (Pensando) pero si es el signo del furher y el hexagrama!

Guarura: eh….teniente…quien es este niño?...

Yoki: CALLATE! No sabes lo que es un alquimista de estado? Trabajan directamente para el furher!

Guarura: O-o

Mercy y Al: n-n

Yoki: (a Ed) (con voz dulce) perdone la ignorancia de mi subornidado, soy el teniente Yoki….el que administra y manda este pueblo de Yussel….y…que le trae por estos lugares?

Ed: solo….vine a inspeccionar la mina…

Yoki: oh! Pero si hubiera avisado, hubiera mandado a alguien para que lo recogiera! Pero…piensan quedarse aquí? En este hotelucho de tercera?...yo tengo hermosos cuartos dignos de un alquimista de estado…venga conmigo…

(Sin decirle nada a su hermano o a Mercy, lo siguió)

(Antes de cerrar la puerta…Ed le sonrió a Mercy…) (Y se fue)

Mercy y Al: ………….m…..mmmmmm

Kahyal: ARRG! ME ENFADA TANTO!

Al: um…quien te enfada?...Yoki o Ed? Owo…

Todos: LOS 2!

(Mientras en casa de Yoki…)

Yoki: coma, coma! Por favor saciese! Seguramente esa comida rural no esta entre sus gustos…

(La comida era, por lo visto de una muy buena calidad…)

Ed: …..parece que come usted muy bien teniente….y a ellos….ni siquiera les alcanza para un trozo grande de pan….

Yoki: (ríe) no trabajan lo suficiente!...además, digamos que se han estado atrasando en los impuestos, y hay muchos rebeldes como el que vio hace poco…(ríe) es muy vergonzoso de veras….

Ed: (come un bocado) las personas…deben pagarte por que tu eres el dueño de este lugar¿así funciona?

Yoki: absolutamente, usted entiende perfectamente Sir Edward…

Ed: claro…lo mismo que la alquimia, todo se explica mediante una sola regla..: el intercambio equivalente….no puedes obtener derechos sin cumplir tus obligaciones…

Yoki: cierto! Muy cierto! Bien dicho….(toca una campanita) y…eso significa que usted aceptara esto como una muestra de aprecio…(Un señor viene con una tablita y se la pone a un lado…tenia una bolsita…al parecer tenia monedas dentro…) Sir Edward…como alquimista de estado, imagino que usted tiene algo de influencia en los cargos mayores. Por favor, acepte esto como mi gratitud…

Ed: (lo toma) esto es…lo que unos le llamarían "soborno" no es así?

(A Lo que Yoki respondió con un remarcado…)

Yoki: es gratitud…

(Y continúo)

Yoki: no quiero pasar toda mi vida como un oficial en esta ciudad….seguro nos entendemos¿verdad?...

(Mientras en la posada…)

(Mercy y Al se las habían arreglado para tener un cuarto…además, Halling el posadero, se los había dejado a un precio muy accesible… :D)

(En el cuarto…)

(El cual no era muy lujoso como para pagar 300 mil…¬¬)

Mercy: (veía atenta la ventana) (viendo lo que ocurria afuera)

Al: p-pasa algo Señorita?...

Mercy: no…solo…. (Explotó) NO PUEDO CREER QUE ED DE HAYA IDO CON UN PENDEJO DE PRIMERA A SU CASUCHA!

Al: tranquila Señorita nwnl…conozco a mi hermano….tiene algo entre manos…si no, creame, nunca se hubiera ido con esa cosa…¬¬

Mercy: es que…..es que…ARG!...(soltó un suspiro…) supongo que exagere un poco…tienes razón….(se sienta en su cama)…siento algo extraño….especial…entre ustedes 2…

(Eso hizo a Al llenarse de miedo por primera vez…)(Sabría su secreto?...)

Al: p-pero S-señorita… ¿Por qué dice eso?...

Mercy: no se…es algo raro….algo que los une…(silencio…) pero no importa….no creo que sea nada grave, además…creo que me preocupan mas ustedes 2 que lo que les pase…

Al: ….gracias…

Mercy: de nada...

(Pero regresó a ver la ventana…)

Al¿Qué?...mi hermano es taaaaaaaan importante que hace que la alquimista de viento de cristal se preocupe por el? ¬w¬

Mercy: O-O….p-pero que dices? No estoy preocupada por el!

Al: entonces? ¬w¬

Mercy: um…ehh……………………..yo……………………Al……………e…..yo…………..voy a dormir….(y se acuesta) ……y no mas preguntas!

Al: (ríe) si Señorita….

(Mercy estaba sonrojada, acostada en su cama…)

(Mientras en casa de Yoki…)

(Edward había acabado de comer)

(Y unos gatos de Yoki lo acompañaron a su cuarto…)

Yoki: (iba hacia su cuarto) un día mas…

(Un subordinado viene detrás de el y le dice…)

Subordinado: teniente… (El voltea) no es la primera ves que tenemos problemas de estos con Halling, he oído que piensan en rebelarse…

Yoki: m…hmp, que fastidio…hay que hacer algo…

Subordinado: se le ocurre algo?

Yoki: ….si….así es…

(En el cuarto de Ed…)

(Estaba acostado en su cama…)

Ed: (suspira) debo decidir sobre esto…. (Se acomoda)….de verdad….me gusta?...

(Paso la noche…)

(Al y Mercy dormían….) (Ed también)

(derrepente)

(En la posada…)

Mercy: (empezó a oler quemado…)….uh?...mmm (se tallo el ojo) que pasa?...(se levanta)….(y abre la puerta)…..no puede ser….nadie puede dormir tranquilo sin……UH?...**O-O**! (Había humo y… fuego)(Y sintió que pasaría algo mas…)…oh no! Rápido! AL! ALPHONSE! DESPIE- (cerro la puerta…)

(Entonces Ed lo oyó…)

(Una explosión)

(Al levantarse y ver a la ventana…)

(Vio que el fuego venia del lugar donde la posada estaba)

Ed: no! Al……….MERCY! (Tomo su gabardina y salio corriendo)

(La posada había sido destruida….)(No en su totalidad, pero como estaba hecha de madera…el fuego la estaba haciendo débil…y estaba por derrumbarse toda…)

(Todos habían sido evacuados…)

(Menos…)

Halling: KAHYAAAAAAAAAAL!

(Estaba gritando desesperado el nombre de su hijo…mientras era sostenido por 2 obreros)

Señor1: Señor Halling, no podemos dejarlo!

Señor2: es muy peligroso!

Mercy: (estaba ahí parada, Al tampoco había salido y la esposa del posadero, le impedía entrar…) AL! ALPHONSE! SAL! Por favor! Déjeme ir!

Señora: no puedes ir! En cualquier momento se colapsara!

(Entonces, llego Ed)

Mercy: EDWARD!

Ed: Mercy! Estas bien?

Mercy: si estoy bien…pero Alphonse es el que no! Sigue adentro!

Ed: QUE?

Halling: TU QUE HACES AKI?

(Pero…)

(Tal y como la esposa de Halling había predicho…)

(La posada se derrumbó)

(Y los obreros soltaron al padre…que de inmediato fue a buscar a su hijo en los escombros…)(Gritando desesperado su nombre…)

(Y Mercy veía impresionada…pero no hacia nada…solo tenia las manos en la boca…y los ojos llorosos…)

(Y cuando ya no había esperanza…)

(En cuestión de segundos, salio Al de los escombros…con Kahyal en los brazos…)

(Los llevaron adelante…ya Kahyal estaba bien…pero los 2 esposos….se acercaron a lo que era antes su posada y la observaron atentos…)

Mercy: …Ed…

Ed: que pasa?

Mercy: ….vi….2 hombres…los de Yoki…antes de la explosión…creo que fueron ellos…

Ed: ….bien…(entonces viene Kahyal…)(y se le acerca al alquimista)

Kahyal: oye….tu eres un alquimista verdad?...y…muy bueno….si?...entonces….porque no conviertes un poco de tierra en oro y nos los das? Eh?...para mi papa!

Ed: …..no

Kahyal: PORQUE NO?

Ed: si lo hago y me atrapan, me quitarían mi licencia y me aventarían a la cárcel!

Kahyal: pero…es para papa! PORFAVOR! (Lo toma del brazo)

Ed: (se suelta) y aun si lo hiciera que? El dinero terminaría en los bolsillos de Yoki, y no servirá de nada! (Empieza a caminar con Al) consíganse otro trabajo…múdense de ciudad o algo!

(Una voz interrumpió su caminar…)

Halling: chico…

(Se detuvo)

Halling: no se si lo entiendas….pero………estas minas son nuestros hogares…y nuestras tumbas…

(El rubio se detuvo un momento….pero fue solo un momento) (Mercy permaneció ahí…con los otros…)

Ed: Mercy….

(Ella voltea hacia el)

Ed: …. (Le sonríe guiñándole un ojo) vámonos….

(Ella…no quería dejarlos ahí…pero esa seña, lo hizo confiar en el…)

(Y siguió a los hermanos Elric…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EspeRa Cap 31!


	31. La Gran Estafa

♥Quimica Perfecta♥--una nota de la autora...

bueno, que bueno ke se kedan picadas XDD bueno no se si sea bueno o malo, pero lo bueno eske les gusta y con una persona ke le guste seguire escribiendo yescribiendo hasta que termine y es apersona quede sattisfecha de mi trabajo. Y por suspuesto, para mi desarrollo!

en las noticias de hoy...

1)tengo una diarrea HORRIBLE -.-...lo bueno eske boi al baño y ahi escribo XDD

2) mi teclado es nuevo, asi ke batallo para escribir la eñe (alt+164) una excusa mas para tardarme XDDD no se crean

3)este es el penultimo capi de la tercera parte del fic...**pronto llegara la CUARTA y ultima parte de ♥Quimica Perfecta♥ TOMO 1**

4) Estoy en una disyuntiva amorosa en este momento :'(...pero no me duele, solo estoy confundida XDD sigo estable

el capi de hoy...

disfrutenlo mucho y espero ke me dejen reviews XDD

DEJEN REVIEWS

DISFRUTEEN!

kieren ver europeos? metanse a mi fotolog ahi estan XD veanlos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

La Gran Estafa cap 31

(Ed iba muy rápido, tanto, que Al tuvo que pedirle…)

Al: niisan! Niisan espera! Vas…muy rápido!

Ed: (se detiene) ya lo se…. (Siguió caminando hasta llegar enfrente de unos rieles del tren)

Mercy: (los alcanza) que piensas hacer? Vas a dejar ahí a esas personas?

Ed: (suspira)….(voltea a ver a los rieles…) (en los cuales había 2 cargas de desechos de tierra en vagones…) Mercy….cuanto desecho crees que haya aquí?...

Mercy: mmm….unas…3 toneladas….

Ed: y tu Al?...

A: unas…..2…o 1…

Ed: (mientras se sube al vagón) lo que estoy a punto de hacer es ilegal, así que voltéense…

Mercy: u-u…

Al: lo harás aunque te diga que no?

Ed: que? No quieres ser un cómplice?...si no dicen nada, no nos atraparan! XD (aplaude) (y empieza a transmutar…)

Mercy: u-ul y se supone que debes ser un modelo para nosotros...

_Mas tarde..._

(Oficina de Yoki)

(El y sus subordinados, veían impresionados algo que brillaba en un cuarto…)

(Y detrás de Ed, Al y Mercy….)

(Millones de barras de oro…)

Ed: ahora bien….quiero que me vendas TODOS los derechos de las minas…

Guarura1: es oro de a de veras? O-o

Ed: que?...no es suficiente?...

Yoki¡! N-no! Por- por favor! No sea ridículo señor! (Pensando ilusionado) si acepto todo este oro….podré largarme de aquí! Y despedirme de este mísero puesto para siempre!

Ed: entonces…que opina?

Yoki: Si Señor!

Ed: pero….pues….usted sabe que transmutar oro esta prohibido…así que…no le molestaría poner "transferido libremente" verdad?

Yoki: OH no! No me molestaría en lo absoluto!...y…um…ejem….(pone cara de "además"….)

Ed: OH, si….y también pondré algo muy bonito en mi informe de inspección…

Yoki: (toma su mano, y la sacude) GRACIAS! Gracias Señor alquimista! T-T!

Mercy y Al: n-nl

…

…

…

(Una mesa fue golpeada con fuerza..)

(Con rabia e impotencia…)

(Y la voz de un niño grito..)

Kahyal: PORQUE NO PAPA?

(Los obreros estaban en otro lugar que no era su hermosa posada…todos tenían armas…y por ver sus caras, podías decir que no estaban nada contentos…)

Halling: porque no..

Obrero1: no importa si nos dices que no! Tenemos que ir!

Obrero2: si! Nos vengaremos de ese estupido Yoki de una vez por todas!

Halling: NO! No permitiré que se conviertan en criminales!

Kahyal: (se le debilito la voz un poco)…pero papa…

(Halling estaba serio…)

(Entonces…)

(Entran Ed, Al y Mercy) (XD)

Ed: HOLA ♥! Pero si es un día hermoooso! Porque esas caras?

(Los Obreros ponen cara de "chingado")

Halling: tu que haces aquí? Perro?

Ed: hey hey hey….(sarcasmo) es así como deben de llamarle a su nuevo jefe?

Obrero1: de que demonios estas hablan--…

(Ed le pone un documento en la cara)

Ed: asi es! Estos son documentos que me ponen a cargo de administrar, vender, manejar y poseer todos los derechos de las minas!

Todos: pero que…! O-o

Ed: ASI ES! De ahora en adelante…estas minas…ME PERTENECEN!

Todos: **O-O QUEEEE?**

(Mercy y Al solo observaban a Ed con detalle…)

Ed: (sarcasmo) OH! Cierto….pero solo somos viajeros errantes….así que estos documentos andarían de vuelta…..ooo…que haré?...

Halling: quieres…vendérnoslos?

Ed: (sarcasmo) que? …..miedo del precio?...

Halling: …. (Estaba dispuesto...Pero si, con miedo…)

Ed: buena….haré las cuentas… (Ve el documento) el sello es de oro puro, y en la caja…mm creo que hay algo de joyas….y…OH! que es esto?...La llave de la caja es de plata?...es una obra de arte! (Pone el documento enfrente de Halling)

Ed: calculo unos…………..m……….300 mil….

Halling: uh?...

Ed: OH! Cierto! Es el precio de 3 en tu posada verdad?...podemos intercambiarlo por eso?

Halling: ya no tenemos posada….lo olvidaste? Tu amigo Yoki, la derrumbo…

Ed: enserio?...(sonríe) yo vi una muy bonita allá afuera…

(Solo terminaron de oír esto y fueron ansiosos afuera…)

(Y cual fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba su posada)

Ed: y bien?...(Halling lo ve) trato hecho?...(le estrecha la mano)

Halling: (sonríe) HECHO! (Lo toma de la mano…Ed le da los documentos)

(Los obreros estaban felices…muchísimo, finalmente su pueblo ya era suyo..)

Ed: ahí esta! Intercambio equivalente! (sonríe)

Mercy: (a Al) (suspira) me alegro que Ed haya arreglado esto…y en pos de estas personas…

Al: si….niisan tiene un gran corazón…….

Mercy:…..si….lo puedo ver…

(Pero…)

(Se oye que alguien llega en auto y sale)

Yoki: SIR EDWARD!

(Cuando Ed voltea….ve a el militar con piedras en la mano…)

Yoki: puede explicarme esto?

(Ed se une con su hermano y Mercy)

Ed: um…que sucede teniente? n-nl

Yoki: por favor joven Edward! Dígame que paso? las barras de oro que usted me dio se convirtió en piedras!

Ed: (voz sarcástica) Que? Yo no se nada de unas barras de oro…

Yoki: SIR EDWARD! No haga como si no supiera! Intercambiamos el titulo por las barras de oro!

Ed: enseriooo?...yo recuerdo que los intercambiamos libremente no?..

Yoki: ARG! (Tira las piedras al piso) (Los guaruras dan unos pasos) ese documento es invalido! ENTREGENLO AHORA!

Guarura1 y 2: ……………….Se…ñor…………Yoki….

(Cuando este voltea los ve rodeados de obreros…)

Obrero3: (con 5 mas detrás de el) no subestime la fuerza de los obreros…teniente…

Yoki: O-O……

(Y ps se lo jodieron…)

(Como era lógico…los obreros celebraron en su nueva y ya mejor posada…)

(Sentaron a Ed y Al en una mesa de honor….y a Mercy…XD pero ella prefirió ayudar a la esposa de Halling en este de servir…)

(Le ofrecían a Ed cerveza pero claro que no aceptaba :p…)

(Al tampoco)

Obreros: BEBE!...BEBE! (reían)

(La esposa de Halling, Halling, Mercy y Kahyal…estaban en la barra…Mercy y la Señora, detrás de esta)

Esposa de Halling: es un buen muchacho…

Mercy: …si…

Kahyal: papa….(el voltea) Ed no vendió su alma después de todo…

Halling: ….cierto muchacho….

(Mercy no pudo hacer más que sonreír…)

Halling: oye Marcy n-n…

Mercy: es Mercy ….¬¬

Halling: si si como sea…./Mercy: u-u/ eres una niña linda….quieres comprometerte con mi hijo? n-n…

Mercy: O-o….muy amable señor, pero con todo respeto, su hijo es mucho menor que yo…

Kahyal: además…parece que tu y Ed son novios! ¬w¬

Mercy: OxO! P-ero…solo s-omos amigos!

Esposa de Halling: eso es lo que dicen todos…! n-n

Halling: eso de que te conoció en el tren fue un lindo disfraz!

Mercy: OxO! P-ero…es que….

Esposa de Halling: hacen linda pareja…

Mercy:….(toda apenada y Roja)…gracias…

(la esposa de Halling, su esposo y su hijo solo sonrieron…)

(Ed también)

(había escuchado algo…)


	32. La Prueba

♥Quimica Perfecta♥--una nota de la autora

bueno, con este capitulo se cierra la tercera parte de el tomo I...

esta tedioso yo lo se...es como un nexo.

en las noticias de hoy...:

1) sigo con diarrea ¬¬ XDD y para hacer los signotos ke estan despues de diarrea tengo que copiarlos y pegarlos porke no se como lo pueda hacer en el teclado XDD

2)mi hermano no encuentra sus colores y ,me hecha la culpa a mi..porke yo los agarre y no recuerdo donde los deje...:( y mi mama se enojo osea...todo mal ahora...

3) dejo encuesta! contestenla por review!

en este capi veran la situacion sicologica de los principales, para que sepan ke pedo...

disfruten..

dejan review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

La Prueba cap 32

(El día siguiente…)

(Mercy y los hermanos Elric, tomaron el primer tren hacia Central…)

(Los obreros fueron a despedirlos...puesto que ya era su ciudad…)

(ya en el tren…)

Mercy: Edward! Que lindo de tu parte hacer eso por las personas de las minas! (Ed se ruboriza) ahora ellos solo podrán progresar…

Ed: n-no fue…para tanto…

Mercy: por favor Ed! No seas modesto!

Ed: (todo rojo) Mercy….

Mercy: mande?...

Ed: (se le acerca)….tengo algo que decirte…algo muy importante… (Y la toma de la cintura…)algo que me guarde muchos meses…

Mercy: E….Ed….Ed…yo…

Ed: Mercy…escúchame por favor….es muy urgente….(se le acerca a su rostro y se acuesta encima de ella…)….te amo…

Mercy: (no tenia palabras….) (y apenas salio un…)….siento…lo mismo….

(Entonces se besaron)

(De la nada…sangre empezó a correr por el suelo…y de las venas de Mercy….)

(Imágenes horribles empezaron a aparecer…)

(Y luego…)

…

…

…

(Ed despertó)

(Todo fue un sueño…)

Al: niisan…estas bien?...

Ed: (estaba jadeando...Cansado…sudando...y asustado) A…Al….

(Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban muy dilatadas…)

Al: uh? Niisan……estas bien?...tuviste una pesadilla?...(su hermano permaneció callado…) bueno…Mercy fue a ver el paisaje, volverá en unos minutos...

(Pero Ed seguía sin escuchar…estaba pensando en otra cosa…)

Ed: (pensando) Dios…Ed….pero que cosas sueñas….…..tendrá algo que ver…en lo que me puse a pensar en Yussel?...si la amaba o no?...y..s….si…en verdad?...Ed...(se dio cuenta)

("la amo")

Al: niisan…hey!

Ed: oh, (volteo hacia el) qué pasa?

Al: niisan ¬w¬

Ed: dime! Vamos! O-o.

Al: u-u…veras…te decía que habías dormido por bastante tiempo…desde que nos subimos al tren, te quedaste dormido…y-…

(Pero entro la chica con la que Ed soñó)

Mercy: HOLA HOOOLA!

(Al verla…se paralizo un instante….pues acababa de soñar…que la había besado…)

Mercy: wow! Finalmente el bello durmiente despierta! n-n

Ed: um….si…es que estaba cansado n-nl…

Mercy: o.k…no tienes hambre?..

Ed: n-no…gracias…

Mercy: o.k , y tu Al?...te traigo algo?...

Al: esste……..no! gracias…nwnl

Mercy: bueno…excelente….yo tampoco quiero nada, asi que estará bien….

(Se para en el asiento con las rodillas, pues esta vez, el tren era como en el que se fueron a Yussel, o sea no tenia cuartos separados…)

Mercy: hey….parece que alquilamos todo el tren…

(No había casi nadie…solo un par de personas…)

Mercy: porque será?

Ed: muy poca gente viene y sale de Yussel…es algo solitario…

Mercy: y esas personas que venían con nosotros en el otro tren?

Ed: solo era una escala…pero no creo que esas personas hubieran querido ir a Yussel…tal vez a otro pueblo…

Al: lo bueno es que ya hemos arreglado los problemas de estos obreros…ya no tendrían que trabajar para nadie y ellos manejarían su economía!

Mercy: (se sienta bien) si! Tienes razón Al…me siento bien por esas personas!...(y le sonríe a Al)

(Al sabia que desde hace tiempo y no le sonreían así…)

(Ya casi olvidaba que se sentía…)

Mercy: espero llegar ya…las niñas deben de estar preocupadas….y debo ir a comprarles la despensa, y hacerles la cena…y-

Ed: tranquila….llegaremos a Central pronto…además…que ellas no se pueden hacer cargo de ellas mismas?...

(Mientras en Central…)

(En casa de las niñas…)

(Estaban corriendo como gatos perseguidos por perros por toda la casa)(Con música a todo volumen de simple plan XD)

Sandra: SIII! DIVERSIOOOON! (pero se detiene un poco y vomita en el suelo)

Erika: acababa de trapear el piso :'(

Karen: (estaba sentada en un sillón…tragándose todos los chocolates de la alacena como cerda) Sandra! Contrólate! Erika limpia esa vomitada/Erika: ¬¬ T-T no quiero…./ Mercy llegara muy pronto!

Sandra: (recuperándose de el vomito) o.k o.k….pero….Que tu nunca te acabaste los chocolates? O-O

Karen: no te metas con ellos! ¬¬ son…deliciooosos! (se mete a la boca los chocolates)

Todas: ¬¬l…

Bere: ……Quiero chocolates!

Karen: NOOO! Son míos! Perras! HAHAHAHA!

Bere: ……O-o…….DAME!

(y se lanzan contra Karen)

Stephanie: ¬¬…………………inmaduras

(En el tren…)

Mercy: tienes razón…debo dejar de preocuparme tanto por ellas…de seguro deben de estar bien….

(El tren se detiene)

Al: creo que llegamos…

Mercy: finalmente!

(Empiezan a guardar todo lo que habían sacado de sus maletas para entretenerse en el camino…)(Salieron del tren, y caminaron fuera de la estación…)

(Ed seguía con esa duda….ese sueño no había salido de la nada…es porque el mismo tuvo que influir…además de lo que en verdad quería, talvez le diría…talvez no…) (Pero lo que sabía y tenía muy muy claro, era que Roy Mustang, su jefe…se moría por ella…y por mucho que los 2 quisieran, no podrían conseguir estar con ella…)

(Esa maldita regla se los impedía)

(Además, sabía que esta en una búsqueda: la piedra filosofal. Si la elige a ella, tendría que dejar a un lado la piedra, y como consecuencia, su hermano se quedaría en esa armadura por siempre…)

(Tenia que elegir entre lo que quiere)

(Entre lo que en verdad quiere)

(Pero algo si sabía…) (Que quería estar con ella)

(Estaba empezando a verla como algo mas que una amiga…)

(Alphonse)

(El la considera como una niña agradable, linda e inteligente….) (Y siente que hay algo de ella que aun no saben…) (Veía a Mercy como cualquier persona lo haría, pero no…)(La estima mucho…así como quiere a su hermano…)

(Mercy en si, ve a los hermanos Elric como amigos…) (Cree que son lindos y amables con ella y eso lo aprecia bastante…)

(Pero…desde que sus ojos vieron esos dorados…su corazón empezó a fijarse en el dueño de esos ojos…)

(Edward)

(Definitivamente, cree que es guapo, dedicado y talentoso…pero al igual que el, sabe que no puede estar con el…)

(Esa regla de los impedía)

(Y Roy…siempre ha sido bueno con ella…y ahora mas que nunca….)

(Lo ve como un hermano, como un segundo padre…el que la ayuda en la milicia, pero no podía soportar la idea…esa sensación de que Roy podría estar enamorado de ella…)

(Quiere mucho a Alphonse, era muy tierno e inocente….pero no entiende…) (Como un niño de 14 años, puede medir mas de 1.70 metros de altura…)

(Ella ahora, esta muy confundida…al igual que los hermanos)

(La muerte de Nina, y estos nuevos sentimientos estaban haciéndolos dudar)

(Pero algo si era notable)

(Ed y Mercy se estaban empezando a gustar…)

(Estaban ya en el auto que la milicia mando, yendo a casa de las niñas, ya con la despensa en el auto…)

(Llegan a la casa)

Mercy: bien… (Sale del auto…con unas bolsas en la mano) espero que no hayan hecho nada malo…de todas maneras…Roy me dirá si hicieron algo…¬w¬ jajaja

Ed y Al: ¬-¬k mala es…

Mercy: bueno vamos…no va a pasar nada…

(Bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta)

(La abrieron…)

…

…

…

Mercy, Ed y Al: O-O…..

(Mercy suelta las bolsas)

(Y era lógico…SU casa estaba como se diría, de cabeza…)

(Sillones manchados, vomito en el suelo, la música a todo volumen, una pila de platos sucios, la cocina sucia, la tele prendida y todas en su rumbo, y Bere comiendo chocolates…)

(Todos se le quedaron viendo…)

Sandra: ……… (Voz fingida de gusto) Mercy! Que bueno que llegaste! De hecho………um……no te fijes en el desorden….es que…ya habíamos recogido…pero……pero…

Stephanny: paso una quimera! Y….y…hizo todo el desorden n-n

Mercy: OH si?...(hizo un movimiento con la mano y como obra de magia, se sintió una pequeña brisa que apago el radio, y después hizo lo mismo pero con la otra mano y apago la T.V…)

(Ed y Al estaban impresionados por eso y por el desorden XD)

Mercy: y vomito en el suelo? ….y…ensucio los platos? Y estaba escuchando simple plan?...

Karen: emmm si!...y…..e…

Bere: AL CUARTO! O-O

(Se van corriendo)

(Dejaron todo desierto, solo estaban los 3 alquimistas)

Mercy: u-u….sabia que harían eso…

Ed: que cosa?...

Mercy: salir corriendo!...(empezó a recoger las colchas….)

(Pero…en el otro sillón, había una colcha y algo se empezó a mover debajo de ella…)

(Era Nirka…)

9estaba dormida)

Nirka: Q-que paso?

Mercy: O-O….N-Nirka?...q-que haces ahí!

Nirka: …estaba….vigilando a las demás…para que no hicieran nada malo….pero me dieron un te y…..(ve el desmadre) …..oh oh…..

Mercy: (suspira) de nuevo te dieron ese te de tila……..con…..algo de somníferos eh de decir….

Nirka: lo siento…. (A Ed y Al) hey! (Bosteza) como están?...

Los 2: b-bien n-nl

Nirka: bieen…(se levanta) (se estira) iré a decirles que arreglen todo…oh Mercy, gracias por traer la despensa…..estas se tragan todo ¬¬….jeje XD…o.k, me voy….

(Y se dio la vuelta hasta llegar al cuarto...)

Mercy: o…o.k…9recoge las bolsas y van a la cocina, en donde empiezan a sacar todo)….voy a arreglarles la despensa…

Ed: te ayudo…

Al: yo también owo

Mercy: gracias….-.-

Al: (sacando bolsas y bolsas de chocolates) parece que consumen mucho de esto…

Mercy: si n-nl….la verdad….es para las vasijas de la sala, para los invitados pero…ps ya que…

(Empieza a poner las latas en el lugar que les corresponde)

Ed: espera…deja te paso la bolsa…(y al hacerlo….se rompe! Y todas las latas se caen al suelo)

(al instante los 2 se agachan…)

Ed: perdón! Perdón! (y empieza a tomarlas…)

Mercy: no Ed! Yo lo haré!

Ed: pero yo las tire! Además debí haberla sostenido por debajo!

Al: (pensando) ¬w¬ peleándose sobre quien recoge las latas….se aman…X3

Mercy; pero E-…

(Los 2 tomaron la misma lata….)

(Como era de esperarse, se ruborizaron por completo…y de nuevo se pidieron perdón…)

(Cuando terminaron de poner las cosas en su lugar, se despidieron de las niñas, y salieron de ahí)

(Tomaron de nuevo el auto para llevarlos al cuartel central de la milicia, porque ahí deberían de entregar el informe al Coronel Roy Mustang…)

(Salieron juntos al cuartel...)

(Pensando que…esa mano…nunca la volverían a lavar…)

(Pero dispuestos a iniciar otro trabajo, iban a ir en presencia del Coronel…)

(Esperando que no sucediera nada…)

(Un presentimiento que a Mercy le rascaba el alma….)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui acaba la tercera parte de ♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Encuesta!---------------------------------------

---Te gustaria que en el fan fic de ♥Quimica Perfecta♥ Ed y Mercy tuvieran una noche de pasion? O-o

1- SI

2- SI WEEEY ansio que eso llege! NO MAS POR ESO LEO EL FF!

3- NO

Encuesta! Plusi!-----------------------------

---Como ustedes saben, Roy esta enemorado de Mercy, asi que...Quieren que la acose?

1-Si wey, a cagarle palo a la vieja!

2- No

o quieren que la bese?

1- Si!

2- No, pobre tipa...

Porque tu opinion...cuenta! XD

espErA CaP 33


	33. Discusion

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

FINALMENTE SUBO CAPIIIII! XDDDD

bueno, primero kiero pedirles dusculpas, no eh escrito mucho uktimamente...y menos, si tengo otros 3 fics que escribir...

mi hermano se compro un juego ke esta con madre, se llama World of Warcraft y...juega por 3 horas seguidas...XDDD

bueno, ahora otra cosa...espero ke el capitulo sea de su satisfaccion y me dejan review:D!

estoy escribiendo otro fic aki...se llama Un secreto, y es de Pince of tennis pero el nombre esta bien raro XDD

pronto pondre una historia de Kyo Kara Maoh y de Avatar.

Esperen.

DEJEN REVIEW!

RECOMIENDEN EL FIIIC!

DISFRUTEN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Discusión cap 33

(Los hermanos y Mercy llegaron a la base…)

(Lentamente empezó a chispear…)

Mercy: oh oh…va a llover… (A Al) no estas preocupado de que tu armadura se oxide?...

Al: Owo! Um….es que….es de acero…inoxidable! nwnl

Mercy: wow, ya veo….y tu Ed?...

Ed: yo no estoy hecho de acero ¬¬, pero….son solo chispas…

(Entonces, tan solo Ed termino de decir esto…empezaron a caer del cielo gotas mas gordas de agua…)

(Mercy intentaba taparse con lo que fuera mientras iban hacia a las puertas de la milicia…)

(y de la nada…vio que algo estaba tapando las gotas de caer encima de ella…)

(era la gabardina roja de Ed sostenida por su dueño…)

Ed: no te vayas a enfermar…a Roy no le gustaría nada…

(Ella le sonríe)

(Llegan a la reja)

(Ed suspira)

Al: que pasa niisan?

Ed: (sarcástico) no puedes adivinar?...voy a tener que ver al Coronel otra vez…(lo imita) así que…eso paso en Yussel eh?...trataste bien a Mercy?...hey! Ed? Donde estas Ed?...oh miren! Esta debajo de esa pila de trabajo! Es tan pequeño que no te veo!

Mercy: creo que exageras un poco n-nl

Ed:….(suspira de nuevo) pero pues ya estamos aquí….

Mercy: tienes razón! n-nl

Ed: hey…y…mi hermano?...

Mercy: (lo tomo de los hombros) v-viene en un minuto O-o

Ed: que esta haciendo?...(vio a un lado…)(Al estaba en una esquina haciendo algo…) hey AL!

(Su hermano volteo como sorprendido)

Al: ya voy niisan! Espera! No tardo nada!

Ed: tenemos que entrar ya…si no, Mercy se enfermara!

Mercy: O-o…(se sonroja)

Ed: O-O….um…..(el también) ustedes me entienden…

(Y entraron por la reja)

(Mientras…en una oficina…)

(Entran Havoc, Riza y Farman)

(Y vieron a un tipo llamado Breda…que despavorido, estaba trepado en un estante gritando…al parecer estaba muy perturbado…)

Havoc: Breda…que pasa?...¬¬ tus gritos no nos dejaban trabajar en paz...

(Breda señala al suelo)

(Y había un hermoso cachorro)

Riza: que es esto?...

Farman: canis familiares…mejor conocido como perro, descendiente de los lo-

Riza: (interrumpiéndolos) a eso no me refería teniente Farman ¬¬

(Entonces, llega el sargento teniente Fuery, un tipo de baja estatura, pero tomo el cachorro, tenia lentes anchos y negros…)

Fuery: lo siento...teniente Hawkeye…es que…. No podía dejarlo solo bajo la lluvia

Hawkeye: y….entonces, donde piensas dejarlo?

Fuery: bueno…yo vivo en un departamento…así que…no dejan tener mascotas ahí….así que no puedo cuidarlo…

Farman: yo vivo en un dormitorio también

Breda: (aun arriba del estante) NO! Yo odios a los perros!

Havoc: (saca humo de su boca y baja el cigarro) mmmm…yo lo tomare…

Fuery: enserio teniente? lo tomara:D

Havoc: claro!...(lo toma del pellejo del lomo) me lo quedare yo…además…dicen que saben bien fritos n-n

(No hubo respuesta de parte de los demás…ya que solo estaban boquiabiertos…)

Havoc: sabían que en este los crían para su consumo?...los despellejan y luego…(se callo, pues vio que el perro ya no estaba en sus manos…)

Riza: (le da el perro a Fuery) consigue otras persona…

Fuery: si teniente!

Havoc: hey! Fue una broma!

TODOS: ¬¬

(Y en eso…)

(Entran Ed, Al y Mercy)

(Los militares, pusieron al perro detrás, tapándole el hocico, ya que no podían tener animales en el área de trabajo…)

Riza: Mercy! Como te fue?

Mercy: bien tía!...hola a todos!

Todos: hola! n-nl

Riza: (mas seria) Ed…Al…

Ed: tenemos el infirme…

Mercy: veo que Roy no esta aquí…iré a buscarlo…o.k?

Ed:….segura?...no quieres que te acompañe?

Mercy: estaré bien Ed…tranquilo…conozco muy bien este lugar…

Ed: p-pero...

Mercy: adiós! n-n

(Y se va)

(Ed suelta un suspiro)

Havoc: no quieres que vaya con la competencia Ed? ¬w¬

Ed: NOO! ¬¬ estas malinterpretando todo!

(derrepente…)

("MEOW")

Al: OWO!

Ed: (cara de WTF)….al……VEN ACA!

(Lo saca de un jalón)

Riza: ED! Tu informe!

Ed: se lo entregare directo al coronel!

(Cierra la puerta)

Riza: (suspira)

Fuery: iré a buscarle dueño…

Riza: exactamente, eso harás ¬¬

Havoc: hey Fuery…deja te ayu-

Fuery: ALEJATE DEL PERRO!

(Y se va)

Havoc: O-O pero solo era una broma!

(Ed y Al…)

(Estaban en un lugar apartado..Lejos de las personas...pero dentro de el edificio…)

(Al no tenia el pecho de su armadura…y Ed estaba acariciando a un pequeño minino…)

Ed: no debiste recogerlo Al….sabes que ahora no debemos ni podemos responsabilizarnos de esto….no es el momento…

Al: pero…anda niisan! No podemos cuidarlo?...

Ed: NO!...regrésalo en donde lo encostraste!

(Al empezó a agachar la cabeza…)

(Y cuando menos se lo espero…)

(Al le había metido un madrazo a su niisan! O-o)

(Y se fue corriendo) (Con el gato y sin el pecho de su armadura)

Al: ERES UN MALVADO ED! TE ODIO TE ODIO!

Ed: no corras! Le harás daño al gato! O-O

Al: YO SE!

(Pero se alejo)

(Mientras Fuery…)

(Estaba caminando por el pasillo….tenia que encontrar a alguien…)

(Y entonces se encuentra a quien menos se podría esperar…)

Mercy: Sargento Teniente Fuery!

Fuery: Señorita! O-o….es un….ALIVIO que la encuentro!

Mercy: que sucede? Sucedió algo?

Fuery: no es solo que….le podría pedir un favor?...

(Le cuenta)

(Ella solo termina de escucharlo, toma al cachorro y le hace cariñitos…)

Mercy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW es taaan lindoooo X33 ADORO LOS PERROOOS!

Fuery: enserio? Y…lo conservaría!

Mercy: um….(bajo el perro) vivo en un dormitorio….así que no permiten perros….y en la casa….las niñas…lo…matarían u-u

Fuery: u-u…me lo suponía…

Mercy: por cierto….has visto al Coronel Mustang?...no esta en su antigua oficina…

Fuery: me encantaría poder ayudarle…pero…no recuerdo donde es n-n

Mercy: o.k, seguiré buscando!

(Y se va)

(Dejo a Fuery ahí…sin dueño para el perro)

(Mientras tanto….Ed obligo a Al a dejar el gato….en donde lo habían recogido)

(Y camino hacia la oficina de Roy)

Ed:….(preocupado)….Mercy…..donde estas?...

(Entonces oyó una voz que ansiaba oir)

Mercy: hey! ED!

(Volteo)

(La voz que provenía detrás de el…era de Mercy…que venia corriendo hacia el con esa linda sonrisa que a Ed le gustaba tanto…)

(y llego con el)

Mercy: encontraste al Coronel?

Ed: de hecho….voy a dejarle el informe…

Mercy: voy contigo!...debo ver la nueva oficina de Roy!

Ed: (ríe) yo también….

Mercy: y Al?

Ed: um….tenia algo pendiente….así…que lo encontraremos luego….

Mercy: n-n bien…. (Rápido lo tomo de la mano) vamos! (y sonrojado Ed se dejo llevar…)

(Tocaron una puerta)

Ed: Coronel?

(Se oyó la voz del Coronel desde adentro….)

Roy: pasa Ed……

(Entraron)

(El Coronel estaba leyendo… y sin darse cuenta de que su Mercy estaba entrando…empezó a hablarle)

Ed: (llego a su escritorio y le dejo el informe)

Roy: gracias Ed…y dime…(alzo la mirada…) Mercy!

Mercy: hola Roy…linda oficina…n-n

Roy: gracias Mercy! Y…dime…como te fue?

(Ed se sentía más que ignorado….)

Mercy: lo veras en el informe…

Roy: entonces, siéntense un momento mientras lo leo…te parece? n-n

Ed: si…

Roy: le decía a Mercy, Fullmetal ¬¬

Ed: ….mmmm ¬¬

(Se sentaron)

Mercy: es bueno que ya llegamos a casa…n-n

(Roy leía el informe…)

(Y aun seguía lloviendo afuera…)

(Viendo el agua escurriéndose por la ventana…Ed recordó…cuando era pequeño….y le pidió a su madre que si se podían quedar con un pequeño gato que había encontrado afuera…)

(Pero su madre no quiso…)

(Tal vez…por eso su hermano hizo lo mismo con el gato….)

Roy:……así que……. (Sin quitar la vista del informe)…..Yoki era un incompetente y corrupto militar?...

Mercy: asi es Roy…..es bueno que fuimos a tiempo…si no quien sabe lo que pudo haberles sucedido a esas pobres gentes…

Roy:…..um….si…cierto….(a Mercy) eres muy inteligente, (baja el informe) que bueno que te mande con Fullmetal….digo…si no quien sabe lo que habría hecho ese niño….

Ed: NIÑO?

Mercy: t-tranquilo Ed…o-o…

Roy: oh, casi lo olvido!...te transfirieron aquí!...a mi oficina! Mira tu nuevo escritorio!...(lo señalo)

(Ella volteo a verlo y abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa…)(y empezó a acercarse a el)

Mercy: wow…..es…precioso…..

(Paso su mano por encima de el…el color café y el olor a madera de su nueva área de trabajo le hacia sentir en casa…)

Roy: que bueno que te gusta….

(Pero entonces….)

Mercy: O-O….OH DIOS!

Ed: (se levanto espantado) QUE PASA?

Mercy: T-T debí haberlo recordado! (la chica se sienta de inmediato)

(Ed se asoma…)

(Trabajo…)

(Trabajo y mas trabajo….)

Mercy: tengo mucho que hacer!

Ed: …e…e-entonces…

Roy: (casi de forma instantánea empieza a empujarlo hacia la salida) significa que te vayas Fullmetal, esta ocupada!

Mercy: O-o Roy!

(El se detiene un momento)

Ed: e-esta bien Mercy, ire a buscar a mi hermano….

(Ella le sonríe)

(Y Ed a ella…)

Roy: (como siempre, se celoso lo empuja mas fuerte hacia la salida) si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer….PORKE NO TE VAS?

(Lo saca)

(Y cerró la puerta con fuerza)

Roy: …..hmp….

Mercy: eso….es algo….muy vil Roy….O-o

Roy: ….así se tiene que tratar con el….si no, no entiende…

Mercy: (ríe)….el es un niño muy blando….

Roy:……tu crees?

Mercy: ….no tengo que tratarlo así para que me pusiera atención…

Roy: (celoso) (se volvió a sentar en su escritorio)(con el ceño fruncido…intentando fingir que nada pasaba)

Mercy: n-n…. (Y se puso a trabajar)

(Ed ya estaba con Al, en el pasillo….)

Ed: hoy dormiremos aquí….

Al: si niisan……y…donde esta….?

Ed: Mercy?...oh, trabajando, se le ah acumulado mucho trabajo, no estuvo en varios días….

(Y se encuentran a…)

Hughes: ….Ed! Al!

Ed: Hughes!...O-o…oh Dios, casi nos matas de un susto!

Al: que hace aquí?...

Hughes: …..essste…..trabajo aquí Ed…lo sabias? XDD

Ed: oh….si claro….¬¬

Hughes: y…como estuvo Yussel? Uh?...

Ed: ……bien….n-nl…..por?

Hughes: …..no lo se….¬w¬

(La cara picara de Hughes solo puede significar una cosa…)

Hughes: ….nada…solo digo….espero que a nadie le haya caído el saco no?...

Ed: ¬¬

Hughes: …..pero bueno…..Mustang los llevara a otro lugar…

Ed: ….Que! O-o…..otro lugar? QUE CREE KE SOMOS?

Hughes: tranquilo Ed…..no se si lo haga….

Ed:……e-espero que no!

Hughes: donde esta su compañera?...

Ed: trabajando duro…

Al: iremos al cuarto, ya estamos cansados….

Hughes: o.k….perfecto, vamos….yo ire a mi oficina, todavía no acabo…

(Ed y Al se fueron a su cuarto….)

(Pero Ed seguía preocupado por ella…)

(Por ella mas que nada…)

(Paso el tiempo….)

(Ya había anochecido….)

Roy: (entra a su oficina…) (ya todos se habían ido a sus cuartos, pues la jordana del trabajo había terminado) (vio el escritorio de Mercy) (estaba dormida…)… (Sonríe y fue con ella)….Mercy….

(Ella se despierta al instante y se pone a escribir…)

Mercy: O-O TRABAJANDO! ESTOY TRABAJANDO!

Roy:……Mercy…has estado sobretrabajando verdad?...

Mercy: NO!

Roy: entonces porque te ves tan cansada?...

Mercy: NO estoy cansada….

Roy: debes saber cuando parar…

Mercy: Roy, ahora no, no debo parar, debo terminar y….

Roy: si sigues así, no podrás hacer nada mañana….

Mercy: porque debo hacer lo que dices!

(Evidentemente estaba irritada…)

Roy: (la ve)…Quiere despertar mañana con salud?...te enfermaras….

Mercy: …..tienes razón….(el se va a su escritorio)…um…Coronel….

Roy:….(voltea) que pasa?...

Mercy: ….uh…gracias por preocuparte…

Roy: …toma un descanso….

Mercy: …. (Se levanta y se estira) Coronel…le molesta si me acuesto en el sofá un rato?...

Roy: acomódate….

(Minutos después…Mercy se duerme en el sofá negro de la oficina del Coronel….)

Roy: (al verla…ríe) miren eso, estaba tan cansada, que esta durmiendo en mi oficina…(va al sillón, se sienta y pone la cabeza de la joven en su pecho….)

Roy: tengo a alguien a quien proteger…te juro….jamás dejare que algo te pase…

("jamas")

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EspeRA Cap 34!**


	34. La Pelea

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

HOLA! que bueno que leen , muchas gracias...este es el cap 34, en total son 43 **(DEL PRIMER TOMO)** asi ke ya mero! XDD

les ruego me disculpen si me tarde...pero el capi estaba largo y tenia que suprimir cosas que deveras no XDD.

Oh, claro, les recomiendo para leer este capi, que si se topan con algo que dice: "desde que lo tiro..." y ustedes se kedan asi como k : wtf?...relean el capi 15 porfavor...

oh, y cuando este la escena en el lago, pongan la cancion de "brothers" XD se siente con ganas XDD

no dire mas...solo que gracias por leer y sus reviews...

l-wind alchemist-l

DEJEN REVIEWS!

DISFRUTEN!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Pelea cap 34

(Era Aun lindo día en la milicia…)

(Y Furey aun no encontraba dueño para el pequeño cachorro…)

(En la oficina de Roy…) (No había absolutamente nadie…)

(Mercy despertaba lentamente en su cama…)

(Apenas abría los ojos…)

Mercy: mm…..uh?...(se levanto…) que demon…-(vio una nota en la silla que estaba a lado de su cama…y por curiosidad, se le acerco para ver que decía…)

("Mercy: hola! espero que hayas amanecido bien.

Ayer te quedaste dormida en el sillón de mi oficina…y no podía dejarte ahí…así que te lleve a tu cama. Desayuna algo!...

Te quiere: Roy…")

(Mercy sonrió…y soltó un suspiro…)

(y sin mas dejo la carta para irse a cambiar…)

(Mientras…en el cuarto de los hermanos…)

(Una armadura, sentada en el suelo, levanto la cabeza…)

Al: ….uh?...niisan?

(Cuando voltea, lo ve ya despierto…viendo la ventana)

Ed. Hola Al….(y se acerco a su hermano…)…pasa algo?...

Al: OWO (lo veía incrédulo)…esto es raro….nunca…pero NUNCA te despiertas temprano!...

Ed: creo que eso ya cambió¿no? n-n (agarro una taza y tomo algo de liquido…)

Al: que es?

Ed: chocolate….por?..

Al: OWO chocolate!...e-estas seguro?

Ed. Si…o-o

Al: el chocolate no tiene leche? ¬w¬

(al instante, el joven rubio, escupió el chocolate al suelo…)

Al: NIISAN! OWO

Ed: no tenias porque recordármelo! Y empezaba a gustarme su sabor…¬¬

Al: …. (Se levanta) niisan….has cambiado demasiado…de la noche a la mañana…

Ed: …m… (Se limpia chocolate de la boca)….deberías ir acostumbrándote…

(Pero cuando Ed se acerca de nuevo a la luz de la ventana….Al nota que algo brillaba en su cuello)

Al¿Qué es eso niisan?... (Señalo su cuello)…

Ed: Q-que cosa?...

Al: eso que tienes en el cuello… (Acerco su mano…)

Ed: nada!...(puso su mando en el cuello…tomando ese algo…)

(Al inmediatamente noto que su hermano escondía algo…)

Al: niisan, déjame ver

Ed: no es nada!...(y se dio la vuelta)

Al: niisan!

Ed: voy a cambiarme!

(Salio corriendo al baño…donde se encerró con llave, y el joven en la armadura apenas alcanzo a llegar cuando el rubio cerró la puerta)

Al: niisan!... (No respondió...) uwu…niisan…

(Ed en el baño…)

(Estaba asustado…como si hubiera salido apenas de una jaula llena de leones…)

(Con la espalda pegada a la puerta….)

Ed: no…no debo dejar que nadie sepa….(toma ese algo que brillaba en su cuello…)(lo ve)….(era un corazón de oro…con un cristal en medio…que se abría…)(y lo apretó en su mano izquierda)….nunca había querido a alguien……..así….(lo soltó y comenzó a cambiarse...)

(Era el mismo collar que Mercy traía cuando se conocieron….)

(Desde que Mercy tiro ese collar…el no se lo había quitado…)

(Cuando terminó, Ed salio a la oficina de Mustang, para las ultimas palabras de el informe…)

(Al llegar se sienta en el sillón)(Pero algo preocupado, pues no veía a ese alguien…)

Ed: …y Mercy?

Roy: ..mm…Ayer trabajo muy tarde….y…se quedo dormida en el sillón….

Ed: Y que paso! Por qué no esta!

Roy: tranquilo niño ¬¬ durmió bien la lleve a su cama…

Ed: qué bien… (Estaba celoso…) (En su voz se notaba)

Roy: listo para las ultimas palabras?...

Ed: eso creo…

Roy: bien…

(Pero antes de decir una palabra mas…)

(Abrieron la puerta)

Riza: Coronel! (el se para)

(Y detrás de ella, empezaron a entrar militares…y se pusieron en los alrededores del cuarto)(Entro el General de Brigada: Basque Grand..)

Brigadier: …Coronel Mustang, será transferido de oficina hasta previo aviso…

(Roy estaba saludando…todo sorprendido…)

(De repente se oyó la risa de un hombre conocido…)

(Quien seria?..)

(El Mismísimo Furher entro al cuarto!)

Furher: siento este inconveniente Coronel Mustang…pero los del Cuartel Este lo utilizaran esta oficina, hasta que le avisemos n-n

(Su secretaria iba detrás de el)

(Ed la vio…se le hacia tan conocida…)

(Así que las palabras finales del informe se cancelaron por causas de fuerza mayor…)

(Mercy fue a una clase de su colegio…)

(A veces iba, a veces no. Todo dependía de lo que le dijeran en su trabajo en la milicia y de sus compromisos como alquimista…)

(Trabajaban en su salón…)

Katsumi: Mercy…

Mercy: mande….(no le veía, ya que estaba ocupada escribiendo…)

Katsumi: te fue bien en Yussel?..

Mercy: sip, fue muy divertido….

Katsumi: y…fuiste con Edward no?

(La pluma de Mercy se deslizo unos centímetros debajo de la hoja…como si le hubieran movido…)

Mercy: e-ste…s-si por?...

Katsumi: por nada, solo creo que es un chico muy amable, el y su hermano, por haberte acompañado hasta alla.

Mercy: (suspira) somos compañeros…debemos hacer todas las misiones asignadas juntos… ¿Qué querías?

Katsumi: bueno…tienes suerte, agradece que no te pusieran de compañero a ese Basque Grand, da mucho asco…

Mercy: jeje, XD yo lo se…

Iyaki: de que hablan?...

Mercy: de nada Iyaki…tú sabes…cosas….de mujeres n-nl

Iyaki: a……………puedo oír? XD

Mercy: XD claro

Iyaki: y?...oye……tengo una duda¿ella aun vive contigo?...

Mercy: o-o….que ella?...

Iyaki: e-ella!

(Mercy no captaba…nada XD)

Iyaki: tu sabes! Ella! Ella!

Mercy: owo….no, la verdad no se a que "ella" te refieres….viven muchas niñas en mi casa XD

Iyaki: (suspira…y le susurro) Nirka…

Mercy: (finalmente capto) AAAAAAA!...ella! ¬w¬ claro! Por?

Iyaki: ….oh….solo…curiosidad….ya sabes

Katsumi: ya sabemos que te gusta….

Iyaki: O-O…no-n-no es cierto! XS

Katsumi: cambiando radicalmente el tema….n-n….sabes Mercy?...me gustaría ser una alquimista estatal….y así podría tener un buen trabajo…

Mercy: pero ser alquimista estatal no es fácil….y menos si no es lo que en verdad quieres hacer…ser alquimista se trata de estudiar todos los días, por horas y horas!

Iyaki: entonces descartare esa idea de mi cabeza…

(Mercy rió suavemente…)

Katsumi: o-o…pero ganan mucho dinero…

Mercy: si, eso es cierto, pero…lo ganas haciendo nada…pero lo inviertes solo para tus investigaciones…me entiendes?

Katsumi: cierto…

Mercy: además, no quiero ser mala contigo…pero yo eh sido de las pocos menores de 18 que han entrado a hacer el examen y pasarlo…no se si vuelvan a aceptar…

Katsumi: está bien….ahora solo quiero estudiar XDD

(…)

(Mientras…los hermanos Elric…)

(Estaban en su cuarto…)

(El rubio estaba sentado en su cama…viendo insistente el reloj…)

Ed: …ya mero sale?

Al:….m…(estaba sentado en su cama) si…ya falta poco…

Ed: …..m…(se agacho…y empezó a morderse una uña…)

Al:….quieres ir con ella ¿verdad?

Ed: (se levanto al instante, viéndolo a los ojos sonrojado) NOO!

Al: ¬w¬

(Callaron un momento)

Al: niisan…

(Ed levanto la cabeza)

Al: …..cuando sabrá ella niisan?…

Ed: ….sabrá que?

Al: ….de que estoy vació….

(Ed corto su respiración…)

Ed: ….ella….(suspira) si ella se entera que….nos metimos a territorio de Dios, o de lo que sea….nunca….nunca nos lo va a perdonar…

Al: pero niisan…

Ed: entiende Al, por favor….si lo sabe nos odiara y no quiero que eso pase…

Al: porque?...

Ed: (se recuesta en la cama y suspira…)

(su hermano esperaba paciente la respuesta…)

(Hasta que la dijo)

Ed: ….porque la amo Al…

(Su hermano se quedo bastante impactado…)

Al: OWO! Q-QUE!

Ed: …la…la amo…

Al¿sabes lo que estas diciendo!

Ed: claro que si Al! (Se sentó de nuevo) LA AMO!

Al: pero…y el Furher…y su regla…

Ed: no me interesa lo que ese viejo diga….haré todo lo que sea posible para que ella no salga afectada….y que el Coronel no le lastime…

Al: niisan….pero…si un militar te oye…pueden matarte!

Ed: no soy estupido Al!...(suspira)…lo que siento…es un amor muy diferente…al que sentía por mama…..pero talvez es un poco mas intenso….

(Al se quedo callado)

(Hasta que se animo a dirigirle unas palabras…)

Al: no te preocupes niisan…no diré nada…tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo…

(Ed rió…)

Ed. Bien…. (Se levanta)….(tomo su gabardina roja) vamos por ella…ya debe de estar afuera…

(Alphonse sonrió en sus adentros…)

("si niisan…")

(…)

(Una chica ojiverde iba saliendo de la escuela…)

(De entre un montón de alumnos…)

Mercy: bien, nos vemos mañana!

Iyaki: sip! Cuídate!

(Iyaki se fue con Katsumi….dejando a Mercy sola entre los demás…)

(Mercy iba ya dispuesta a ir a su cuarto u cambiarse…pero…)

Ed: HEY!

(La voz de su querido Ed la hizo voltear…acelerando su corazón al doble…)

Ed: como estas?

Mercy: Ed!...que bueno que te veo….n-n

Al: buenas tardes Srita…nwn

Ed: De hecho…veniam-

Roy: … ¿Qué haces aquí Fullmetal?

(Ed volteo molesto…)

Ed: ¬¬ Mustang….

Mercy: um…sucede algo?...

Roy: oh, si…pasa algo con Fullmetal?

Ed. Vine por ella, idiota ¬¬…

(Roy rió en voz alta...Haciendo que unos pocos alumnos voltearan hacia el….)

Roy: TU? No me hagas reír…por favor, YO soy el que viene por ella…

(Al estaba a un lado de Mercy…y los 2 estaban bastante apenados…)

Al: perdone a mi hermano Señorita….uwu

Mercy: al contrario…disculpa a Roy…u-u…

Ed: HEY! No te pases de listo!

(Lo empujo, haciendo que Roy diera unos pasos atrás…)

(Mercy intento intervenir…)

Mercy: E-Ed, tranquilo…

Roy: a que te refieres con eso enano!

Ed. NO ME DIGAS ENANO! MALDITO PERRO PREPOTENTE!

Roy: haz cosas mas de tu nivel…como lavar baños…¿Qué te parece?

Ed: cállate! Ella necesita alguien que EN VERDAD la proteja!

(Eso le caló mucho a Roy…)

Roy: TU CREES QUE NO LA PROTEJO?

Mercy: Roy! Ed!...por favor no….

(Pero era como si ella no estuviera ahí….)

Ed: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! NISIQUIERA TIENES LA FUERZA PARA HACERLO!

Roy: Y TU LO ERES?

Ed: MAS QUE TU? CLARO QUE SI!

Roy: PERFECTO FULLMETAL! TU TE LO BUSCASTE!...TENDRAS UN EXAMEN DE RENOVACION DE LICENCIA AQUÍ!! Y SERA UNA PELEA! CONTRA MI!

Ed: PERFECTO!

(Pero Mercy, algo ofendida por su comportamiento, tomo la mano de Al y le dijo)

Mercy: Vámonos Al….

(Y se alejaron)

(Unos pocos minutos después, Ed y Roy se dieron cuenta de que se marcho…)

Roy: MERCY!

Ed: espera!

(Corrieron tras ella)

(Pero no la alcanzaron)

(Y ella llego a su cuarto)

Mercy: gracias Al…

Al: de nada… (Le hace una reverencia tradicional)

(Ella entro a su cuarto…no sin dirigirle una sonrisa al joven Alphonse…)

(Y cerró la puerta)

(Al instante, llegaron Roy y Ed…)

(Descansando sobre sus rodillas, después de correr tanto…)

Ed y Roy: Y MERCY?

Al: owo…e-esta en su cuarto niisan….

Roy: (suspira) genial… (A Ed) no lo olvides Fullmetal…tú y yo…pelearemos así que prepárate…

(Y se va)

Ed: feh….finalmente…se va

Al: NIISAN! Porque te metes en esas cosas!

Ed: que cosas!

Al: en ese tipo de peleas!

Ed: (le dio la espalda) no seas tan exagerado!...

Al: …pero….a ella no le gusta…

(Ed levanto la cabeza...)

Al: …y no quieres lastimarla… ¿cierto?

Ed: ….(suspira)…yo lo se…pero no dejare que Mustang se lleve lo que tanto quiero…

Al: …..si niisan…..que sea tu decisión…

(Así pues, Ed tomo su decisión)

(A la mañana siguiente…ya se sabia sobre la pelea de el Alquimista de Fuego contra el Alquimista de Acero…)

(Se preguntaban como seria y si en verdad se efectuaría)

(Y resulta que el mismísimo Furher lo autorizo)

(El día antes de la pela…en la oficina de Roy…)

(Que estaba más chica…)

(Constaba solo de un escritorio chico para el…y unas mesas y pocas sillas para que sus subordinados se sentaran ahí…)

(Y ahí estaban)

(Furey aun no le encontraba dueño al perro)

(Y Breda se ocultaba del cachorro, como si algo malo le fuera a hacer…)

Havoc: (fumando) (QUE RARO!) supieron lo de la pelea del Coronel contra Ed?..

Farman: si…por?

Havoc¿Quién creen que gane?

Breda. Yo digo que el coronel…

Havoc: pero Ed también es muy fuerte…

Farman: pero el Coronel es muy fuerte también! Tomen en cuenta su actuación en la guerra de Ishbal!

Breda: tiene razón…

Todos: ¬¬l

Riza: eh oído algo interesante….(voltean) si Ed pierde su licencia será removida y…si Roy pierde tendrá que hacerse cargo de un gato…

Furey: un gato?...awwww entonces no podré pedirle que se encargue del perro…u-u…

Riza: además….creo que en la apuesta, Mercy tiene que ver…

Havoc: ah si? JA! Ya me lo suponía…

(De la nada…)

(Entra Roy al cuarto…)

(Ve el perro)

(Y como si fuera la joya mas hermosa, se acerco a el) (se lo arrebato a Furey y lo alzo al techo)

Furey: O-O

Roy: ….un perro…. (El perro no mostraba ningún tipo de forcejeo…) BUEN PERRO! n-n

Todos: O-Ol…

Breda: ….que dice Coronel?...o-ol

Roy: (se le acerca) POR SUPUESTO! Son los mejores amigos del hombre! Obedecen sin decir un pero! Puedes maltratarlos y golpearlos y tratarlos MUY MAL y seguirán amándote! (Empezó a subir al cachorro arriba y abajo…) y lo mejor, No tienes que pagarles! SII los perros son lo mejor! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

Todos: O-O

Furey: T-T pobrecillo….

Riza: u-u…calma, calma….

Havoc: cambiando el tema…, Coronel, enserio va a pelear contra Ed?

Roy: … (Se calla y voltea hacia ellos)….si, así será….estoy cumpliendo el simple deseo de un niño….

Breda: y para que Señor?

Roy: (ríe) además de que quiero que Ed quede como lo que debe ser: un idiota, quiero quitarle todo lo que lo hace hombre!

Todos: O-O!

Roy: la dignidad!

Todos: ¬¬l

Roy: además, lo hago a favor de una linda, bellísima jovencita!

Breda: ella lo provoco?...

Roy: déjenme decirles…

-------------------------------------FLaSH BAcK------------------------------------------

(Ed y Roy iban en el pasillo corriendo tras una chica que se había ido con una armadura…)

(Roy vio algo que brillaba en el cuello de Ed…)

Roy: que es eso?

Ed: que cosa?

Roy: ESTO!

(lo tomo fuerte del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que se detuviera…y ve lo que tenia colgando)….es….el collar de Mercy!

(Ed se soltó inmediatamente y tomo el preciado collar en su puño…pero no lo arranco de su cuello)

Ed: y que si lo es!

Roy: DAMELO!

Ed: en sueños…..

(Callaron…)

Roy: …muy bien….arreglemos esto de la manera mas sencilla posible…..el día de la pelea, si tu pierdes te iras sin licencia!

Ed: SI! Y si tu pierdes te quedaras con un gato!

Roy: o.k!

Ed: además, me dejaras patearte el trasero…y literalmente!

Roy: perfecto! Y además, si gano, me darás ese collar….

Ed: ….q-que?...e-el collar?...no…no!

Roy: a menos…que quieras que le diga…

(Ed callo…)

(No pensó que perdería tanto….si Roy lo vence…)

Ed: …esta bien…

(Y siguieron corriendo)

------------------------------fiN Del flash BAcK----------------------------------------------------

Riza: así que…si ganas te llevas el collar y dejas a Ed sin licencia…

Breda: y si Ed gana…dejaras que te patee el trasero y te encargaras de un gato…

Roy: u-u así es..

Havoc: esto no debe salir de aquí verdad…

Roy: ….acertaste….y ella no debe saber…

: De que hablas Roy?

(La voz que salio detrás de el le hizo tener calosfríos…)

(Era Mercy)

(Y como es de suponerse…todos se cagaron…)

Roy: O-o…M-Mercy!

Mercy: que pasa?...secretos?...XD o.k, no interfiero…..oye Roy, venia a hablar contigo, Hughes me dijo que estarías aquí.

Roy: um…pues…s-si a-aquí estoy…

Mercy: …..ya veo…. (Los ojos caídos…como tristes)…vas a tener esa pelea con Ed cierto?...

Roy: um…pues…si

Mercy: (levanto los ojos hacia su amigo) Roy! No puedes!

Roy: porque no!

Mercy: porque…porque no va a servir de nada!

Roy: e-es solo un examen!

Mercy: (suspiro)….solo…un examen?...(Roy asintió con la cabeza, nervioso) entonces no están enojados?

Roy: para nada! XD

Todos: ¬¬

Mercy: ….esta bien…era lo único…debo irme… (Se dirigió a la puerta) adiós!

(Y salio)

(Roy soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se tomaba el pecho…)

Roy: Gracias a Dios!...

(Y entonces volteo a ver a sus amigos…)

Todos: ¬¬

Roy: …que?...

Havoc: ………………..Mentiroso ¬¬

(Mercy ya iba saliendo de ahí….y recorría los pasillos a paso normal…)

(Entonces toco su cuello)

Mercy: ….extraño mi collar….

(y cuando levanta la vista, ve caminando hacia ella, a una armadura grande y gris…)

Mercy: Al!

Al: Srita!...(llego con ella) que hace por aquí?...

Mercy: pues…fui a preguntarle algo a Roy, pero…olvídalo…. (Le sonrió calidamente...)…um…no tienes nada que hacer?...

Al: no…owo

(Mercy lo tomo de la mano…)

Mercy: vamos a dar un paseo al lago de la milicia nwn….

(El chico, penoso…temblaba como nunca, ya que jamás una chica lo había tomado de la mano tal y como ella lo hizo ese día…)

(Al empezaba a darse cuenta, que ella era….tantas cosas que el jamás pensó…pero que dentro de el esperaba)

(Estaban ya sentados en la orilla…) mientras leen esto")

(Aventaban piedras al lago, a ver quien la lanzaba más lejos…)

Mercy: Desde hace cuanto tiempo que viajas solo con tu hermano?...

(y tiro una roca…)

Al: unos….um….3 años…

Mercy: mm….¬¬ (viendo la roca de Al, que había sido lanzada con fuerza)….y…ah pasado algo interesante en sus viajes?

(De repente, vienen a la mente de Al, el circulo, la sangre…y a su hermano sin pierna ni brazo…cubierto en sangre y en un baño de lagrimas…)

Al: ……no….nada hasta ahora…

Mercy: … (Sonrió con dulzura) ya veo…..(tomo una roca del suelo, y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo al lago…llegando a una considerable distancia…)….la verdad, es que me siento feliz con ustedes 2….

(Al volteo hacia ella…)

Mercy: creo que son unas personas maravillosas y que haremos un buen equipo….

Al:….(ríe) yo pienso lo mismo….de uestes….pero…… (Tomo valor) y si descubre algo malo?...

Mercy: (volteo hacia Al extrañada…) algo malo?...

Al: … (Agacho la cabeza al instante)…e-es un ejemplo!...

(Hubo una pausa incomoda…)

Mercy: ………no importa…a los 2 los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos…….que nos puede separar? N-n

Al: …..s-si….tiene razón…. (Ríe)

(Se dio cuenta….)

(Que hacia ya tiempo que no sentía algo…algo, lo que sea!)

(Pues sentía que no podía con ese cuerpo de metal…)

Al: (pensando) esto….¿que pasa¿Qué es?...hace tiempo que no siento nada….y esto…es tan…intenso… (Volteo a ver a la chica que tenia a su lado…)(Su presencia le obligo a soltar un suspiro….)…Señorita…..creo que la… (Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, regreso su mirada al lago…) Al! Al! Calla, no es verdad….estas emocionado, eso es todo, NO MAS, ella es tu amiga...tu amiga….

(Mercy lo vio algo distraído, así que no quiso molestarlo…)

("Quien sabe en que o en quien este pensando…", se dijo Mercy…)

(Y así se les paso la tarde…)

(Viendo el sol ponerse en la orilla del lago…)

(y esperando una pelea, que en la mañana daría inicio…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**eSPEra cAp 35!

* * *

**


	35. Flame vs Fullmetal

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

hola!! Que bueno k escribo al fin...veran pido de nuevo una gran disculpa, ya que resulta que el teclado de la computadora en la ke iba a escribir todos los dias no funciona y no hemos comprado el adaptador para el nuevo teclado, porke es de la nueva generacion y la computadora ya esta por caminar XDD.

**Otra cosa, les doy enserio ke muchas gracias por seguir el fic, para mi en verdad k es muy importante, y mientras mas reviews me dejan tengo la seguridad de ke les gusta y con que a una sola persona le guste mi trabajo, yo seguire escribiendo.**

**Gracias a Todos y Todas.**

Disfruten el fic

dejen reviews..

tenganme paciencia y perdonen la demora!!

disfruten:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Flame vs Fullmetal cap 35

(Y así, el día había llegado…)

(Ya todo estaba listo)

(Y Ed y Al estaban en su cuarto, preparándose…)

Ed: SIII!!! No puedo esperar a patearle el trasero a esa COSA!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Al: nwnl, niisan…no seas tan impulsivo….además, ya hablaste con ella?

(Ed dejo de reírse y vio a su hermano..)

Ed: e….no…

Al: creo que deberías hablar con ella antes de hacer todo esto, para ver que dice, si esta de acuerdo o no….

Ed: no lo estará…

Al: bueno, tan siquiera…para saber como se siente

(Ed había entendido…)

Al: o no te importa?...

(Ed sin decir nada, tomo su gabardina)

Ed: nos vemos en la arena…

(Y cerró la puerta)

(Al rió para si…)

Al: niisan esta madurando…

(Ed se dirigió al cuarto de la chica…)

(y al llegar, toco la puerta)

(Oyó una voz desde adentro, que el decía que pasara)

(y al entrar…)

Ed:…hola Me- O-O!!!!!!

Mercy: hola Ed, que bueno que viniste…n-n

Ed: (señalo con desdén a alguien…) QUE HACE MUSTANG AQUÍ?!

(Estaba ahí, enfrente de el…sentado con ella…tomando lo que parecía te)

Roy: hola Fullmetal…

Ed: QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ MUSTANG?!

Mercy: ¬¬l Ed por favor…

Roy: vine a platicar con ella….(se levanto retadoramente) algún problema?

Ed: SI!! TU!!!

(La chica se levantó)

Mercy: ED!! Tranquilo por favor!!!

(Pero los 2 rivales hacían como si ella no estuviera ahí…)

Roy: Porque derrepente vienes aquí a molestar eh??! MEJER VETE A HACER OTRA COSA!! O UNETE PACIFICAMENTE!!

Ed: NO!! Con el simple hecho que estés aquí LO ARRUINA TODO!!

Mercy: EDWARD ELRIC BASTA!!!

(Ed se callo avergonzado)

Mercy: no es necesario venir a hablar a gritos!

(El Rubio se sintió apenado…y molesto por la mirada de el Coronel..)

Roy: …jejeje…vaya Fullmetal…bien hecho

(Ed estaba más que molesto…)

Mercy: perdón Ed, pero, venias a decir algo?

Ed: um…si claro….(estaba apenado…) Quería hablar contigo…

Mercy: …sobre que?

Ed: para ver…como te sentías sobre esa pelea de Mustang y yo…si la apruebas?

(Esa pregunta, hizo que la chica levantara la ceja…)

Mercy: claro que si!...es tu examen de renovación de licencia no¡Roy me dijo que seria amistosa¿o no?

(Ed le lanzo una mirada a Roy…)(Era lógico que mentía…)(Pero, solo así Mercy estaría a gusto, y no se enteraría de nada sobre su apuesta…)

(No pensaba arriesgar nada)

Ed: no! claro que es verdad! n-n

Roy: (ríe) no te preocupes, Ed y yo estaremos bien…lo único que esta en juego aquí…es su licencia…(le lanzo una mirada fugaz)

Ed: …..además, tendré la oportunidad de patearle el trasero…u-u

Mercy: (dio un suspiro) sabes Ed?...creo que eso era para tus adentros…

(Después de unas horas mas…)

(El tiempo había llegado…)

(La pelea estaba por comenzar)

(Todos estaban reunidos en los campos de afuera de la milicia)

(Y Hughes, con el micrófono en la mano, era el que estaba a punto de anunciar…)

(Ed, Al, Mercy y…el gato, estaban de un lado de la arena, y Roy, Farman, Havoc y Riza del otro lado...)

(Todo estaba listo, no se esperarían más...)

Hughes: DAMAAAAAAAS Y CABALLEROOOOOOOS!!!!

Bienvenidos a la GRAN PELEA DEL SIGLO!!!

Fuego vs Fullmetal!!!!!

(Paro un poco para dejar un espacio de silencio, así los fanáticos gritarían a gusto...)

Hughes: de este lado se encuentra...el Alquimista de Fuego...ROY MUSTAAANG!!!

(Se oyeron ovaciones...así como...reclamaciones)

tipo1: PROMOCIONENME A MI COMO A EL!!!

Tipo2: DEVUELVEME A MI NOVIA!!!

Tipo3: (montón de majaderías...)

(Roy solo los ignoraba, no podía hacerse otra cosa)

Hughes: y de este lado...se encuentra...el famoso Alquimista de Acero...EDWARD ELRIC!!!!

(Lo mismo...)

Tipo1: VETE A LA ESCUELA NIÑO!!!

Tipo2: ES UN ENANO!!!

(Como era de esperarse, Ed reaccionó de manera exagerada)

(Al lo tuvo que sostener...)

Ed: A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO??? VEN Y DIMELO EN LA CARA!! COBARDE! HIJO DE-...

Mercy: u-u...Ed Por favor, calma, la pelea esta por empezar...

Al. Niisan estas seguro de esto?...

Ed: CLARO QUE SI!!!

Al: nwnl bueno...

Mercy: pero..ENSERIO estas seguro de que...sea la mejor opción?...

Ed. Se ha burlado de mi desde que lo conozco!!!

Al: no hay otra manera?...

Ed: (tronándose los dedos de la mano) terminemos con esto...

(El publico guardo silencio...)

(Esperaban que pasara lo interesante...)

Hughes: en sus marcas...

(Un viento soplo por la arena...Los subordinados de Roy y Al con Mercy se fueron a las gradas...para ver mejor la pelea)

Hughes: (estaba ya a unos cien o doscientos metros dejos de los contrincantes) EMPIEZEN!!!!

(Ed no alcanzo a reaccionar, y sabía que eso le iba a costar caro...)

Roy: muy lento... (Trono los dedos y causo una explosión de la cual, su contrincante, logro escapar...)

Mercy: ED!!!

(se levanto de las gradas...viendo la masa de humo esparcirse por el estadio...viendo mas explosiones empezar y empezar, y una pequeña persona corriendo despavorido...)

Ed: QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA!!!!!

Roy: vamos Ed...No querrás quedar como un idiota!!!

Ed: CALLATE MUSTANG!!

Al: (pensaba...y mientras lo hacia...recordó algo importante...) CIERTO! niisan olvido que la Señorita no debe de ver su automail! No aun! No ahora...

Ed: TE VENCERE MUSTANG!! Y tu serás el que quedara derrotado!!!

Mercy: (se tapo los ojos) no quiero ver...

(Riza la izo sentarse...)

Roy: puedes irte despidiendo de ese collar Ed!! No lo tendrás por mas tiempo!!

(Mustang no paraba de tronar sus dedos, con la misión de que Ed cayera en una de las explosiones...)Ed: demonios Mustang...TE MAT-... (Estaba a punto de unir sus manos y trasmutar su automail...pero se detuvo abruptamente...)

Ed: (pensando) cierto...Mercy esta presente...y si ve tu automail... (Suspiro) no debe verlo...NO lo vera!!!

(Desvió hábilmente un ataque de Mustang...)

(Furey estaba muy impresionado...)

(Mercy pudo ver la expresión de asombro en su cara...)

Mercy: Que pasa?...nunca habías visto la técnica del Coronel?

Furey: (volteo algo atontado...) n-no Señorita...

Mercy: (le sonrió levemente) no tiene mucha ciencia Furey...Su guante esta hecho de una tela especial llamada "de ignición", que al frotarla fuertemente produce el efecto de hacer chispas, y al contacto con el Oxigeno del Aire explota. Lo impresionante aquí, es que como el es alquimista, el puede decir donde saldrán sus explosiones.

(Furey ya no contesto...oía atentamente, pero seguía boquiabierto)

(Las explosiones seguían presentes, y mucho humo cubría el área...)

(Al tenia el presentimiento de pasaría algo malo, así que se apego a la Alquimista del Viento...)

(Mustang, imprudentemente trono los dedos...)

(Pero olvido que, donde causaría la explosión, estaba muy cerca de las gradas donde se encontraban sus amigos...)

(Ed esquivo unas piedras...)

(Pero oyeron como un grito salía de las gradas...al voltear..)

(Mustang y Ed miraron asustados como sus colegas estaban alarmados, asustados, como si algo hubiese pasado...)

(Ed miro a los que estaban ahí...)(Mercy no estaba levantada)

("La roca le pego en la cabeza...duro")

(Ese fue el diagnostico de Farman...)

Farman: no creo que se despierte en un rato...

(Al sostenía a una jovencita en los brazos, que de milagro no tuvo ni una pequeña cortada)

(Pero al ver la imagen, Mustang sintió como se le encogía el corazón...)(Había sido su mera culpa...)

(Pero a Ed le ardía la sangre...)

Ed: MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO!!! (Grito encolerizado, levantando los brazos...señalando a su querida...)

(Mustang intentaba disimular su culpa...)

Roy: c-cállate ya!!

Ed:...no te lo perdonare... (Juntó sus manos...) la lastimaste y prometiste no hacerlo! Te haré pagar!!!

(Trasmutó su automail en una cuchilla, y sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó hacia su contrincante, planeando atacarlo)

(Al cuidaba bien de la alquimista, que aun no despertaba...el gato no dejaba de jugar con su mano floja...)

Al: ...(suspiró)...A Señorita siempre le pasa algo cuando Ed tiene que mostrar o usar su automail -w-...niisan tiene suerte...pero Señorita no...nwnl

(Entonces, a Ed se le ocurrió, de todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho...)

(Meterse entre el público)

("Mala elección fullmetal u-u...")

(Roy veía a al multitud algo asustada...)

Roy: mmmm...veamos...cierto... ¿cómo podré ver a un objetivo tan pequeño?...

(De entre la gente salio un chico que gritaba...)

Ed: A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES PEQUEÑO? NO SOY PEQUEÑO!!!

Al: uwu...niisan...

Roy: vaya Ed...gracias por dejarte ver! n-n

(Y así, sin decir mas...)

(Tronó los dedos...)

(Era lógico que saco volando a una gran parte de la audiencia, junto con su objetivo...)

(Al protegía a Mercy de cualquier piedra que pudiese lastimarla mas...)

(Y el humo comenzó a dispersarse...)

(Se oyó a alguien que tosía de la nada...)

(Ed estaba sostenido por una rodilla, con únicamente su camiseta negra puesta...)

Ed: ...de-demonios...

(Intento levantarse...)

(Pero sintió como un alguien le amenazaba en la cabeza...)

(Levanto la vista...)

Roy: ...ni te muevas FullmetaL...

(Estaba hecho...)

(Roy parecía haber ganado)

Roy: (sonreía satisfecho)...déjame terminar con esto...(al dignarse a tronar sus dedos...)

(Una imagen se le apareció de la nada...)

(Una mujer desamparada...con lágrimas en los ojos...en una esquina...)

(Al volver en si, sintió un objeto puntiagudo en su barbilla...)

(Ed le estaba amenazando...)

(Había sido acorralado)

(Pero...la risa de un hombre conocido volvió a invadir el lugar...)

(Voltearon hacia el)

Furher: esplendida pelea Coronel! Y usted también Fullmetal!

Roy: (adoptó una posición de saludo) me honra con su cumplido Señor!

Ed: (se levantó) e-espere!!

(Casi le grita)

Ed. No hemos terminado aun!

Furher: es que...pero si siguen peleando...

(Toma abierta del área de pelea)

(2 palabras)

(DESTRUCCION TOTAL)

Furher: terminaran con todo...n-n

(Así que la pelea termino en empate...)

(Entonces...Ed fue por su gabardina...)

(Se la ponía mientras le decía...)

Ed: es empate...así que, por lo tanto... (Tomo el collar en sus manos) no te voy a dar nada!

(Roy solo lo vio con un coraje...)

(Una chica rubia se les acercó)

Riza: um...Coronel... (El volteó)...el Furher me pido que les dijera algo...n-nl

("no ha despertado?")

(La voz de Furey se acercaba a los oídos de Mercy...)

Farman: no, no aun...

(Entonces, llegaron Ed y Roy...claro, que compitiendo para ver quien de los 2 llegaba primero...)

Roy y Ed: ESTA BIEN??

Roy: DESPERTO?

Al: ¬w¬ no...Pero si siguen gritando así lo hará...

(Mercy sentía miradas encima de ella...)

(Empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos...)

(Y así como empezaba a abrir los ojos, así empezaba a hablar...)

Mercy: ...(débilmente)...mmm...d-donde...donde estoy?...q-que sucedió?...(vio a su alrededor a las chicas, Ed, Al, Roy, Riza..y todos los demás subordinados...)...uh?...que sucede?..Paso algo?...

Bere: tranquila...estas a salvo, estas en el hospital...n-n

Mercy: uh? O-o...hospital?...porque?...(se sentó en su cama) que sucedió?...

Riza: una roca te golpeó la cabeza...y te desmayaste

Ed: si...TODO GRACIAS A MUSTANG!!

Al: u-u tranquilo...

Mercy: O-o?...que? Roy?

Roy: n-no fue lo que tu crees!...no fue mi intención...fue un accidente...

Mercy: ...e-esta bien...creo XD... (Entonces, de la nada...le dijo a Riza casi muerta del susto) DERRAME SANGRE?

Riza: (baje sus brazos) no...No, tranquila, no te hiciste daño alguno...

Mercy: (suspiró de alivio) o.k...

Bere: y...dinos Mercy...de lo que viste... ¿quien peleo mejor eh?...

(Ed y Roy estaban atentos...)

Mercy: um...no lo se n-n

Todos: n-nl

Mercy: oh Dios...me siento mareada...

Roy: acuéstate entonces...

Mercy: pero ya debo irme...(intento levantarse de su cama...)

Roy: no! (la acuesta) descansa un poco...hasta que te sientas mejor...

(Entonces, viene un militar hacia el...)

Militarx: Coronel Roy Mustang Señor!!

(Roy volteo hacia el)

Roy: que sucede? No ve que estoy en medio de algo importante?

TODOS menos Mercy: ¬¬l

Militarx: perdone Señor! solo que lo llaman Señor!

Roy: (suspira) o.k iré... (A Mercy) volveré pronto, tu descansa por favor...

Mercy: o...o.k n-nl

Roy: Riza…

Riza: Si Coronel?

Roy: vienen conmigo...todos ustedes!

(Nadie se quejo...)

(Todos se fueron con el...)

(Las Niñas debían irse y así lo hicieron...)

(Solo quedaban Ed, Al y Mercy...)

(Oh, y el gato)

Al: supongo que debemos irnos también... (Se dan la vuelta)

Mercy: no!...(se voltearon...) pueden quedarse!...no...n-no me molesta para nada...bueno, a-a menos que tengan algo que hacer...

Al: Owo...p-pero...

Ed: (interrumpió a su hermano) tranquilo Al...vamos a quedarnos aquí...no nos costara nada, además, no tenemos NADA mas que hacer n-n

Al: ...o.k...

(Al sabia muy bien que su hermano se quedaba por otra cosa...)

(Se sentaron en las sillas de al lado de la cama...)

(Al veía la ventana... Mientras Ed le leía a Mercy unos apuntes suyos sobre unas reacciones químicas...)

Ed: y entonces... (Leía como decía en su libreta) como sabemos, la reacción del manganeso se una señal de... (Se interrumpió...)

(Mercy ya estaba dormida...)

Al: (ríe) creo que la aburriste no?

Ed: no lo creo... (Tapó su débil cuerpo...) esta cansada...

(Rozo su brazo un poco...sintió su piel tocar la de ella...pudo sentir el calor que emanaba...y oler el perfume que soltaba despistado...)

(Nunca había sentido algo así...)

Al: niisan...niisan que haces?...

Ed: n-nada... (Separo su mano de su brazo)

(Algo tenia que le gustaba tanto...)

(Le miro con cariño...)(Como nunca había mirado a alguien más...)

Al: niisan...aun estas ena- (Ed le hizo señas de que se callara) um...¿uh?

Ed: (susurrando) no digas eso en voz alta! Nos puedo oír!!

Al: ...esta dormida!! ¬w¬

Ed: pero SI puede oírnos Al! Y puede tener sueños sobre lo que hay a su alrededor!

Al: ...¬w¬ niisan...estas paranoico...

Ed: solo escúchame!! T-T...

Al: o.k niisan... uwu...será como gustes...

(Y Ed, dando un suspiro y viéndola de nuevo...)

(Tocó de nuevo su brazo...)

(Y se quedaron ahí toda la tarde...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EspeRA CaP 36!!!**


	36. Buena Eleccion

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Hola!! jeje tengo una buena noticia:

FINALMENTE mi vieja computadora ya tiene un buen telcado y ya puedo escribir muchisisisimo, prueba de ello, estan estos 2 capitulos XDD

Este capitulo estaba bieeen largo en el cuaderno, y tuve que eliminar un chorro de cosas no saben cuantas, porke de plano estaba MAl

en fin...espero ke lo disfruten...

DEJEN REVIEW

disfruten...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Buena Elección cap 36

(Pronto, Mercy pudo salir del hospital sana)

(Aun así Mustang se sentía algo culpable por lo que le había sucedido, porque esa roca...estaba seguro que había sido el)

(Por lo de la apuesta...Roy no podía tomar nada de Edward, en este caso el collar de su amada...)(y Ed no podría patearle el trasero a su jefe y tampoco obligarlo a quedarse con el gato)

(Nadie gano nada...)

(Solo el honor de acompañarse mutuamente a arreglar los destrozos)

(Y ahí estaban, algo cansados...sudando de la gota gorda...arreglando l oque juntos habían destruido...)

(Riza y Mercy sostenían las chaquetas de su respectivo compañero...)

(Y Al sostenía un pequeño animal que no dejaba de maullar...)

(Ed no mostraba su automail...)

Mercy: (suspira) espero que no se cansen...

Riza: no cuentes con eso...

(En eso, Roy se sentó rendido en una roca cerca de su área de trabajo...)

(Suspiro lentamente y se limpio unas gotas de sudor que le rodaron por la mejilla...estaba muy cansado...)

(Se había quitado el uniforme de la parte de arriba y únicamente traía la camiseta que se pone debajo de el uniforme azul y remangada...y sus pantalones habituales...)

(Se sostuvo de la pala...)

Roy: ...por esto mismo no quería pelear T-T

Ed: (lo vio callado)...Roy...tenias el tiempo suficiente para acabarme...

(Roy se levanto un poco, atento por lo que le dijo...)

Ed¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

(Roy pensó un poco...)

---------------------FLaSH Back----------------------------------------------------------------------

(El olor a pólvora invadía su mente...)

(Y se vio de nuevo con la misma mujer...en el mismo lugar...)

(Ella con la pistola en la mano...el con sus dedos amenazándole la vida...)

(Ninguno de los 2 se atrevía a hacer nada...los dos se morían de miedo, de pena...)

(Roy no quería...)

(Definitivamente esta escena era una de la Guerra de Ishbal...)

(Pero la mujer...con el mar a punto de salir de sus ojos...decidió dispararle...)

(Y Roy no tuvo mas remedio...que tronar los dedos...)

(pólvora y fuego...)

(humo...)

(no mas...)

-------------------------------------Fin DEL flash back-------------------------------------------

(Roy tomo aire y le dijo con voz queda...)

Roy: ...he visto cosas terribles...

(Ed guardo silencio...y lo vio serio...)

Ed: ... ¿sabes?...no has contestado mi pregunta...

("no importa...")

(Lluvia...)

(El día siguiente había amanecido triste)

(Furey, lamentablemente, no encontró dueño al perro...)

(En ese momento, estaban todos en la oficina de Roy...)

Havoc: le encontraste dueño?...

(los subordinados estaban ahí reunidos...)

Furey: no...no aun no..

(todos estaban presentes...)

(Menos Riza...)

Farman: entonces...tendrás que cumplir con la promesa de regresarlo...

Furey: si...pero con este clima no...no puedo hacerlo...(suspiro decepcionado) es que no puedo creer que la Teniente tenga un corazón tan frío!

Roy: eso no es verdad...(voltearon a ver al Coronel, que había puesto su mano en el hombro de Furey) tranquilo, aunque se muestre así, Riza tiene un buen corazón...ya lo veras...

(Entro Riza...)

Riza: hola!...(se dirigió con Furey) le encontraste dueño al cachorro?

Furey: (bajo la cabeza) no...así que tal y como lo prometí...voy a regresarlo donde lo encontré...

(pero antes de decir una cosa mas...el cachorro le fue arrebatado a Furey, por manos de quien menos creía...)

Furey: te-teniente?

Riza: (suspiro) bueno...si nadie mas lo puede cuidar, yo lo haré...

(Furey estaba muy conmovido)

Furey: teniente!! T-T

Roy: lo ves?...te dije que la verdad!

Havoc: y como lo llamara Teniente?

Riza: n-n...Black Hayate

TODOS: ¬¬l...

Riza: ...que?

Breda: no había otro mejor?...¬¬

Riza: ...cállate Breda...

Todos: O-O...

(desde entonces, nadie se atreve a meterse con la teniente...)

(era hora de comer...)

(y fueron a la mesa...)

(Roy, no pudo presentarse esa vez, ya que tenia mucho trabajo y tenia que terminarlo)

(estaban en la mesa todos...menos las mujeres...)

(pero Ed, la buscaba ansioso con la mirada...)

Ed:...donde estará?...

Havoc: donde estará quien Edward?...

Ed: o-O n-nadie...

Hughes: ...¬w¬...no puedes ocultarme naaaaada...

Ed: (se sintió amenazado bajo tantas miradas...) y-yo...

(pero una voz femenina, los interrumpió a todos...)

Mercy: hey n-n

(Ed dio un suspiro leve...)

(casi invisible)

Mercy: solo venia para decirles que tengo un compromiso con las chicas y hoy no será posible acompañarlos a comer...Riza vendrá conmigo y ya me esta esperando...adiós!

(se despidió de los 2 hermanos Elric con un beso en la mejilla...)

(Como un pincel pinta un lienzo...hubiéramos pensado que ese beso pinto las mejillas de Ed de un tono rojo intenso...el cual el intento ocultar desviando la cabeza a un lado...pero que disfrutó demasiado...)

(Al pues, se sintió igual de halagado... y su actitud lo decía todo...)

Hughes: vaaya Ed...eres popular con esta chica en especial no? ¬w¬

(todos los militares rieron burlones...)

Ed: Hughes!!!

Hughes: vamos Ed! Admítelo de una Buena vez! Te gusto!

Ed: Oxo! Que cosa??

Hughes: no te hagas!!! El beso!

Al: ...fue...cálido...

Ed: fue...solo un beso!!...e-entre amigos!!

TODOS: ¬w¬

Ed: ...¬,¬ que quieres que te diga Hughes?

Hughes: se sincero...

Ed: NO! (Esta vez estaba molesto...) Y DEJENME EN PAZ O.K??

(lo dejaron...)

(pero bien sabían la verdad...)

("que bueno que vienen de vez en cuando!!")

(Nirka le decía en tono alegre...porque así estaba, su amiga (casi hermana) hace mucho que no iba a la casa...)

Mercy: si, lo siento, ustedes saben...trabajo trabajo...n-nl

Bere: ay si ay si...¬w¬ estas muuuuuuy ocupada con tus hermanos Elric...

Mercy: Bere!!!

Bere: es la verdad XD

Karen: bueno tomemos en cuenta que...Trabaja, Estudia, Hace la tarea Y nos cuida, que debe de ser lo mas pesado de todo u-u...

Erika: tiene razón!!!

(pego un salto y se levanto de golpe...haciendo que todas se le quedaran viendo)

Riza: que sucede?...

Erika: hay que llevarla a divertirse!!

Mercy: O-o...Q-QUE?

Nirka: si!! Buena idea!!

Bere: hay que llevarla a...un parque de diversiones!!!

Mercy: Chicas n-no!!!

(todas la vieron extrañadas)

Bere: ...porque no?

Mercy: ummmm...porque...mis compañeros no pu-(la interrumpieron súbitamente)

Karen: cierto! Entonces que vengan también!!

Mercy: O-o chicas!!

Stephanie: si!! Es una buena idea!...Riza! puedes ir por ellos? n-n

Riza: mmm...o.k n-n

Adri: XD!

(Riza salió de la casa...)

Mercy: AHORA???...O-o...p-pero ni siquiera me he arreglado! Miren en las fachas que vengo!!

TODAS: ¬w¬

Adri: seria un buen momento para empezar...

(Riza fue por los hermanos...)

(ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación...)

(y entro sin avisar...)

Riza: Edward!

Ed: Uh?...

(estaba en su cama...acostado, viendo al techo...)

Ed: Riza?? O-o...(tomo su collar en sus manos y se lo puso mientras le contestaba) Q-que sucede?

Riza: ...los dos vienen conmigo...

Al: ...Owo?...

Ed: que pasa?

Riza: bueno...las chicas quieren llevar a Mercy a la feria o no se a donde...¬¬...el caso es que como eres su compañero...debes de ir a donde ella...asi que vas a venir...

Ed: O-o..p-pero...

Riza: por favor Ed, intenta aprovechar una tarde con ella...

(el rubio callo...)

Riza: n-n...síganme...

(lo hicieron...)

(mientras se dirigían a el auto que lo llevaría a la casa de las chicas...se toparon con un alguien en el pasillo)

Havoc: ...uh?...teniente Riza?...a donde va?

Riza: ...voy a llevarlos con Viento...saldrán a distraerse...

Havoc: oh!!...sus amigas tambieen???...SANDRA!!!

Ed: para que le decías? ¬¬

Havoc: puedo ir también?...PORFAVOOOOR?...

Riza: ¬¬...esta bien

Havoc: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII nwn!!!

Los demás: ¬¬...

(en fin, Riza se los llevó)

(Y Roy no se entero de nada...)

(se dirigieron a la casa de las chicas...y al fin, llegaron...)

(bajaron del auto, ansiosos por entrar a la casa...)

(entraron...)

(tendrían que esperar, puesto que las chicas estaban arreglándose...)

(Ed notó la casa cambiada...ella había vuelto a mover las fotografías...)

(Rió para si...)

(Havoc estaba muy MUY nervioso...)

(no dejaba de fumar...)

(bueno, eso no significa que este nervioso porque siempre lo hace ¬¬...pero...)

(además, se le notaba en el rostro...y en que su mano temblaba torpemente...)

(al fin, las chicas salieron...)

(wow, fue un golpe para Sandra ver al chico que le gustaba ahí, en la sala de su casa...)

(Havoc no podía dejar de verla...)

(Y Sandra no podía dejar de verlo...)

(era como si ninguno estuviera ahí presente...solo el...y ella...)

(pero los demás si los podían ver...)

(XD)

Adri: ...vamos a el parque de diversiones ¬¬

Ed: que es eso? o-o

TODOS: O-O

Adri: Ed...no sabes que es un parque de diversiones?

Ed: oh!...es el lugar en donde hay una rueda que gira y hay dulces y esas cosas?

Adri: ...vaya concepto ¬¬

Bere: si ese es...

Al: oh, niisan y yo nunca hemos ido a uno lo esos lugares...

TODOS: O-O POR QUE??

Karen: osea...nunca han ido a un parque de diversiones?

Ed: e...este...no o-o nunca tenemos tiempo.

Karen: u-u tienen que ir! A ustedes les urge en verdad!!

(Salieron apurados y se subieron al auto con Riza..para asi ir a el parque de diversiones de Central...)

(llegaron...)

(Ed y Al estaban muy impresionados...)

Al: vaya...owo brilla...

Ed: es muy impresionante...tantas cosas...

Bere: vamos vamos!!! nwn tenemos que empezar!!

(entraron al fin...)

Nirka: con cual podemos comenzar?...

(Así, Bere, con sus pensamientos malévolos y su cabeza, que producía a diario millones de millones de ideas malandras, se le ocurrió un plan...)

Bere: jeje ¬w¬

(Para dejar a Havoc y Sandra y a Ed y Mercy solos, decidieron comenzar con...)

(La Montaña Rusa)

(estaban cerca de la entrada, pero era solo de subirte y ya, no tenias que pagar)

Mercy: uuuu esta si que esta alta...

(y vaya que asi era...)

Bere: si verdad? ¬w¬

Mercy: uuu...si...o-o...

(Bere se puso a un lado de Mercy...)

Ed: vaya...

Mercy: pero bueno, debe de haber algo mejor...

(al dar la vuelta para dirigirse hacia otro lado, Bere logro que se cayera hacia atrás...dando pequeños pasos para no caerse al suelo)

Mercy: O-O!! Oh Dios!!!

Ed: O-o e-espera!!!

(al intentar tomarla...)

(vino una canasta y Mercy cayo en ella, y en encima de ella)

Señor que cuida el juego: disfruten su viaje n-n

(La canasta comenzó a subir...)

Bere: jeje ¬w¬

(Havoc y Sandra se subieron en la siguiente canasta)

Todos: ...es mala...

(Mercy apenas se estaba acomodando...)

(Al fin los 2 lograron hacerlo...)

(se sentaron...)

Mercy: u-u...maldita Bere...

Ed: n-nl

(entonces, Mercy vio hacia abajo)

(gran error)

(Mercy tiene fobia a las alturas, así como a las arañas)

Mercy: O-O!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ed: Q-Que?? Que pasa???

(Mercy lo abrazo fuerte...)

(Reacción a la que Ed solo pudo corresponder, abrazándola también, sonrojándose bastante, asi como la vez en la que le dio el beso en la mejilla...)

("Dios...que bello momento...") (decia Ed...)

Mercy: ...no...alturas...no...muy...muy alto...

(Mercy podia sentir en Ed su calor...un tipo de calor que solo soltaba cuando ella estaba cerca...)

(tan cerca...)

(Havoc y Sandra podían ver a los 2 chicos desde abajo...)

Havoc: se aman no lo crees así?...

Sandra: si...cierto...n-n

Havoc: (hace el típico truco del bostezo...)(abrazando a la chica de al lado...)

(Ella no le dijo nada, en cambio lo disfruto mucho...)

(Entonces...al llegar hasta la parte mas alta...la canasta de Mercy y Ed se paró...)

Ed: ...hey...Mercy...

Mercy: …..(seguía sin soltarlo) …y-ya paramos?…

Ed: esto es mejor que parar...

(La chica ojiverde se separo del rubio, pero sin soltarle del brazo, observando el paisaje que se veía desde esa altura...)

Mercy: ...wow...

Ed: es...hermoso...verdad?...

(le decía mientras le observaba de cerca...teniéndole a pocos centímetros de distancia, podiento oler cada partícula del perfume celestial que desprendía su cuerpo...el cual Ed inhalaba con increíble habilidad...)

(Como si ese aroma fuese elixir de vida...)

Mercy: si...en verdad lo es...

(mientras abajo...)

Havoc: ...(suspiro profundo) Sandra...

(ella volteo hacia el al instante...)

Havoc: e...nunca te dije pero...eres...muy...hermosa...

(Sandra se sonrojo...pero no pudo evitar sonreír...)

Sandra: ...digo...digo lo mismo de ti...

(Havoc estaba muy sonrojado al igual que sorprendido...)

Havoc: lo...lo dices enserio?

(la chica a su lado asintió con la cabeza...)

Havoc: ...entonces...(le dijo acercándose mas a ella...)Sandra...(tomo el rostro de la chica con la mano)...hace tanto que ansiaba esto...

(los dos cerraron los ojos...)

(y se besaron)

(la rueda siguió...)

(y cuando le toco el turno de bajar a Mercy y a Ed, lo hicieron con rapidez...)

(Havoc y Sandra bajaron tomados de la mano...)

(resulta que...eran novios! n-n)

...voz: ..vaya...finalmente te atreviste Havoc...

(voltearon todos...)

Ed: ...NO PUEDE SER!! TU??? AQUÍ???

(Roy estaba a un lado de Riza)

Roy: si Fullmetal...me extraña que no haya sido invitado...

Ed: ¬¬ como nos encontraste?...

Roy: Riza me trajo...

Ed: (a Riza)...¬¬

Riza: pe-perdona...n-nl...e-el insistió...

Mercy: jeje hola Roy...

Roy: hola Mercy n-n, ya te subiste a la rueda de la fortuna?...

Mercy: sip...n-n

Roy: vaya...que raro, no que te daban miedo?

Mercy: así es...pero Ed se subió conmigo...n-n

(Esa noticia fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de Roy de su rostro...)

Roy: ...con...el?

(estaba muy molesto al parecer….)

Bere: O-o...bueno...vamos a los carritos chocones!!!

(tomo a Mercy de la mano y se fueron)

Ed y Roy: O-o espérennos!!!

("...vaya...")

(todos tenían su carrito chocón...)

(claro, menos Al y Riza...)

Nirka: esto se va a poner pesado...

(afuera de la pista...Al y Riza veían a todos)

Riza: Al, porque te quedaste afuera?

Al: bueno, como usted vera teniente...mi armadura no cabe en ninguno de esos lugares nwn...y usted?

Riza: ...con el Coronel y Edward ahí...creo que es una manera muy fea de morir...u-u

Al: XD ok...

(efectivamente...los 2 rivales tenían carrito chocón...)

(así que...)

Roy: ...¬¬ le ira mal a Fullmetal!!!

(Havoc y Sandra estaban en el carrito chocon para 2 personas...)

Ed: ...¬¬ me vengare...

(sonó el timbre, y así, la masacre...u-u)

Mercy: o-o...vaya...creo que esos dos se lo están tomando muy a pecho...

(...y así, los 2 chicos terminaron muy madreados por los choques...además ya era bastante tarde...ya tenían que irse...)

(así...la noche empezó a pasar...y cada quien iría a su respectivo lugar...)

(Ed y Mercy se despidieron...)

(Y así, antes de dormir...los 2 enamorados tenían una forma peculiar de despedirse sin decírselo en el rostro...unas palabras dulces, que servirían solo para conciliar el sueño...y esperaban un día podérselo decir...)

("...dulces sueños mi amor...")

(y asi, cerraban los ojos...)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EspeRa CaP 37!!!**


	37. Noticia

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

jeje hola de nuevo!! vaya...subi 2 capis de golpe XD

en fin en este capitulo los boi a dejar BIEEN picados...pero van a tener ke esperar XDD

o.k, **este es el ultimo capitulo de la cuarta parte del primer tomo** Y COMO CADa ultimo capitulo de tomo...esta la...**ENCUESTA!!!!!!!! que no se les pase contestarla!! ya saben, por review!!**

* * *

ya solo falta la ultima parte...que consta de 6 capitulos mas...asi que agarrarense!!

gracias!

DEJEN REVIEW!

disfruten...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Noticia cap37

(el día siguiente..la milicia seguía igual de apresurada...siempre ocupada...siempre algo que hacer...)

(los militares intentaban distraerse, pero era lógico que resultaba siendo imposible...había días en los que ni siquiera podían sentarse.)

(Uno no podía estar tranquilo)

(Roy caminaba por el pasillo con su confiable mano derecha, que era Riza, y con uno de sus subordinados, Havoc)

Roy: (suspira) no hay dia en el que podamos estar tranquilos...

Riza: es el trabajo Señor, y usted lo sabe muy bien...

Havoc: al fin y al cabo...usted si que sabe salirse con la suya y darse su tiempesito libre ¬¬

Roy: (ignoro el segundo comentario) si...pero que puedo hacer?...detesto los días atascados de trabajo...además, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Mercy...

Havoc: la acaba de ver ayer...

Roy: nunca es suficiente!!!

Riza: n-nl

(iban a su oficina...)

(seguramente para (¡finalmente!) ponerse a trabajar)

(y al entrar...la cara de Roy se ilumino considerablemente...)

(No era la luz de la ventana que llegaba a su cara...sino, el Sol que para el era el que iluminaba el día..)

Roy: hey Mercy!

(casi no se le veía la cara…ya que estaba tupida de libros y libretas...)

Mercy: h-h-h..hola Co...Coronel...(casi ni podía hablar de tantos libros que tenia...)

Roy: estas bien? Quieres que te ayude?

Mercy: n...no! no!...puedo sola...creo...(entonces subió unas escaleras...) veré si pu...puedo subirlo...oooooo...O-o...NOOO!!!

(cayeron todos como una avalancha de nieve...sepultando al alpinista, dejándolo hasta el fondo...)

Todos: O-O

(Por supuesto, Roy fue el primero en ayudarle a salir...)

Riza: estas bien Viento?

Mercy: ...si...no te preocupes tía...(se estiro...se oyeron unos cuantos huesos tronándose débilmente...pero soltó un suspiro de satisfacción...)

Havoc: en primer lugar, se puede saber que hacías ahí arriba?

Mercy: acomodaba unas cosas...

Roy: pero ese no es tu trabajo!...el tuyo es sentarte en el escritorio y...

Mercy: hacer nada? ¬¬

Roy: ...o-o...n-no es eso! Si haces cosas útiles! Transcribes lo que te pido...y...me pasas los trabajos e informes...

Mercy: pero es que yo quiero ser UTIL

Roy: lo eres...n-n

(Mercy le respondió con una sonrisa...)

("Havoc me lo contó...TODO!! nwn")

(Hughes hablaba con Farman y Breda...)

Breda: sobre que?

Hughes: sobre el amor!...Sandra ya es su novia oficial!

Farman: O-o Sandra?...la hermana de la Señorita Sara?

Hughes: si! Ella!

Breda: finalmente se atreve...tenia tiempo diciendo que lo iba a hacer...finalmente se le ocurrió.

Hughes: si...(rió) tienes razón, si siguen así, talvez y hasta lleguen a ser esposos!

Farman: bueno, en eso tiene razón!...

(Pero Hughes parecía estar ocupado en otra cosa...)

Hughes: hey!! Quieren ver fotos de Elizia?

Farman y Breda: (suspiraron profundamente)...u-ul

(antes de que Hughes pusiera las fotos en la mesa, el sonido agudo de un teléfono capto su atención...)

(salvando a Farman y a Breda de la (mortal) aburrición)

(y así, oyeron a Hughes hablar con el silencio...)

Hughes:...hola?...Hughes habla n-n...(dejo su sonrisa por un minuto..el asunto parecía ser serio...) ya veo...mhm...si...si esta bien...aja...yo me encargo...páseme la información necesaria...gracias...(colgó)

Breda: que sucedió Coronel?

Hughes: oh...un militar del Este, informando sobre un asesinato de un alquimista estatal...

Farman: wow...otro?

Hughes: si...el caso esta empezando a preocuparme...van 3 alquimistas en esta semana...

(puso las manos en la mesa...)

Hughes: Señores...es hora de trabajar.

Farman y Breda: si Señor!

(Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Mercy y Ed empezaban a atraerse mutuamente, cada día mas...)

(Empezaron a conocerse y se dieron cuenta de que se caían mas que bien...se hacían reír el uno al otro, les gustaba platicar...)

(Disfrutaban estar juntos)

(Ed aun no le había mostrado a la mujer que amaba que tenia un automail y tampoco le había dicho que su hermano es un alma en una armadura vacía...)

(y para colmo, no le había dicho nada sobre el intento de resucitar a su madre ya muerta)

(Sentía que lo si lo hacia, ella lo vería con ojos diferentes, y hasta eso (que ni quería pensarlo) que pudiese alejarse de ellos..)

(y eso era algo que no quería que sucediese...)

(Mercy, por su parte consideraba a Ed como un ser especial, único, autentico y simpático...le gustaba mucho...)

(y a ella no le agradaba la idea de mostrarle, por completo, los círculos de transmutación con los que había nacido.)

(Como durante un buen plazo de su vida, pocos niños y niñas con los que jugó, la rechazaban por los círculos, Creía que Ed pudiese tomarla como anormal, o simplemente no creerle que había nacido con ellos)

(tan simple como creer que la tomaría como alguien raro...)

(y Roy...Roy estaba pensando muy seriamente la posibilidad de confesarle el amor que sentía por ella...)

(Así como pasa de verano a otoño, paso el tiempo apresurado...sin esperar a nadie ni a nada...)

(3 semanas de pasaron volando...)

(...En la oficina de Roy...)

(Havoc y Sandra estaban ahí, junto con el Alquimista del fuego...)

Sandra: Havoooc...eres taaan lindo!! nwn

Havoc: …Sandra…eres taan Hermosa!!! n.n

Roy: ...¬¬ Havoc…trabaja…

Havoc: eso hago Coronel!  
Roy: que tal si le pones mas atención a lo que haces? Y deja a tu novia en paz por un segundo tan siquiera! o-ó

Sandra: ...¬¬...te odio maldito...

Havoc: n-nl tranquila querida...

Roy: (alzo mas la voz) HAVOC!! o-ó

Havoc: SI SEÑOR!! O-o

(Sandra se izo a un lado...para que su novio pudiese escribir a gusto...)

(pero viendo a Roy con una mirada de muerte...)

(Roy desde su escritorio, le daba todas las ordenes...mientras acomodaba y leía ciertos papeles...)

Roy: bien, ya que al FIN estas haciendo algo productivo...(Sintió el calor de una mirada cerca de el...) quiero que me des un informe sobre el trabajo de Hughes...

Havoc: y...donde esta?...

Roy: enfrente de ti, miope...¬¬

Havoc: ¬¬...no sea así conmigo...(tomo el informe entre su espacio, encontró la libreta y la tomo en sus manos...) uuuu...esto se ve interesante ¿qué esta haciendo?

Roy: mmm pues ha habido unos problemas en el Este...

Sandra¿qué?...algo que la milicia no puede controlar?

Roy: ...cállate Sandra, no creo que puedas captar algo tan complicado como esto...¬¬

Sandra: ...¬¬ lo odio...

Havoc: ...querida...n-nl...

Roy: como te decía Havoc, se ha vuelto algo muy raro, alguien esta acecinando alquimistas de estado en el Este...y según su reporte, salió hace poco de ahí.

Van unos tres alquimistas en estas cuatro semanas...es algo muy peligroso, y nos esta arriesgando a todos.

(Havoc trago saliva...)

Havoc: es algo que puede arreglarse no?

Roy: claro...no creo que pueda llegar a mayores

Havoc: u-u que bueno...

Roy: ...DONDE ESTA ESE INFORME TRASCRITO?? QUIERO VERLO EN MI MANO!!! ¬¬

Havoc: Si Señor! Estoy en eso Señor!!!

Sandra: ¬¬...

(y Así, el tiempo siguió tomando su rumbo...)

(paso una semana...)

(en un lugar...)

(no tan lejos ni tan cerca...)

Mujer : esto esta yendo justo como lo planeamos...

(la voz femenina que hablaba, era igual a la que Mercy oyó en uno se sus sueños...) (cap 27. La Vida Sigue)

Hombre1: tengo hambre...

Mujer : ya ya...todo esta bien...

(las sombras invadían el lugar, y la oscuridad ocultaba su figura...)

Hombre2 : feh...esos niños solo están estorbando...y esa niña aun mas...No se ni porque entro!

(la mujer rió confiada...)

Mujer: tranquilo, recuerda que los necesitamos...

(el segundo hombre pareció no importarle, solo hizo un sonido de inconformidad...)

Hombre2: malditos...

Mujer: oh bien...creo que tenemos un problema en el Este no?

Hombre2: no deberías preocuparte por el...no esta haciendo nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos...

Hombre1: tengo hambre...

Mujer: tranquilo si?...pronto podras comer...(se dirigió de nuevo al segundo hombre) en fin...quien es la plaga?

Hombre2: ...el acecino del Este?...que no lo recuerdas?...

Mujer: oh...espera...¿Cómo se llamaba...?...

("Scar?")

(los militares estaban reunidos en la oficina de Roy...)

(pero ni Mercy ni los hermanos Elric estaban ahí presentes...)

(Hablaban sobre un problema en especial...)

Armstrong: hemos venido aquí, para hablar sobre un caso importante que se ha presentado este mes...

Havoc: T-T Sandra no esta aquí...

Hughes: bien...como ustedes ya deben de saber, se ha presentado una serie de acontecimientos en el Este...

Breda: eso debe preocuparnos?

Hughes: ...mmm bueno, ya que lo dices, primero crei que seria un problema tranquilo, como todos, pero el numero de victimas crecio MUY considerablemente...

Havoc: a cuanto?

Hughes: (suspiro, como queriendo omitir ese detalle...) son 26 muertos sin contar testigos y contando...

(todos parecieron impactarse muchísimo...)

Armstrong: los que lo han visto y han salido con vida, dicen que tiene una gran "x" en la cara, como una cicatriz...

Roy: algo mas que agregar?

Hughes: bueno...creo que es un enemigo digno...bueno... ha matado a 26 alquimistas esquivando toda autoridad...

Armstrong: debe de ser algún terrorista o...alguien que definitivamente esta enfermo...

Riza: puede que así sea Mayor Armstrong, pero dudo que este aliado a alguna asociación terrorista si nadie en verdad le ha visto un signo en particular...o si Hughes?

Hughes: por mucho me duela decirlo, este acecino no tiene un signo en ninguna parte, así que nos estamos enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo señores...muy peligroso...

(los rostros de todos los ahí presentes parecieron tornarse serios...)

(pero entonces...de nuevo, el teléfono rompió con el incomodo silencio ya establecido...)

(Hughes contesto)

Hughes: ...si?...QUE DICE????

(si expresión facial alarmo a todos los ahí presentes...)

Roy: que pasa???

Hughes: El Acecino esta en Central!!

Roy: demonios...(a Havoc y Riza) QUIERO SU PARADERO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Riza: Si Señor!

Havoc: ...awwww...¬¬

(pero la voz del Coronel les izo detenerse de nuevo)

Roy: un...minuto...

(los ojos blancos, parecía estar asustado...parecía haber pensado algo de lo peor...)

Roy: RIZA! (ella volteo) sabes donde están Mercy y los Hermanos Elric??

(El Corazón de Riza pareció encogerse...)

(su expresión lo decía todo...)

Riza: ...me...me dijeron que saldrían un rato...

Roy: ...(entonces llego ese pensamiento...ese que haría que todos sus sentidos de le agudizaran...ese que provocaría un disparo de adrenalina...) oh no...

(Riza entendió que podría pasar...)

Roy: MANDEN A ALGUIEN PARA QUE LOS RECOJA!!

(Riza actuó al instante)

(Roy solo podía esperar que eso que pensó no fuese cierto...)

("SOLO HÁGANLO!!!")

(el centro de la ciudad...)

(La Gente pasaba apurada...sin ver lo que hay a su alrededor...)

(y tres chicos, estaban sentados, en los pies de un inmenso reloj...)

(Se sentían algo inútiles...pues de nuevo recordaron la tragedia de su querida Nina...)

Ed: ...aun sigo sintiéndome mal por aquella noche...

Mercy: no debes...

Ed: pero pude haber hecho algo...

Mercy: no...tu sabes que no...por favor, deja de culparte, no vale la pena ponerse triste...por algo que ya paso...

Al: ...hay cosas que no podemos evitar Niisan...

(por un momento, los 2 chicos recordaron la sangre en el suelo, el dolor tan intenso, el olor a azufre...el intento de traer a la vida a su madre...)

(callaron un segundo...)

(El reloj principal seguía acogiendo a los 3 alquimistas...)

Mercy: n-n...ya mejor chicos?...vamos...

Ed: ...la vida siempre tiene que darnos cosas malas...no?

Mercy: porque dices eso?...las cosas pasan por algo Ed...las cosas que pasen...sean buenas o malas, siempre son para tu bien...te lo prometo...

(Ed recordó como se encontró con la mujer que tenia a su lado...)

(Y le sonrió...)

(ella a el también)

Al: bueno Señorita...me gusta mucho la manera en la que usted piensa...

Mercy: en serio Al?...n-n que amable eres!

(siguieron ahí por mas tiempo...)

(los sentimientos de los tres alquimistas se habían llenado de duda...)

(era verdad?)

(no seria una ilusión?)

(faltaba mas tiempo?)

(de todas formas, los hermanos Elric, al igual que Mercy, creían que el conocerse era una bendición...)

(era como si ya hubiese estado escrito...)

(Nada es el azar...)

(y ellos lo sabían...)

(su encuentro no fue coincidencia, tampoco suerte, ni destino, ni nada de esas cosas...)

(Una fuerza mucho mayor que eso había decidido que debían conocerse...)

Mercy: uh oh...va a llover...

(Ed elevo la mirada al cielo)

Ed: ...tienes razón...

(el cielo empezó a tornarse gris, con mas tonos en negro...)

(mas triste que contento...)

(anunciaba un algo, asechante...que estaba cerca de el lugar...)

(Entonces, viene un militar corriendo hacia los tres chicos...)

(paso por toda la plaza...)

Militar: SEÑOR!!...Sr. EDWARD ELRIC!!!!

(un hombre de entre los muchos que pasaban por la plaza, se detuvo al oir al militar gritar...)

Hombre: ...Elric?...Edward Elric?….(volteó)(su mirada no era del nada amigable) el Alquimista Fullmetal?….

(El militar llego a los pies de el inmenso reloj, descansando sobre sus rodillas, exhalando el aire que había tomado para correr)

Ed: que sucede?

Militar: Sr. Edward, se le solicita en la milicia, ahora usted corre mucho pe-...

(lo interrumpieron...)

(una sombra imponente, se coloco detrás del militar...)

(Haciendo que Ed sintiera una punzada en el alma...de esas que solo te pueden decir algo malo...)

Hombre: es usted el Alquimista Fullmetal?...(vio a Ed...y el pudo ver la intención que emanaba de sus ojos...)

Mercy: (lo vio asustada...también sentía cosas muy malas de parte de ese personaje...)

Hombre: ...lo he estado buscando...

(se hicieron hacia atrás...)

Militar: (con los ojos bien abiertos, saco su pistola...) ESA CICATRIZ!!...-

(pero aquel hombre le interrumpió salvajemente...puso su mano en el rostro del joven militar, y mientras salían unos cuantos rayos de energía...La tez del militar que venia a proteger a los alquimistas, exploto desde dentro, saliendo sangre por los orificios mas comunes...)

(Haciendo que los tres chicos quedaran lo suficientemente asustados para que no se movieran...)

(el Hombre se levantó imponente...)

(Los vio de nuevo con la maldad que tenían sus intenciones...)

(una cicatriz resaltaba notablemente bajo el clima que empezaba a presentarse...)

Ed: ...oh no...(pensando)….mis piernas…..no se mueven………oh no...voy a morir...

("VOY A MORIR!!!")

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AQUI ACABA LA CUARTA PARTE DEL PRIMER TOMO!!!!**

**n-n **

ENcUEsTAAS:

-¿Quieren que Ed le diga a Mercy que tiene su preciado collar?

...1- sip

...2- nop

-¿Quieren que humillen a un militar?

...si conestas si...¿a quien?

...1-Sip

-----------¿Quien?

...2-Nop

**COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS**

**pORKE tu oPinIoN...CUENtA!!!**

* * *

**eSPErA Cap 38!!! D**


	38. Enemigo

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

uoola jaja como estan chicos y chicas? espero no haberlos (as) dejado picados, que honestamente esa era mi untencion...

Este es el cap treintay ocho, es corto, lo se, pero en el 39 se pone bueno el esunto.

gracias por leer mi historia...

y perdonen si no subo muy rapido de capis, eske ya boi a entrar en examenes finales, y tengo k estudiar como...nunca!!! T.T buu yo se..

y tengo un musical el domingo 3 de diciembre :p, la cancion ke cantare se llama: "Ser Humano" de Natalia Lafourcade o bien Natalia y la Fourquetina para k la bajen y la oigan

graicas MIL GRACIAS!!!

disfruten...

DEJEN REVIEW!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Enemigo cap 38

(lentamente, la lluvia comenzó a caer...)

(mojando el inerte cuerpo del militar acecinado...)

(Mercy volteo a ver a su alrededor...)

(necesitaban ayuda...)

(pero¿nadie?...acaso no había nadie que no hubiese visto tal horrible acto de maldad?...)

(acaso nadie les podía ayudar?...)

(...no...)

(estaban solos...)

(El Hombre, asomándose tras sus lentes obscuros, les aviso que seguían ellos sin decirles nada...)

(y Entonces, el reloj marco la hora...)

(sonando imponente...)

Ed: ...MERCY! AL!...CORRAN!!!

(los empujo a los 2 y le dieron la espalda a ese hombre…)

(Al se adelanto por mucho...)

Hombre: ...NO SE ESCAPARAN!!!

(Pero Mercy estaba hasta atrás...)

(Entonces, sintió una mano tomar la de ella...)

(Era Ed, que le alentaba a correr mas rápido, para huir de esa amenaza...)

Ed: VAMOS!! NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS!!

(Ella solo asintió..)

Ed: (pensando)...demonios!!...¿Cuál es su maldito problema?...nunca he hecho nada malo como para que alguien me odie...bueno...talvez si..n-nl...pero...no he hecho nada tan malo como para que alguien quiera matarme!!

(Y vieron como una armadura se asomo tímida de un callejón)

Al: niisan!! Por aquí!!!

(Entraron entonces los 2 alquimistas cansados...)

Mercy: para que?? NOS VERA!!

Al: mire con atención...

(puso las manos en un circulo de trasmutación que estaba en el suelo ya trazado...)

(y salió una columna enorme que tapaba por completo la entrada a el callejón...creando así, una protección de la cual no estaban seguros...)

(Suspiraron de alivio...)

Ed: ...Mercy...estas bien?...te veo agitada...

(Ella apenas y podía hablar...su aliento casi entrecortado, inhalando bruscamente...)

(y la cara color blanco...)

Ed: sigues asustada?...

(ella le asintió con la cabeza...)

Ed: no te preocupes...todo esta bien...(tomo su mano...)

(ella le volteo a ver...)

(pero...)

(una explosión interrumpió el momento de los alquimistas)

(lanzando miles de rocas hacia ellos...)

(Mercy, como acto de defensa, se coloco rápidamente enfrente de ellos y haciendo un hábil movimiento con las manos, creo una barrera de viento que los protegía de las piedras...)

(Cuando el Hombre los vio..la barrera se había ido...)

(Vieron al hombre aterrados, y en un acto de desesperación, corrieron hacia atrás del callejón...)

(El hombre, solo se acerco un poco a la pared, y tocándola con las yemas de los dedos, provoco una grieta enorme que causo que la pared se derrumbara justo en frente de los alquimistas, cerrándoles el paso, y así, la salida...)

(Voltearon hacia el hombre...)

(estaban acorralados...)

Ed: ...No puede ser cierto!!!...

(estaba asustado...)

(El Hombre se les acerco lentamente...y no con buenas intenciones...)

Ed: QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU Y QUE QUIERES?...porque nos persigues?...

Hombre: ...hay quienes crean, y hay quienes destruyen...

(no hallaron que decirle...)

Ed: ...supongo que no tenemos otra opción...

(junto sus manos)

(tomo un tubo de los del suelo y se volvió en una espada...)

(Al y Mercy tomaron sus posiciones de ataque)

(El tipo sonrió malévolo...)

Hombre: no tienen miedo después de todo...

(los 3 alquimistas fueron a atacarlo)

(decididos a destruirlo si era necesario...)

(pero...)

(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos El Hombre estaba detrás de Mercy, y ella, pudo sentirlo susurrar en su oreja...)

Hombre: ...son...muy lentos...

(Al querer voltear...Mercy fue empujada por este personaje y cayo en el suelo)

(Ed al ver esto, estaba mas que molesto)

Ed: NOO!!! MERCY!!!

(No podía levantarse del suelo...)

(Sus piernas le dolían mucho...)

(y oyó una voz encima de ella...)

Hombre: ...primero, me desharé de ti...

(Esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón a Edward...)

Ed: NOOO NO LO HAGAS!!!

(Mercy tenia mucho miedo...)

(Pero el hombre le levanto jalándola de la ropa, ya que sabia que no se levantaría..)

(vio su rostro cubierto en lagrimas...)

Hombre: ...

(Mercy le miro rogándole...)

Hombre: ...no quiero que veas a tus amigos morir...(A ella le llegaron mas esas palabras que las otras...)...no estorbes...Agradece que te perdono la vida!!

("Ed...")

(Mercy fue lanzada con tal fuerza que salió disparada a un lado...pegándose en una pared...y cayendo al suelo...)

(...pero no se movía...)

(inerte, permaneció tirada...)

(En el silencio donde nace el coraje...)

(la sangre de Ed talvez nunca había ardido tanto...)

(No pudo decir nada...)

(verla así...)

(sin moverse...)

Al: ...SEÑORITA!!!

(Pero no podía acercársele...)

(Aun tenia asuntos pendientes con ese hombre...)

Ed: ...maldito...MALDITO SEAS!!!

Hombre: …el problema no era con ella………no quería meterla en algo que no es de su incumbencia...y no me gusta ver a la gente...viendo morir a los que ama...(Ed quedo callado...) siempre intento...privarles eso...

Ed: ERES UNA MALDITA BASURA!!!!!

(Al y Ed atacaron...)

(Primero, tomó el brazo derecho de Ed e intento hacerle daño, pero solo salió disparado)

(Después con su mano derecha toco la armadura de Al, y saliendo rayos de su mano...)

Ed: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!!!!

(...Exploto en mil pedazos...)

(cayo al suelo, indefenso...)

Ed: ..maldita sea...(se levanta) maldita sea!! (se quito su chaqueta negra y su gabardina...)

(dejando así, ver su automail)

Hombre: ...Automail...eso explica porque mi ataque no funciono...y...él...(refiriéndose a Al) planeaba sacarlo de su armadura antes de matarlo, pero no hay nada dentro...

Son un par extraño...(Ve como Ed aplaude)...esto tardará mas de lo que pensé...

Ed: NO CREAS QUE SEGUIRE TUS PLANES!!! (de su brazo saca una espada, en forma de aleta de tiburón)

Al: NO!! ED! DEBES CORRER!

Ed: no seas estúpido!...no te voy a dejar aquí!...no me voy sin ninguno de ustedes dos!!

Hombre: ...m...creaste un circulo de transmutación juntando tus manos y usando el poder que fluye de ellos...(prepara su brazo derecho)...bien...

Ed: MERCY!! Aguanta!! Los sacare a los dos de aquí!!!

( pero no hubo respuesta...)

(Y así, se digno a atacar a el hombre...)

(Terminaron Cruzados...)

(Ed había logrado lastimarlo...)

(Pero solo le hizo una pequeña e insignificante herida en la mejilla...)

(El Hombre había tomado el automail de Ed...)

(Estaba perdido...)

Hombre: ...empecemos con tu brazo...déjame destruirlo!!

(y después de unos destellos rojos...)

(su brazo fue destruido...)

(cayendo las piezas al suelo...)

(...y con ellas sus esperanzas...)


	39. Despues de la Lluvia

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Fuerte, solo lean.

disfruten

dejen review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Después de la Lluvia cap 39

Al: ED!!! ED!!! EDWARD!!!! EDWARD!!!

(su hermano yacía de rodillas en el suelo...)

(a Merced el enemigo, que se postro enfrente de el...)

(la lluvia seguía cayendo...)

Hombre: ...te dejare un momento para rezar

Ed: ...siento decepcionarte, pero no tengo un Dios al que crea que debo rezarle, no creo que quiera escucharme...

(Al veía confundido...)

(El Hombre no le dijo nada...)

Ed: ...soy...soy el único por el que vienes?...mi hermano menor, Al...lo mataras también?

Hombre: ...si alguien se mete en mi camino, sea el que sea, lo eliminare...pero ahora solo tengo asuntos contigo, Alquimista Fullmetal...

Ed: y...(agacho la cabeza...)...a mi novia...

Al:...Ed...

Ed: ...a ella...

(volteo hacia donde estaba su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que estuviese de pie...)

(pero no...)

(su corazón sintió una punzada...)

(y volvió a hablar)

Ed: ...a ella...la mataras?

Hombre: ...ya te dije, que no tengo asuntos con ella...

Ed: ...muy bien...(parecía estar mas que decidido)...mátame

(Al intento levantarse con sus brazos débiles...)

Al: NOOO EDWARD QUE ETAS DICIENDO???

Ed: ...solo...prométeme...

(El Hombre le escucho atento...)

Ed: ...prométeme que no los tocaras...a ninguno de los dos...

Al: ...(enmudeció de la nada)...E-Ed...

(y ese hombre lo miro...)

Hombre: ...lo prometo

Al: NOO ED!! A QUE TE REFIERES??? ED QUE HACEES??

(Pero era como si no le escuchara para nada...)

(permaneció ahí..)

Al: LEVANTATE!! CORRE!! SAL DE AQUÍ!! VIVE POR LOS DOS!!

(La mano del hombre se acercaba cada vez mas a la cabeza de Ed)

Al: HAZLO POR MERCY!!

(Ed pareció morderse los labios...)

Al: NOO PORFAVOR NO LO MATEES!!!

(se arrastro por el suelo como pudo)

Al: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

(BANG!!)

(el sonido de una bala interrumpió al acecino, y detuvo su mano)

(voltearon a ver quien podría ser)

Roy: eso estuvo muy cerca, Fullmetal...

Ed: CORONEL!!...el es...

(pero Roy le interrumpió)

Roy: el hombre del que hemos estado sospechando, el que ha estado matando alquimistas de estado, y juzgando por lo que estoy viendo ahora...lo atrapamos con las manos en la masa...

Hombre: ...el mundo fue perfectamente hecho por Dios, los alquimistas cambian lo natural en sobrenatural...tuercen las cosas de su verdadera forma, son pecadores que insultan la creación de Dios!...SOY UN INSTRUMENTO DE JUICIO DIVINO!

Roy: ...mm...que interesante...pero porque vas corriendo, matando solo alquimistas estatales, cuando hay otros que hacen lo mismo?

Hombre: ...si insistes en detenerme...te eliminare también...

(Roy, como es fácil de hacer enojar...tomo su chaqueta y su pistola)

Roy: oh? Eso harás eh??

(le lanzo sus cosas a Riza)

Roy: quiero verte intentándolo...

Riza: Coronel Mustang!!

Roy: ...(preparo su guante...)...apártate de esto...no quiero que te lastime...

(Riza pareció sorprenderse un poco...)

Hombre: ...Mustang?...el Alquimista estatal?...

Roy: el único!...soy el "Alquimista de Fuego" Roy Mustang!!...

Hombre: ...nunca pensé que vería esto, se alejan del camino de Dios, y luego, vienen a conocer su juicio por su propia voluntad!! (al levantar su mano derecha, esta truena...) Que día tan glorioso es este!!

Roy: (a punto de tronar los dedos...) SABES QUE SOY EL ALQUIMISTA DE FUEGO, Y AUN ASI QUIERES PELEAR??

Hombre: (ya iba hacia el) IDIOTA!!

Riza: Coro-

(se interrumpió..)

(tumbo a Roy al suelo, haciendo que la mano derecha le pasara rozando el rostro)

(Al pararse, estaba lista...)

(Tenia la pistola en la cara del acecino...)

(y comenzó a dispararle...pero el hombre esquivo todas las balas)

Roy: (en el suelo) Con eso no conseguirás un ascenso Hawkeye!!!

Riza: Señor! Le acabo de salvar la vida...usted es inútil en días lluviosos...por favor, hágase aun lado Coronel...

(La cara de Roy estaba para foto...)

Havoc: oh...Riza tiene razón...con este clima no podrás sacar ni una chispa...

(El Hombre...ya no muy lejos de ellos...)

Hombre: ...soy tan suertudo...viniste a atacarme y no puedes hacer llamas...simpatizadores de alquimistas y todo el que se meta en mi camino será acecinado!!...destruiré a todos lo que están aquí!!!

(pero un hombre fuerte y grande se puso detrás de el)

(con su gigante puño de metal...)

Armstrong: solo inténtalo...

(con suerte, esquivo el ataque del Mayor...)

Hombre: ...m...otro...

Armstrong: ...mmm...esquivaste eso...no esta mal...tuve suficiente de ti. ¿Quieres destruir a todos aquí?...NO me hagas reír! Porque no me destruyes a mi primero?. SOY EL ALQUIMISTA DE EL BRAZO DE HIERRO!! ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!!!

Hombre: …así que…(levantando sus manos...sonrió malévolamente)...tantos han venido aquí...uno tras otro...y me quitan el problema de tener que buscarlos!...Debe de ser un regalo de Dios!!!

Armstrong: (toma una piedra en su mano, de tamaño considerable) hmmm...así que no te harás atrás eh?...entonces, como signo de respeto y valentía...te mandare esto!!! (aventó la piedra hacia el cielo) La elegante técnica alquimica que ha pasado de generación en generación por la familia Armstrong!! (golpea la piedra...) (al hacerlo, se convierte en una flecha poderosa, dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia su enemigo...)

(el cual, la esquivo con habilidad...)

(pero Armstrong lo sorprendió, dándole un puñetazo al suelo, y haciendo lo mismo pero pegados al concreto de la calle...)

(Su enemigo, o destruía los picos con su mano derecha, o los esquivaba)

Havoc: Mayor!! No destruya la calle!!

Armstrong: Que dices?...lo que destruye puede crear y lo que crea también puede destruir! La destrucción y construcción son las dos caras de una misma moneda!! Debemos destruir para reconstruir!! ESA ES LA GRAN LEY DEL COSMOS!!

(Y se rompió la camiseta...dejando ver sus músculos...)

Todos: ¬¬l

(hasta el enemigo!)

Havoc: ...tenia que hacerlo?...

Riza: ...eso es alquimia loca...u-u

Armstrong: "loca" eh?….un compañero alquimista conoce la verdad en lo que digo…no es verdad?…Scar?...

(Scar lo miro así, molesto...)

Roy: QUE? Estas diciendo que el es un alquimista también?

Ed: ...lo sabia...

(Armstrong y Scar siguieron peleando salvajemente...)

Roy: hay tres pasos para hacer una transmutación alquímica: ...Análisis, Destrucción y Reconstrucción.

Havoc: oh...así que Scar esta deteniéndose en el segundo paso...pero, si es un alquimista, esta yendo en contra de sus propias ideas!

Roy: lo se...y además, porque mata aquellos que tienen una licencia del gobierno?

(Mientras peleaban, Scar estaba pensando...)

Scar: ...hmm...para su tamaño, tiene una inusual velocidad y fuerza...y aumenta su poder el doble con la alquimia...este hombre es peligroso pero...

(choca contra una pared...)

Scar: ...(seguía pensando...)...pero hace movimientos muy amplios...y se deja muy abierto!!! (efectivamente, el Mayor dejo todo su pecho al descubierto...el lugar perfecto para acecinarlo...) AQUÍ!...

(y a punto de matarlo...)

(Armstrong se hizo atrás...)

Scar: ...(pensando) me tenia acorralado...¿por qué se hizo hacia atra-...

(Descubrió que, en la distancia, Riza le apuntaba con un rifle...)

(disparo cuatro veces...)

(una de las balas le dio en el rostro, rozándole, y fue suficiente para quitarle los lentes...)

(que cayeron al suelo rotos...)

Roy: le diste?

Riza: es rápido...un tiro le rozo el rostro...es todo...

(Scar miraba hacia abajo...)

(si le habían lastimado, pero nada de gravedad...)

(entonces elevo sus ojos hacia los militares...)

(sus ojos, rojos..)

(tanto como Roy, como Armstrong le vieron impresionados)

Armstrong: ojos rojos!...y su piel morena...

Roy: ...e...e-es...es un Ishbaliano!!

(la mirada, seguía clavándoles en el rostro...)

Scar:...talvez...hay muchos de ustedes...

Roy: ...hey hey hey!! No intentes correr, te tenemos rodeado...(levanto su mano en señal de orden...)

(y varios militares le apuntaron con sus pistolas...)

(Scar no les dijo nada...)

(levanto imponente y con fuerza su mano derecha...)

(y poniéndola en el suelo, provoco una explosión...)

(humo...)

(y al dispersarse...)

(solo había un hoyo...)

(Scar había escapado)

Havoc: (en el borde el agujero) ese maniático se fue por las alcantarillas!!

Roy: no vayas tras el Havoc!

Havoc: (sarcástico)...rayos, estaba a punto de aventarme...

(de el callejón contrario...se asomo Hughes)

Hughes: ...hey...ya se acabo?

Armstrong: Teniente Coronel Hughes¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¬¬

Hughes: escondiéndome!...si las cosas iban mal, alguien debía vivir para contar la historia!

Roy: sabes?...la próxima vez, podrías considerar la posibilidad de AYUDARNOS? ¬¬

Hughes: olvídalo! No trates de arrastrar humanos normales aquí abajo con el resto de ustedes! Fenómenos!

Roy: ...fenómenos?...(estaba molesto...)

Hughes: vamos chicos, la pelea termino, tenemos trabajo que hacer...

("ALPHONSE!!")

(Se oyó desde el callejón...)

(La armadura estaba recargada en la pared...)

Ed: AL? Estas bien?...hey!

Al: ...ed...

(sorprendió a su hermano con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla)

Al: ESTUPIDO!!!

Ed: O-o

Al: PORQUE NO CORRISTE CUANDO TE DIJE??

Ed: ...porque no quería dejarte aquí...

(su hermano volvió a golpearlo)

Al: ES POR ESO QUE TE DIGO ESTUPIDO!!

Ed: Porque?!...si Corría talvez hubieras muerto!

Al: TALVEZ NO HUBIESE PASADO ASI! CUANDO HAY UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR, Y ELIJES LA MUERTE ESO ES LO QUE LOS IDIOTAS HACEN!!

Ed: ...e...n-no le hables así a tu hermano mayor!

(Pero Al lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta)

Al: TE VOY A HABLAR COMO SE ME DE LA GANA! DEBES VIVIR! Y SEGUIR VIVIENDO! ASI PODRAS INVESTIGAR MAS! Y TENER NUESTROS CUERPOS DE VUELTA! Y HASTA PODER SALVAR POBRES NIÑOS INOCENTES COMO NINA!, NUNCA VOY A DEJAR QUE DESAPROVECHES ESA OPORTUNIDAD! SI LO HACES, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARIA!, NUNCA!!!

(hubo un crudo silencio...)

Ed: ...perdona Al...

(El chico le soltó...)

Al: ...(volteo a un lado) SEÑORITA!

(Ed reacciono)

(su cuerpo seguía yerto...)

(inmediatamente, Ed se levanto y se dirigió con ella...)

Ed: MERCY!! MERCY!!

(hasta estar en su presencia…)

(cayo de rodillas, y la tomo con su único brazo)

Ed: MERCY!...MERCY!!!….hey!…HEY!!

(la movió…pero no parecía reaccionar…)

(Ed sintió un gran nudo en la garganta...)

Ed: ...Mercy...MERCY RESPONDEME!!

(pero sus labios no parecían que iban a moverse…)

(Comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lagrimas...de grandes gotas transparentes...ese mar que estaba a punto de estallar...)

Ed: no...

(su voz empezó a romperse...)

Ed: ...no...no...

(intentaba despertarle…)

Ed: …no Mercy…..

(pero aun así, la chica no abría los ojos...)

Ed: ...Mercy no es gracioso...

(silencio de parte de ella...)

Ed: ...dime que actúas...(no aguantó mas...)...dímelo...(soltó una lagrima...que cayó en el rostro de su amada...)

Ed: ...no...no mueras no...

(pero sus ruegos eran inútiles)

Ed: ...no...no...no...(junto su frente junto a la de ella…)….Mercy…ven…(se unió mas a su rostro…)(y le dijo con voz suave)...te necesito...

(Su voz parecía no tener efecto alguno...)

(no le respondió...)

(poco a poco, lagrimas caían en el rostro de la chica...)

Ed: ...MERCY??...MERCY PORFAVOR!!!….MERCY DESPIERTA!!!….(pero era lo mismo)...MERCY!...te necesito!! PORFAVOR!!!

(Riza se dirigió a Ed, después de que Al le dijera donde estaba...)

Riza: ...Ed...¿qué pasa?

Ed: ES ELLA!!

(al ver la imagen...Riza guardó su aire dentro por un rato...)

(el golpe era tan fuerte...)

Riza: QUE LE PASA?

Ed: ...n-no responde!!!

(Riza vio en los ojos del rubio la agonía...un tipo de desesperación que se mezclaba con tristeza profunda...)

Riza: ...damela Ed...

Ed: NO!...(la abraza...) Mercy...por favor, te necesito...te necesito...te necesito!! Por favor...no te vayas...no...no...

(Riza se agacho para verlo a los ojos...)

Riza: Ed...

(Cuando el la vió...notó en sus ojos...las lagrimas que estaban por caer...)

Riza: ...damela...por favor...

Ed: (la vio atento, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar...)

(Riza tomo el cuerpo de su sobrina en los brazos...)

Riza: ...(y...con la voz cortada...)...e-e...(comenzó a llorar como nunca...)...e-ella...ella ya se fué Ed...

(Eran las palabras que no quería escuchar...)

Ed: no...NO!! NO TE CREO!!

Riza: (levantándose)...Ed...

(El Chico la veía suplicante...)

Riza: ...ya se fué...

(se dio la media vuelta...y sin decirle nada a nadie...siguió su camino hacia la ambulancia...)

(Paso por enfrente de Roy...el lógico, al ver el cuerpo de su querida, le pregunto que había sucedido...Riza lo vio triste...sus ojos no tenían ese brillo normal..)

(Roy comenzaba a entender...)

(Ed vio como ponían el cuerpo de su amada en la ambulancia...y el, sin poder hacer nada...tan inútil...tan vacío...)

(Al vio el cuerpo, pero no supo que paso...)

(Ed se dirigió con su hermano...)

Al: que paso niisan?...

(Su hermano cayo al suelo de rodillas...viendo al cielo incrédulo...)

Ed: ...se fué...

(Al lo vio sin creerle...pero al ver como se le resbalaban las lagrimas sin poder detenerlas...)

(y aunque no pudiese derramar lagrimas...el llanto de dolor de Al se oyó)

(...y así siguió lloviendo...)

(Intentando arreglar el pobre corazón de Ed...que empezaba a darse cuenta por quien en realidad palpitaba...)


	40. Caminos de Esperanza

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

wow!! la verdad me sorprende...recibi mucha respuesta del cpaitulo anterior...gracias por estar leyendo

sigan haciendolo...**solo faltan 3 capitulos mas...para que se acabe el primer tomo**

pero les pido mas paciencia...pues estoy en examenes finales...

nos vemos

ya mero 60 REVIEWS...

GRACIAS

y disfuten...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Caminos de Esperanza cap 40

(La noche se tornó triste y larga...)

("¿Por qué?"...)

("¿por qué tenia que ser ella?...)

(El alquimista Rubio no podía dejar de pensar en ello, las lágrimas seguían resbalándosele por las mejillas, al pensar que ella ya no estaría mas junto a ellos...)

Ed: ...no lo entiendo...Dios porque?...

(En la obscuridad de la noche, Ed no dejo de llorar...)

Mujer: ...se deshicieron de la niña...

Hombre:...nos han ahorrado el trabajo...

("...niisan...")

(La noche ya se había ido, y los hermanos Elric ya estaban despiertos...pero...)

(Ed no parecía estar bien)

Al: ...no comerás algo?...

(Su hermano le respondió con mucha sequedad...)

Ed: no

(Tumbado en la cama...viendo hacia el techo...)(de la nada...pareciera como si se hubiese mordido los labios...)

(Y se levanto de golpe)

Ed: iré a dar un paseo...

(Dijo esto, mientras tomaba su gabardina...)

Al: niisan pero... (El portazo de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras, y le hizo bajar la voz...)...niisan...

(Ed caminaba por los pasillos de la milicia cabizbajo)

(Muchos conocidos pasaban a su lado con una triste expresión en sus rostros...)

(Pero el no les ponía ni la mas leve atención...)

(La voz de Havoc le habló)

Havoc: hey...Ed...

(Se detuvo...)

(Volteó hacia delante...)

(Era raro ver a Havoc con esa cara...no todos los días se ponía triste...)

Havoc: ...lo siento mucho...

(Ed no le respondió)

Havoc: para lo que se te ofrezca...

Ed: ...gracias Havoc...

(Y siguió su camino hacia las afueras de la milicia)

(Los jardines...el lindo paisaje...)

(Pasaba por los lugares que eran los favoritos de su querida...)

Ed: ...soy un idiota...

(Empezó a hablarse en voz alta...)

Ed: ...no aprovechaste para conocerla...no le hablaste más...no hiciste nada! (de nuevo la misma sensación)...ahora...ya no va a estar aquí...ya...ya no...(de nuevo la vio en el suelo...sin vida...)...(Apretó los párpados...unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon...) nunca supe si en verdad la amaba o no, mis sentimientos estúpidos hicieron que me confundiera...me están haciendo sufrir demasiado...(otras mas cayeron)...no puede ser que en una sola noche...haya perdido de nuevo...algo que quiero...lo ultimo que le di fue una sonrisa...y eso fue lo ultimo de ella que recibí!...(intentaba no llorar, no quería seguir así...) (estaba desesperado, dolido...) si tan solo...

(Suspiró)

Ed: bueno...necesito la ayuda de Dios...

(Se sentó en un banco cerca de el...y después de cubrirse el rostro con las manos...dirigió su mirada al cielo...)

Ed: Dios...yo se que no soy muy religioso...y...que he hecho muchas cosas malas en tu contra...y se también que te estoy quitando tiempo, y seguramente no me quieres oír...pero...estoy triste...y necesito tu ayuda...quiero...pedirte un milagro...

(Permaneció viendo hacia arriba, con unos ojos rojos...hinchados...)

Ed: ...si me la dieras de vuelta...aprovecharía cada hermoso instante con ella...haría y le diría cosas buenas, la protegería y sabré finalmente si la amo o no...por favor no quiero perderla...

("la necesito")

(Suspiro de nuevo...)

(Una presión se esfumó de su pecho...)

Ed: bueno...ahora me despido...te lo agradecería si lo haces...

(Inclino la cabeza...)

(Se levanto de la silla)

(Y dejo que una ultima lagrima se derramara por su mejilla)

("EED!!...EEEEEEEEEEED!!! ED!!")

(La voz de una chica se iba acercando a el…)

Ed: uh?...que pasa?...(volteo y se limpio las lagrimas...)

(Era Nirka)

Nirka: Ed!! Debes venir! Rápido!!

Ed: O-o que pasa?

Nirka: VEN!! Tu solo ven! Es importante! VEN!!

Ed: p-pero que pasa?

Nirka: OBEDECE!!!

Ed: Si Señora o-o

(Tomo su única mano, y la chica se lo llevo corriendo)

(Llegaron a las afueras de la milicia...)

(Ed vio que estaba un auto afuera, esperándolos)

Nirka: VAMOS!

Ed: e-espera!!

(Llegaron, Nirka le abrió la puerta)

Nirka: ENTRA!

Ed: p-ero...Ni-nirka...

Nirka: SOLO ENTRA!!! (Lo empujo y lo metió al auto) (Se subieron...)

(Ed estaba apenas acomodándose, Y la chica le dice al conductor)

Nirka: ya sabes a donde ir! RAPIDO!!

Ed: O-O!!!

(Claro que el mono arrancó y les dio su buena zarandeada)

Ed: NIRKA QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE??

Nirka: bueno, vas a obedecer o... (Calló)...Ed...tu brazo derecho...era falso?...

(Ed sintió como su corazón latía fuerte...)

(Había olvidado que Nirka no sabía absolutamente nada...)

Ed: ...um...si

Nirka: y...porque lo tienes?

(Ed callo un minuto...)

(Sonrió melancólico)

Ed: ...solo...prométeme que no dirás nada...

Nirka: ok...no te preocupes, lo prometo...

(Y así, sin que el chofer escuchara por el vidrio que les separaba, Ed le contó a Nirka todo lo que debía saber...)

(Su madre, el intento y la pérdida...)

(Nirka, al terminar de escuchar le vio atónita)

(Jamás le había pasado por su mente eso...)

Ed: si, se oye irreal, pero así sucedió...

(Antes de decir algo más...)

(Se sintió un frenón de esos que te mandan todo el cuerpo hacia delante)

Ed: O-O

Nirka: Hey, llegamos!!!

(Abrió la puerta apresurada...)

(Y sacando a Ed, corrieron rápido a la entrada)

Ed: O-O un...hos-hospital?

(Enfermeras y doctores les veían molestos...no podían correr en los pasillos...)

(Nirka sin parar, le guiaba hacia un cuarto...)

(Ed miraba a su alrededor...y entonces pensó...)

(Talvez quería que identificara su cuerpo...)

(Y así, finalmente, Nirka se detuvo en un cuarto, al cual entraron...)

(Al hacerlo, Ed noto que Roy, Riza, Las niñas y su hermano que estaba cubierto con unas mantas y en una silla, estaban ahí...)

Ed: ...q-que pasa?...alguien se accidentó?

(Entonces Nirka le dijo, con una gran sonrisa...)

Nirka: Ed...Hay algo que debes saber...

(sonrió con ciertas lagrimas en los ojos...como si no fuese cierto...)

("Está viva")

(Ed permaneció estupefacto...incrédulo...anonadado...)

(Y Vio, finalmente, el cuerpo de su amada...en una camilla...)

(Pero meneó la cabeza, como si fuese un sueño...como si no creyera...)

Ed: Si creen que es una manera de ponerme de buen humor, están MUY EQUIVOCADOS!

Al: niisan...es verdad...

Ed: se esta volviendo de mal gusto!!!

(Y recibió una fuerte zarandeada de parte de Bere...)

Bere: CREES QUE BROMEARIAMOS CON SU MEMORIA ED??!!...OYEME: ESTA VIVA!!!

Ed: (vió la seria mirada de su amiga)...e...e-s...

(Y así, nació una esperanza, una emoción, una alegría incomparable...)

Ed: e-es enserio?

Riza: SI!! Está viva!!

(El rubio no pudo aguantar su alegría, tampoco sus ganas de sonreír como nunca...)

(Y fue directo a su camilla...donde estaba ella...)

Ed: Mercy...estas viva!!!...Mercy me oyes?...

(Pero inerte...seguía respirando...)

Ed: ...Mercy...Mercy…

(No quiso pensar otra cosa…así que primero, preguntó)

Ed¿Qué le pasa?...

Riza: (...agacho la cabeza...)...e-está en...coma Ed...Coma temporal...

(Roy soltó un suspiro)

Ed: ...en coma?...(la vio de nuevo...)...

Roy: Lo se...es deprimente... (Suspiró triste)...puede estar así años...

Ed: ...p-pero está viva... (Le voltearon a ver) mientras esté viva todo estará perfecto, no hay mejor milagro que este...

(Así, oyendo esto...sonrieron...)

(Roy se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón)

Ed: (ríe) Hey Al...que haces aquí?

Al: pues...lo mismo que tu niisan, vine a visitarla...

Karen: ...hey...Ed...

(El le volteó a ver...)

Karen: ...Al...nos contó todo...

Ed: (volteó a ver a Al...)

Al: ...perdona niisan...nwn...me obligaron

Ed: ...u-u...ok ok...pero por favor... (Vió a Mercy)...no le digan a mi compañera...

(Las chicas le sonrieron)

Adri: ...si...esta bien...

(Después de despedirse de su amiga...las niñas salieron, algo impactadas por la historia del pasado de los Hermanos Elric...)

(Y...en el cuarto de Mercy, por orden de Mustang, se reunieron todos los demás militares: Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Farman, Furey y Hughes)

Armstrong: hola Señorita!!... (Se acercó a su cama...) le dejo esto... (Puso en su buró, ya lleno de Flores de parte de Roy, unos tulipanes y una caja de chocolates) regalar estos objetos a una persona cercana y que esta delicada de salud, ha sido una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación por la familia Armstrong...n-n...que se mejore!

Todos: u-u

(Furey le dejo una margarita, y Farman le dejo una caja de chocolates...)

(Entonces se sentaron...)

(Roy comenzó a hablar)

Roy: los ishbalianos son personas del este que creen en un solo Dios: Ishbala. Siempre han estado en conflicto con el gobierno central, debido a las diferencias religiosas, pero la guerra civil empezó cuando un militar le disparó por accidente a un niño ishbaliano...Para contrarrestar el problema que tuvieron por 7 años con ellos, la milicia optó una nueva táctica: Usaron alquimistas de estado para su campaña genocida...fueron reducidos como armas humanas...era su oportunidad...

(Todos oían...)

Roy: yo era uno de esos alquimistas...Mercy fué a la guerra como enfermera...Es por eso que hay cierta justificación sobre el ultimo Ishbaliano que sobrevivió y busca venganza...

(Ed y Al estaban ahí...Al hermano menor se le había caído el brazo derecho, y estaba tapado con unas telas, y el rubio tenia una toalla...)

Ed: Eso no se justifica, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, esta matando gente inocente para vengarse...sólo esta poniendo pretextos, de eso que es un "instrumento de Dios"

Hughes: (suspiró) estamos hablando de alguien que odia la alquimia y usa el mismo poder para vengarse, alguien que está loco o no le importa lo que los demás digan y piensen de el, es una de las personas mas peligrosas que hay...Francamente me asusta...

Roy: Pues no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer caso a lo que digan de nosotros tampoco, porque no podemos morir ahora...(vio a la chica que estaba en la camilla...) la próxima vez no habrá piedad...porque lo mataremos...

(Silencio...)

Hughes: bien... (Suspiró cansado) es suficiente de esta conversación incomoda... (A Ed y Al) y...que piensan hacer ahora?

Ed: bien...quiero arreglar el cuerpo de Al...pero...no puedo con un solo brazo...

Armstrong: (sin camisa) LO ARREGLO POR TI??

Al: No Gracias nwnl

Ed: soy el único que sabe como mantener el alma de Al en la armadura, así que, necesito un brazo nuevo...y lo necesito ahora...

Al: tendrás que ir con tu mecánico niisan...

Havoc: y Mercy?...piensan dejarla aquí?

Roy: no puede moverse

Ed: la verdad, pensábamos en...llevarla con nosotros...

(Roy levanto la voz de golpe...)

Roy¿Qué? ESTAN LOCOS? No pueden hacer eso!!

Ed: sus padres merecen verla Roy!...además son dotores¿Qué dirías si en verdad pudiesen hacer algo?

(Roy no dijo nada, pero su cara decía que no estaba del todo convencido...)

Riza: pues tienen toda la razón...

Roy: ¬¬ de que lado estas?...

Hughes: si, yo digo que seria bueno que sus padres la vieran después de tantas semanas no?

Roy: ... (Callado, cerro los ojos, y después les dijo...) esta bien!!! Puede ir...

Ed: (suspiró victorioso...)...bien...debo ir a ver a mi mecánico...

(Pero de la nada...)

(Armstrong se puso a llorar...)

Todos: ¬¬l...

(Y entonces, el gigante hombre abrazó a Edward...)

(Y ya ven como abraza...)

Armstrong: OH EDWARD ELRIC!!...eh oído tanto sobre ti!!! nwn

(Lo soltó porque el chico le obligó a hacerlo...)

Armstrong: El amor tan puro que te llevo a intentar resucitar a tu difunta madre, el amor de hermanos que te hizo arriesgar tu propia vida para tener el alma de tu hermano de vuelta, ESTOY TAAN CONVOMI-...

(Ed le puso el pie en la cara...al parecer, se estaba acercando demasiado...)

Ed: aléjate de mi...¬¬...(luego le dijo a Roy muy enojado...) y...QUIEN le dijo todo sobre mi coronel?

Roy: ...umm...es difícil no haberle dicho nada, desde que el será tu guardaespaldas...

Ed: O-O QUE?? NO NECESITO UN GUARDAESPALDAS!

Riza: y que querías Ed?...no puedes andar por el mundo con un acecino suelto!! Y que para colmo te esta buscando! Y no tienes tu brazo¿Quieres arriesgarte?

(Ed se calla...)

Ed:...b-bueno... ¿y eso significa que tiene que ser Él?

Roy: yo no puedo dejar el cuartel...

Riza: yo tengo que cuidar al coronel, alguien tiene que mantenerlo en sus casillas...

Roy: ¬¬

Riza: ...¬¬ no se ofenda Coronel, pero es la verdad...

Hughes. Yo tengo una tonelada de trabajo esperándome T-T

Havoc: yo no creo poder protegerte de alguien tan peligroso!

Farman, Furey y Breda: DIGO LO MISMO!

Armstrong: ESTA DECIDIDO!

Ed. Claro que no!!!

Armstrong: deberías escuchar a tus mayores Ed...

Ed: No me trates como un niño!!...HEY AL!!...lo ace-...

Al: oh Ed! Es la primera vez que alguien me trata como un niño desde que soy una armadura!!!

Ed: u-u...

Roy: si sigues resistiéndote¿prefieres que te ponga cargos por no obeceder ordenes?

Ed: ¬¬ maldito...

Armstrong: bueno, ahora que esta decidido ve a empacar tus cosas!!

(Y en ese Inter...)

Ed: O-O

(Armstrong había puesto a su hermano en una caja de esas que sirven para mandar en el equipaje...)

Al: TwT nadie me había tratado como equipaje desde que soy una armadura...

Armstrong: listo!...bien...entonces, prepárense para irnos Hermanos Elric!...Ed traes tu ropa interior?

Ed: DIJE QUE NO ME TRATARAS COMO UN NIÑO!!

(Ya después, salieron del hospital, dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes...)

(Ya ahí, dentro del tren...)

(Ed se sentía algo incomodo, pues viajaba con un hombre literalmente enorme y estaba sentado a su lado...)

(Pusieron en el asiento de enfrente...a Mercy, que estaba acostada, pues, nadie debía saber que estaba en coma...porque técnicamente correría riesgos de Scar...así que tomarían de pretexto que dormía...)

(Pero entonces, tocaron su ventana)

(Ed volteo a ver quien podría ser...)

Ed: Teniente Coronel Hughes!

Hughes: hey, como están? n-n...(vio el sillón que estaba enfrente de ellos...) mmmm...¿creen que es sabio tener a Viento así?...¬¬

Ed: cállate! No nos cuestiones! Solo esta dormida!

Hughes: (le miro con una sonrisa) ya veo...en fin, solo quería decirles que se cuiden mucho de Scar, y vengo a despedirlos en nombre de todos...

Armstrong: TvT GRACIAS!!

Ed: ¬¬

Hughes: oh, si, cierto, casi lo olvido! XD traigo un mensaje de Roy...

Ed: oh?...del Coronel?

Hughes: "No Mueras en mi Distrito! Porque seria un estorbo limpiar el desastre!" eso fue lo que dijo n-n

Ed: dile que..."jamás moriría antes que tu bastardo!!!" ¬¬

Hughes: XD jajaja! Dicen que mientras más rudo, mas suertudo!, En este caso Tu y Roy van a vivir por siempre! XD

(Después de eso, les saluda con su mano en la frente...)

Hughes: cuídense muchos chicos...

(Los otros 2 saludaron también...)

(Y así, el tren avanzó...)

(El viaje había comenzado)

(El camino seguía tranquilo, nada de problemas ni de percances...)

Armstrong: y...tu mecánica es especialista en automails?, nunca había oído de nadie con ese trabajo...

Ed: para ser mas precisos...son personas especializadas en extremidades falsas...y es una gran maestra del automail...

Armstrong: ...y dime...¿que tipo de lugar es Rezembool?

Ed: es solo una pequeña comunidad...no hay nada a sus alrededores...de hecho, la mayoría fue destruida durante la Guerra del Este, pudo haber sido un punto de encuentro entre los militares...

Armstrong: ok...digamos que me aburriste...¬¬

Ed: ¬¬ Eso es bueno, debería decir un poco mas?...(suspiró) es un lgar tranquilo, esta en medio de la nada pero tiene muchas cosas que no consigues en la ciudad...Es en donde Al, yo y Mercy nacimos...

(Hubo un pequeño silencio)

Ed: oh...por cierto, pusiste a Al en el tren verdad?

Armstrong: claro! Me encargue de todo!! n-n

(Mientras Al...)

(Estaba en su caja...pero...)

(Rodeado de animalitos esponjaditos...)

(Llamados ovejas...)

Ovejas: BEEE BEEE BEEEEEE

Al: owo

(Regresemos al vagón del tren)

Armstrong. Pensé que se sentiría algo solitario...

Ed: QUE?? ESO ES PEOR QUE EN EL VAGON DE MALETAS!

Armstrong: Pero míralo así Ed: esta lleno de amigos!!!

Ed: NO TE METAS CON MI HERMANO!!!

(El viaje ahora era largo...)

(Y Armstrong ya estaba dormido...)

(Pero Ed seguía despierto vigilándola...)

(No quería ni pensar, que si el dormía, tal vez ella despertaría y no estaría para ver eso...)

(Ella seguía ahí, dormida...)

(Ya había pasado bastante gente que trabajaba en el tren que le decía a Ed, que vaya que tenia sueño, y que ya llevaba rato así...Pero Ed solo les sonreía...y les comentaba que si...efectivamente ella no había descansado bien...)

(Pero la verdad era que estaba en coma...)

(Y así, sin que nadie lo viera...se sentó en el sillón donde ella estaba y le puso un poco de suero...para que se alimentara, pues hace unas horas y no había comido nada...)

(Puso la cabeza de la joven en sus piernas...)

Ed: (en voz baja)...siento darte de comer tan tarde...

(Comenzó a acariciar su cabello...)

Ed: (pensando) Mercy... (Tomo su mejilla con su mano)...Mercy...porque esta duda me hace ser tan estupido?...porque aun no puedo saber si en verdad te amo o no?...

(Sentía la tez de su chica un poco fría...)

(Así que tomo su colcha y la puso encima de ella...)

(Ed sonrió...verla junto a el era lo que quería...)

Ed: descansa...pronto estaremos ahí...n-n...

(Y así, colocando a Mercy de una manera cómoda, cerró los ojos...)

(Armstrong entreabrió los suyos...)

Armstrong: (ríe) Edward...T-T tan puro!!!!

(De esta manera...el tren siguió avanzando...)

(Y Ed no soltaba en cabello de la chica...)

(A ojos del Mayor ahí presente...los 2 estaban enamorados...)


	41. Con Viento en los Brazos

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

holaaaa jaja XD  
al fin...sali de vacaciones hoy y en mis examenes finales me fue exelentemente BIEN!!! no me fui a extras en ninguna materia...y pase con puros diezes y nueves jaja soy nerd soy nerd...bueno no XD

heeyy ya tengo el wii es la mamada u.u

En fin...gracias a todos por su paciencia y aki esta el 41, corto pero PODEROSO

disfruten

gracias por leer

dejen review!!

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Con Viento en los Brazos cap 41

(Y así, pasó la noche y el tren estaba por llegar a Rezembool….)

(Armstrong abrió un ojo…)

(Y ahí estaba…)

(El joven Elric tenia en sus piernas la cabeza de su querida Mercy…y el cabello de la chica seguía enredado entre los dedos del joven alquimista que el cuidaba…)

(El Mayor, sonrió…)

(Se levantó y salió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo)

(Y unos minutos después…Ed…abría los ojos…)

Ed: …..ñam…ñam….. (Y así lo primero que vio…fue a su querida en sus piernas…)…buenos días….

(Toco su cabello de nuevo…)

Ed: ya estamos por llegar a casa…

(La acomodó de manera que ya no estaría entre sus piernas…)

(De la nada…el otro hombre entro…sorprendiéndolo…)

Armstrong: OH ED!!! LO VI TODO!!!!

(La gente lo vio algo extrañada…)

(Y Ed se hundió en su asiento, muerto de vergüenza)

Armstrong: LA INTENCION TAN PURA CON LA QUE TOMASTE EN TUS MANOS A LA SEÑORITA!!!...Y LA…

(Pero Ed, a tiempo, le tapo la boca…)

Ed: …cállate ya!! La despertarás!!! ¬¬

(Así al fin, el tren paro)

(Armstrong cargo a Mercy y Ed bajo su maleta…)

(Al bajar, fueron por Al…)

Ed: más te vale que esas ovejas no le hayan hecho algo a mi hermano…

Armstrong: son totalmente pacificas Ed! ¬¬

Ed: sabrá Dios que le pudieron haber hecho!

Armstrong: ¬¬….estás paranoico…

(Les trajeron la gran caja a los 2 militares…)

Ed: hey Al…apestas a oveja…

Al: no es mi culpa! T-T

Armstrong: bueno…vamos?

Ed: …si vamos…

(Salieron de la estación…)

(Solo había pasto y casas en la distancia…)

(Y un pequeño camino)

Armstrong: vaya….para ser sincero, me imagine algo mas…habitado…

Ed: te lo dije…esta en medio de la nada..

(Vio a Mercy por un minuto…)

Ed: vamos….

(Caminaron entre las casas sencillas…y entre el pasto y los montes…)

(Hasta llegar a una casa grande y bonita…)

(Después de un largo caminar…)

(La casa era conocida para los chicos…y de hecho, bastante…)

(Era la de Winry y Pinako…)

(Pinako vio a la ventana…) (Parecía ver en la distancia a 3 que venían hacia ellos…)

Pinako: …vaya vaya….miren quienes están aquí….

(Alzo su cabeza y grito apara dentro de la casa…)

Pinako: …WINRY!!...MIRA QUIEN LLEGO!!!

(Arriba…)

(Una chica…rubia…oyó el llamado…y vio la ventana)

Winry: ….m….otra vez??...nunca aprenderán….

(Bajo corriendo las escaleras…)

(Den salio al encuentro de los visitantes…)

(Den es el perro de Winry y Pinako, no tiene una pata, pero esta hecha de automail…)

Al: HEY Den! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!

(Sale Pinako)

(Junto con Winry…)

(Entonces los hermanos y el Militar, llegaron al encuentro de la mecánica y su nieta)

Winry: ED! AL!

Ed: hola Winry! n-n

Pinako: y veo que han traído un amigo…. (Volteo hacia arriba para ver al inmenso hombre que estaba ahí)

Armstrong: soy el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong madam…un gusto en conocerla.

Pinako: mm ya veo n-n

Winry: oye Ed… (El voltea…)

(Pero sin avisarle...Le pegó con una llave en la cabeza)

Al: NIISAN!! Owo!!

Winry: YA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE LLAMES ANTES DE VENIR!!

Ed: NO TUVIMOS TIEMPO!!!

(Winry pareció no importarle en absoluto lo que dijo el joven rubio, de hecho lo tomo de la cara y lo hizo a un lado porque…veía atenta los brazos de Armstrong…y tan pronto entendió de quien se trataba, sonrió)

Winry: MERCY!!!! (Se acerco al hombre) hola!!! Mira Pinako! Ed trajo a su novia nwn!!

(Inmediatamente se levantó y le gritó)

Ed: NO ES MI NOVIA!!

(Claro, sin evitar ponerse un poco rojo…)

Pinako: Que bueno que la trajiste Ed!... (Se le acerca a la chica) podremos conocerla un poco mas…y… (Pero…notó en el rostro de Mercy algo extraño…)…Ed… ¿Qué tiene?

Ed: ….um…bueno...Eh….está dormida, el viaje la deja exhausta…

(Pinako veía en sus ojos…que se trataba de algo mas…)

Pinako: …bueno, había de suponerse…

Winry: no puedo esperar a que despierte!! Quiero que me enseñe a hacer esos postres! Son totalmente deliciosos!!!

(Ed se puso cabizbajo...)

(Entonces ya, los 3 alquimistas entraron con viento en los brazos…)

(Ya en casa…)

(Se oyo un grito aterrador…)

Winry: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¿Cómo QUE LO ROMPISTE?**

(La victima se veía tranquila…tomando café con la mano que le quedaba)

Ed: mhm…se rompió todito…u-u

(Pero la mecánica se veía muy muy muy alterada…)

Winry: **ta si-tan si…tan siquie-siquiera tie-e-nes las piezas para volverlo a ensamblar???**

Ed: cuando digo roto, me refiero a hecho pedacitos n-n

(la chica parecía estar desconsolada…)

(Y suspiró cansada…)

Winry: nunca sabré que demonios le haces a mis hermosas creaciones….(Suspiro de nuevo)…significa que tendré que trabajar mucho…u-u

Pinako: veamos…Ed… (Lo hizo sentarse y midió sus pies) creo que fue bueno que vinieras aquí…tendremos que hacerte de nuevo la pierna, creo que…has crecido un poco…

Winry: WOW!!! El enanito creció al fin!! N-n

Ed: Winry no empieces!!!

(Mientras discutían, Pinako le quitó a Ed su pierna…)

Pinako: mientras tanto usarás esto:…(le puso una prótesis de madera) con esto podrás caminar.

(Cuando Ed se levanta, se tambalea…)

Pinako: claro que deberás acostumbrarte, esto es muy diferente al automail…

Ed: y…en cuanto los tendrás hechos?...una semana?...

(Pinako chupa su pipa y le habla soltándole todo el humo al rostro, sonriendo malévolamente)

Pinako: no me subestimes chico, estará listo en tres días…

Winry: ASII QUEEE mientras estas aquí...Debes de descansar!!!

(Le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amigo, pero claro que por la prótesis, se cayó bien feo…)

Al: niisan! uwu

Winry: ups…perdón

(Ed la veía con ojos de muerte…)

Ed: mujeres…

(Armstrong reia…y aun no soltaba a la joven alquimista…)

(Que de seguro, soñaba con su querido Ed, que ya ansiaba con su despertar…)

* * *

**EspERA cap 42!!!**


	42. Aquel que no nos deja solos

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

wasaa!! en fin...no tengo mas que decirles, solo que estas vacaciones escribire mucho y lo prometo!!

Oigan ya entendi finalmente lo que es mary sue...por Jesus!! no escribo de eso!!! una chica me puso en un review que el mary sue no es de su agrado...(hace mucho) pero ps k padre!! a mi que? ¬¬...XD en fin, parece que estoy enojada pero no es verdad n.n, creo que no soy clara entonces XDDD...Para mi el amor es la cosa mas bella del universo, que sin el no podemos vivir y que la vida no tiene sentido sin el. ...asi que puede tener asegurado: mi fan fic solo trata de un amor que sobrevive.

si esto ultimo les ofende, perdon profundamente...

oh si...y como el siguiente es el ULTIMO capitulo...queria pedriels su humilde opinion: que si deberia poner encuesta o no...porque..en la version original no tiene XD

En fin, espero que lo disfruten mucho...asi como yo disfrute el escribirlo

gracias...solo esperen el 43...ya el ultimo del primer tomo...

sigan leyendo!!

DEJEN REVIEW!!!

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥ 

Aquel que no nos deja Solos cap 42

(………….."Tres días"………………….)

(Eran unas palabras en las que Ed tenía en la cabeza todo el día…)

(Tumbados en el pasto del patio…viendo las nubes…)

Ed:…tres días…tres días! u-u…..si tan solo hubiese una biblioteca…

Al: vamos niisan, no es tan malo…seguramente seria bueno que llevaras a Señorita con sus padres…son doctores, seguramente pueden hacer algo al respecto…

Ed:….si tienes razón Al, además…aprovecharía para preguntarles algo…

Al: ¬w¬ Que niisan? si no esta comprometida?

Ed: cállate ¬¬… (Se recostó de nuevo en el pasto)….enserio Al, en verdad es importante…

Al: bien…si en verdad es tan importante¿Por qué no empiezas ahora?

Ed:….¬¬…ok… (Se levantó)

(….."Iré"………)

(Le pidió de favor a Armstrong que si lo acompañaba, ya que su condición impedía cargar a la chica…)

(Den los escoltó)

Ed: ….no ha mostrado señas de nada?

(Ya iban en camino a la casa de los doctores…)

Armstrong: no…

(Ed bajó la cabeza…)

Armstrong: pero no te preocupes….Viento es una Señorita muy muy fuerte y responsable…además, dudo que le guste estar sin hacer nada….

Ed: (ríe) si…yo lo se… (Suspira) tan siquiera…espero que sueñe con algo agradable…

(El mayor sonrió)

(En fin, llegaron a la casa de los doctores…)

(Y Ed toco la puerta..)

(Salió una Señora…y primero vio para todos los lados…)

Mamá: …hola…Edward Elric? Eres tu?...

Ed: si Señora n-n…um….muy bien eh…

(Ella vio los brazos de Armstrong)

Mamá: que le pasó?...

(Les hizo pasar…)

(Acostaron a Mercy y le pusieron suero…)

(Ed le contó todo…)

Mamá: ….ya veo…

(Estaban en la sala)

Mamá: …este acecino… (Suspiró)… (Y se levantó) muy bien… (Sonrió) gracias Ed, gracias Mayor Armstrong…

(Ed y el mayor la miraron algo extrañados…)

Ed: um…señora...que…que va a pasar con ella?

Mamá:…oh…ella?...(volteó a verla)…um…estará bien, si, está en coma, pero es muy temporal…despertará en unos…calculo…3 días

(La felicidad de Ed era muy notoria, pues no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, de una manera en que le dolían los pómulos…)

Ed: e-es enserio???

Mamá: sip, sabes que puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras…

Ed: s-si! M-mil gracias Señora!

Mamá: no tienes nada que agradecerme…dáselas a Dios, creo que este fué su milagro…

(Ed sonrió)

Ed: si…cierto…

(Se despidieron de Mercy y salieron…)

(Al instante, la madre de la chica soltó un que Edward Elric eh?... (Fué con la chica) (y buscó su pulso)….si, esta bien su sangre sigue aquí…(suspiro de alivio)…debo decirles…(corrió al teléfono y marcó un numero)

(…)

(Ed y Armstrong iban con Den por el camino…)

Ed: …Armstrong, vé a casa, yo…tengo que hacer algo..

Armstrong: … (Entendió perfectamente)….ok, estás seguro?

Ed: si…Den vendrá conmigo…

Armstrong: …muy bien, entonces me voy n-n

(Y así, separaron sus caminos…y Ed se fue con Den…)

(En el camino, Ed tomo flores de los pastos…)

(Y fue a dejarlas a una tumba que decía: "Trisha Elric")

(Le contemplo por unos momentos…suspirando constantemente…y sintiendo el viento suave por su piel…)

(Tenía una expresión algo triste…pero suspiro decidido…)

(Alzó la vista y vió una pequeña capilla…)

Ed:…um…debe de ser la capilla a la que ella fue, ese primer día…

(Permaneció parado…)

(Pero luego, sus pies comenzaron a moverse, en dirección a ese lugar…)

(Llegó, y entró al fin…)

(Den tenía flores en el hocico y seguía a Ed)

(Había imágenes, velas, un altar y bancas…)(Pero lo que no había eran personas…)

Ed:….feh…si claro…como pueden hacer lugares tan hermosos, solo para venerar algo que no existe en realidad…

(Se sentó en la banca)

(Su orgullo era muy fuerte…)

(Sabia que ese Dios había salvado a su amor…)

Ed: puede ser…que algo tan grande nos escuche…somos muy pequeños…

(Den se sentó)

Ed: …pero….aun así, me escuchó no?...(rió)………pero…..dice ella, que Dios nos quiere…pero…¿Cómo puede amar a seres tan insignificantes como nosotros?...débiles y tontos…no somos nada!!!

(Se puso las manos en su cabeza)

(Pero sintió como Den gemía hacia el…)

(Como queriéndole decir algo…)

(Ed volteo a verle…)

(Y encontró una mirada que decía…:"no seas idiota!!!")

(Al principio, se sintió algo ofendido, pero luego entendió)

Ed: si…supongo que…no puedo saber eso verdad?...

(Den le asintió con la cabeza)

Ed: ….mmm….es mucho para nosotros…

(De nuevo contemplo el altar…)

Ed: …nos ama eh?...

(Dijo poniéndose al fin de pie)

(Fue hacia delante…y dejo unas flores al pié del altar)

Ed: Gracias por quererla a ella….y gracias por oírme… (Sonrió) mándale saludos a mi mama de mi parte...

(Se dio la media vuelta y salia de ahí…)

(Con la esperanza de que pronto, volvería a ver esos bellos ojos verdes…que tanto le hacen suspirar…)

* * *

**EspeRa El ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL PRIMER TOMO!!**

**EsPErA cap 43!!!**


	43. Su Razón

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

* * *

Lo siento chics, pero no puse ninguna encuesta al final jaja XD hoy me boi a monterrey a celebrar navidad con mi familia. 

Este ya es el ultimo capitulo del primer tomo...

vaya...que rapido se pasaron 43 capitulos...los demas estan en el segundo tomo, el cual no he terminado aun.

JEJE Lean lo de mero abajo cuando terminen de leer el capitulo lol

Disfruten...

dejen review!!

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥ 

Su Razón cap 43

(Así, rápido, 2 días pasaron…)

(Y los automails ya estaban listos…)

(De hecho…estaban a punto de conectarlos al cuerpo de Ed…)

(El chico estaba en una silla, con la cara fruncida…así como supongo debe de estar su asterisco XD)

(Nervioso…veía hacia delante…)

Pinako: uno…

Winry: dos…

(Pero sin avisarle…le conectaron los 2 automails a su cuerpo)

(No se describir ese rostro que el rubio puso)

(Pero el dolor duró poco…)

Ed: (suspira)…odio el momento en el que los automails se conectan con mis nervios…

(Winry daba los últimos toques a su obra maestra…)

Winry: no seas marica ¬¬

Ed: te lo estas buscando…¬¬

Pinako: ok, listo… (Se irguió) intenta pararte…

(Así lo hizo..)

(Comenzó a probar sus nuevas extremidades, calentando lentamente…)

Pinako¿Cómo los sientes?

Ed: muy bien…buen trabajo…n-n

Winry: y…u-u ahora que acabamos, yo se que nunca has sido de esos que le dan mantenimiento a sus automails, pero debes saber que esta vez le puse mas cromo para hacerlo mas resistente…pero por favor no te sobrepases con él o…

(pero se interrumpió, cuando vió al joven alquimista corriendo hacia su hermano)

Ed: lamento haberte hecho esperar Al!!

Winry: TAN SIQUIERA ME OISTE???

(Ed tiró las piezas de su hermano al suelo, junto a él)

Ed: son todas?

Al: si, los soldados las juntaron por mí…

Armstrong: u-un minuto…

(Los hermanos voltearon a verlo)

Armstrong: que es lo que tiene ahí?

Ed: que cosa?

(El mayor señaló un signo en la nuca de la armadura del hermano menor de Ed)

Ed: …ah!! Eso!!...es el círculo de transmutación que ata el alma de mi hermano en este mundo…

Armstrong: oh…ya veo…

Ed: por eso, se debe ser cauteloso al juntar todas estas piezas para no dañarlo…

Armstrong: y…con que está escrito? (se acercó curioso para ver mas cerca)...parece un tipo de…pintura…

Ed: es sangre…mi sangre

(Armstrong parecía estar perturbado…)

Armstrong: ….san…sangre?...o-o

Ed: vaya que estuvo cerca eh?...

Al: si XD estuve a punto de morir…

Ed: bien bien…aquí voy…

(Aplaudió y tocó a su hermano)

(A los pocos segundos, ya estaba como nuevo)

Ed: listo!! n-n….(se dio la media vuelta) ahora…(rápido se ato el cabello con una trenza…)…(y volteo hacia su hermano con una maliciosa sonrisa)…empezamos?

(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban en el patio…peleando el uno contra el otro..)

Armstrong¿Qué es esto?...acaso hubo un malentendido entre ustedes dos?...

(le contesto sin dejar de pelear)

Ed: No…hace mucho que no uso mis extremidades, así que debo practicar…

Al: y yo no he tenido mi cuerpo en unos días, así que debo recuperar mis instintos!

(Oyeron la risa malandra de Armstrong que les obligo a detenerse…)

Armstrong: jejejejeje….en ese caso….(Tomo su camiseta y se la arrancó del pecho asustando a los hermanos Elric…y a Den..) PERMITANME AYUDARLES!!!

Ed y Al: NOOO!!! NO LO HAGAS!! NO TE MOLESTES!!!

Armstrong: no hay necesidad de resistirse Edward Elric!!!

(Winry se asomó por la ventana)

Winry: n-n…lindo di-(vió como Armstrong peleaba con los hermanos…) o-o….que demo…-

(Terminaron…)

(Todos sucios y sudados por supuesto)

Ed: PINAKOOO!!! TENEMOS HAMBRE!!!

Al: …¬w¬ sabes que esa no es la manera niisan…

(Al poco tiempo se sentaron a comer…)

(Y todos disfrutaban del festín…)

(Todos menos Al…que pulía su armadura…)

Winry: …para que peleaban?...o-o

Ed: nuestra maestra decía…:"para entrenar el espíritu, debes entrenar tu cuerpo"….y eso es lo que hacemos…

Winry: …¬¬ mmm entonces es lo único que hacen?...ya no me pregunto porque esos automails se rompen tan rápido!

Pinako: la verdad, eso esta bien para mi…estos chicos me están haciendo rica! XD

Armstrong: pero, por mucho que se oiga…"tonto"….es muy correcto, para entrenar el espíritu, debes entrenar el cuerpo… ¡así lograras el equilibrio! COMO YO!! MIRENME!!!

(Como era de esperarse de ese hombre, se arrancó la camiseta nueva de nuevo…)

Winry: ….eww…..

Ed: Al…la salsa…l¬¬

Al: ….nwnl….ahí la tienes…

Pinako: …Ed…y...por que comes tan rápido?

(Ed le volteo a ver con la boca llena de pan)

Ed: mmm?

Winry: que porque comes tan rápido??

Armstrong: es que…irá a visitar a Mercy después de comer…n-n

Winry: ooh!!!! (le miró con esa intención)….a Mercy?...

Pinako: oh tu novia?

Ed. NO ES MI NOVIA!!!

Al: nwnl niisan…calma…

(Terminaron…)(Se levantaron de la mesa…)

(Y los 2 hermanos fueron a la casa de Viento…)

Al: ….y…

(Iban en camino…)

Al: ella…Cómo está?

Ed: yo creo que bien Al n-n…su mama nos dijo que en 3 días podía despertar.

Al: ay que padre!...y…(agachó su cabeza…)…aún…aún te sigue…gustando?

Ed: (suspiró)…Al…ya no se lo que siento…

Al: ….mmm niisan..

Ed: que?

Al: n-nada! nwn

(Pero lo que Ed sentía, era muy cierto…porque…nadie sabia lo que sentía en verdad, todo estaba confuso)

(Pero, ahora había cosas más importantes en que pensar.)

(Ed tocó la puerta)

(Y una señora, sonriendo, les abrió)

Mamá: oh Edward Elric! Que sorpresa verte de nuevo aquí!...oh y viniste junto con tu hermano!

Al: como está Señora?...

Mamá: bien bien…oh, pero que ruda soy, pasen! Pasen porfavor!

(les dejó entrar…y antes de cerrar la puerta, se cercioró de que nadie los estuviese viendo…)

(Luego entró con ellos)

Mamá: pasen porfavor!...el Doctor no esta en casa…se fué en un viaje de trabajo, así que no estará en unos dias n-n

(les izo pasar a las sala…)

(Pero Ed recibió una no muy grata sorpresa…)

Ed: O-O???

Roy: hola Fullmetal…

Mamá: oh si…el Coronel Roy Mustang vino a visitar a mi hija también n-n

Ed: QUE HACES AQUÍ??

Roy: …(suspira) como dijo ya esta hermosa señora, vine a visitar a su hija…

Ed: y-y…tu trabajo? ¬¬

Roy: oh…me liberé de el por un rato y aproveche para venir con ella…

(Ed le veia desconfiado…)

Al: niisan…nwnl…

(Entonces, pasaron al cuarto de Mercy…)

(Ahí estaba…respirando tenuamente…)

(Sin moverse, pero seguro y estaba con vida…)

Mamá: vendre en unos minutos chicos, Coronel…

(le desconcentró…pues estaba hipnotizado viendo a la chica, que hasta se molestó un poco…)

Roy: …si? ¬¬

Mamá: …gusta acompañarme?...

Roy: …o-o…e…si….por supuesto madame n-n

Mamá: es usted un caballero! n-n

(Roy le sonrió)

Roy: oh si…(a Ed)…más te vale cuidar de ella Fullmetal, está bien? Se que no es muy difícil…

(y se retirá junto con la madre de Mercy)

Ed: ¬¬ maldito…¿Qué no tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer?

Al: …mm niisan…nwnl…

(Ed soltó un suspiro…)

Ed: …bueno, estamos aquí…al fin… (Sonrió)…seguramente, ella sueña con algo hermoso…

Al: si, tienes razón…algo digno de ella…

(Suspiraron de nuevo…)

Ed: …¿Qué crees que siga cuando despierte eh?

Al: ….m…nosé…talvez con lo que soñó…

(Ed no pareció agradarle su respuesta…)

Al: o…que quieres que diga hermano? ¬w¬

(Se había sonrojado…)

Ed: y-ya! Deja eso!!

Al: …jeje ¬w¬….oye…niisan…

(El le volteó a ver…)

Ed: ….que? -//-

Al:…..le diremos algún día?...

(Ed le vió serio, y después de ver el piso por unos segundos, levantó la cabeza de nuevo)

Ed: ….si…pero…todavía no es el momento…y lo sabes…

Al: …si lo sé…

(Entonces…)

(Alguien además de ellos 2, comenzaba a respirar más fuerte…)

(Voltearon…y con los ojos saltados observaron a la chica que estaba acostada, como débilmente movía sus dedos…)

(Ni Ed ni si hermano podían decir o hacer algo…estaban tan felices y tan impactados que lo único que se les ocurría era permanecer boquiabiertos y acercarse al cuerpo de la chica…)

(Entonces la garganta del rubio volvió a humedecerse…)

Ed: Mercy?... (Se le acercó) Mercy!!!

Al: niisan!!! niisan!!! está viva!!

Ed: YA LO ESTABA!!!

(Y así, pasó lo inesperado…)

(La silueta de una mujer se levantaba de su cama sin salir de ella…)

(Bostezó mientras se tallaba los ojos…)

Mercy: ….hola….

(Ed la contempló de pies a cabeza, y su expresión era como si estuviese viendo a un ángel…)

Ed: …..mercy….

(Se acercó aún más a ella…y le abrazó)

(Ella apenas sintió el cuerpo del joven rodeándola…sintió un escalofrió que delataba nervios seguros…)

Mercy: ….ed….

(El joven rubio estaba muy feliz…aunque su expresión no era muy ademada para eso…)

(Abrazaba un milagro, un prodigio….algo digno y hermoso…)

(Parecía que sus ojos tendrían una fuga…)(Cristalizados por el momento…pero no lloraría…)

(Se separó de ella…)

(Pero tomó sus manos…)

Ed: ….estamos…muy felices de que hayas vuelto….

(Mercy le sonrió…)

(El frío de su automail tocaba su piel…)

(Tan diferentes…tantos misterios…tantas cosas que descubrir…)

(Pero aun así se sentía uno con el…)

(Aún así…los 2 sentían que eran uno solo…)

(Tenia una pista de lo que tanto buscaban…)

* * *

**FIN DEL PRIMER TOMO**

Edward y Alphonse Elric...2 alquimistas que buscaban la legendaria piedra filosofal, han encontrado a un alguien..que les abrira los ojos y el corazon de diferentes maneras.

AhoRA LAs prEGUnTaS...

---¿Roy se quedara con Mercy?

---¿Porque Scar solo mata alquimistas de estado?

---¿Porque Mercy guarda su sangre?

---¿Como es que nació con esos circulos de trasmutacion en sus muñecas?

---¿Porque Al es tan cuero?

---¿A quien le habló por telefono la madre de Mercy?

---¿Las niñas FINALMENTE sabran mantener la casa en orden mientras Mercy no esta?

---¿Ed descubrira si lo que siente es amor?

---¿Porque la autora se tarda tanto en subir capitulos? lol nada k ver...

**DEsCUbRelo EN...**

**EL TOMO II DE...**

**♥QuImIcA pERfEctA♥**

_...a full metal alchemist love history_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD!!! **_

_**(Feliz año 2007!!!!)**_

* * *

**Espera (pronto) cApitULo 44!!!!!!!!**


	44. Un Alma Confundida

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

perdoooon :S

mil perdones por no subir rapido...eske con eso de ke ya estoy escribiendo mi libro el k kiero publicar, escuela y de mas se me parte la cabeza en quien sabe cuantas partes y s eme olvida todo...

les prometo k subo mas seguido eh??

sale, me tengo k ir, es tarde yalos kiero en serio mi lgracias, PRIMER CAPITULO DEL SEGUNDO TOMO!!!

ala MIL GRACIAS POR LEEER!!!

sigan haciendolo

y porfavor ponganme muuuchos review, quiero saber lo que opinan y piensan

GRACIAS

y disfruten...

* * *

♥Química Perfecta♥

Un Alma confundidacap.44

(El día siguiente, salieron hacia la estación de trenes…)

(Junto con Roy, que estaba más que feliz de que ella estuviese despierta al fin, y la tenía junto a ella…siempre a su lado)

(Lo que el Coronel no sabia…)

(Es que Ed tenía sus ojos puestos en ella como nunca, no podía evitarlo)

(Se sentía tan suertudo de que estuviese ahí… no podía explicarlo…)

(Y llegaron a pararse enfrente del primer tren…)

(La chica rubia abrazó con fuerza a Mercy…la cual el correspondió de la misma manera…)

Winry: TE EXTRAÑARE!!!! Enserio lo haré!!!!

(Soltó unas pocas lágrimas, que pronto se mezclaron con la ropa de Mercy…)

Mercy: gracias…yo también amiga…

(La rubia la tomó de las manos)

Winry: no te preocupes, estaremos en contacto verdad?...además…(se inclinó un poco para que Ed escuchara…)…Edward te cuidará no es cierto? n-n

Ed: o-o….um…

(Pero claro, como siempre…se oyó como Mustang aclaraba su garganta para interrumpir)

Roy: eso me corresponde a mí chica linda n-n…además, soy su amigo…

Winry: en ese caso también a Al y a su hermano…además de ser amigos, son compañeros…n-n

(De esta manera, Winry encontró como callar la boca del coronel, mientras se enderezaba y pretendía no haber sido vencido)

Roy: subamos ya…

(Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes ver a Ed con esos sus ojos de odio, que le retaba…)

(Después, Mercy le dio una carpeta a Winry)

Mercy: ten…

Winry: que es esto?

Mercy: es mi recopilación de recetas de postres… (Se le iluminó el rostro a la mecánica)…digo…yo no tengo mucho tiempo para cocinar…y seguro los quieres…

(La rubia no supo decirle cuánto se lo agradecía, así que solo la volvió a abrazar)

Winry: muchas gracias…te mandare de estos mientras estés allá n-n

(Se separaron luego…y Viento se dirigió a la entrada del tren…)

(Donde Roy la tomó de la cintura…)

(Ed lo vió con celos, mientras el Coronel le sonreía a él burlón y luego se dirigía con viento, que no se sentía muy cómoda con su amigo (pretendiente a escondidas) abrazándola de la cintura…)

(Entonces, después de que los hermanos y el Mayor se despidieran…el tren partió…)

(Se dirigían a Central…)

(Pero nadie podía creer…)

(Que Mercy ya había despertado…)

(En el tren…)

(Armstrong dormía en otro cuartito, porque como es un día de viaje, y él es grande…) (Ya supondrán a que me refiero)

Al: y Señorita…. (Ella voltea) soñó bonito?..

(Estaban en un solo vagón)

Mercy: um…..bueno Al….U…um…..fue un sueño largo…..

Ed: tenemos tiempo para oírla…. (Le dijo interesado…)

Roy: no la molestes Fullmetal ¬¬

(Roy…insistió ir con ellos debido a lo que le dijo a Winry…)

Mercy: Roy, no me molesta, de hecho, sería bueno decirles…. (Dijo, tomándose al brazo)

(Ed miró al Coronel de manera burlona…)

Mercy: bien…mi sueño fue algo bizarro

Al: entonces… (Le dijo, preocupado) no soñó bonito?

Mercy: (ríe) no mucho Al, lo siento…..pero, si tuve unos cuantos momentos agradables…

Al: entonces no lo cuente.

Mercy: Porque?

Roy: ¬¬ si, porque?

Al: (agachó la cabeza) porque…si dice cosas feas, sólo las va a enterrar más en su cabeza, eso es malo, pues únicamente le hará recordar cosas que en verdad le gustaría olvidar.

(Los 4 se quedaron callados)

Mercy:…e…eso fue muy profundo Al!...

Al: nwn gracias!

(Pero, aún sonriendo…la mente de Mercy recordaba…todo lo que había soñado…)

------------..Sueño de Mercy..-------------------

(Estaba en un lugar oscuro…)

(Todavía le dolía la cabeza, justo donde Scar le había golpeado)

(Se levantó, porque estaba tirada en el suelo)

Mercy: (se toca la cabeza)…d-donde e-estoy?...

(…)

(Nada)

(Nadie respondía..)

Mercy: hola?...h-hay alguien ahí?!

(Sólo se oyó su voz desesperada…)

Mercy: …O-o b-bien…. (Se pone a caminar) este lugar me da miedo…TT ¿Dónde estoy?

(Una voz muy conocida le dice: )

…: Estas en tu propia mente...

Mercy: (voltea) Quien es?!

(Únicamente negro…)

Mercy: ……QUIEN ES?! (Una voz masculina, le dijo: )

…: Estas muerta.

Mercy: O-o? no…no lo estoy!

…: si, es verdad.

…: Finalmente nos deshacemos de ti.

…: no podías seguir estorbando.

Mercy: quienes son ustedes?

…: Nunca lo sabrás….

(De repente empezó a oír su propio llanto)

Mercy: que?...(asustada) Que p…pasa?

(Oyó también, distante, el llanto de Ed, Al, Roy…de las personas que tanto amaba…)

Mercy: uh?...n-no…N-NO!!! (Se agarró la cabeza) Que…Que es esto?...n-no…..n-no! Es un sueño!

…: Esto es real………lo que oyes y lo que ves…

(Ella cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos)

Mercy: no!! No!!

…: lo que sientes y lo que no…todo…ES REAL!!

Mercy: no…no!! CALLENSE!

(En la agonía de ese infierno, lo único que pudo hacer para callar esas voces era gritar…)

(Y todo fue silencio y oscuridad)

("Muerta"?...) (Pensó)……………….("Muerta"?...)

("no puede ser……no puedo estar muerta"…)

(De repente vio una linda luz)

(Oyó una voz)

("Mercy?!...Mercy?!...Mercy contesta!!!)

Mercy: eh oído esa voz…. (Era la de ed)…. (Le gritó) ED!

AQUII ESTOY ED! ED!! ED!!...ED……

(Se interrumpió después de un rato de ruegos y gritos…)

(Comenzó a oír los sollozos de ese hombre que tanto quería)

("No…no...No…Mercy…no te mueras…..)

Mercy: ed…….ed…….no……..ed estoy aquí!!!...ed…..ed estoy viva!!..

(Pero las lágrimas impedían que el rubio hablase…hasta que oyó tenuemente las palabras que jamás olvidaría)

("……..te necesito……")

(Ella solo vio hacia arriba y se echo a llorar)

Mercy: ED!! QUIERO IR CONTIGO!!!

(Después del eco de su voz…)

(Eso fue lo último que oyó)

(Ese fue su sueño)

----------------------FIN DEL SUEÑO DE MERCY-----------------------

(Mercy había oído a Ed gritarle…pero…creyó que solo había sido un sueño…y en eso quedo para ella)

(La conversación se reanudó después de un silencio incómodo)

Roy: y dormiste bien?

Mercy: mm…si, de hecho no había dormido mejor.. nn

Roy: oh por cierto, ya le mande un mensaje a las niñas, diciéndoles que ya estas bien, así ya no tendrás que preocuparte…

Mercy: n-n gracias Roy, muy amable.

(Ed pareció molestarse)

Al: niisan…nwn..(Pensando) siempre se enoja cuando el Coronel habla…uwu..

(Después de 1noche de viaje,, llegaron a Cuidad Central…)

(Ahí estaban esperando las niñas, con Havoc, Hughes y Riza)

(Los 5: Roy, Armstrong, Ed, Al y Mercy bajaron del tren)

(Las niñas no esperaron más y salieron a su encuentro) (Abrazaron a Mercy)

Bere: Nos tenias muy preocupadas!

Nirka: creímos que habías muerto! Pero de repente respiraste y….

Adri: caíste en coma! Creíamos que así te quedarías y….y

(Todas comenzaron a llorar)

Mercy: …e-estoy bien, está todo bien…

Riza: (Se acercó a su sobrina) nos tenias preocupados a todos… (Y la abrazó)

Hughes: VIEEEENTO!!!!!!!!

(Junto con Riza, la abrazó)

Hughes: no vuelvas a asustarnos así nunca!!!

(Después de unos pocos minutos, la soltaron)

Havoc: …Señorita Mercy… (Ella volteó)….gracias por regresar… (La abrazó)

Mercy: …de nada Havoc…

(Después de eso, Ed se dirigió con Nirka)

Ed: hey Nirka! (ella voltea) hace mucho que no nos vemos!

(Pero su mirada no parecía nada amigable)

Ed: N-Nirka? Oo

Nirka:…..(se le salieron las que no pudieron evitar las demás por igual) tu….Edward….ERES UN IMBECIL!!

(Mientras le daba una cachetada)

(Todos impresionados vieron la ira en cara de la amiga de Mercy, que no se calmaría sino hasta que el joven le dijera su excusa)

Ed: QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE??

Nirka: ERES SU COMPAÑERO EDWARD ELRIC!!! COMO LA PUSISTE EN PELIGRO POR TU INCOMPETENCIA??

Al: Srita. Nirka! No sabíamos que…

Nirka: CALLATE! ESO NO ES EXCUSA!

Ed: créeme, si pudiera la hubiera sacado de ahí O.K?!?!

(Nirka solo veía a el joven algo decepcionada…)

(y soltó un gran suspiro)

Nirka: …. Esta bien Edward….pero….no quiero volver a verla en peligro¿entiendes eso?

Ed:….si…entiendo… (Se sintió de la nada)…pero no me amenaces!!!

Nirka¿Quién dice que no te amenazo eh?

Mercy: ya!! Tranquilos los dos…

(Nirka vio al rubio con una furia que al parecer se le pasaría pronto…y Ed había pasado algo de humillación…)

Mercy: nnl podemos olvidar esto?...(suspira) (A Roy) algún ataque reciente de ese que nos atacó?

Roy: (suspira) el asesino denominado como "Scar", aun sigue prófugo y activo, así que….no podemos dejarlos solos, al menos no aun…(se acercaba mas a la chica alquimista sin que ella se diera cuenta)

Ed: no puede ser…

Roy: bien… (A Mercy) tu y yo vamos a el cuartel, tenemos trabajo…

Mercy: si, trabajo….(dijo con una voz de no mucha emoción)

Nirka: pero despertar de una coma en 3 días no es normal!

Roy: y eso que? ¬¬

Sandra: los doctores, seguramente van a querer hacerle algo…tal vez para estudiarla

Roy: ……..m…por mucho que me cueste decirlo…..creo que la "noviecita" de Havoc tiene razón…

Sandra: ARGGG ……soy su novia!!

Havoc: l…tranquila…

Sandra: otra cosa es que esta….. (refiriéndose a Roy) no tenga novia y este ARDIDO! Porque su subordinado SI tiene!

Roy: ¬¬ no lo menciones..

(Sandra comenzó a hacerle caras)

Havoc: …..Sandra….nnl…….

(de la nada, 2 hombres vestidos de blanco llegaron corriendo)

Señor1: Coronel Roy Mustang!

(El voltea)

Roy: uh?...

(Llegan con el)

Señor 2: buenas tardes, (le enseñan unas identificaciones) somos doctores…vinimos para pedir permiso y tomar a la Señorita Sara…um…donde esta?

Mercy: …soy yo…(dijo dando un paso)

Señor 1: (va con ella) wow……no puede ser………tu tamaño y complexión ……..es pequeño para despertar de una coma en 3 días…

Mercy: ò-o…no lo mencione….

Señor2: bueno, vamos! Tenemos estudios que hacerle!

(y se la llevan!!)

(XDD)

Todos: O-o…

Karen: a donde la llevan?!?! YO quiero ir con ella!!!

Bere: yo también! Exijo saber a donde van!!!

Roy: van a hacerle unos exámenes…va a estar bien…

Hughes: debemos ir con ella…

Roy: si, pero ellas no van

Bere: PORQUE DEMONIOS NO?

Roy: porque yo lo digo.

Nirka: no estoy dispuesta a hacerte caso…

(Y así…Después de mucho insistirle a Roy, le convencieron para que todas fueran…)

(En el hospital…)

Roy: les digo…si no se portan bien…¬¬

Adri: somos chicas no niñas…

Stephanny: imbécil…

(Roy oyó claramente y le pegó justo en el ego)

Roy: COMO DIJISTE?

(Oyó a que alguien carraspeaba, y al voltear, era un doctor que se acercaba a ellos)

(Se reincorporó)

Doctor: es usted el Coronel?

Roy: si

Doctor: primero que nada, le pedimos S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O ¬¬

(Roy pareció apenarse, de lo que todos rieron)

Roy: …podremos entrar a verla?

Doctor: solo de 2 en 2, y estará bien, solo queremos hacerle exámenes n-n.

(Primero, entraron los hermanos Elric)

(Por supuesto, Roy no quería)

(Pero entraron de todas maneras)

(Al entrar, vieron a una niña en una cama, tenia cara de "no Quiero estar aquí", y al verlos, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara)

Mercy: hola hermanos:D

Al: hola Señorita¿Cómo se ha sentido?

Mercy: bien bien…solo que estos doctores están algo extraños conmigo y mi complexión u-u…

(Ed y Al se acercaron mas a ella)

Mercy: y…los demás?

Ed: están afuera, solo nos dejaron entrar en parejas.

Mercy: (intentó cambiar el tema) y…hasta cuando estarán aquí conmigo?

Al: el tiempo que sea necesario, que, nos dijo el Doctor que no será mucho.

Mercy: n-n les agradezco mucho que estén pendientes de mí…

(Al puso su mano en la cama de la chica, y ella, con su mano, tomó la del chico sin darse cuenta…a lo que Ed vió con algo de celos, y Alphonse algo confundido)

Mercy: el…asesino se fue?

Ed: ….si…se fue.

Mercy: y…¿Qué hacíamos en Rezembool cuando me levanté? O-o

Ed: O-O um….es que…queríamos llevarte con tus padres, es todo.

Mercy: oh…y que dijeron?

(Recordó de la nada…la imagen de su madre como si nada, viendo a su hija desmayada…)

Ed: …pues como siempre n-n ya sabes…¿no?

Mercy: (rió) si…me alegro que me hayan llevado hacia alla…(vio la ventana) me pregunto…

("¿Cómo estarán?")

(…)

(En Rezembool)

(La madre de Mercy hablaba por teléfono)

Mama: mhm……….mhm…….si………………si llegó desmayada……(se oyeron gritos del otro lado del auricular)….no lo se!...no le encontré nada grave!...si, ya esta bien………si, regresó a Central…..si….mhm…..adiós.

(Colgó)

(Al mismo tiempo que suspiró)

Mercy: ….algo en la cara de ese….Ed Elric no se me hizo muy agradable…..y si… (Pareció haber pensado algo imposible…algo horrible, insultante e innombrable) oh…no…estará sospechando algo?...no no no….nadie…nadie debe de saber!

(va a la cocina)

(Pero llegó el Padre, que al parecer tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara)

Papa: hola!! Amor!!

(Llegó con su esposa y se puso detrás de ella)

Papa: les hablaste?

Mama: si…deben de saberlo todo.

(pasó un minuto o menos de silencio incómodo...viendo la ventana)

Mama: …querido?

Papa: si?

Mama: ….crees….crees que sospeche?...

Papa: …..mm…..(la tomó de los hombros y suspiró) si lo hace….tu sabes lo que tenemos que hacer…

(La Señora se puso cabizbaja…)

(Comenzó a tener esa sensación que no quería sentir…)

(…de esas que te queman la garganta)

* * *

** eSPeRA (proNTo xD) CaPItULO 45!!!!**


	45. Engaño Ambulante

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

les pido una disculpa enorme...lo que pasa es que mi mama ya no me deja subir capitulos en mi casa, asi que debo subir en la escuela, y solo tengo computacion lunes, martes y miercoles e intento escribir lo mas rapido que puedo

porfavor les pido una disculpa!!!

en fin...espero que disfruten este capitulo y que me esperen un poco para subir el 46...

gracias, en serio mil mil miiil gracias.

DISFRUTEN

DEJEN REVIEW!!!

los quiero!

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Engaño Ambulante cap 45

(Mercy al fin salio del hospital, pero recetada por los médicos)

(Roy, los hermanos y la chica, salían del hospital como si nada)

Ed: a ver...dice "Un tempra cada doce horas y descanso total"

Mercy: Descanso total?? Estas completamente seguro?

Ed: si, al parecer eso dice...

Roy: o al parecer es lo que tu crees que dice? ¬¬

Ed: ¬¬

Mercy: ayy no...No quiero estar acostada todo el maldito día, pierdo el tiempo!

Roy: ese tonto doctor habrá creído que solo fue un desmayo ¬¬, cuando evidentemente estabas en COMA!...(suspiró frustrado) al fin y al cabo, no podemos desobedecer al doctor...

(Y así, llegando a su cuarto de la milicia...)

(Subieron las escaleras...)

Mercy: oh miren!!

(En el jarrón de siempre…había unas hermosas rosas amarillas)

(Roy y Ed estaban algo impresionados)

Mercy: me dieron flores!! n-n...que amables de su parte...(rió) a quien sea que haya sido...

(Entró y Al fue con ella)

Mercy: chicos... (Roy y Ed voltearon) vienen?

Roy: tan solo un segundo n-n

Mercy. O..ok n-n

(Cerro la puerta)

(Al instante Roy incineró a Ed con la mirada, y luego le dijo severamente)

Roy: Cómo te atreves a mandarle flores?!

Ed: (le miró perplejo) que dices? Que no se las mandas tu?

Roy: ...por mucho que quisiera...Full metal, sé que a ella le gustan esas cosas, pero...sospecharía de inmediato, nunca tengo tiempo para traerle y...(pareció interrumpirle) p-porque te cuento esto?! ...Dios!

(Se dio la vuelta y entró de golpe)

(El rubio pareció quedarse sin palabras, siempre pensó que era Roy...)

(Se acercó y leyó la nota...)

("Te pones la mas hermosa cada día")

("la más?")

(Se preguntaba Edward)

Ed: ...será error de imprenta...

(Dejó las flores, y entró al cuarto)

(Y ahí estaba…)

(Ella con cara de "maldita sea"…)

(En su cama, rodeada de flores, chocolates, globos y cartitas de"recupérate pronto")

(Al estaba sentado a su lado, acomodando la gran cantidad de dulces y flores)

Al: vaya que tiene admiradores Señorita…las flores simplemente no dejan de llegar uwu

Mercy: …jeje XD no me doy cuenta de nada…(Alphonse le pasó una nota que estaba en uno de los ramos que acomodaba) veamos…(comenzó a leer) "Con cariño…sus alumnos"...(miró al techo pensando) oh! Ya recuerdo! Mi clase! "Introducción a la alquimia!!"

Al: vaya…no recuerda ni sus propios alumnos? X3

Mercy: sabes?...desde que soy su compañera…deje de dar la clase, no podía estar en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo.

(La mirada de nostalgia de la joven chica Alquimista, incitó a Alphonse a cambiar el tema)

Al: ….y…sus hermanos?

Mercy: oh…esos 2 (dejó escapar una risa) no he oído de ellos, cuando fui no estaban en la casa y cuando volví a ir hace poco tampoco...o si?

Al: n-no señorita…no estaban.

Mercy: …ya veo… (Se acomodó en su cama con ayuda de Al) verás, ya no se ni lo que pasó con ellos…no he hablado para nada…ni me han hablado.

Al: um… (Se dio cuenta que el tema no era del todo agradable)

(Pero gracias a su hermano, que entró al cuarto casi de golpe, no tuvo porque cambiar de tema)

Ed: hola n-n

Mercy: (Contestó, y con una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el día a Edward) ho-hola n-n

Ed: mira… (Le mostró una bolsa de chocolates con un listón rojo) te los manda Karen, dónde los pongo?...(vio el cuarto rodeado de cosas)…digo si es que cabe en algún lado.

Mercy: (rió) ponlos por ahí…

Al: veo que es muy querida por sus amigos…

Mercy: n-nU no estoy tan segura Al…talvez Karen me dio esos chocolates porque son de los que no le gustan…

(Tanto como la armadura como la chica en la cama se sonrieron)

(Pero al ver a su hermano…Alphonse se detuvo)

(Casi de inmediato)

(Ed vio en los ojos de su hermano algo más…y de la nada sintió como si estorbara…)

Ed: (pensando)…no puedo dejar que mi hermano haga esto…creer que solo porque me gusta no puede hablar con ella….no quiero quitarle a su amiga… (Suspiró frustrado)…entonces debo mentirle…

(Así, mientras el tiempo pasaba, los 3 platicaban con comodidad…hasta que un militar, subordinado de Roy, les dijo que los necesitaba)

Mercy: bueno…entonces los 2 ya deben irse…de seguro tienen mas cosas que hacer…

(Salía un aire de tristeza…)

Al: p-para nada! es solo que…no podemos dejarla aquí…sola nwn

(Ed veía a su hermano disfrutar, como hace tiempo que no lo hacia…)

Mercy: que amable Al!...pero no se preocupen por eso, soy la ALQUIMISTA DEL VIENTO!!! (Movió sus manos hacia arriba de manera que parecía que haría un circulo) no pueden vencerme! (bajo los brazos y ya tenia una esfera de cristal que flotaba en el aire)

Ed: …ummm no te ofendas…pero…

Mercy: pero? ¬¬

Ed: n-nU…con eso no vas a defenderte…

(La cara de la chica se tornó en una de indignación)

Mercy: …hmp…no han visto…. (Paso las manos por enfrente de la esfera e inmediatamente el cristal se paso a las 2 manos formando en cada una un arma, Mercy sostenía la espada con el mango y las hizo girar de una ágil y graciosa manera)

(Los 2 hermanos veían impresionados, si no estaban asustados)

Mercy: creo que así si podré defenderme… (Hablo con un tono de sarcasmo) OH bien… (Subió las manos y el cristal se fue de donde vino…) espero que les vaya bien con el Coronel…n-n

Ed: O-o s-si…a-adioos.

Al: p-ero… ¿Quién la cuidara?

Mercy: las niñas vendrán pronto…n-n adiós!

(Ya estaban en el pasillo…)

(Caminando no tan apurados hacia la oficina del coronel)

Ed: …Al…

Al¿Qué sucede niisan?

Ed: ….um…bien…quería comentarte algo…

Al: …y…de que se trata?

Ed: sobre…ella..

Al: Owo!! Ella?? Ella ella?

Ed. Si si…ella ella ¬¬

Al: y que es ehh?? Piensas decirle? ¬w¬

(Rio despistado, sin darse cuenta de la cara de su hermano)

Ed: …mm pues…

(Al le miro algo preocupado, como si la risa que estaba mostrando Ed no fuese de felicidad…sino de…tristeza...una falsa y fría…que se hacia notar muy fácilmente)

Al: niisan te pasa algo…

Ed: es solo que…fue todo una ilusión Al…

Al: QUE?? O-O en serio??

Ed: p-pues si…

(Mientras caminaban Al veía en su cara que no era del todo cierto)

Al: estas seguro niisan?

Ed: Si! Para que te mentiría?'

(Al se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenia razón…aun que efectivamente estaba mintiendo...)

(Siguieron caminando, y llegaron pronto a la oficina del Coronel Mustang, a la que entraron sin tocar la puerta)

Roy: Full metal, siéntate…

Ed: ¬¬ siempre se pueden pedir las cosas de una manera amable coro-

Roy: si si como sea…si no quieres sentarte esta bien, solo quería darte esto… (Aventó un cuadernillo al escritorio…para que el rubio lo recogiera)

Ed: sabes que no tengo tiempo de leer tus estupideces!

Roy: se llama "trabajo" y quiero que le des una hojeada…

Ed: ¬¬ Para??

Roy: no me cuestiones chico, solo obedéceme…

(Ed le vio con una expresión en su rostro que simbolizaba un desprecio enorme…)

(Pero no le dijo nada…solo se dio la media vuelta…y salio del lugar)

Al: de que trata niisan??

(El hermano menor preguntaba con inocencia mientras cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos…)

Ed: mmm (hecho una hojeada al libro…)…un acecino seria….en central, que solo mata mujeres…que…las hace pedacitos…

Al: uy…se oye muy feo… ¿crees que deberíamos decirles a las chicas? Para que estén atentas…

Ed: si, buena idea…

(Cambio de escena)

Las niñas: QUEEEEE????

Erika: UN ASECINO???

Stephanie: NOOO NOOOO!!!

Karen: NO QUIERO MORIIR!!!

Bere: VAMOS A MORIR!! Y NO QUIERO MORIIR!!! T-T

Ed y Al: ….n-nU

Ed: debimos habernos callado la boca…

Mercy: oh no hay problema…n-n…ellas son asi…

Al: jeje…si tienes razón…

(Pero…los hermanos no sabían que alguien iba para allá…)

(Los hermanos salieron del cuarto y se fueron al suyo, para que el alquimista estatal tuviese tiempo para leer el librito que su jefe le había confiado)

(Sentado enfrente de su escritorio…)

Ed: mmmm…..vaya… (Su hermano no estaba ahí en ese momento) "los cuerpos se hallaron totalmente mutilados y congelados…"….mmmm…para que alguien querría enfriar a alguien?...

(Se tomó la cabeza)

(Y se enderezo en al silla)

Ed: awwww….esto será algo difícil…..pero es muy obvio que el acecino, quien quiera que sea tiene un grave desorden mental… (Suspiró) me gustaría poder acabar con esto a tiempo…

("debería olvidarme de ella…")

(De la nada…mientras esos pensamientos se le vinieron a la cabeza, esa persona que insistía en hacer a un lado…llego a su cuarto, llenando sus oídos con su típico saludo…)

Mercy: HOLAAAA!! Que haces? n-n

Ed: O-o (voltea hacia ella) ¬¬ o…eras tu…Q-que haces aquí?

Mercy: vine a ver que hacías…además, ya acabo mi descanso total no? n-n

Ed: no es verdad! ¬¬

Mercy: ….bueno…me escape de ellos un rato…

(Sin dejar que ed le dijera una cosa mas, se acerco curiosa a la mesa del rubio, y observo fijamente el documento que estaba ahí)

Mercy: Que es eso?...es una carta!!

Ed: o-o…mm bueno…

Mercy: es una carta!! X3 para quien es Ed?..¬w¬ para tu novia?

Ed. O-O n-no!!

Mercy: EDO TIENE NOVIA! EDO TIENE NOVIA!

Ed: N-NO!! NO TENGO!!

Mercy: entonces que es ehh? ¬w¬

Ed: trabajo… (Se sonrojo notablemente)

Mercy: oooh O-o…

Ed: y dime…el Coronel no te ha mandado hablar?

Mercy: mmm…si creo que si lo hizo

Ed: y?..Porque no vas?

Mercy: eso lo veré después…pero ahora…(se acerco mas a su silla) estoy…aquí contigo.

(Ed le vio por unos mementos así como ella a el…)

(Disfrutando el momento sin darse cuanta, que afuera, alguien iba llegando a las afueras de la milicia…)

(Salió del auto una chica rubia y esbelta…tomando en su cabeza un sombrero color negro…y viendo a su alrededor)

Winry: espero que Ed y Al no se hayan percatado de mi pequeña visita…les caeré de sorpresa n-n (se dirigió a un militar cerca de ella) disculpe Señor…(el voltea) donde puedo ir a ver a los hermanos Elric?

Militar: discúlpeme Señorita, pero no puede pasar…tendrá que esperar aquí a que los hermanos salgan…

Winry: ¬¬ muy bien aquí me quedo… (Se recargo en el auto en el que había llegado)(Se sentía bien pero algo incomoda…a nadie le gustaría estar en una base militar…)

(Tantas historias contaban los lugares y personas…)

Winry: …veré que hacer…

(Suspiro con frustración de escritor, y volteo a sus lados…)

(Cuando vio cerca, un auto que tenia un aparato encima…)

(Winry lo identifico al instante)

Winry: O-O OH DIOS!!

(Corrió hacia el y lo inspecciono con la rigurosidad que le identificaba…)

("hola!")

(Una chica se le acerco curiosa, su cabello suelto y desalineado le hizo confiar en ella…)

Winry: h-hola…um perdona por husmear...Es solo que…

Chica: ves el sistema congelante??

Winry: s-si!!

Chica: jeje es el mas nuevo, lo acaban de sacar al mercado…¿quieres echarle un vistazo?

Winry: o-o…e-es enserio?

Chica: jajaja n-n claro…sube!!

(…)

Ed: …c-como…de que…eso…

Mercy: pues con quien más estoy Ed?

Ed: ….o…o Cierto…jeje…. (Suspiró)

(De la nada, un militar entra al cuarto de Edward…)

(Y saluda a los 2 chicos)

Militar: se encuentra aquí el Señor Edward Elric??

(Edward de levanto y saco su reloj de bolsillo color plateado, mostrándoselo al militar ahí presente)

Ed: soy yo… ¿Qué pasa?

Militar: perdona la interrupción Señor…pero hay alguien afuera esperándole.

(Salió y dejo a los dos chicos algo extrañados…)

Ed: …alguien?...afuera?

Mercy: quien podría ser?

Ed: creo que la única forma de averiguarlo…es ir cierto? n-n

(Le sonrió calida y comprometedoramente….)

(De una forma que hacia que mercy se sonrojara…)

Mercy: vamos n-n

(Salieron y llegaron con el militar a las afueras de la institución)

(…)

(Mientras tanto...)

(Alphonse debía cuidar de las niñas)

(Estaban en cuarto de Mercy, pues de habían resignado a salir…)

Bere:……….no…….salir………..asesino……….matarme……..no….salir….asesino…matarme…

Al: ….niisan debe de estar preocupado…es mejor que me vaya-

Todas: NOOO!!

Al: ¬w¬….p-pero…necesito ir con niisan….

Karen: PERO nosotras estamos indefensas!!!

Al: ….ni tanto…

Nirka: el caso es…que debes permanecer aquí ok?...porque debes defendernos de CUALQUIER cosa que venga!! T-T

Adri: SI AL!! Por favor!! No nos dejes a merced del asesino! T-T

Al: …..uwu ok…

Todas: YAYYY gracias!!

Al: jeje… (Suspiró en sus adentros)

("solo espero que niisan este bien…")

(…)

(Así, algo confundidos, los 2 alquimistas vieron, como no había nadie afuera)

Mercy: mmm….disculpe….esta seguro que había alguien aquí?

Militar: s-si…aquí estaba!...(a Mercy) un momento…pero usted no debería estar aquí si no es un militar!!

Mercy: hey hey hey, espera…

(Sacó de un bolsillo un reloj plateado, mostrándoselo al militar que pretendía sacarla de ahí)

Militar: perdóneme!...Señorita…

Mercy: soy la Alquimista De Viento…

Militar: Oh! Señorita Sara! Lo siento mucho…

Mercy: no hay problema, la próxima vez pregunte n-n (volteo a ver a Edward y le sonrió)

(Pues le estaba viendo…)

(Al darse cuenta el rubio de que ella le sonrió, volteo la cara…)

(Simplemente no podía quererla mas…no debía…)

(Si lo descubrían, podrían sacarlo de la milicia, ya no podría investigar mas sobre la piedra…y Roy…lo mataría….y Al….Al nunca se lo perdonaría)

(Por no poder regresar a su cuerpo….y todo…)

(Todo por enamorarse de una persona con la que simplemente no podía estar)

(Bajo con esos pensamientos al espacio donde los autos se paran para que bajen sus pasajeros)

(Mercy permaneció arriba, viéndolo atenta)

(Vio un tornillo tirado en el suelo…)

Ed: (lo recoge y lo compara con el de su automail)…Winry…(eran idénticos)

(Guardó el tornillo en su bolsa)

Ed: ….puede ser que…

Mercy: HEYY!! ED!! QUE HACES ALLA??

Ed: VEN RAPIDO!!

(Extrañada, bajo rápido y pronto llego con el alquimista, que preocupado le había hablado)

(El militar fue con ella)

Mercy: que es tan urgente?

Ed: es winry…

Mercy: si? SUPER!!

Ed:….mira…alguien mas estuvo aquí…(vio marcas de un auto que se dirigía afuera de la milicia) hey!! Alguien mas estuvo aquí??

Militar: ….um…creo que un auto de carne…siempre pasa por aquí…

Ed: ….mm…(pensando) carne eh?...(se le paro el corazón)….un momento….(empezó a sospechar lo peor)…congeladas?...carne?...(pronto entendió)…puede ser…puede ser que sea el Acecino!! (al militar) A donde fue ese auto?? RAPIDO!!

Militar: pues…a la carnicería…

Ed: BIEN! VAMOS MERCY!!

(La tomo de la mano y corrieron fuera de la milicia…)

(Rápido…)

(Mercy notaba en la cara de ed la preocupación angustiosa de que algo había pasado…)

(Rápido pensó que podría ser ese acecino del que les había hablado…)

(Esperaban, dentro de su ser…que Winry estuviese bien…)

* * *

**EspeRa Cap 46!!!**


	46. El Carnicero

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

gracias por esperar...deberas hago lo k puedo lol

estuvo bien padre la conve en mty...me hubiera gustado ir los 3 dias pero no fue posible...Al fin y al cabo fuii de una manera especial D

espero k sigan leyendo ya k falta muuucho por escribir y leer.

gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS

disfruten

DEJEN REVIEWS!!

arigato gosaimas!!

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

El Carnicero cap 46

(El tiempo no pasaba rápido, y los 2 alquimistas, corriendo por la calle, se dirigían a la carnicería, aterrados de lo que podría suceder)

(Ed ya le había contado todo a su querida chica…)

Mercy¿Crees que este bien?

Ed: no lo se! Pero debemos actuar! RAPIDO! VAMOS!

(Pasaron callejones, calles y establecimientos, hasta llegar a un remoto y extraño lugar...de esos que al verlos se te tuerce el estomago)

Ed: aquí es...

Mercy: como lo sabes?

(El joven señaló el auto, tenía en letras grandotas el nombre de la carnicería)

(Con la mirada le invito a que entraran, sin que fuese su casa)

(Al hacerlo, temblaron de frió, pues la temperatura para conservar la carne era mas o menos de 3 o 4 grados...)

Mercy: ...hace frió...

Ed: si... (La tomó de la mano) pero es lo que el asesino quiere, al matar a sus victimas, las puede conservar en esta temperatura...no te apartes de mi... (Le dijo viéndola a los ojos) puede estar en cualquier parte.

(Comenzaron a caminar en la espesura de ese congelador, que cada milímetro estaba cubierto de carne congelada)

(Silenciosos, se echaron a la tarea de buscar a la chica rubia...)(Buscándola con los ojos)

(De la nada, en un espacio vació, vieron a una señora en una esquina...)

(De cuclillas, tomándose la cabeza con las manos)

Mercy: Señora!...(fue con ella)

(Pero logrando así, que Ed la perdiera de vista entre los gigantes pedazos de carne)

(Lo cual le asusto bastante)

Ed: M-mercy!

(Ella llego con la señora, se veía perturbada y estaba llorando)

Mercy: usted fue de sus victimas también?

(Le asintió débil con la cabeza)

Mercy: n-n...tranquila, nosotros le ayudaremos...

Ed: Mercy!!! MERCY!!

(Ella volteó la cabeza)

Mercy: de hecho...creo que nos esta buscando...

(La señora se estaba levantando)(Tenia un algo en su mano)

Mercy: no se preocupe saldremos de...

(Un golpe en seco)

(Ed volteó hacia esa dirección e inmediatamente intento atravesar los pedazos de carne para llegar allá)

(Temía lo peor)

Ed: MERCY!! Mercy!!!

(La presencia de alguien mas se hacia cada vez mas fuerte…)

(Lo que no sabia, es que estaba justo en sus espaldas...con el mazo hacia el cielo, intentando darle en golpe final...)

(Mientras gritaba su nombre...el golpe duro de un mazo le dio fuerte en la cabeza)

(Cayendo así...débil)

Ed: ...m...m..mercy...

(…)

(Silencio…)

(No paso mucho tiempo, para que lentamente el chico rubio abriera los ojos...)

(Le dolía el cuello, y sentía algo en sus muñecas)

Ed: ...uh?... (Bueno...en su muñeca)(Se dió cuenta) QUE?

(No tenia automail)

Ed: Q-UE PASA?...WINRY?? MERCY!!

(La risa de un alguien más que no era ninguna de esas dos chicas lo hizo voltear)

(Una señora estaba de espaldas, frente a una mesa, tomando algo...)

Señora: ...que bueno que vino un alquimista por estos lares...pero... (Dio un golpe con algo metálico en la mesa) fuiste algo tonto niño...

(El automail de Ed estaba en la mesa)

Señora: permíteme presentarme...(se quitó la peluca) soy Barry y esta es mi carnicería.

Ed: TU ERES EL ASESINO???

Barry: si! Así es! Soy el culpable!..(Rió despectivo) así que para recompensarte por ser el valiente de venir tan lejos...te haré una fiesta!! Y mira...vinieron unas amigas...

(Tomó un pedazo de carne a su lado, y empujándolo se corrieron las carnes...Hasta que llego unas chicas amarradas de las muñecas y de la boca)

(Winry, aterrada viendo todo, pero Mercy...no abría los ojos)

Ed: DEJALAS IR!

(Pero al contrario, tomo a Winry por el hombro, y tomó el de la otra chica también)

Barry: desde que a ella le gusta desarmar cosas, pensé que haría lo mismo con ella...si lo ves con detalle, veras que no somos tan diferentes...y a ella... (Vio a Mercy)...creo que será divertido hacer lo mismo.

(A Winry se le escaparon ciertas lágrimas que se escurrían hasta el cuello)

Ed: ENFERMO¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?

Barry¿Por qué?...mmmm...que pregunta tan rara es esa...

(Mientras contestaba, Winry intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas...pero cuando el asesino la vio, ella se detuvo)

Barry: creo que es porque lo disfruto... (Se dirigió a la mesa y tomó un cuchillo)...te contare algo chico...la primera persona que maté fue mi esposa. Me estaba reprochando algo, y ahí, sin decirle nada, la hice pedazos...fue cuando vi como finamente la rebané...Quería más!...(Ed intentaba zafarse)...mas personas que matar...reducirlos a simples cuadritos...(El rubio metió la mano en su bolsillo, ahí estaba el tornillo) y quería que todos vieran...

Ed: COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE MATAR A LOS DEMAS POR UNA RAZON TAN ESTUPIDA??

Barry: porque TODOS pueden... (Volteó hacia él) dándoles la mas mínima provocación, cualquiera puede hacerlo!...(comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba, llenándole de miedo el corazon y le lagrimas los ojos)

Ed: ALEJATE!!

Barry: los hombres tienen morales, pero al mandarlos a la guerra no tienen problema matándose unos a otros con las mas brutales técnicas...¿Cómo crees que sea eso?.

Ed: (levantó un poco la cabeza) no tengo la menor idea...

(Sintió como el cuchillo de Barry se enterró en su hombro...mientras Winry llorando veía la sangre que caía de su hombro lastimado)

Barry: porque...dentro de nosotros, todos queremos matar! Casi todos solo necesitamos el "vamos" de tus instintos...como los Alquimistas de estado, que van de villa en villa matando gente estupida...Grandes fuentes de sangre!!!!

Ed: (apretó los parpados) no...no es cierto...(recordó a Nina...) NO! (las lagrimas saltaron )

(Y con el tornillo que había sacado de su bolsillo, dibujó un círculo de transmutación)

Ed: NO ES VERDAD!!

(Se zafo de sus cadenas, volviéndolas una lanza que usaría para defenderse con la única mano que tenía)

Barry: eres un pequeño…!!!!...(levanto su cuchillo)

(Ed, aterrado, saltó de la silla, la cual Barry hizo pedazos)

(Comenzó a escapar del asesino, se sentía perseguido…)

(Y cuando volteo a ver a su atacante, lo ataco con su lanza y le causo una herida en la mano, la cual el se detuvo a admirarla)

(El rubio ahora se fue para llegar a donde estaban las chicas…e intento desamarrar las cadenas de Winry, ella alarmada, vigilaba que no viniese nadie…)

(Pero su sorpresa fue que llego justo por detrás, y edward se hecho a correr, sin lograr safarle las cadenas a Winry…)

(El rubio se tropezó con la mesa, y su automail cayo, al verlo, lo tomó y Salió corriendo)

(Sin saber a donde…solo corría)

(Se tropezó de nuevo con un pedazo de carne, pero esta vez cayo al suelo)

(Y entonces, se puso de rodillas, tomo su automail y lo conecto…)

(Soltando un grito agudo de dolor)

(Que fue como carnada para Barry)

(Fue hacia el…listo para matarlo)

(Ed aplaudió, transmuto tu arma…y estaba listo para matarlo…)

…: NO LO HAGAS!

(Asustado, volteó hacia de donde venia la voz…y se volteó para atacarle..)

(Pero ni un solo rasguño…solo un poco de chispas)

(Al tocó su pecho)

Al: tendrás que hacer mucho mas que eso para matarme…hermano…

(Ed le veía desde el suelo…con un nudo en la garganta…y con lagrimas en los ojos)

(Entro un militar apuntado con una pistola al asesino)

Militar: AQUÍ ESTAN TODOS!...TU! NOTE MUEVAS!

(Entraron mas militares…y Barry se dio cuanta de que estaba rodeado…)

Ed: ….Al….yo…

(Su hermano menor le veía atentamente…)

Al: …niisan…te lastimaron?

(El rubio tenia unas cuantas cortadas en los brazos y una en el hombro…)

Ed: …p-pensé…que…iba a matarme….enserio…pensé que iba a morir… (Comenzó a llorar con mas intensidad…) tenia miedo! Mucho miedo!

(Al se le acerco en señal de que lo apoyaba…)

(…)

(Sacaron a Winry y a Mercy de ahí)

(Atraparon a Barry)

(Hughes fue el que se entero…gracias a el llegaron a tiempo)

(Después el caso de Barry el carnicero se volvió impopular…pero se volvió el primer caso resuelto por Ed…)

(El lo recordaría de una manera distinta…)

(Ya había pasado todo…y se encontraban sentados en una escalera…al pie de un pórtico)

(Llevaron a Mercy con Mustang, Winry y Riza…y ellos las llevarian a que recibieran atención medica…)

Al: ….niisan….resulta que el asunto de la Piedra Filosofal puede que no sea una leyenda después de todo…pero las pistas que necesitamos estan lejos para todos exceptuando a los Alquimistas de Estado…(tocó su armadura…aun sin poder sentirla) Hermano…ahora que ya no tengo un cuerpo mortal, no pude sentir el terror que tu sentiste, pensando que ibas a morir…Estoy seguro de que se sintió doloroso y solitario. Quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta hermano…quiero ser capaz de sentir lo que tu sentiste. Sentir humano otra vez.

Y si encontramos la piedra filosofal…puede tener eso. Y podremos reparar lo que rompimos.

(El hermano mayor había oído con mucha claridad)

Ed: ….estaba…seguro que me mataría….(Al volteó a verlo) mi mente se quedo en blanco, y por un momento ya no tuve esperanza alguna…y lo único que se me ocurría hacer era gritar…(vio entonces sus manos) me sentía indefenso. Ni siquiera podía pensar en que alguien podía salvarme….Entonces llegaste tu Al, y me di cuenta de que si no nos cuidamos el uno al otro nadie mas lo hará…Así que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para recuperar nuestros cuerpos…aun si eso significa ser un perro de los militares… Y tendremos la esperanza…-

(se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas de nuevo)

Ed: que nuestros poderes…sean suficientes para... (Sus ojos vidriosos)….e-elevarnos de nuestros propios limites…(grandes gemas de diamante se le escurrían por las mejillas) (se llevo las manos a la cara) porque no somos dioses…somos humanos, pequeños humanos insignificantes….que ni siquiera pudieron salvar a una pequeña niña…

(Al miro al cielo…)

(Que lloraba junto a los dos hermanos…)

* * *

**EspéRA cAPItUlO 47!!!!**


	47. Deseos Inconclusos

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

hola, fiiuuuu gracias por seguir poniendo reviews!!! lol pense k ya no leerian mas! jajaja

ire a una convencion en Estados Unidos en junio y julio, deseenos suerte, pues presentaremos un skit XD (esquech pero con cosplay) yo me vestire de Edward.

Espero que les siga gustando el ficy k se piken!!! XD

gracias enserio enserio MIL gracias.

disfuten

DEJENME REVIEWS!!! XD

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Deseos Inconclusos cap 47

(Después de la dura tarde en la carnicería, los hermanos se dirigieron a su cuarto de la milicia…donde intentaron dormir…hasta que vieron salir el sol de el día siguiente…)

(Así paso la tarde…y Winry, ya le estaba dando los últimos toques al automail del rubio, mientras el, recostado en la cama boca abajo, esperaba a que terminara)

Ed: …Winry…

(Ella despego los ojos del miembro de acero y le sonrió)

Winry: e…estoy bien Ed…n-n solo debemos descansar un poco…

Ed: …si…

Winry: …listo!...n-n como nuevo…

Ed: gracias…

Al: salgamos niisan…

Ed: si…algo de aire fresco no nos caería mal…

Al. Además, deberíamos ir a visitar a la Señorita, vayamos a ver si esta en el hospital de la milicia…

(…)

(Mientras tanto…)

Riza: …sabía que algo te iba a pasar…

Mercy: …siempre eres buena en eso….

(Estaban en la enfermería…la tía esperaba que su sobrina terminara de sanarse las heridas que le provoco la cadena de la que estaba amarrada)

Riza: … ¿duele?

Mercy: no jeje…no mucho... (Hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor, puesto a que el agua oxigenada ardía…)

Riza: …estábamos preocupados por ti…

(La joven alquimista se detuvo al oír eso, había acabado justamente de amarrar sus muñecas con una vendas…sus círculos seguían viéndose un poco)

Mercy: …lo se…y lo siento…

(Riza sonrió al darse cuenta de que su sobrina era sincera en lo que decía…)

Riza: y…bien…

(Pero callo…cuando se dio cuenta de que su sobrina...había golpeado la mesa con fuerza)

Riza: ..Pasa algo?

Mercy: Ed… (A Riza) ED!! ED DONDE ESTA ED??

Riza: M-mercy…

(Su sobrina la tomó de los hombros)

Mercy: QUE LE PASO??..

Riza:..Mercy..

Mercy: dime que el esta bien!!

(Riza no le pudo decir nada…no estaba segura si estaba bien o no…)

Riza: …m-mercy…no…

Mercy: …l-lo mataron??...

(Sus ojos verdes se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas…)

Mercy: …e-esta muerto???

(No dejo que su tía contestase, pues rápido, salio del lugar y echó carrera hacia el cuarto de los hermanos…)

(Deseando que no le hubiera pasado nada…)

(Llego y abrió la puerta…)

(Pero la sorpresa solo intensifico sus lágrimas, pues no había nadie ahí…)

Mercy: …e…e...Edward….no….no puede ser…no por favor no….tu no….

(Pero oyó que alguien más entraba al cuarto…)

(Se oyó como el aliento se le paraba cuando la vio parada ahi en medio…)

Ed: …Mercy?...

(Ella volteo a verlo)

(Sin pensarlo…Viento corrió hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza)

Mercy: Ed….Ed estas bien…estas bien….

(Edward correspondió el abrazo….)

Ed: estoy bien mercy…no llores…

Mercy: …creí…creí que te había hecho algo….creí que te había matado ed…

Ed: …si…por un momento también creí lo mismo…

(Ella se junto mas a el y siguió derramando lo que serian ahora lagrimas de felicidad)

Mercy: que te hizo?? (se separo de el para inspeccionar su cuerpo con los ojos, pues ya estaba completamente vestido) te lastimo??

Ed: no no…solo unas cuantas cortadas….pero es todo…¿que te hizo a ti?...

Mercy: … (Le mostró sus muñecas) solo unas marcas…(volvió a ver el rostro de su querido ed…)…tenia miedo ed…no supe que paso después de ese golpe…solo oí tu grito buscándome…lo siento mucho Ed…no debí haberme separado de ti…

Ed: …tranquila… (La tomó de las manos) estamos juntos…estamos a salvo…

(Entonces…)

(Entraron Winry, Al, Roy y Riza)

Winry: HEYYY!!! CHICOOOS!! OwO

(Ed y Mercy se soltaron de inmediato…no sin haberse sonrojado bastante)

(Al vio como se separaron…así que...Pensó lo peor…)

Al: …niisan…

Ed: …mhm?...que pasa Al?

(El coronel se le acercó a el alquimista rubio alejando a su querida chica de el…para después decirle…)

Roy: …Fullmetal…

Ed: …¬¬ si?

Roy: estuviste llorando cierto?

(Al instante, ed se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, igual que mercy detrás de el)

Ed: c-claro que no!!

(Pero la hinchazón de los ojos era muy notoria…)

(El coronel se rió como burlándose de el)

Roy: si el Furher se llegara a enterar… (Rió de nuevo) en fin…. (A Mercy) te sientes mejor?

Mercy: si…mucho mejor…

(Sintió como sus manos eran tocadas por el apuesto coronel que estaba enfrente de ella)

Roy: oh Mercy….nos preocupaste demasiado….de no haber sido por Hughes…no se que hubiera pasado…

Mercy: si es cierto…

Roy: además porque este idiota no te supo cuidar ¬¬

Ed: MUSTANG!!! ¬x¬

Mercy: …n-n jeje…

(Luego…los hermanos despidieron a la alquimista del viento, pues ella debía ir a su cuarto…y debía hacer otras cosas…)

(Al instante en el que el hermano mayor cerro la puerta)

Al: …niisan porque?

(Su hermano le vio extrañado…)

Ed: …porque que Al?

Al: porque me mentiste?

(Se sentía tenso en ambiente…)

(Y esa tensión venia del hermano menor…)

Ed: …Al…no se de que…

(Pero la armadura tomó la palabra interrumpiéndolo con una voz fuerte)

Al: no me digas eso!...tu sabes a que…mas bien…a QUIEN me refiero!

(El rubio trago saliva y dibujo la no muy agradable sonrisa de la mentira)

Ed: ….y-yo…Al….um...la verdad…

Al: porque me mentiste??...todavía te gusta…porque me mientes?...

Ed: (suspira)…. (Apretó los puños sin que su hermano lo viera)…no Al….no me gusta….la tome de las manos…por la simple razón de que es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella tal y como tu lo haces.

Al: …. (Se enderezo y suspiro tranquilo)….bien niisan…perdona por levantarte la voz…es solo…que no me gusta que me mientas…no hay porque.

Ed: …..n-n no hay problema…

(Rió sin ganas…)

Al: bien, niisan, saldré un momento, no tardo lo prometo, cuida esos brazos! nwn

(Abrió la puerta y la cerró)

(El mayor tomo la perilla…la apretó con fuerza…y puso su frente en la puerta…)

(Se sintió inútil…como un completo hipócrita…)

(Estaba fingiendo…)

(Y lo peor…le estaba mintiendo a su propio hermano)

(Empezó a sentirse tonto…apretó mas fuerte la perilla…porque unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos)

(La giró y salio del cuarto…)

(Iba a dirigirse con la única persona que podría entenderlo…y ayudarlo con todo…)

Ed: ….necesito tu ayuda…

(Estaba ya, sentado enfrente de una mesa)

(Esa persona era el único que le podía comprender)

Ed: y la necesito ahora…

(Y el único que en verdad se pondría en su lugar…)

(…)

(Hughes)

Hughes: pues bien dime!...estoy disponible!

Ed: …bien…tengo…un problema…

Hughes: uh?...un problema eh??...(estaba justo enfrente de el rubio)….sobre que?

(Ed suspiro como apenado, y señalo con su dedo el área de su corazón)

Hughes: O-O!! Oh por Dios!!..FARMAN!! Tráeme un café!!...y un moka para el chico!...no sabemos cuando vaya a tardar esto…

Farman: um…s-si Teniente.

(Al poco tiempo regreso con el pedido de Hughes, y abandono el cuarto, dejándolos solos)

Hughes: sácalo… (Dio un sorbo a su café)

Ed: bien…me da algo de vergüenza decirte… (Hughes rió burlón)….pero…no se por donde empezar…fue de repente!...n-no me lo esperaba…

Hughes: si…ya veo…

(Ed hizo a un lado su bebida y le dijo suspirando)

Ed: además….yo…esto…esto…no!! Simplemente no!...digo...bueno….veras todo esto ya tiene algo de a alguien y….(suspiro de nuevo)….Hughes

Hughes: mhm?

(Volvió a tomar de su café)

Ed: creo que….me gusta una chica.

Hughes: O-O!!! e-e-en…enserio???...LO SABIA! Lo sabia Ed!...sabia que algún día esto pasaría!!!

Ed: O-o b-bueno! Tranquilo!!

Hughes: ok ok…te gusta una chica…. (Se acomodo en su silla) quien es eh??...no me digas que Winry…¬w¬

Ed: Claro que no!!! ¬¬ esa mujer violenta…

Hughes: oh bien…entonces….¬w¬

Ed: O-o q-que?

Hughes: …..es Mercy cierto?

Ed: mmm…..yo… (Apretó los puños…e intento que rostro rojo no se viera mucho)…si es ella…

(Supongo que ya se imaginan como se puso Hughes)

Hughes: SI!!! SI LO SABIA!! FINALMENTE!!! LO SABIA!!! XDDD

Ed: O-O Hughes! No grites!! Nos pueden oir!!

Hughes: ….um… (Se sentó de nuevo)…cierto ahora bien…que pretendes hacer eh?...quieres decirle?...owo…eh? eh?

Ed: ………no…..es que….es que….cuando Al esta con ella y me ve a mi…se hace a un lado, porque sabe que la quiero….así que…le mentí…le dije que todo esto fue pasajero…que no iba a pasar nada, que ya no la quería…porque lo veo tan feliz con una amiga…quiero lo mejor para el, Hughes….y creo que esta nueva amiga es buena para el…

Hughes: ….oo…entiendo….entonces…quieres olvidarla verdad?

(El rubio asintió con la cabeza)

Hughes: ….pero no puedes…

(Ed volvió a asentir)

Hughes: ….m…que situación tan complicada…debes…pero no quieres…

Ed: …creo que tienes razón…

Hughes: y….Roy lo sabe?

Ed: NO! O-O

Hughes: (suspira) eso es bueno…si lo hace te mataría.

Ed: lo se….(puso sus manos en la mesa) Hughes, dime que hacer! Te lo ruego!

Hughes: ….m…(tomo otro largo sorbo a su café y se detuvo en silencio…para pensar…luego de dejar a Ed un poco desesperado…unos ojos verdes se fijaron en otros dorados)…ed….

(Dejó su café)

Hughes: ….tienes algo mas que decir?...porque…creo que no es todo…

(Veía que los ojos del rubio se desviaban constantemente)

Ed: ….um…Hughes….es que…la quiero….demasiado…y en verdad me gusta pero…el amor…. (Apretó los puños)…el amor es algo que no me puede pasar a mi…no lo merezco…no después de lo que hice…

Hughes: …mentira

(Ed volteó a verlo preocupado)

Hughes: ….el amor es para todos Ed…hayas o no hecho lo que hiciste…recuerda eso….bien… (Se limpió los lentes mientras seguía hablando con el) he oído mas que suficiente…

Ed: me ayudaras?!

Hughes: por supuesto que si! n-n….para eso estoy aquí!! (Suspira) mira….(se preparo para las palabras finales)….te agradezco que vengas a mi para pedir consejo….y lo mucho que podría decirte es que….intentes olvidarla…

Ed: (levantó la voz preocupado)…QUE?? PERO HUGHES….NO QUIERO!! NO…

(la voz de su querido amigo lo interrumpió)

Hughes: dije…Intenta

(Ed bajo la cabeza)

Hughes: Ed. Toma esto como una prueba….para sabe rsi debes seguir o no….si no logras hacerlo…significa que adelante!...pero…si lo logras….solo significara…que fue algo pasajero…de esas cosas que….se olvidan.

(Pero el rubio estaba distraído)

Hughes: Ed?...

Ed: …e-estoy bien…es solo que….me costara un poco….um….Hughes…no le diras nada a Roy cierto?

Hughes: …XDD Por supuesto que no!! no estoy tonto Ed!!

(Su risa logro que el rubio riera con el)

Hughes: bien…(sonríe)…toma tu moka y vete….n-n…necesito seguir trabajando...XD

Ed: jeje…si…teniente…

Hughes: …um…Ed (le detuvo, pues ya estaba parado)….si puedo saber…um…cuéntame… ¿Por qué te gusta?

Ed: …O-o….necesitas trabajar!!

Hughes: …¬w¬ vamos! Nadie esta oyendo!

Ed: bueno….(se recarga)….por donde empiezo?...

Hughes: por su físico!!

Ed: O-O (pero de inmediato se sonrojo)...HEY!...m….(se cruzo de brazos)…pues…ella…es inteligente, simpática, amable….tierna….sincera….

(Se veía como se perdía en sus pensamientos) además…tiene unos hermosos ojos….

Hughes: si! Verdes! Como los míos n-n

Ed: ¬¬U….si…

Hughes: no te gusta algo maaas? ¬w¬ pillo?

Ed: HUGHES!!!

Hughes: XD ok, ok….ya tengo mas cosas en que pensar eh?...JAJA!!

(Ed al fin salio del despacho del loco teniente…sonrojado a muerte de tantas cpsas que dijo…)

Ed: ….bien…veamos…

("que podré hacer al respecto…?")


	48. Vaga Inquietud

ºQuimica Perfectaº

hey chicos lol aki estoy en la escuela...haciendo un trabajo jejeje...pero bueno ahi les van 3 capis de un golpe espero k les gusten...ya vamos muy adelantados lol

cuidense mucho, y gracias por leer...les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo

DEJEN REVIEW

Disfruten...

* * *

ºQuimica Perfectaº

..::.Vaga Inquietud..::..cap 48

(Los sentimientos de el alquimista de acero ya estaba marcado...pero...que hay de esa persona que tanto amaba?...sentirá lo mismo?...menos intenso?...más?..)

(Estaba en su cuarto, haciendo preciosos regalos salidos del mismo viento para esos que la habian rescatado del carnicero...)

(Hermosas figuras de cristal que ponía en su cama para que no se rompieran...)

(Suspiró mientras las veía hechas, y se dirigió al baño para poder limpiarse las heridas...)

(Llegó y comenzó a ponerse agua oxigenada en las heridas, que hacia que pusiera unas muecas de dolor momentáneo que se debilitaba lentamente)

Mercy: listo...(mientras se vendaba...vió sus círculos grabados...luego siguió vendando)

(Se detuvo cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta)

Al: puedo pasar?

Mercy: oh claro Al, entra.

Al: te sientes mejor?

(Le dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de Él)

Mercy: si, gracias por preguntar.

Al: ...sus...sus heridas ya no le duelen?

(Ahora caminaba hacia la silla que tenía a un lado de su cama)

Mercy: solo un poco n-n...y ed?

Al: niisan?...ah!...él está bien...de hecho..vine a ver si estaba aquí...

Mercy: pues...no ha tocado a mi puerta...

Al: vaya! Que hermosos!

(Veia los cristales perfectamente cortados...uno en forma de luna menguante y otro en forma de espiral...)

Mercy: te gustan?

Al: si si! Claro que si!

Mercy: bueno...son para ti y tu hermano.

(Al instante, tartamudeó, señal que estaba nervioso...)

Al: ...p-p-para niisan y para miiii???

Mercy: si, toma uno! n-n gracias por haberme sacado de ese lugar tan horrendo!

(Se lo puso en las manos, y el chico lo tomó como si fuese un pajarillo herido...)

Al: ...g-gracias...

Mercy: de nada...yo le daré el suyo a Edward...

Al: oh...está bien...(se dio la media vuelta...) me voy Señorita...tengo que...buscar a mi hermano...

Mercy: jeje, claro! n-n

(Salió...y soltó un suspiro...)

Al:...(pensando) que me pasa?...

(Ella se quedó ahí, en su cuarto, parada y pensando...)

(Era verdad lo que sentía por Ed?...no era algo pasajero?...cómo saberlo?..)

(De nuevo se sintió inmadura y tonta...a la misma vez con miedo...si el Furher se llegara a enterar...)

(Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a envolver el regalo que le daría a Edward)

(Tan pronto y terminó, salió corriendo)

(Ya quería verlo, pero sabia que eso que podía llegar a sentir estaba prohibido)

(Entonces, mientras corría, tropezó con alguien en el camino)

Mercy: Coronel!...

Roy: Sara...

(Ella le saludó de forma militar)

(El se rió)

Roy: (susurrándole) tu sabes que no debes saludarme así...eres mi amiga...

(Con los ojos le dijo que bajara el saludo)

(Así lo hizo...)

Mercy: Coronel, voy con el Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric...

(El coronel al oir su nombre, pareció molestarse un poco)

Roy: para que quieres ir con él eh? Viento?

Mercy: ...p-por algo...Señor..

(Roy permaneció viéndola, con una ceja hacia abajo)

Roy: a mi oficina...ahora...

(Se dio la vuelta, y le hizo una señal de que le siguiera...) (Algo extrañada, lo hace)

(Llegaron, y ella cerró la puerta, al ver que él no lo hizo...)

(Llegó a el centro y se estiró)

Roy: vaya finalmente!

(Llegó a su escritorio )

Mercy: a que se refiere Coronel?

Roy: ...bueno...quería que vinieras...

Mercy: solo tenias que pedírmelo XD

Roy: en fin...n-n...siéntate en tu escritorio...tienes cosas que hacer..

Mercy: p-pero...no puedo ir con-

Roy: NO!

(Hubo silencio...)

Roy: e-..-digo...no, no puedes, tenemos cosas que hacer...importantes!

Mercy: (suspiró)...si Roy...(se sentó en su escritorio)(inmediatamente empieza a escribir)

Roy: y...(ríe) cómo te fue?..

Mercy: ...bien...(seguía escribiendo...entonces para) no pasa nada si no traigo mi uniforme cierto?

Roy: no, yo te cubro...

Mercy: gracias...

(Y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo)

(Permanecieron ahí un rato...ella pasando a limpio unos papeles, y Roy fingía que hacía otra cosa...la verdad solo quería tenerla con él)

Roy: no estas cansada?

Mercy: no...ya estoy acostumbrada...

Roy: mira...(se levanta y le pone un vaso de té en su escritorio) no te gusta? (y se sentó en el escritorio coquetamente)

Mercy: si...gracias...(le dijo sin dejar de escribir)

Roy: mm...(queriendo que lo viera, se puso detrás de su asiento) no...no estas cansada?

Mercy: no...y al contrario debo de descansar mucho...por lo de Barry...

Roy: ...m...(buscaba algo...para poder aprovechar que estaban solos...)(vió sus muñecas) Mercy!

(Tomó sus manos, algo que la sorprendió mucho)

Roy: estas herida aún! No puedes trabajar en estas condiciones!

Mercy: no Roy, estoy bien...estoy bi- (Al acercar sus manos a ella, Roy aprovechó y fue a donde las manos...)

(Osea muy cerca del rostro)

Roy: pero...una mujer con manos tan lindas como las tuyas no debe de gastar sus fuerzas en esto...

Mercy: p-pero debo terminar Roy...

(Se le acercó aún más)

Roy: porfavor...(al punto de un beso)...hazme caso...Mercy...

(Se abrió la puerta)

Riza: Coronel...(vió la escena...de inmediato, fulminó al Coronel con la mirada)

Roy: (se enderezó inmediatamente)...que necesita teniente Hawkeye?

Riza: más papeles Señor...(los dejó en su escritorio)

Roy: Que? más trabajo??

Riza: Que podemos hacer Señor?...(a Mercy) el Mayor Edward te busca...

Mercy. um...si...(a Roy) pido permiso para retirarme Señor...

Roy: (miró de reojo a Riza, que le decía con la mirada "tengo que hablar contigo")...si, puedes ir...

(Ella tomó el regalo, se despidió y salió...luego, cerró la puerta)

Riza: perdone la insolencia Coronel...pero...(se aclaró la garganta) SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACIA O MAS BIEN...QUE PRETENDIA HACER CON MI SOBRINA???...

Roy: p-perdona! No podia evitarlo!

Riza: se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer?...CON UNA MENOR DE EDAD???

Roy: (calló por unos segundos)...c-claro que si...pero no lo puedo evitar Riza! TU sabes lo que siento por ella!

Riza: pues eso no es una excusa OK?

Roy: No queria violarla Riza!!!

Riza: pero tiene 14 AÑOS!!!...casi 15!...tu crees que eso no la dejara marcada??

(Roy desvió su mirada)

Riza: ...disculpe Coronel...ya me voy...

(Salió)(Dejo a Roy ahí...pensando en que pudo haber hecho)

(Mercy iba caminado...con el regalo en la mano)

(Hasta que se encontró a ese que buscaba en la sala de espera)

Mercy: Ed!

Ed: O-o? Mercy? llegaste!!

(Él se levantó y ella llegó con él)

Mercy: me bucabas?

Ed: si...yo...em...um...yo...mmmm

Mercy: ten...(le ofreció el regalo)

Ed: uh?...(lo abre...vió el pedazo de cristal...)oh...Mercy...

Mercy: te...agradezco haberme sacado de ese lugar Ed...de verdad, mil gracias...

(él le sonrió)

Ed: ...Mercy...necesito hablar contigo...

(Cambio de escena)

(los 2, uno enfrente del otro...)

Mercy: y...que quieres decirme?

Ed: ...es que...quiero...saber...algo...(se puso nervioso)

Mercy: algo?...de que?

Ed: sobre ti

Mercy: O-o y...y que es?

Ed: ...quiero saber que haces...con tu sangre guardada...

Mercy: ...oh...Edward...

Ed: si te molesta-

Mercy: no...creo que ya es hora...(suspiró) cuando yo era chica, mis padres no me dejaban salir...por ningun motivo...podia salir al patio. Asi crecí encerrada y atascada en un solo lugar...mi única compañía eran las muñecas y juguetes que siempre me rodeaban... jugaba con ellas...casi siempre sola...

(Edward oía con atención)

Mercy: cada ves que me cortaba...y me salía sangre...todo asustados, corrían y atrapaban la sangre en pañuelos...y me enseñaron...que nunca...nunca pero NUNCA dejara ir mi sangre...que si era posible que la tragara pero JAMAS dejar ir la sangre...hasta parecía que yo era menos valiosa que ella...

Ed: ...mm...si...algo..

Mercy: no quería asustarte...

Ed: no lo hiciste!...y-

(Un militar vino corriendo a hablarle a Mercy)

Mercy: bueno, supongo que debo irme...

(Se levantaron...)

Mercy: adiós...

(y se dio la vuelta...para irse...)

Ed: ...vaya...debo ir a leer...pero...de que?...

("La piedra filosofal...el instumento alquimico mas grande de todos los tiempos...")

(Llegó a su cabeza)

Ed: ARG...Dios! porque no me puedo quitar eso de la cabeza?

(Suspiró)

(Y se alejó...)

(Esperando que todo saliera bien...)

* * *

**EsperA cAP 49!!!**


	49. El Almacen Numero 13

.:Quimica Perfecta:.

hoy no hay corazones lol porke en esta laptop no se puede D es la de mi mama y...pues ya saben...lol

acabo de entrar a la escuela, y si boi a ir a California al Anime Expo 2007, la conve mas grande de Estados Unidos, y esperamos ir unas amigas y yo D boi con cosplay de edo y haruhi (de Ouran High School Host Club)

bueno en fin, en este capi agarro mas tiempo, y se ve una mejoria en la amistad de Mercy y Al n-n porke el solo kiere una amiga

espero k lo disfruten y mil gracias por seguir leyendo

DEJEN REVIEW

disfruten...

* * *

.:Quimica Perfecta:.

El Almacen no. 13 cap 49

(Ed decidio que dejaria de verla, una semana...una semana encerrado en su cuarto sin dejar que nadie exepto su hermano entrasen...y avisar que estaba "enfermo" para no levantar muchas sospechas)

(Mientras esa dura y larga semana pasaba...como Ed estaba en su cuarto pasando el tiempo ocioso sin saber que hacer...su hermano, lo paso con la alquimista del viento)

(Roy intento por todos los medios posibles acercársele...)

(Pero La chica preferia pasar tiempo con la gigante armadura...se le hacia un chico agradable y tranquilo...)

Mercy: ...y...Al...(estaban en una fuente) tu...tu hermano ya esta mejor?

Al: mmm...creo que si señorita, puede dejar se preocuparse nwn

Mercy: espero que se recupere muy pronto...n-n

Al: si, lo mismo espero yo...

(Roy veia desde la ventana...a los 2 jovenes hablando)

(como era de esperarse del coronel...se moria de celos)

Roy: QUE hace con ella?? ¬¬

Hughes: son compañeros Roy...y a lo mejor y es algo importante, nunca sabes ¬¬

Roy: no me interesa si es algo importante o no!! No debe de acercársele tanto! Lo delatare! Diré que la acosa sexualmente!! o-ó

Hughes: ...¬¬ lo...cual es...mentira

Roy:...y?...una mentira que otra no le hace daño a nadie...

Hughes: ...(suspiro) se que no es el momento...(extendio su mano con una hoja) esto es del General de Brigada Basque Grand...

Roy: mm...ese idiota...(la tomó y comenzo a abrirla)...mm...me pregunto que querrá...(comenzó a leerla veloz)...mm...solicita...¿¿¿QUEE??? OxO!!!!

(Mientras el grito exagerado de Roy inundaba los pasillos, los 2 jovenes seguían platicando...)

Al: ...Señorita?

Mercy: si?

Al: ...um...como estan sus heridas?

Mercy: ...muy bien...(giró sus muñecas)...solo err...no duele mucho la verdad...

Al: me alegra que ya no le duelan sus heridas Señorita...y de nuevo le agradezco el regalo que me dio.

Mercy: no hay problema...puedo hacer de esos todo el tiempo...bueno...siempre y cuando haya aire XD

(Rieron y entro ese Inter. De silencio incomodo...)

Mercy: ...Al...(el, volteo hacia ella)...umm se que no es momento pero...dime...¿por qué no me has enseñado tu rostro?...

Al: OwO!!!...UMMM...um...Se-Se-se-se-señorita...nwnU no..no creo poder...

Mercy: vamos Al!! Solo quiero verte!

Al: n...no...es que yo...

(debia decir algo rapido antes de que ella se acercara mas...)

Al: ...yo...sufro de...FILIMENTIVIROFOBIA!!!

(Mercy se detuvo en seco)

Mercy: ...uh? o-o

Al: ...si!! si!!! Owo...sufro...de menti...digo...filimentivirofobia...(la chica le veia con ojos de incógnita...asi que debia inventar algo...y rapido)...osea...miedo a mostrar el fisico...

Mercy: ...ahhh!...ya veo...lo siento

Al: ...n-no! No importa en lo absoluto...nwn...

(siguieron platicando)

("niisan...casi me descubre uwuU")

("les diras?")

(se oyo en la oficina de Roy)

(Hughes le aconsejaba a su amigo...)

Roy: debo de hacerlo!...¬¬ maldito brigadier...

Hughes: XD JA! No digas eso de tus mayores Coronel…

Roy: ...sabes?...pienso decirles después...

Hughes: ...Después...cuando?...¬¬

Roy: ...pues...después...o-o...

(entonces, entraron a la oficina, los tenientes Havoc y Breda...seguidos por Furey que se veia que temblaba)

Furey: CORONEELLL!!! T-T

Roy: ….que tienen? ¬¬

Furey: ES VERDAD!!! ES CIERTO LO QUE DICEN!!!

Roy: ...Que tienen??? ¬¬ (pregunto de nuevo, con mas frustacion)

Furey: EL ALMACEN NUMERO TRECE!!!

(El Coronel se les quedo viendo con cara de "y?" )

(Cosa que hizo que los demas se le quedaran viendo)

Breda: NO conoce la leyenda del ALMACEN NUMERO TRECE???

Roy: ...um...no

Havoc: ...(negó lento con la cabeza mientras encendía un cigarrillo) y oírlo de un oficial de alto rango...

Roy: (miro al teniente con ojos de molestia)...disculpa??

Havoc: (exhala el humo)...gusta escucharla?

Roy: ...muy bien...

(Hawkeye y Hughes pusieron atención)

Havoc: mire...la leyenda dice...que otro almacén se aparece en la noche...sale del area donde mataban prisioneros, ahora un terreno baldio y se pueden oir sus lamentos en la noche...como rascan las paredes para poder escapar!!!

(Breda y Furey temblaron desde sus huesos por la escalofriante historia de Havoc...)

(aun asi...)

Roy: ...

Riza: pero...¿cómo puede ser eso? según los documentos de la milicia, solo son 12 almacenes...

Havoc: no...eso cree usted teniente...pero en la noche, cuando la luna sale y la obscuridad inunde la milicia...haya o no presencia humana se aparece!!!

Roy: ...se...supone que debo creerte no? ¬¬

Havoc: exacto! Ademas...Furey lo oyo con sus propias orejas o-o

Furey: SI! Exacto yo lo oi camino a mi casa!

Roy: ...sigo sin creerlo...

Havoc: puesss vera Coronel...(se puso a un lado de el) mis compañeros, mi novia y yo, haremos una pequeña expedición a ese lugar...para comprobar que los rumores son ciertos...

Roy: te felicito...Riza, mandales hacer un diploma ¬¬

Havoc: ...eeen fin...queremos saber si usted, puede ser nuestro lider n-n

Roy: no

Havoc¿Por qué no?...

Furey: PORFAVORRR quiero caminar tranquilo de noche!

Breda: ademas, usted es el unico!!

Roy: si, soy el unico...u-u...y no lo hare

Havoc: ...jeje...invite a Mercy...¬w¬

Roy: O-o a que hora?

(Paso la tarde...)

(Y la noche comenzo a llegar al cuartel de Central...)

(La Armadura caminaba junto a una atractiva joven mucho mas corta de estatura que el que le acompañaba a el cuarto en el que estaba el joven rubio...que no se quitaba de la ventana...)

Ed: ...no...no puedo...no-n-no puedo...(miró sus manos...que impotencia...)...pero...en verdad lo intente!...(oyo pasos acercándose que interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se puso sus guantes y espero a que la puerta se abriera)

(Penso que solo su hermano entraria...)

Al: niisan...

(Pero al ver con quien mas estaba se le le saltó el corazon del pecho...)

Mercy: ED!! (corrio hacia el) hace tanto que no te veo! Tu hermano me ha dicho que te has sentido un poco mal...

Ed: si...jejeje (hizo como que tosia)...solo tengo algo te tos...

Mercy: bueno...ya te salude...asi que debo irme n-n

Al: ..p-pero Señorita...(ella se detuvo) no seria mejor que uno de nosotros le acompañara? ...digo no es bueno que vaya sola...

Ed: hubiera sido mejor que tu la acompañaras a ella Al...u-u

Mercy: o-o ummm (se puso en el umbral de la puerta) no hay de que preocuparse, estoy mas que bien...

Ed: que tal si yo la acompaño?

("Aquí es cuando entro yo, Fullmetal...!")

(Roy estaba recargado en el umbral, justo enfrente de la chica...)

Mercy: wow...hola Roy n-n

Al: buenas noches coronel...

Ed: QUE HACES AQUÍ?

Roy: ...bueno...pasaba por aquí y vine a saludar...n-n

Ed: ...¬¬ mentiroso...

Roy: y tambien como sabia que estarias aquí, Mercy, vine para recogerte...

Mercy: a mi? O-o

Roy: si! Vamos a ir a lo de la "expedición" de Havoc? recuerdas? n-n

Mercy: oh! Tambien iras Roy:D

Roy: si si...es mas, YO DIRIGIRE!!!

Mercy: vaya! Es usted un verdadero lider coronel...siempre preocupado por sus subordinados n-n

(le hizo sonrojarse)

Ed: yo ire tambien!!! ¬¬

Al: Niisan! No seas imprudente! Owo

Roy: vamos a ver si existe un fantasma Ed...tu quedate aquí...no quiero que mojes tus pantalones...

Ed: CALLATE!!!

Mercy: h-hey! O-o

(Le volteo la cara a el coronel…pero no pudo hacer una cara de disgusto si esa chica estaba justo enfrente de el)

Mercy: ...que bueno que iremos todos n-n...pues bien...vaamonos ya

(Salieron...y tanto Ed como el Coronel se fulminaban con la mirada...)

Al: nwnU ...niisan...

(..asi cayo la profunda noche...)

(la luna iluminaba muy poco a la milicia...)

(y un grupo de militares, dos chicas, ed y una armadura, se habian reunido para comenzar la expedición)

Furey: hace friiio...y tengo miedo!!! T-T

Roy: callate Furey ...(sintio como su querida le veia extraño…)..ee…digo…no debes tener miedo!! No hay nada aquí y se los probare!

Mercy: es un lider cierto? n-n

Sandra: ¬¬ un imbecil...ESO es lo que es...

(Roy volteo molesto por el comentario de la novia de havoc..)

Roy: ignorare eso...¬¬

Sandra: SI eso te conviene...

(Los hermanos Elric caminaban detrás de las chicas...asi irian primero los militares, luego, las chicas y al final los hermanos)

(Siguieron caminando...pero llegaron a un punto en el que la luz...ya no llegaba...)

Breda: oh si, olvidamos mencional que de este punto en adelante las luces no funcionan...

Roy: que se creen los de mantenimiento?? O-ó están locos??? (suspiro) ahora que pretenden hacer?...

Havoc: siempre vengo prevenido para este tipo de situaciones señor n-n

(sacó una lámpara de gas y la prendió)

Breda: ...y se hizo la luz...

Roy: dame eso ¬¬

(tomó la lámpara)

(y siguieron caminado)

Mercy: ...tengo miedo...

(Sandra ya se había adelantado para estar junto a Havoc)

Al: ...no se preocupe Señorita, mi hermano y yo estamos aquí...

(la tomó inocente y ella agradeció ese gesto mediante una sonrisa...)

(Ed agacho la cabeza un momento...y oyo unas risas que provenían de enfrente de el...)

(Eran los militares...que le veían con cara de...:"dile algo tu también!" para volver a reirse de nuevo)

Ed: ...¬¬ mm...

Roy: que pasa ahí atrás?...¬¬

Los militares: NAADA...n-n U

(asi siguieron...)

(de la nada...se oyeron lamentos extraños...torcidos y profundos...sin saber de donde venian, todos oian asustados)

(Sandra se aferro al brazo de su novio...y Mercy a la mano de Al...tanto el mismo como su hermano se dieron cuenta)

Furey: ES EL FANTAAASMAAA!!!!

Roy: t-tranquilo Furey!!!...fu-furey!...(pero parecia perturbado) TRANQUILO SOLDADO!!!! (le metio un zape)

(y solo asi, logro callarlo)

Roy: solo es un perro aullando! Óiganlo!

(tenia razon...era solo un perro)

Furey: tiene...r-r-r...rrrrrr...razon...n-n U

Roy: ¬¬ Vengan conmigo!! Les mostrare que no hay nada en este lugar!!

(se apresuro y casi deja a todos detrás...)

los demas: ESPERE!

Breda: espere Coronel!

Ed: maldito Coronel!!

(llegaron al terreno...)

(pero estaba baldio...tal y como Roy habia predicho)

Roy: no hay nada!!

Falman: p-pero...nosotros la vimos!!! O-o

Roy: alla! (señalo un poco mas adelante)(habian otros almacentes...enfrente estaba el almacen "B")

Sandra: oh...ese "B" parece un trece ahora que lo pienso o-o

Roy: Ven? El miedo hizo que el la obscuridad, confundieran la letra "B" por un numero 13! Ok? Caso cerrado, vamonos ya...quiero dormir...

(se dieron la vuelta)

(esta ves, Edward estaba aun lado de la chica...)

Mercy: uff...que alegria que esto ya se soluciono...

Roy: esperen...

(asi fue)

(se detuvieron enfrente del terreno)

Sandra: que Coronel?...¬w¬ vio la mano de algun zombie?...

Roy: ¬¬ callate...

Sandra: COMO TE ATREVES? PEDAZO DE--...

Havoc: querida n-n U...

Roy: miren el terreno...

(lo ilumino con la lampara...)

Ed: ...es como si...alguien hubiese removido la tierra...

Roy: ...Falman...

Falman: si

(fue a inspeccionar...escarbando en la tierra)

(Mercy se aferro al brazo de Al...pero Ed...como deseaba ser su hermano en ese momento...)

(Falman se levanto algo impresionado)

Falman: Coronel...(le dio algo en la mano...)

Roy: (lo inspecciona)...esto es un hueso...

Sandra: NEMBEEEEEEEEE!!!! ¬¬

Havoc: amor!! n-n U

Roy: podemos estar hablando...de el asesinato de alguien...puede ser un soldado...no sabes de quien...

(asi...el dia siguiente...)

Roy: vamos muchachos!!!

(estaban en el terreno Falman, Furey, Breda y Havoc que excavaban sin parar...los les observaba y tenia a Mercy, Sandra y a los hermanos a sus lados)

Roy: tenemos que saber de quienes son esos huesos! Puede ser de algun colega!

Furey: nadie ha muerto o-o

Roy: Callate y excava!!!

Furey: Si Señor! T-T

(siguieron sin parar...)

Ed: (notó como Mercy estaba preocupada, su rostro era muy expresivo) no te preocupes...estara bien...

Mercy: ...la angustia me mata T-T

Ed: no deberia...(estaba a punto de tomar su mano...)

(pero...)

Roy: si!!! (tomó la mano de Mercy antes de que Ed lo hiciera) no debes preocuparte, tengo todo bajo control...(y vio a Ed con una risista superior) (mas bien, que pretendia serlo)

(ya le habia quitado una oportunidad...) (Ed se dijo, seria la ultima)

(Asi, mientras ellos seguían, un querido compañero vino junto con el perrito favorito de todos...)

Hughes: hola chicos n-n

Roy: hey que pasa Hughes...

Hughes: nada...solo vine a traer a este pequeño...

Mercy: awww trajiste a Black Hayate!! X3...tiene algo en la boca? O-o

Roy: Hawkeye te ordeno a pasear a su perro? O-o

Hughes: 2 grandes errores mi querido amigo...n-n...primero: no me ordeno...me lo pidió y...numero dos: no lo vine a pasear...

Roy: entonces? ¬¬

Hughes: miren esto! n-n

(todos vieron al cachorro...)

(se dirigió al terreno y se puso justo a un lado de Falman)

(dejo el hueso que tenia en su hocico y lo cubrió de tierra)

(depues se fue a un lado de Hughes)

Hughes: ven? XD...que no es inteligente?...uh?...hola? O-o

(Todos estaban demasiado impresionados para hablar...)

Roy: ...bueno...esa...no la vi venir...o-ó

Furey: ...bueno...tan siquiera...

("el caso esta resuelto")

* * *

**eSPEra cApITulo 50!!!**


	50. Mostrando la Jugada

..:Quimica Perfecta:..

D lean y disfruten..

gracias

DEJAN REVIEW

* * *

..:Quimica Perfecta:..

Mostrando la Jugada cap 50

(3 personas estaban reunidas en un lugar oculto...mas o menos con un aire de prohibido...secreto...)

(Uno de ellos tenia el cabello largo y verde, otro era muy gordo y la ultima que era mujer, tenia un vestido largo y con un escote pronunciado...)

(Los tres tenían grabado en el cuerpo un signo muy peculiar)

Mujer: ...que haremos ahora?...la niña esta viva...

Chico: no podré soportarlo mas!...solo estorba!

Gordo: puedo comerla?...por favor?

Mujer: no no Gula...(le acaricio la cabeza)...no puedes comerla...además...sabes que mientras no adivine nada importante la dejaremos vivir...esta cuidando muy bien a...

("Nuestro sacrificio humano")

Chico: y si llega a enamorarse de ella?

Mujer: el chico?...hmp...eso significa que se esta tomando en serio esto...y no podemos permitirlo...no podemos dejar que sienta algo por ella...

Chico: y eso?

Mujer: ...solo le hará retroceder Envidia, hazme caso...

Envidia: ...bien...que dices del acecino?

Mujer: (suspira) tendremos que deshacernos de el...

Gula: Lujuria podré comerlo?...

Lujuria: no...no...aun no...necesitamos mas tiempo...

Gula: yo quería comérmelo...T-T

Lujuria: ahora ve envidia...necesitas cubrir algo mas...

Envidia: bien...me iré...pero recuérdalo bien Lujuria...

("Cuida bien a nuestro sacrificio humano")

Lujuria: ...si lo haré...

(Envidia salió por la ventana)

(Y lujuria permaneció ahí...viendo al vacío con su mirada torcida...y sus intenciones mórbidas...)

("Manda llamar a los alquimistas de viento y acero")

(Roy le mandaba a un militar que salió de inmediato a su búsqueda)

(y mientras eso pasaba, un hombre potente, se sentaba en su escritorio y mandaba un subordinado a llamar, que tenia un bigote extraño)

(Era el Brigadier Basque Grand)

(Entro ese a quien llamaba y se dirigió a el)

Brigadier: ...el...Coronel recibió mi petición?

Subordinado: si Señor...pero, si me permite preguntarle...

(Los hermanos Elric y la chica entraban a la oficina del Coronel Mustang...)

Subordinado: ...¿qué...fue la petición que hizo?...

(Se pusieron en frente del coronel)

Brigadier: ...je...(se sonrió)

Roy: ...Fullmetal...mañana pelearas contra Mercy.

(Los hermanos y viento mostraron una enorme expresión de asombro al punto que el rubio azoto su mano de acero contra la mesa)

Ed: O-O porque???

Mercy: si!! Por que??

Roy: El General de Brigada Basque Grand "El Alquimista de la Sangre de Hierro" ha solicitado una pelea entre ustedes dos, diciendo que es una prueba de habilidades necesarias que, como compañeros, deben de hacer...para conocer las habilidades de la persona que esta a su lado.

Subordinado: e-enserio?...p-porque pedir eso?

Brigadier: ...mis intenciones son muy justas...ese...Edward...no merece a una chica como Viento...ella es la que merece un mejor compañero...por ejemplo yo!...es por eso que quiero que ella vea lo que el le esconde...

Al: en ese caso yo también debo de pelear! Es mi compañera!

Roy: tu hermano es el alquimista estatal...tú no.

Brigadier: ...poniendo de pretexto que el es alquimista estatal, haré que peleen...y se esa manera...

Ed: (pensando)...oh no...

Brigadier: ...haré que le muestre eso que traía escondido...tendrá que mostrarle...

Ed: (pensando)...mi automail...

Roy: no quiero oír ninguna excusa...

Mercy: ...p-pero...no quiero pelear contra Edward...

Roy: oh vamos, n-n tienes tan bellas habilidades...Edward estará...IMPACTADO de tan solo verlas n-n.

Mercy: ...sigo sin convencerme...o-o

(Al vio a su hermano algo cabizbajo, como pensativo, sin saber que hacer...sabia, que si veía su automail había posibilidades de que sospechara...ella no era ninguna tonta)

Ed: ...Al...(el reaccionó y lo volteó a ver)...lo haré...(le guiñó el ojo)

Al: ...owo n-niisan!!!

(El rubio había tocado el hombro de Mercy para que volteara...)

Ed: ...tengo...que mostrarte algo...

(Mercy esperaba...pero Roy ya sabia de que se trataba, se veia preocupado...no pensaba que llegaría ese dia...)

(Edward comenzó a quitarse su gabardina, dándosela a Al para que la sostuviese...asi comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, después su chaqueta...)

Mercy: o-o...e-ed...n-n-no...(se tapo los ojos sonrojada)

(Pero sintió la mano de Edward, que tocando la suya y bajándola le pedia que siguiera viendo...)

(Así fue...)

(Cuando terminó, La chica no hizo otra cosa mas que quedársele viendo...)

Ed: ...estos son mis automails...

(No se había quitado el pantalón pero logro remangárselo para que se viera...)

Ed: ...b-bien?...que dices?

(Ella permaneció callada...)

(Ed tenia miedo...mucho miedo que se enojara...)

Mercy: (pensando)...wow...vaya o-o...vaaaaya vaya...un automail...mmm siempre pensé que se vería bien...pero...se ve...MEJOR...es decir...o-o...um...(a Ed)...n-no tengo ningun problema con eso...

(Los 2 hermanos...hasta Mustang suspiraron de alivio)

Mercy: solo que...(volvieron a verla asustados)...por que...nunca me lo dijiste?

Ed: ...bueno...sinceramente tenia miedo de que te enojaras...o que...me tomaras como un raro o mentiroso...o-

Mercy: XDD Ed!! Como podría decir eso yo de ti? Vamos!...(le sonrió)(luego...la borró)...y...entonces...como los perdiste?

Ed: ...(suspiró)...bueno...era chico y...un...accidente...-

Mercy: ...oh, detente...no quiero hacerte recordar nada...

(los 2 hermanos suspiraron)

Mercy: supongo que desde ese accidente tu hermano tiene Filimentivirofobia...no Al? n-n

Ed: (a Al) Fili...que? o-o

Al: ...Owo...um...SI!!! nwnU...(a Ed) tu dí que si...

Ed: ...oh si...si eso es...

Mercy: bueno...eso me lo aclara todo (a Roy) tu ya sabias?

Roy: ...si...n-n sé todo de mis subordinados….

Ed: a quien le dices subordinado? ¬¬

Roy: soy tu jefeee ¬w¬

(Ed le hizo una cara y cruzó los brazos)

Mercy: Ed...(el volteó con ella)...mañana, tu y yo pelearemos frente toda la milicia...hasta creo que del mismísimo Furher...que sea limpio... justo...(le da la mano...y el la estrecha)

Ed: y divertido n-n

(Ella soltó una carcajada)

Mercy: claro que si! (se soltaron) me prepararé...(se despide de Roy con el saludo en la frente, y se dio la vuelta...)...(se detuvo...y volteó hacia los demás)...me conocerás Edward...y tu también Al!!!..(con esa despedida, salió del cuarto)

Roy: (suspira) sinceramente ed, quería evitarte esto...

Ed: no importa, tenía que saberlo.

Roy: y que me dices de tu hermano?...ella es muy inteligente, no tardará en llegar el día en que se de cuenta que es un alma atada a una armadura...tienes que decírselo antes.

Ed: ...ya llegará el tiempo.

Roy: ...enserio...quería evitarte esto...

Ed: ...no importa...(se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto con su hermano)

Al: ...y ahora que haremos niisan?...

Ed: ...que mas podemos hacer?...voy a pelear...n-n

(su hermano rió)

Ed: ...hey...(volteó hacia el)...tengo que contarte algo...sobre...su sangre, esa que guarda...

(llegaron al cuarto, y Edward le explico)

Al: ...ya veo...(bajó la cabeza) pobrecilla...si tan solo sus padres le dijeran que pasa...no estaría tan confundida...

Ed: ...(rió)

Al: ...que pasa niisan?

Ed:...es buena cocinera...

Al: uwu...no escuchaste lo que dije verdad?

(Ed se dirigió a la ventana...parecía estar recordando algo...que apreciaba mucho...)

Al: ...y pensar que vivió en Rezembool todo el tiempo...

(Hubo un silencio)

(Edward seguía sonriendo)

(Suspiró y abrió sus boca)

Ed: ya veo...

(Su hermano escuchaba sin entender...)

Ed: ...entonces...cuando la conocimos...

("No era tan extraña después de todo...")

* * *

**EspERA PRONto CaPitULo 51!!!!**


	51. Viento vs Metal

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

buenas noticias

1-Ya sali de vacaciones...es decir, mas tiempo para escribir

2-PASE MATEMATICAS!!

disfruten lol

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

¡Viento vs Metal!cap 51

(El dia pronto llegó y la noticia ya se habia propagado por toda la milicia...)

(Mercy y Edward pelearán?)(¿Quién de ellos 2 ganará?...)

(El campo de pruebas en el ala este del cuartel central se llenó de una euforica multitud, esperando ver, lo que llamaban, una de las mejores peleas de estos ultimos años)

(El Brigadier tomó el micrófono)

Brigadier: en presencia del Furher , pelearán los alquimistas más jóvenes de toda la historia de la milicia...Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero y Mercy M., la alquimista del viento de cristal!.

(Todos los militares ovacionaron ambos nombres desde las gradas, el Furher solo apludió)

Havoc: desde que la conozco jamas la he visto pelear.

Riza: honestamente yo tampoco.

Las niñas: nosotras tampoco nwn

Havoc: ¬¬ nunca he peleado?

Riza: supongo que si, pero no frente a nosotros, la han visto esos quienes practicaban con ella, y la veian entrenar...dicen que es muy buena.

Breda: dicen que puede convocar huracanes!! O-o

Havoc: ...u-u

(Alphonse estaba con ellos en las gradas y no con su hermano...)

Al: niisan...

Nirka: el estara bien Al...

Al: p-pero...

Adri: que? Temes que muestre su automail?

Al: no...(suspiró) ya lo hizo

TODAS: O-O

Bere: y...y que dijo?

Al: nada malo...

(volvieron a ver el campo...)

Al: ...solo espero que...niisan no la lastime...

Karen. Espero lo mismo de parte de ella u-u

("Ed")

("Mercy")

(Se hablaban el uno al otro con la cabeza...)

("No te pegare menos duro porque te amo")

("LISTOS")

(Se oyó la voz del Brigadier)

Roy: ...(rió, estaba con los demas)...veremos como Mercy le patea el trasero a esa pulga...

Brigadier: COMIENZEN!

(Edward sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia ella y transmutó su automail en cuchilla)

Ed: LISTA O NO...ALLA VOY!1

(Al darle el espadazo, ella simplemente se dobló casi hasta el suelo, casi tocando la tierra con la cabeza)

Riza: O-O no sabia que era tan elastica...

(Luego, puso las manos en el suelo, hizo para arriba el automail de Ed con una patada y aprovecho para hacerse hacia atrás)

(Se enderezó con gracia)

(Edward ya la tenía en la mira)

Havoc: porque no le hizo nada?

Nirka: no lo se...o-o algo ha de tener en mente...

Ed: ...(a Mercy) porque...no me pegaste?

Mercy: ...(le sonrió) (pensando) estoy siendo muy blanda...

Ed: oh...ya veo…(se puso en posicion...)(viendo que ella tambien...)

(Asi la pelea se reanudó, pero...el no le hacia daño alguno, porque, impresionantemente, cada ataque que él hacia, ella lo esquivaba, con movimientos sutiles, hermosos y rapidos...)

Roy: ...como el viento...

Ed: (no se cansaba, pero de vez en vez, veia esos ojos tan hermosos que estaban encima de el con una sonrisa)...QUE TE-

(desapareció de su vista y de la de todos los demas...)

(oyó una risa detrás de él)

(su aliento, interrumpido)

("Por aquí, Edward...")

(Solo alcanzó a ver los ojos verdes de su querida, y sentir un dolor en su estimago, pues habia recibido una dura patada que lo sacó volando unos cuantos metros lejos)

(Nadie creia lo que habia visto...)

(Se enderezó con gracia)

(Ed se paró)

Ed: ...Mercy...

Mercy: te pegué muy fuerte?

(Edward escupió un poco de sangre)

Ed: fue muy lindo

Mercy: gracias...(suspiró en fin...) era hora de que me dejaras hacer algo...atacas muy rapido...

Ed: pero tu no recibes ni uno de mis ataques.

Havoc: debe ser mas rapida que el...

Roy: no, son iguales de rapidos, la unica diferencia es que...ella es un poco diferente...

Havoc: diferente?

Roy: ...ella controla el viento Havoc, significa...que tiene algunas características de él...como es...la agilidad entre muchas otras...

Furey: por eso se ve elegante...

Mercy: (rió ante el comentario de Edward)...bueno...no te fijas en donde estoy n-n

(sus circulos comenzaron a brillar) pero al fin voy a ponerme un poco mas seria...

(Todo el mundo veia impresionado...nadie la habia visto pelear antes...)

(Levantó un poco sus brazos y el viento comenzó a reunirse)

Ed: oh Dios...

(De repente bajó los brazos...y en cada una de sus manos estaba una de esas espadas de cristal...que brillaban hermosamente con el sol)

Mercy: lista...ahora SI podremos pelear.

Ed: si...lo veo!!!

(Comenzó de nuevo la pelea, chispas, tierra, gritos y chasquidos...)

(Parecia no tener fin...los dos eran muy buenos...)

(El Brigadier estaba extrañado...¿Por qué ella no le habia dicho nada por su automail?)

(Entonces, Mercy tomó a Ed desprevenido y con una presión de aire lo hizo hacia atrás considerablemente...)

Ed: para que fue eso?

Mercy: para descansar un rato...

Ed: jejeje...Pero hacemos ejercicio!!!

(y volvió a arrementer contra ella)

(Todos veian, gratis, una demostración dehabilidades de parte de los 2 alquimistas)

(Ella seguia sin recibir un golpe de parte de el, y él tampoco ya que ella no atacaba, solo se defendía)

(Entonces, asi como ella lo tomó desprevenido, Ed de hizo atrás y aplaudió)

Ed: AQUÍ! (puso sus manos en el suelo) (hizo una caja de tierra alrededor de Mercy que la cubriría totalmente)

Mercy: QUE??

Ed: lista o no!...

(volvió a aplaudir, transmutó el aire...)

(y creó una bomba)

(explotando todo desde adentro)

Al: NIISAN!! ESTAS LOCO???

Nirka: MERCY!

(salió un poco de humo de la caja...)

Roy: FULLMETAL!! QUE TE PASA???

Ed: por Dios, esa bomba no era para matar, solo marearia un poco...altere las propiedades para que no fuera mortal...u-u...ay...ellos luego luego se apanican...

(La caja comenzó a desintegrarse)

Ed: bueno...esta listo..

Furher: mm...eso fue muy habil de parte de Edward...pero...es malo que su ataque no haya sido intencionado para matar...

(Entonces, todo el publico se quedó boquiabierto, al ver una silueta entre el humo)

Mercy: listo que?...Ed?

Ed: O-O

(estaba ahí, cuando el humo se disipó, la vieron sin rasguño alguno)

TODOS: O-O!!!!

Ed: c-c-com-como lo hiciste??? Estabas ahí!!! Yo te encerré!

Mercy: la respuesta es simple Ed...puedo hacerme viento.

Ed: O-o...q-que? C-como?

Mercy: para hacerlo, todas las propiedades de mi cuerpo deben ser cambiadas a solo 2, Hidrógeno y Oxigeno, luego, para volver a materializarme, retomar esos elementos faltantes y voila! (dio una vuelta).

Furher: (rió) era de esperarse n-n no por nada la deje ser alquimista de estado, esas habilidades no las tiene cualquiera...y es bueno que esté al servicio del estado...

Ed: ...asi que...sacas cada truco bajo la manga...

Mercy: eso si Ed, me di cuenta de que cambiaste las propiedades de aire para hacer esa bomba...(suspiró) creeme...si en el momento en el que transmutaste el aire, YO estaba hecha aire...hubiera sido parte de tu transmutación y hubiera muerto.

(Ed tragó saliva...y suspiró de alivio...)

(de repente, su gabardina fue destrozada, dejando ver por completo su automail.)

Ed: O-o...c-como?...

(Vió a Mercy...tenía ya las espadas en sus manos...y rió)

Mercy: queria verlo por completo en la pelea...toda una obra de arte...

Ed: (se sonrojó)...t-tu crees?...o-o...b-bueno...espera ver todos mis trucos!...

(Y se lanzaron de nuevo a la pelea...)


	52. Viento vs Metal parte II

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Vueeeelven los corazones!! y ya puedo escribir en la compu!!! GENIAAAL!!! XDDD

en fin...es un capitulo CORTO Muy corto...

asi k esperen el 53 n ose la van a acabar lol

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Viento vs Metal! Parte II cap 52

(La pelea se habia reanudado y todos veian impresionados como ninguno de los 2 se veia cansado)

Roy: lo que daria para que ella me rompiera la ropa...

Sandra: DECIA Coronel? ¬¬

Roy: n-nada...

(Sandra lo vió con unos ojos de desconfianza...)

Ed: TE RINDES?

Mercy: nunca alquimista de acero!!!

(Se oía el chasquido de las espadas, y como intentaban esquivar los golpes del otro entre el bullicio de la gente y admiradores...que ovacionaban sus nombres con cada ataque, cada esquivada...)

(Llego la oportunidad de Ed, y le propició a la chica, un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda con el brazo que no era de automail)

(Ella se enderezó)

Mercy: porque no me pegaste con tu automail?

Ed: ...(sonrió)...

Mercy: oh...ya veo..

Al: niisan!!! Owo!!

(El Furher veía desde lo alto de su silla…intentando decidir quien seria el mejor en esa pelea…era tan difícil decidir, los dos eran buenos alquimistas y sus habilidades en pelea los había metido en la milicia…)

(Después de mucho estar peleando…se detuvieron…)

(Sudados, se miraron tranquilos y a la vez…cansados….)

Ed:. …eres…buena

Mercy: …..tu….tambien…

(El aliento entrecortado…)

Mercy: de hecho…no pense…que serias….tan bueno…aun con ese brazo…

Ed: jeje…uno se acostumbra con el tiempo sabes?

(El Furher se levanto de golpe)

Furher: …declaro la pelea como un empate!

Los 2: O-O??? EMPATE???

Al: (suspiró)…menos mal…

Furher: los 2 alquimistas han peleado con todas sus fuerzas, energias y empeño…los dos pasaran con honores…tengan la seguridad de que la milicia los recordara como los buenos alquimistas!

(Aplausos de nuevo…)

Mercy: empate…que te parece??

Ed: bien!...e-exalente…!

(pronto sonrió, luego…rió…en poco tiempo estaba riendose a carcajadas junto con su compañera…)

(La pelea habia sido intensa…y Edward no estaba listo para lo que seguia…)


	53. En Alas de Esperanza

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

gracias por leer n-n

no se la van a acabar lol

disfruten

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

En Alas de Esperanza cap 53

(Se cuelga un teléfono)

(En otro lugar...lejos)

(Rezembool)

(La Madre de Mercy no soltaba lo que había colgado...)

(Tenia una cara de asustada...como si estuvieras viendo al mismo demonio frente a ti...)

Mamá: ...oh...no...no no...no puede ser...

(Entró su esposo...)(Al verla...le preguntó si algo había pasado)

(La tomó de los hombros...haciendo que ella soltase el teléfono)

Mamá: ...tomarán...medidas...

Papá: (le miró incrédulo) Q-QUE???

Mamá: si...es impo...imposible!

Papá: ...p-pero...acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que hicimos?! Me estas diciendo que...nada sirvió?!

(Su esposa comenzó a llorar)

Mamá: yo se...pero...dicen...

("Que alguien sospecha")

(El hombre...paralizado...como si le hubiese dicho la cosa mas horrible...)

Papá: ...alguien?...sospecha?

(Dio unos pasos atrás)

Mamá: n-no se que decir...e-es imposible!

Papá: p-pero cómo puede ser posible?!...nadie...pudo haberlo hecho...tu sabes que-

(Lo interrumpieron)

Mamá: SHH!!...sabes que no debes mencionar "ESO" en voz alta...ni siquiera estando nosotros solos!

(Se separó de él un poco para ir a checar las ventanas, cerrar las cortinas y abrir la puerta...para ver si no había nadie cerca...)

(Y regresó con su esposo)

Mamá: ni si quiera mencionarlo con gente que también sabe de "ESO"

Papá: ...p-pero...quien pudo haber sido?...QUIEN PUDO SOSPECHAR?? LO ALEJAMOS DE TODO!

Mamá: ...debemos sentarnos...y esperar...a ver que pueden hacer...

(Después de la pelea, los 2 alquimistas fueron a refrescarse y descansar en la fuente de la milicia...)

Ed: no sabía que eras tan rápida...

Mercy: y yo no sabía que con esa cosa tan pesada que tienes en el brazo puedas ser tan hábil...

Ed: pues... (Se sonrojó) tu sabes...después de 7 años de entrenar con él...ya se me hace muy fácil...n-n

(Disfrutaban tanto de su compañía)

(Al y las niñas los veían...)

Al: ...hermano...

Sandra: que te pasa eh??

Nirka: no te alegra que estén juntos?

Al: ...m...niisan me dijo...que...ya no la quería...

Todas: QUEEE???

Al: dijo...que...fue algo pasajero...

Bere: pues yo no le creo...

Al: No lo se...me lo dijo muy serio...

Bere: pues estaba actuando!

Erika: yo digo que hay que seguirlos viendo...

Stephanie: ...se ven lindos nwn

(las niñas platicaban entre ellas y les veían...)

(Cosa que Alphonse no hacia...)

(Veía a su hermano con cara de niño decepcionado...)

Mercy: bien alquimista de acero...iré a tomar un baño...me siento sucia XD

Ed: bien, creo que yo también viento...jeje

(Los 2 se vieron sonriendo)

(Se dieron la mano)

("buena pelea")

(Al salió al encuentro de su hermano y las niñas con Mercy...)

(Sus voces se alejaban a lo lejos...)

(Y el chico de la armadura...veía tímidamente a su hermano...)

Al: ... (Suspiró decidido) hermano...tengo que decirte algo...

Ed: ...ahora mismo Al n-n... (Estaba feliz...) primero, si me disculpas, ire a visitar a alguien!!! (se alejó corriendo...gritándole...) ESPERAME EN EL CUARTO!!!

(Al lo vió alejarse correr...)

(Se veía tan...tan feliz...)

Al: ...hermano...

("es importante...")

(Ed se fue corriendo)

Ed: Hughes!!!!!!!!!

(Gritó emocionado mientras entraba a un cuarto)

(El hombre de lentes, sobresaltado por el grito, tiró una pila de papeles que, al parecer, tenía organizados y volteó a ver al chico de ojos dorados)

Hughes: ED! Casi me das un infarto!! O-O

Ed: Hughes! Hughes! HUUUUGHES!! X3

Hughes: hey hey hey…calma chico….(recogía los papeles) que pasó? u-u

(Ed se sentó frente a él)

Ed: hice la prueba

Hughes: ah...y?

Ed: ….no pude

Hughes: no pudiste eh?….

Ed: no...después de un tiempo...encerrado en mi cuarto me di cuenta de algo...(vió su automail)...es tan...linda...es una mujer de esas que...no las ves todos los días...es mas...salen cada...mil años!!...(Hughes sonríe)...y...

(Pero lo interrumpieron)

Hughes: como estas seguro?...en verdad NO pudiste?

Ed: ...porque... (Suspiró)...cada ves que la veo...tengo todos los síntomas que un dia me dijiste...te mareas, sientes esas típicas mariposas en el estómago...pero...lo mas importante es...que me hace feliz...me hace sonreír...así como...mi madre...

(Hughes oía encantado)

Ed: por ella...puedo hacerlo todo! Estoy seguro!...me hace hacer...cosas estúpidas y aun así con sentido...por ella...podría dar la vida...o si ella ama a alguien mas verla feliz me hará feliz a mi también...

(Hughes comenzó a reír a carcajadas)

Ed: O-o? Uh? Hughes?...no te burles! Esto es serio!!!

Hughes: CHICO!! OH DIOS...(se limpia las lagrimas) esto quería oír…

Ed: o-o...que?

("estas enamorado Edward...")

Ed: SI!!! QUE BIEN QUE BIEN!!! XDDDD

Hughes: hey hey chico calma!!!

Ed: perdona…es que….nunca había estado enamorado antes… n-n

Hughes: yo seré tu guía nwn...alguna duda?

Ed: si...¿qué hago? o-o

Hughes: conquistarla...

Ed: ...como?

Hughes: a...pues...se lindo con ella...sé tú!!..ese tu que tanto le gusta n-n

Ed: a...y...como se que ella me corresponde a eso?

Hughes: a pues...si se agarra el pelo...se devuelve miraditas...si te coquetea...o...si te muestra...su figura...

Ed: O-O Hughes! (se sonrojó)

Hughes: que?...es una manera de coquetear

Ed: ¬¬ no es su estilo...

(Después de un largo rato de charlas, el ojiverde le dio al rubio una larga lista de consejos, desde cómo llegar, hasta saber cuando irse...)

Ed: puedo volver después?...ahora tengo que ir con Al...

Hughes: claro! vuelve cuando quieras n-n

Ed: y no le digas a Roy!

Hughes: Claro que no!! XDD

(así...el rubio cerró la puerta...)

(Una voz le borró la sonrisa)

("Decirme que? Fullmetal?")

Ed: nada...¬¬

Roy: ...hmp...al parecer ha de ser otra de sus niñerías...

Ed: ¬¬ cállate

Roy: di lo que quieras...enano...

Ed: A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO???

Roy: ... (Se dirige hacia la puerta) cállate...eres un inmaduro, hubiera deseado que te pateara el trasero

Ed: la verdad imbecil, es que nos lo pateamos mutuamente...

Roy: vete...

(Después de fulminarlo con la mirada, cambiaron rumbos...el rubio se fue y el coronel entro por la misma puerta por la que salió Ed...)

(El rubio, estaba decidió en decirle a su hermano...estaba impaciente...listo...)

(Su hermano también...aquello que iba a decirle...era importante...)

Al: ...niisan!! (Su hermano cerró la puerta)...niisan tengo que-

Ed: Tengo que decirte algo Al!...n-n es genial!

Al: ...mmm me alegro niisan...p-pero yo también tengo algo que decirte...

Ed: ...oh...en serio?...(dejó sus cosas en el suelo)

Al: si...y...es importante

Ed: dime entonces n-n

Al: pues...la verdad... (Jugaba con sus dedos)...estoy emocionado hermano...nunca...había sentido esto...y...estoy feliz de que me pase...porque...veras...

Ed: dilo n-n

Al: bien...aquí voy... (Suspiró)

("Estoy enamorado de la Srita. Sara")

(Borró su sonrisa...)

Al: ...tenia que decírselo a alguien!...sentir esto...me hace feliz!...y...queria que tu lo supieras hermano!...nwn...ya que, sentiste eso por ella una vez y me doy cuenta...ella...me hace sentirme humano!

(Eso...dejo en shock al rubio...)

Al: la amo niisan!...nwn...la amo!

Ed: ... (Pensando)...mi hermano ama lo que yo amo...por Dios... ¿qué hemos hecho?...

Al: ...niisan?...que pasa?

Ed: n-no nada...no pasa nada...(se tomó la cabeza)(y echó un suspiro)

Al: ...um...bien...ahora...que querías decirme tu eh? nwn entraste muy feliz

Ed: ... (Vió a su hermano)...pues...es que...

(No encontraba que decirle...se encontraba muy triste...algo que no podría esconder con una sonrisa fingida...)

Ed: pues...

(Aún asi no podía decirle la verdad...)

Ed: ...no es nada en especial

(Al extrañado, preguntó con mas insistencia)

Al: um...seguro niisan?...no tenias nada que decirme?...te vi llegar muy feliz y...la verdad es que-

Ed: Al...

Ed: ...esta bien...no es nada n-n

Al: ...niisan...

Ed: entonces que?...de verdad la amas? n-n

Al: si Ed...la amo muchísimo...y...y... (Suspiró) es tan bonita e inteligente...

(Ed comenzó a recordar...porque era tan especial)

Al: además es fuerte...tiene unos hermosos ojos...

(Se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta)

Al: ...y...me hace feliz...

(Eso fue lo que le hizo levantarse tomar su gabardina y dirigirse a la puerta)

Al: niisan! Estas bi-

Ed: voy...a caminar...

(Intentaba disimular la voz quebrada que le provocaba el llanto)

Al: niisan!!...

(Pero se azotó una puerta)

Al: ...niisan...

(Ed corriendo, cabizbajo iba hacia esa persona que le podia ayudar...)

(Se sentía tan mal...)

(Llegó azotando la puerta del cuarto de Hughes)

Hughes: Ed! O-O

(Se sentó después de haber cerrado la puerta...)

(Sus lindo ojos dorados, cubiertos en lagrimas)

Hughes: que pasó Edward?

Ed: ...la ama...

Hughes: que? Quien?

Ed:...mi hermano...MI HERMANO LA AMA!!!

Hughes: ... (Bajó la cabeza)...ay Ed...y...que piensas hacer?

Ed: ...olvidarla...OLVIDARLA!!! al costo que sea!!! Quiero que él sea feliz Hughes!!! ES MI HERM-

(Hughes le dio una dura cachetada paralizándolo)

Hughes: ...no sabes lo que dices

(Edward lo volteó a ver)

Hughes: aunque sea tu hermano debes luchar por lo que quieres! Porque él no se va a echar para atrás!...no entiendes verdad?! (lo vió tomar esa mejilla...) debes entender...que lo que tu quieres...lo quieren otros 2: tu jefe, y tu hermano...pero ninguno se va a echar hacia atrás!

Ed: ...no quiero Hughes...Al...Al se lo merece!

Hughes: y tu no?!

(Ed se sobresaltó)

Hughes: dime si tu no!? Tu también sufriste! Y hasta el doble! Te has atormentado por lo que pasó!!...y aun así quieren recuperar lo que han perdido...con esa cosa!!...has perdido tus miembros! Y a tu familia!...solo te queda tu hermano! Has estado cargando el dolor de ustedes 2!! Día y noche estas pensando en algo para hacer algo!! DIME SI NO MERECES UN POCO DE FELICIDAD?

Ed: ...Hughes...(levantó la vista)...tienes razón...no puedo quedarme sentado...voy a hacer mió lo que quiero..

Hughes: así se habla n-n

Ed: ...pero cómo?

Hughes: ...por lo pronto...te daré algo...

(Le dio un sobre)

Ed: que es esto?

Hughes: olvide dártelo la vez pasada...estabas tan feliz que no quise interrumpirte n-n

Ed: jeje...gracias... (Abrió el sobre y lo leyó)...un...baile? O-o..

Hughes: asi es...el Furher ha organizado una fiesta, invitando a todo miembro de la milicia...y una que otra persona importante...celebrando un evento de suma importancia aquí en la milicia... (Ed seguía viendo el papel) oh si... (Señaló justo abajo del papel) es formal y personal...significa que tu hermano no podrá ir...

Ed: p-pero…si el no va-

Hughes: sabes quien SI va a ir?...Mercy……aprovecha esta oportunidad para invitarla!

Ed: p-pero…el Coronel…

Hughes: eres el primero en recibir la invitación...y es en parejas, yo iré con mi esposa! X3 y…le pediré a Al de favor que cuide a Elizia…

Ed: ….mm

Hughes: (puso su mano en su hombro) Animo Ed!...ella caerá rendida a tus pies si te arreglas sexy n-n!

Ed: ¬¬….mmm XD si Hughes

(…)

(Al…seguía en el cuarto…)

(Pensando si lo que había dicho…tenia algo que ver….)

* * *

**EspeRa CaPitUlO 54!!!!**


	54. Futuro Incierto

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

AL FIN subo capi gomenasai chicos...prometo subir al menor 2 a la semana

ya debo seguir con esto...la historia es buena, vale la pena leer se los juro XDD

ademas, quiero seguirle con el de Bleach y el de Prince of Tennis, y subir pronto el de Kyou Kara Maoh y Avatar...

ah y estoy haciendo una historia de one shot de puras estupideces XDD espero que cuando la suba la lean!

Gracias por su paciencia...en serio significa mucho

Dejen reviews!!!

GRACIAS

disfruten...

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Futuro Incierto cap 54

(Ed llegó tarde y cayo como tronco en su cama...)

(Al...pues...lo oyó llegar y echo un suspiro mientras veia la luna de nuevo...)

(Asi, pronto la mañana estaba saliendo...)

(Ella ya estaba despierta)

(Nerviosa por el baile de esa noche, la invitación no habia llegado, pero le daba miedo pensar que nadie le invitaria...)

(No contaba con que Ed iba para su cuarto, a pesar de la hora, a decirle algo...)

(El sabia que pronto le darian las invitaciones a los demas militares y no queria que Roy llegara primero que él)

(Llegó a su puerta, viendo de nuevo ese ramo de flores...)

(Les hizo una mueca, pero tocó la puerta)

(Y ella le abrio)

Mercy: Ed! Que agradable sorpresa!...¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

Ed: puees...yo...la verdad vine a...

(Estaba nervioso...sus manos no dejaban de moverse...)

(Ella lo notó)

Mercy: porque no entras?

Ed: o...um...o-o...si! claro n-n

(Ella rapidamente fue a su cocina mientras el joven rubio se acomodaba en la sala...el cual, noto que sus fotografias de nuevo estaban de nuevo cambiadas)

(Ella llegó pronto con un Jugo de naranja para ella y café para el joven...)

(Sabia lo mucho que detestaba la leche y por eso no iba a tomar el "liquido salido de una vaca" frente a él)

Ed: pues queria preguntarte algo...

Mercy: oh...claro, preguntalo n-n

Ed: ...um...

(Agachó la mirada sonrojado...)

(Mientras tanto, el Coronel Mustang preparaba su oficina, esperando a alguien, viéndose en el espejo...tomando pastillas de menta etc...)

(Mientras tarareaba una canción, Hughes entró y rió)

Hughes: cantando en el Trabajo Roy?

Roy: no es eso amigo...

Hughes: no me digas que...

(Su amigo le interrumpió enseñándole la invitación)

Roy: oh si...lo hare!

Hughes: pero….y si ella…te dice-

Roy: (rió como burlón)...ninguna mujer puede resistirse a Roy Mustang, ademas, se veria bien con una pareja de mi altura...

Hughes: a que te refieres con eso? ¬¬

Roy: a el rango por supuesto...jejeje...

(Que Roy le pidiera a Mercy que fuera su pareja le llenaba de duda...¿Ed habrá tomado la iniciativa?)

(Entonces, la jovial voz de una jovencita que entraba a la oficina interrumpio sus apresurados pensamientos...)

Mercy: hola chicos, buenos dias...

(Traia puesto su uniforme, lo cual significaba que estaba lista para ir a trabajar)

(Fue a su escritorio y se sentó)

(El Coronel, ya estaba listo)

Hughes: que tal la escuela?

Mercy: ee...la tuve que dejar...que es lo que menos queria...¬¬...el Brigadier mando una orden diciendo que no podia entrar...

Hughes: porque?

Mercy: dice que lo de Barry podria efectarme...ademas, que debo recuperarme de la pelea contra Edward...¬¬ es un imbecil...

Hughes: ...¿quién mas podria hacer eso?...dejalo...ha de extrañarte...

Mercy: EEEW que asco!! -.-

Roy: (Se aclaró la garganta) ...en fin...debo decirte algo...

Mercy: o-o...te ves diferente...

Roy: a si?...(Pasó su mano por su cabello con la intención de captar su mirada) me halagas!

Mercy: mmm parece que tu uniforme esta planchado!

Roy: ...¬¬...mmm ejem bueno...pues...verás

(Caminando hacia ella, sostenía un sobre en su mano)

Roy: sabes...que el Furher hará un baile y que seria en parejas, etiqueta e invitó unicamente a miembros de la milicia...

(Llegó a su presencia...)

Roy: tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace muucho tiempo...asi que...

(Le mostró la invitación y se la daba en la mano mientras hacia una cara de galán)

Roy: que te parece si vamos juntos eh?

(Ella vió la invitación sorprendida...)

(Callo por unos segundos, se tomó las mejillas ahora sonrojadas con las manos, intentando ocultar lo halagada que se sentía)

Mercy: ...mm (bajó su mano y así la invitación) muchas gracias...por la invitación Coronel...y en verdad me siento muy halagada ...

(El Coronel habia sonreído en señal de victoria...inflando su pecho de orgullo y emocion)

Mercy: pero...

(Roy borró su sonrisa, Hughes volteó atento)

Mercy: me temo que ya tengo pareja...

(Roy la vió sin creerlo y Hughes se escondió una sonrisa)

Roy: um...ah...no entiendo...eso...significa un "no"?

Mercy: mmm...bueno...si asi es técnicamente si n-n

(Y sin decir mas, siguió trabajando, mientras su jefe, indignado regresaba a su escritorio)

Hughes: parece que alguien mas le ganó Coronel ...XD

Roy: ¬¬ no molestes...

(Ella permacecio sonriendo, callada, pensando en ese que la llevaria al baile)(Pensando tambien en que se pondría...)

Roy: bien...(se llevó las manos a los bolsillos) y quien es el afortunado?

Mercy: (rie) no se si decirte o no...

Roy: DIME!!!! T-T

("Coronel...")

(La voz de Riza interrumpio la conversación)

Riza: necesito a Viento por unos momentos...

(Suspiró...en verdad queria saber quien era...)

Roy: vé Viento...

(Se levantó y se despidió con un saludos militar...y salió con su tía)

(Al cerrar la puerta...Roy soltó un gruñido y grito)

Roy: MALDITA SEA!!!

Hughes: Roy Roy Roy...no te alteres u-u...

Roy: ca...llate ¬¬

(…)

Mercy: a donde iremos?

Riza: te necesitamos en el sector de investigaciones, eres buena con las pistas, solo necesitamos juntarlas...

Mercy: esta bien...

Riza: y...supiste de lo del baile de hoy?

Mercy: si... nwn adivina quien me invitó?

Hughes: el que se enoja pierde...

(Dijo con esa tonadita frustrante...)

Roy: CALLATE¡¿Cómo no me voy a alterar?! La oportunidad se me fue!!!

Hughes: siempre puedes pedirla para bailar...sabes eso? ¬¬

Roy: el caso...es que fuera MI pareja!!!

Riza: quien fue?

(Su sobrina sonrió)

("Edward Elric")

(Y mientras decía eso...el joven rubio pensaba acostado en su cama, en que podria pasar esa noche...cuando pasara a su cuarto por ella...)

Ed: ...no puedo esperar a que sea de noche...

Hughes: no puedes hacer nada...es Su decisión

Roy: por eso mismo!!! (suspiró vencido)

("Sea quien sea...debe ser un suertudo bastardo ¬¬")

* * *

**_EspeRa cAP 55!!!_**


	55. Viejos Amigos

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

espero que lo disfruten n-n intentare escribir este fin de semana, pues la siguiente semana tengo examenes parciales...y tengo k pasar matematicas XD...por eso, no escribire la semama que viene...o almenos intentare hacerlo

gracias por todo

disfruten...

dejen reviews! nwn

* * *

♥Quimica Perfecta♥

Viejos Amigos cap 55

(Para agrado de Edward, la noche llegó pronto, y tanto él como su pareja se estaban arreglando...)

(Se fijaban en cada pequeño detalle...no querian que nada les saliera mal...)

Ed: que tal se ve?...se ve bien?! Se ve bien?!

Al: niisan! Owo...tranquilo...

(Le estaba ayudando a elegir que flor se pondría en el smoking...)

Ed: rosa...o margarita?...rosa?...margarita...o-o

Al: cual te gusta mas?

Ed: son flores! todas son iguales!! (soltó un suspiro)...supongo que Rosa...

(Mientras se la ponía, fue a su cama)

Al: cuida mucho a la Srita. Niisan!

Ed: claro que no haré! (le dijo, mientras se ponia los zapatos)

Al: um...le mandas saludos!

Ed: si lo hare...

(tocaron la puerta)

Ed: debe se ser Hughes

(Su hermano lo vio levantarse a abrir la puerta con la tipica envidia que debia tener...pues su hermano estaria con esa persona que tanto quiere...y no él)

Hughes: hola Ed! Al! nwn

Gracia: buenas noches...

(no llegaron solos...)

Elizia: hola!!! X3

Hughes: hey Ed...te ves bien con smoking sabes?

Ed: gracias XD

Hughes: mm rosa eh?...jeje eres un romántico...igual que yo!!! X3 (mostro orgulloso su flor)

Ed: ah...ya veo...

Gracia: Al, queriamos pedirte un favor...

Al: si?

Gracia: puedes cuidar a Elizia mientras no estamos?

Al: claro! nwn

Elizia: sii!! Señor Alphonse!!!

(fue con él y lo abrazó con fuerza)

Al: nos divertiremos mucho nwn...o-o has crecido bastante...

Hughes: bueno, es hora de recoger a Mercy...

(Edward se despidió de su hermano menor y salieron...)

(La armadura soltó un suspiro...)

(Quería estar con ella...pero...)

(Sabia que su hermano nunca lo traicionaría...)

Mercy: se ve bien?...no se ve muy amarillo?

(Pedia la aprobación de sus amigas que estaban ahí con ella para ayudarle)

Nirka: te ves muy bien..

(El vestido era hermoso...color amarillo, opaco pero no tan fuerte que tapara su rostro)

(El corte del busto era en forma de corazon y no tenia espalda, al menos no hasta la mitad...y se sostenia gracias a los tirantes que eran a la altura del hombro)

(Con un peinado recogido que resaltana la figura de su rostro)

Bere: se ve muy bonito...

Nirka: ve tranquila...lo que importa ahora es que iras con Edward no?

(Su amiga suspiró como soltando un peso del pecho...)

Mercy: si...quiero que me vea bonita esta noche...

Bere: y porque Ed?

Mercy: ...debo decirles algo...

(Guardo un silencio para prepararse...)

Mercy: me he dado cuenta que...

("Amo a Edward Elric")

(Sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rojo intenso y hermoso...con el que se pinta toda mujer en verdad enamorada...)

(Y sus amigas, todas sonreían...)

Mercy: no solo me gusta por su apariencia...es amable...e inteligente, es caballeroso y protector...y...de corto temperamento y...perseverante...

Karen: awww te has enamorado!!

(Interrumpiendo la conversación, tocaron la puerta...)

Mercy: debe de ser él...

(Afuera, Ed se veía nervioso...ansiaba verla...)

(Hughes lo vió y solo soltó una risita...)

(Al fin, abrieron la puerta...)

(El joven rubio quedó en shock cuando la vió y viceversa...de por si era bella...ahora lo que veia hermoso resaltaba aún mas...)

Mercy: buenas noches...(a Hughes y Gracia)...Ed...

(Volteo a ver a la chica que le había hablado...tan linda...)

Ed: ...si...m-m-m... me permites decirlo…t-…t-…t-t-t-t-te ves…hermo..hermo…hermosa

(Se sentía como un estúpido pues habia tartamudeado demasiado...pero...a ella eso se le hacia lindo...)

Mercy: ...gracias Ed...tu también te ves...m-muy bien...

(Asi, se dirigieron al baile...)

(Las chicas vieron desde atrás)

Nirka: Sandra...Havoc no irá al baile?

Sandra: no...ya que yo no podia ir, el decidio tampoco asistir...

Bere: eso es muy tierno n-n

Sandra: bueno...ademas me pondría muy celosa si va con otra chica :D

Todas: ¬¬U...

(La fiesta tomó lugar en la misma milica, pero en un salón enorme)

(Entre la gente que recibia los invitados, estaba Roy esperando a un alguien...para ver quien era su pareja...)

Riza: tranquilo Coronel, pronto llegara...

Roy: p-pero no puedo esperar! Necesito saber quien es!

Riza: la duda no lo mata ¬¬

Roy: lo esta haciendo Riza! T-T

(Llegaron justo cuando habia perdido sus esperanzas...)

(la vio llegar que linda era...)

(pero...)

(al mismo tiempo tambien vio su pareja...)

Roy: FULLMETAL?!?!?..

Ed: Roy?!?!

Mercy: que pasa? O-o

Ed: pense que no vendría...es un antisocial ¬¬

Roy: lo mismo pense de ti...enano..

Ed: QUE DIJISTE?!

(Mercy detuvo a Ed con sus manos en su pecho...que lo hizo sonjoarse...eso vaya que no se lo esperaba...)

Roy: asi que...(dijo, acomodándose el traje) él...es tu pareja...

Mercy: si n-n queria que fuera sorpresa...

Roy: y QUE sorpresa! ¬¬ ...(soltó una risista) ...ahora que lo pienso... se ve gracioso un gnomo con traje...

Ed: TU TE LO ESTAS BUSCANDO!!!

Mercy: Ed!...tranquilo!

Ed: ...(a Roy) no te digo nada...solo porque hay señoritas presentes, ademas, se nota que estas celoso...

(Mercy y Riza rieron...el tragó saliva)

Mercy: celos? XD Roy es como mi papa...asi que no se me hace raro..

Roy: ejeeem...mercy, te ves muy hermosa hoy...

Mercy: oh gracias...

Hughes: umm o-o...ED! MERCY!…eee vayan a buscar lugar!!!

(Los empujo hacia delante y los obligó a caminar juntos, cosa que ademas de que los alejaria de el celoso Roy por un momento...tambien estarian...juntos)

(Llegaron a toparse con una mesa que anunciaba justo en medio :"Alquimistas Estatales" y no habia nadie en ese momento, asi que se sentaron)

(Reino un silencio tipico en la mesa...nervios...ganas...)

(Los ojos dorados del joven, vieron las muñecas de la chica, en donde se supone que estaban las heridas de lo de Barry...)

(impresionantemente, no tenia ni una sola cicatriz...)

Mercy: ...y...que quieres hacer?

(Interrumpio sus pensamientos con su bella voz, olvidando ese hecho que acababa de ver...)

Ed: um...no se

(Silencio...)

Ed: ...la verdad...aquí estoy bien...tu sabes...

(Sin que ella se diera cuenta se acercó)

Mercy: oh...si...yo tambien

(Puso sus manos encima de la mesa, para descansar)

Ed: ...sabes?...(lentamente...puso su mano encima de la de ella...) me siento...muy bien aquí...contigo.

(Al sentir su piel, se puso mas roja que el tomate, pero suspiro, y logro contestarle...)

Mercy: ...y-yo...tambien me siento...igual.

(El joven se sonrojó y sintió ese vuelco al corazón...tambien me siento igual...seria que...¿era el momento?...le diría?...al fin?...)

Ed: ...Mercy...yo-

(Pero callo cuando el Mayor Armstrong, Roy, el Brigadier y demas alquimistas se sentaron con sus parejas…)

(Al verlos llegar, soltó su mano, matando ese mágico momento...que talvez y olvidaban...)

Roy: y...de que han hablado Fullmetal?

Ed: ...¬¬ de nada

(Pronto, se oyó una voz amplificada por el micrófono, la del mismo Furher)

Furher: Bienvenidos todos a este noche de gala...celebraremos los ascensos de destacados militares así como la conmemoración del centenario de la milicia...porfavor, disfruten la cena, después,. Seguira el baile, gracias...

(Se despidió seguido por aplausos y pronto sirveron la cena...)

(Asi, todos la disfrutaron y el Furher tomó el micrófono de nuevo...)

Furher: Ahora, porfavor, los militares de alto rango...-

Roy: (le susurró a su pareja) mire esto teniente

Riza: ¬¬

Roy: (a Mercy) Señorita...seria tan amable de-

Furher: bailaran la primera pieza de la noche con sus parejas...adelante...

Roy: O-o...demonios!

Mercy: que pasa?

Ed: ¬w¬ siii...¿que pasa?…

Roy: n-nada...vamos Hawkeye...

Riza: ..u-u

(Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a la pista de baile, dejando sólo a Ed, Mercy, Armstrong...y su pareja...Scheska, la cual no habia abierto la boca en toda la fiesta u-u)

(Pero se veia muy linda...)

Mercy: uy Scheska...

Scheska: o-o si Señorita?

Mercy: deja eso XD dime Mercy

Scheska: um...esta bien...que...querias decirme?

Mercy: el vestido me gusta mucho...y los accesorios se te ven muy bien! Que lindo color! Donde los compraste?

Scheska: ...p-pues verá...

(Empezo asi su conversación sobre esas cosas...)( Y como el Brigadier ya no estaba en medio de ellas, pudieron platicar libremente...)

Ed: s-solo ellas se entienden no? n-n U

Armstrong: cierto uwu...

Ed: oye...tengo una pregunta...

(Volteo hacia las chicas para ver si escuchaban...pero era lógico que no, pues estaban tan metidas en la platica que parecia que nadie las sacaria)

Ed: ..porque...Scheska? ¬¬

Armstrong: mmm buena pregunta o-o

Ed: u-u

Armstrong: supongo que es una mujer interesante y simpatica...ademas, de trabajadora e inteligente...hay que recalcar que...no tenia a nadie mas que invitar o-o...peeero Scheska siempre me ha caido bien...fue difícil sacarla de la librería...

Ed: te gusta? ¬w¬

Armstrong: me agrada...y...Mercy? ¬w¬

(Edward habia recibido la misma pregunta que hizo…y sonrojado tuvo que conestar…)

Ed: ...me agrada...

Armstrong: ...ooh...siii...te agrada MUCHO!

(No respondió, solo oyó a sus imponentes risas...)

(El tiempo habia pasado muy rapido y la canción habia terminado)

(Regresaron los que estaban ahí...)

(Edward notó que el Brigadier no trajo a nadie...y de hecho que no lo vió bailar...m, es porque de hecho no llevó pareja...pero, como es el Brigadier lo pasaron por alto)

Roy: eso fue divertido n-n ahora...Señorita...(a Mercy) le gustaria-

Furher: ahora, pasen los de grado menor...

Roy: ¬¬... olvidalo.

Ed: jeje...entonces...

(Se levantó ofreciéndole su mano)

Ed: quieres bailar?

Mercy: Claro...

(La aceptó y frente a los ojos de Roy los jóvenes enamorados a escondidas se fueron a la pista de baile...)

Armstrong: vamos Scheska!!!!

Scheska: p-pero no se bailar…

Armstrong: TONTERÍAS!!! YOOO LE ENSEÑAREEEEEEEEEEE

(Sin pedir permiso para nada más, literalmente la jaló a la pista de baile...)

(Los jóvenes alquimistas se pusieron en medio de la pista...)

Ed: um...Mercy

Mercy: mande?

Ed: sabes...bailar?

Mercy: ...(sonrió, entendió perfectamente) no soy la mejor...pero puedo enseñarte...

(El rubio rió en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó la música...)

Mercy: bien, yo te tomare del hombro...y tu tómame de la cintura...

(Ella asi lo hizo)

Mercy: ahora tu mano...

(Lo hizo pero muy rápido con el brazo de su automail, que se sintió como un golpe...y se aferro a ella...)

Mercy: t-tranquilo...

(le dijo muy sonrojada...)

(Ed estaba respirando muy rápido...no sabia que hacer, estaba nervioso...)

Mercy: ahora...mueve tus pies de un lado a otro...vamos...eso es...

(Al hacerlo...apretó la mano que tomaba su cintura...las timándola)

Mercy: uhn...Ed...duele...

Ed: ...P-Perdona!!! (dejó de ejercer esa presión) p-perdón!

Mercy: no pasa nada...solo...tranquilízate...esta bien?...quieres ir a sentarte?

Ed: n-no...esta bien...

(Poco a poco, comenzó a agarrar el ritmo...dándole vueltas a su pareja...riendo y sonriéndose el uno al otro, como si fueran los únicos en la pista...)

(El momento era perfecto...pero no el indicado...no con todos viéndolos...)

(..Pero nada dura para siempre y la canción termino)

(Fueron a sentarse, sin sentir que los acosaban las celosas miradas de Roy y el Brigadier...)

Roy: les gustó? ¬¬

Ed: si!  
Mercy: bastante! n-n

Furher: disfruten de la fiesta...

(Asi, mientras algunos platicaban y otros bailaban...la fiesta al fin habia tomado su curso)

(Edward y Mercy se quedaron en la mesa...platicando con Scheska, pero Roy tambien estaba ahí...ya saben, los celos lo amarraban a la silla...)

(Entonces, un cierto alguien tocó el hombro de la chica...)

(Al voltear a ver quien era...sonrió emocionada...)

Mercy: n-no puede ser!

(dos chicas y un muchacho le sonreían desde arriba)

(Se levantó a abrazarlos, y ellos le correspondieron algo sacados de sus casillas...)

Mercy: no puedo creerlo!...¿qué hacen aquí?

(Una chica de cabello liso y traje de militar con estrellas correspondientes a sargento, dio un paso al frente...)

Fanny: como estas?!

Mercy: vaya! Hace tanto que no los veo!!  
(Edward miraba la escena con cara de confundido...)

(El muchacho, con estrellas corresponientes a teniente, alto y de cabello café se puso detrás de Fanny y a un lado de la otra chica)

Horacio: ...Señorita Mayor...

Mercy: deja eso! XD

Horacio: no puedo u-u...tu sabes...los alquimistas estatales tienen un titulo equivalente a Mayor...y pues como soy teniente debo hablarle con respeto...

Mercy: pero tu me conoces desde hace tiempo...

(Después de decir eso, la otra chica la abrazó con fuerza...)

Jessica: como has estado?

Mercy: muy bien! Mirate!

(Las estrellas que tenia en su uniforme eran las mismas que las de Roy...)

Mercy: Coronel eh?...

Jessica: si..jeje…

Mercy: quieren sentarse?

Horacio: o-o en la mesa de alquimistas estatales?

Mercy: si, vamos XD

(Lo hicieron...)

(Edward los veia extrañado...hasta que Roy reconoció a un cierto alguien)

Roy: ...Coronel Jessica?...es usted?

Jessica: (volteó hacia él...borro su sonrisa)...¬¬ Mustang...

Roy: ...gusto en verla...(ofreció su mano para saludarla...)

Jessica: ...(la vió pero...se volteó hacia Mercy) y...como te ha ido en Central eh? n-n

(Dejo a Roy herido en su ego, y cruzó los brazos molesto...)

Mercy: vine aquí a trabajar...y ustedes?...que no estaban en el Cuartel Este?

Fanny: si...pero...

Horacio: por causas de fuerza mayor, tuvimos que venir aquí por un tiempo...algo de un asesino en serie...pero bueno...(Vió a Edward)...quien es éste?

Edward: ¬¬ Éste tiene su nombre

Mercy: ah...cierto...Edward, ellos son mis amigos en el cuartel Este, Fanny, Jessica y Horacio...

Ed: ...hola...

Mercy: chicos, éste es Edward Elric, mi compañero alquimista, seguramente lo conocen...es el alquimista de acero!

(Le sonrieron pero sólo eso...)

Mercy: algo...malo?

Horacio: n-no...nada...

Mercy: y Tanya?

Ed: Tanya?

Mercy: otra de mis compañeras...

Jessica: se quedó en el Este...

Mercy: si la ven me la saludan...

Ed: u-u...Mercy...bailemos...

Mercy: esta bien...(a los 3) nos vemos!

(Se levantaron para bailar...)

(Dejando a los tres militares viendo profundamente a Edward...como si estuviese haciendo algo malo...)

* * *

**_EspeRa cap 56!!!_**


	56. Mentiras

N/A: hola xDD yaay estoy feliz al fin subo capitulo ;o;

bueno, como saben, este fic esta escrito previamente en un cuaderno, y segun el cuaderno, este solo deberia ser el capitulo 56, pero...elimine muchas cosas y quedaba muy cortito, asi que decido fusionar el 56 y el 57 :D por eso esta tan largo xDDD.

gracias por leer, se que el primer capitulo y los demas son una pendejada por eso prometo que el fic ya sera mas serio. como debio haber sido...y como he mejorado mi escritura, prometo que seran mejor.

Gracias :D

* * *

Mentiras cap 56

(Los tres militares le veian atentamente)

(Fulminaban a acero con la mirada...)

Fanny: es el?...tu crees que sea el indicado?

Horacio: Seguramente...

Fanny: que piensan hacer al respecto?

Jessica: ...debemos avisar.

(Se levanto discretamente y se dirigio al balcon)

(Saco un telefono portalil de su bolso y presionando un boton, puso el auricular en su oreja...)

Jessica: ...estamos aquí.

(" lo vieron?")

Jessica: si, lo vimos.

("esta bien?")

Jessica: si, esta bien

("sospechas de alguien?")

Jessica: tenemos en la mira a alguien.

("...si resulta positivo, debes eliminarlo")

Jessica: si, entendido.

(Silencio muerto del otro lado del telefono)

(La coronel guardo el aparato y regreso a su lugar)

(En una parte obscura un telefono era colgado)

(Alguien rodeado de sombras se alejaba de él)

(" Bien bien...ahora solo debemos esperar...")

(una mujer hablo)

--: Señor!... ya esta todo listo.

(esa mujer, se arrodillo ante las sombras)

("Estas segura?")

--: Si mi señor...los sospechosos han sido eliminados.

("Muy bien...tenia que ser asi...has servido muy bien...mi fiel Tanya...")

(La mujer se levanto de las sombras con el rostro imluminado, y sus cabellos cafes delgados y fragiles caian sobre su rostro, mientras se dignaba a hacer una reverencia y decir con voz fuerte)

Tanya: gracias Señor...me honra con su palabra...

("Ahora, solo hay que mantener esto debajo de la tierra)

Tanya: sr...con todo respeto...no cree que...lo esta dejando vivir en la mentira...a eso?, tarde o temprano se dara cuenta..-

(El hombre giro su cabeza hacia ella y sin verla, supo cuando inclinar la suya...)

("...Eso...es una mentira...y tarde o temprano, se hara lo que tuvo que hacerse...")

Jessica: vámonos de aquí...antes de que sospeche...

Fanny: estas segura?

Jessica: si, completamente...

(La mujer del traje negro provocador...esperaba sentada a un lado de un telefono...se veia inquieta...)

(entonces, sonó...y ella inmediatamente lo descolgo)

Lujuria: ...que pasa hermano? Te has tardado mucho...

("termine con la misión que madre me pidio")

Lujuria: ah...que alegria querido...volveras?

("claro que lo hare...ah casi lo olvido...me dijo Pereza que...-)

(Lujuria guardo el aire mientras se aferraba al telefono)

Lujuria: ...gracias querido Envidia...intentare localizar al asecino...

(sin decir otra cosa, colgó...viendo inmóvil a la ventana...)

Gula: lujuria?...que te pasa? Lujuria?...

(La pareja fue a su mesa)

(cansados, comentaban de lo bien que bailaban el uno con el otro, compartiendo risas y golpecitos en el hombro...)

(fue entonces, cuando la conversación...seso...y ahora, ella se levanto...viéndolo con unos ojos que decian...)

("sigueme")

(Ahora, pronto, estaban afuera...en el balcon gigante que estaba a un lado de ese comedor...)

(y juntos, se acercaron a barandal)

(viendo el paisaje de la ciudad que estaba debajo de ellos...)

Mercy: linda noche...

Ed: ...que...piensas hacer ahora?

Mercy: no lo se...llegar a mi cuarto...despintarme...

Ed: jeje...ya me lo imagino, debes de estar cansada

Mercy: un poco..si

Ed: y...dime, como estan tus hermanos?...y tus padres?

Mercy: mm buena pregunta...estas semanas no he ido...los siento raros...parece que no me responden a mis cartas...(suspiro) me encantaria ir, pero...ademas en trabajo...y los compromisos con la milicia me obligan a permanecer aquí...

Ed: ...entiendo...

Mercy: ...um...y...queria preguntarte algo...

Ed: dime, que quieres preguntarme?

Mercy: ...bueno...eh...¿qué haces con tantos libros sobre la piedra filosofal?

(Trago saliva...)

Ed: ..e...es curiosidad intelectual, tu sabes...nada en especial

(Mentía...)

Mercy: ah...ya veo...cada vez que intentaba hablar con mis padres al respecto me pedian que cambiara el tema...mm no lo se, son muy extraños...creo que es toda una leyenda, no deben de ponerse asi..

(Nno vio como el joven a su lado daba un gran suspiro...)

Ed:...si...debe de ser.

Mercy: pero...aun asi...tu crees que pueda existir algo...que pueda hacer que no sacrifiques nada...por tener lo que quieres?

(Silencio...la respuesta no la tenia muy clara)

Mercy: ...ed?

Ed: ah..claro...(se tomo la cabeza)...la verdad, no tengo idea...

Mercy: ...hmp...para ser el alquimista de acero no tienes idea de nada...(le dijo burlona)

Ed: oh, dejame en paz...

(permanecieron asi...)

(viendo el cielo estrellado...)

(Entonces, Ed trago saliva y se volteo hacia ella)

(la tomo de las manos sin avisar...dándose cuenta del rojo que ahora invadia sus mejillas)

Ed: ...t-tengo algo que decirte...

(La chica estaba sin palabras en la boca...)

(cuando entonces...)

(Un rayo azoto el cielo, causando un chillido de parte de Mercy, aferrándose al pecho de su querido Edward...pintándole le rosa las mejillas, abrazando su cuerpo que ahora temblaba, y ver el cielo que se estaba pintando de un negro grisáceo...)

(pronto, se fue la luz en el salon...)

(se oian los gritos y voces asustadas...)

Mercy: Ed...tengo miedo

Ed: no te preocupes... estoy aquí...

("Muy bien ED!!!!")

(Voltearon...Hughes estaba saliendo al balcon)

Ed: ...hughes...que haces aquí?

Hughes: eso deberia preguntarles yo a ustedes...

(Pronto, Mercy se solto, apenada por el incidente...)

Mercy: ...e-estabamos platicando Hughes...

Hughes: platicaban muy abrazaditos entonces...

(Un tono mas rojo se les aferro a la cara...)

Ed: i-ire a ver los fusiles...

(Se dio la vuelta...y se fue al otro lado del balcon...)

Hughes: entonces...?

Mercy: no paso nada...hughes...

Hughes: oh vamos...si ya lo intentaste olvidar como amigo, es hora de que lo veas como algo mas...Ed es un buen chico, te merece...y tu lo mereces, pero es...muy timido y...no dice lo que siente muy a menudo...

Mercy: bueno, de eso estoy consiente...

Hughes: no te preocupes...estoy seguro que el dara el primer paso si asi es necesario...

(ella le sonrio...y vicerversa...)

(Nadie nunca le habia tranquilizado el alma a ese nivel...ni siquiera sus amigas, que seguramente estaban haciendo un desastre en su recamara...)

(aun asi, si, sentia algo muy profundo por el alquimista de acero...)

(sin saber, bueno...que su hermano tambien tenia su corazon en ese problema...)

(La luz regreso a la sala...y mientras ellos veian como la gente se calmaba...Edward venia enfrente de ellos...sonriente...)

Ed: ya esta listo...ese maldito rayo le hizo daño a uno de los fusiles...pero lo pude arreglar.

Mercy: como sabes tanto de fusiles?

Ed: oh...pues se mucho de muchas cosas si a eso te refieres...

Hughes: um...chicos, debemos entrar...oh Ed...

(El smoking de Edward Elric ya estaba todo desarreglado y lleno de polvo...al verlo, Hughes no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que hacerle una cara de desapruebo y se acerco a él)

Hughes: yo te arreglare esto...(a Mercy) tu entra querida, nos veremos adentro..

Mercy. si, esta bien...

(y así se dio la vuelta para irse...)

(Edward no pudo evitar mas que seguirla con la mirada...Hughes soltó una risa)

Hughes: y?...

Ed: ...y..que?

Hughes: ...que le dijiste?...(ahora estaba emocionado) los vi muy bien abrazados!!

Ed: n-no le dije nada...estaba a punto de pero ese estúpido trueno arruino todo...

Hughes: bien, entonces debo decirte que mañana es el dia de la oportunidad de tu vida!! (rio mientras acomodaba su traje)

Ed: a que te refieres?

Hughes: mañana, alguien que amas cumple años...

Ed: E-.ELLA???

Hughes: (rio) no les dira nada, no le gusta que la gente gaste sus energias en ella...asi que seguramente no tocara el tema...ademas, Roy querra tenerla con ella todo el dia, asi que...debemos evitar eso no crees?

Ed: ...mm bueno, no se que decir...digo no estoy en contra de eso pero...

Hughes: mira Ed, ella recuerda cada fecha especial, tiene una memoria prodigiosa en cuanto a eso...entonces, no seria lindo Ed?...hacerle un hermoso detalle del que ella se acordara por toda su vida?

(El rubio suspiro)

Ed: supongo que tienes razon.

Hughes: y porfavor comprale algo...

Ed: c-claro...

("Que haces aquí dejando sola a tu pareja fullmetal?!")

(Ed giro los ojos y volteo hacia él)

Ed: ibamos para adentro...

Roy: pues entra en este momento si no quieres que te vaya muy mal...

(con eso, se dio la media vuelta y se fue)

Ed: ...se ve muy tranquilo...a pesar de que mañana sera su cumpleaños...

Hughes: e...mm lo que pasa es que el es un hombre que no muestra mucho lo que siente...ahora ve con tu pareja!!!

(lo empujo y Edward comenzo a caminar...)(suspiro)

("lo siento hermano...")

("pero la amo")

("y peleare por lo que amo...")

Mercy: Ed¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Roy: SI fullmetal? ...

(le fulmino con los ojos)

Roy: parece que se divirtieron mucho no?...

(mientras se sentaba, Edward estaba seguro de que se habia enterado de lo de el balcon...¿cómo?...no lo sabia y no le importaba un carajo...)

(Pero en parte, le daba miedo lo que Roy pudiese hacerle a ella...nunca habia confiado del todo el él, pero él sabe que por ella podria perder complemantente de su realidad...y sanidad)

Ed: muy bien...verdad?

Mercy: si ...me la pase muy bien

(Roy ignoro su cometario...estaba celoso...y al mismo tiempo le dolia...)

("ya me quiero ir...")

(Mercy susurro en su oido tranquila)

Ed: entonces, vámonos...

Mercy: seguro?

Ed: claro..ademas, yo tambien estoy muy cansado.

(ella rio)

Ed: una ultima pieza...siiii??

Mercy: ok (sonrio y se levantaron)

(Saliendo al balcon...en la cara de Roy)

(la musica termino y pronto comenzo la otra...)

(miraron a las parejas de adentro e intentaron imitar sus pasos...)

(se balanceaban de un lado a otro...muy cerca)

(Ed puso su automail en su cintura...y a pesar de no poder sentir nada...disfrutaba solo el hecho de poderla tocar)

(pero cuando ella puso su mano en el hombro derecho del joven...sintio la dureza...y la dejo pensando...)

Mercy: ed...de que gravedad...que el accidente?..

(Recordó el circulo, el intento, su hermano, la sangre , los gritos y su madre...)

Ed: ...muy...grave

Mercy: y...a tu hermano ¿qué le paso?

Ed: ...(se aferro mas a ella)...él...podemos...cambiar el tema...?

Mercy: si...lo lamento.

(silencio...)

Mercy: vas...a quedarte en Central por mucho tiempo?

Ed: ...de hecho...queria proponerte algo...

Mercy: ...lo que quieras...Ed..

(Ambos estaban muy unidos...podian sentir sus cuerpos, su calor, su respirar)

(Edward undio su cara en su cuello...casi llevando sus labios a su nuca...pero..no hizo nada...disfrutaba mucho el hecho de tenerla cerca, el momento...oliendo el perfume que desprendia su amada...)

(y ella...sintio su rostro tan cerca del de él...y se aferro mas a su espalda)

(intentaba esconder lo rojo de su rostro...en los hombros de joven)

("Mercy...")

(al oir su nombre, no pudo sentir otra cosa mas que un escalofrio, que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo...)

(Cuando él susurraba su nombre)

("...uhn...Ed...ward")

(…)

("QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES FULLMETAL?!?!?!")

(Se separaron al instante, Roy venia rapido...y exigia una respuesta)

Mercy: R-Roy estabamos bailando!!!

Roy: ah si?!?! y porque tenia su maldita cara undida en tu cuello eh?!?! saben que esta prohibido tener una relacion amorosa con otro de la milicia!! Esto los puede matar!!

Ed: no puedes probar nada!!

Roy: callate niño!!...la estas pervirtiendo!!!!

Mercy: R-roy espera

Roy: no te metas en esto!!!.

("ALTO!")

Mercy:...J-jessica!!!

Jessica: suficiente…(llego con ellos) puedo saber que demonios esta pasando?…

Roy: coronel...que hace usted?—

Jessica: eso deberia preguntarle yo...no deberia estar con su pareja en ves de arruinarle el baile a otra?

Roy: ...je...s-señorita...usted sabe que est-

Jessica: nada!...vayase ya.

(Asi, tuvo que obedecer...y se dio la vuelta viendo a los ojos a Edward...que llego con Mercy para hablar con la coronel)

(Jessica viene del este...y ambos son del mismo rango, pero se rumora que pronto el Furher la elevara a coronel de Brigada...y como tiene contacto directo con él...no conviene desobedecerla...)

Mercy: gracias...

Jessica: no te preocupes...deberias cuidarte de ese imbecil...no puedes esperar otra cosa de esa...COSA...

Mercy: a...sigue sin caerte bien...

Jessica: y no pienso cambiar mi opinión...en fin...creo que deberia irme ya...la fiesta no es tan emocionante como lo pense...

(Asi, la coronel de fue...y la pareja decidio irse tambien)

(Primero...Edward la dejaria en su cuarto)

Ed: bueno...aquí estas...e...Mercy, disfrute mucho esta noche...

Mercy: yo tambien...gracias...por invitarme...

Ed: fue todo un placer...eh..

(trabas, nervios...)

Ed:...Mercy...

(dio un paso adelante...quedando cerca de ella...)

(¿Qué tendría en mente?)

(estaba listo?...quien sabe...)

("aquí estas Ed...cara a cara...vamos...es la hora")

(la tomo de la mano...)

(ella levanto su mirada...)

(viendo como el joven rubio sacaba la flor de su bolsillo y se la entregaba...)

Ed: la ...estaba guardando para el final...es tuya.

(la tomo entre sus manos...y le sonrio calidamente)

Mercy: ...gracias Ed...

(se acerco y beso su mejilla...)

Mercy: pase una noche inolvidable...que descanses...

(y asi...entro a su cuarto sin darse cuenta de lo rojo que edward se habia puesto)

(Ed se toco la mejilla)

Ed:...este ha sido de los mejores...(bajo la cabeza para susurrar)

("te quiero")

Ed:...bien...debo ir con Al...

(y se dio la media vuelta para ir con su hermano..)

(y dentro...)

(ella se recosto sobre la puerta)

Mercy: (suspiro) Ed...(olio la rosa y aspiro su aroma mientras se deslizaba por la puerta...terminando sentada, viendo la hermosa flor) ...oh Edward...( volvio a suspirar) te quiero.

(La puerta se abrió)

Al: Gracia vino por la Elizia...

Ed: oh...me alegro.

Al:...como...estuvo la fiesta?

Ed: ...bien Al...la disfrute mucho...

(y fue directamente a la cama, para irse quitando sus cosas)

Al: ...como se veia?...

Ed:...se veia hermosa Al...

Al: ...y...pregunto por mi?

Ed: ...um...si Al, le dije que estabas en el cuarto, espero que no te haya molestado...

(Mentía...)

Al: para nada!!! (dijo riendo)

Ed: ...(suspira) bien...ya es hora de dormir...(se recostó) buenas noches Al...

Al: buenas noches niisan...

(asi, apago la luz)

(Ed dormia...Alphonse no)

("Señorita...")

(y dando un suspiro miro la luna llena...y el cielo que ya estaba llorando)

* * *

**eSPErA Cap 57!!! ♥**

vamosshhh dejen reviewww seke kieren picarle al botincillo indigo ;o;

**Review:3**


End file.
